Albus Potter i Nikczemna Księga
by italiana
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE Trzecia część serii Vekina87 o Albusie Potterze, silnie powiązana z częścią drugą, dlatego polecam zapoznać się najpierw ze Smoczą Różdżką. Czarodziejski świat po raz pierwszy od dwudziestu lat ogarnia niepokój. Co jest tego przyczyną i jaką rolę odegra w tym wszystkim młodszy syn Harry'ego i Ginny? Rating za autorem.
1. Dowcipy w biurze

**Tytuł oryginału**: _Albus Potter and the Foulest Book_ / s/5347945/1/Albus_Potter_and_the_Foulest_Book (trzeba usunąć spację przed s)

**Autor oryginału**: Vekin87

**Zgoda**: Jest

_I own nothing. The story belongs to Vekin87, and the wonderful magical world to JK Rowling._

**Tytuł polski**: _Albus Potter i Nikczemna Księga_

**Streszczenie** (za autorem): Świat, w którym przyszło żyć Albusowi, zmienia się. Strach, jakiego nie doświadczono od dwudziestu lat, powoli opanowuje czarodziejski świat. Chociaż nie ma ku temu żadnych potwierdzonych powodów, po kątach szepcze się o wojnie i rewolucji. Reginald Ares przebywa za granicą i jeżeli Ministerstwu nie uda się go odnaleźć, zrobi to za nich tłum. Jednak zmienia się nie tylko świat na zewnątrz Hogwartu – chociaż tata zapewnia Albusa, że będzie to zwyczajny rok szkolny, wkracza on w trzecią klasę z mnóstwem nowych zajęć, wizyt w Hogsmeade, nowych twarzy w gronie nauczycielskim, którym nie do końca można zaufać, i z wieloma wewnętrznymi dylematami, od których pęka mu głowa. Pomiędzy sprzeczkami z członkami rodziny i zakochaniem się w przyjaciółce udaje się mu jednak dotrzeć do okrutnej prawdy. Ares wcale się nie ukrywa. Nie, jego były dyrektor czeka. Czeka, żeby zrobić coś, za co próbowano go uwięzić wiele lat temu...

**Od tłumacza**: Zachęcam do subskrypcji mailowej, zwłaszcza wiernych czytelników poprzednich części :) Głównie z tego powodu, że nie mam pojęcia, jak regularnie uda mi się tłumaczyć... Szukam pracy full-time i wtedy z czasem może być krucho.

Wszystkie recenzje BARDZO mile widziane i na pewno przyspieszą pojawienie się nowych rozdziałów ;)

**Beta**: Dagulec - dzięki serdeczne!

* * *

**Rozdział 1. Dowcipy w biurze**

Matthew J. Hampton miał dziś okropny dzień w pracy. To się zdarzało, w końcu praca w firmie papierniczej zazwyczaj była ogromnie nudna, więc zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Ale tego dnia było gorzej niż zwykle. Nic, po prostu nic mu nie wychodziło.

Po pierwsze, w trakcie parkowania pękła mu opona, a kiedy sprawdził bagażnik, okazało się, że zapasowa w tajemniczy sposób wyparowała. Potem pięciu potencjalnych kupujących spławiło go w ostatniej minucie rozmowy, w związku z czym musiał spędzić kilka godzin ściśnięty w biurze, wypełniając dokumenty. Sprawy jeszcze bardziej się skomplikowały, kiedy spróbował zadzwonić do żony, żeby poprosić ją o podwiezienie do domu... jego komórka, a ładował ją przez kilka godzin poprzedniej nocy, w niewyjaśniony sposób odmówiła mu posłuszeństwa! Będzie musiał wrócić pieszo. Nic dziwnego więc, że kiedy w końcu skończył papierkową robotę, był bardzo szczęśliwy i nie mógł doczekać się powrotu do domu.

Krótkie zerknięcie przez okno uświadomiło mu, że musiało być bardzo późno, ale żeby się upewnić, spojrzał na zegarek. Było wpół do pierwszej w nocy. Westchnął ciężko, po czym zamknął okno i zasunął zamek w drzwiach do gabinetu. Popatrzył na korytarz, który prowadził do windy i zobaczył, że wszystkie kabiny są już puste. Wszyscy udali się do domów już wiele godzin temu. Jedyną osobą poza nim, która została w budynku, był pewnie Ray, dozorca; starszy, bardzo miły człowiek.

Udał się wzdłuż korytarza, wymachując aktówką, gwiżdżąc sobie pod nosem. W końcu mógł przecież pojechać do domu autobusem. A jeśli będzie miał szczęście i żona coś mu zostawiła, może nawet zje w domu odgrzany obiad. Patrzył optymistyczniej na świat, teraz, kiedy był skończył już pracę. Spojrzał w okno i zobaczył swoje odbicie. Krótkie, brązowe włosy sterczały rozczochrane, a świetliste piwne oczy były zapadnięte – wyglądał na wykończonego. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż nadjedzie winda. Pracował na najwyższym piętrze i w przeciwnym wypadku musiałby poświęcić dziesięć minut na zejście schodami do wyjścia.

Zbliżył się do windy i przycisnął dolny guzik. Spodziewał się, że złowieszcza cisza zaraz zostanie przerwana dźwiękiem jadącej w górę maszyny; oczekiwał, że zielony guzik windy rozświetli półmrok dookoła niego, ale zawiódł się w obu przypadkach. Winda nie działała.

Poczuł, jak ze złości rusza wąsami. Walnął pięścią w guzik windy po raz drugi. A potem jeszcze raz. Ciągle nic.

_To pewnie ci pieprzeni żartownisie_, pomyślał gorzko. Był mężczyzną o ugruntowanej i silnej pozycji w firmie, co przysporzyło mu wrogów wśród współpracowników. Mówiąc dokładniej, wśród jego podwładnych. Zdarzało im się wrzucać mu różne rzeczy do kawy albo chować co ważniejsze notatki, a dziś wszyscy widzieli, jak kiepski miał dzień... Bez wątpienia znaleźli jakiś sposób, żeby zablokować windę. Cóż, akurat ten kawał im nie wyszedł, nie będzie szedł schodami!

Pięć minut później upór jednak mu przeszedł. Zdążył walnąć pięścią w guzik kilkanaście razy i doszedł w końcu do wniosku, że schody są jedynym rozwiązaniem. Po raz kolejny westchnął ciężko, odwracając się w ich stronę. Znajdowały się (oczywiście!) po przeciwnej stronie korytarza.

W ten sposób Matthew spędził kolejne pięć minut, idąc korytarzem, zanim doszedł do klatki schodowej, tym razem nie machając aktówką ani nie gwiżdżąc. Właśnie miał stanąć na pierwszym stopniu, kiedy zobaczył coś zupełnie niewiarygodnego. Obok schodów stał mężczyzna, opierający się o ścianę.

Matthew zamrugał. Był pewien, że mężczyzny nie było tam jeszcze chwilę temu, ale domyślił się, dlaczego mógł go nie zauważyć. Ten człowiek stał prawie całkowicie w cieniu. Pochylał się pod takim kątem, że w ogóle nie widać było jego twarzy i był ubrany na czarno.

– Kim jesteś? – zapytał Matthew, cofając się o parę kroków.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. Matthew zauważył, że był czymś zajęty. Chociaż ciężko było cokolwiek dostrzec, wydawało mu się, że mężczyzna robi coś lekko wysuniętą do przodu dłonią. Wytężając wzrok, udało mu się zobaczyć, że bawi się monetą, przekładając ją sobie między palcami.

Matthew parsknął, ale nie przestał przyglądać się dłoni mężczyzny. Udało mu się zauważyć, że nie była to zwyczajna moneta; była o wiele większa, wielkości małej pięści, całkowicie złota. Wydawała mu się dziwnie znajoma. Mężczyzna bawiący się monetą podrzucił ją nagle do góry i schwycił ponownie. Potrząsnął lekko dłonią, rozsunął palce i Matthew zobaczył, że moneta ZNIKNĘŁA.

– Jak to zrobiłeś? – zapytał, zapominając kompletnie, że rozmawia z obcym człowiekiem, który na dodatek już raz zignorował jego pytanie.

Mężczyzna pstryknął palcami i w przeciągu sekundy moneta znów znalazła się w jego dłoni.

– To magia – odpowiedział powoli.

Matthew przełknął głośno ślinę. Był onieśmielony, tak, to prawda, ale nie zamierzał dać tego po sobie poznać.

– Kim jesteś? – zapytał ponownie, tym razem zdecydowanie bardziej stanowczym głosem.

Mężczyzna wyprostował się, ale jego twarz wciąż była ukryta w cieniu.

– Nie przyszedłem tutaj, żeby cię skrzywdzić – powiedział. – Po prostu chcę z tobą porozmawiać.

Matthew zerknął na zegarek, ale nawet nie zawracał sobie głowy sprawdzeniem godziny.

– Cóż, na to jest stanowczo zbyt późno. Muszę wracać do domu. Jeśli ktoś przysłał cię na negocjacje, obawiam się, że będziemy musieli zaczekać z tym do jutra. Miałeś na to cały dzień. A teraz proszę się odsunąć, muszę użyć schodów – powiedział stanowczym (jak miał nadzieję) głosem.

Zrobił krok do przodu, jednak mężczyzna się nie poruszył.

– Będziesz mógł odejść – stwierdził – kiedy zadam ci kilka pytań.

– Nie będziesz mi zadawał żadnych pytań! – warknął Matthew. – To ja jestem od zadawania pytań! Kim jesteś i co, do cholery, robisz na ostatnim piętrze tego budynku o tej porze!

– Czekałem na ciebie – odpowiedział spokojnie mężczyzna.

– Raczej na kłopoty! – wrzasnął Matthew. – No i się doigrałeś! Ostrzegam cię, to twoja ostatnia szansa, żeby dobrowolnie usunąć mi się z drogi! Posiadam czarny pas w kilku sztukach walki i nie zawaham się, żeby...

Ale przerwał mu nagły ruch obcego. Wyłonił się z cienia. Matthew wciągnął głęboko powietrze na jego widok.

Połowa jego twarzy wyglądała zupełnie normalnie, była jedynie bardzo blada. Druga połowa natomiast sprawiła, że o mało co nie zwymiotował. Była równie ziemistego odcienia, ale nie było na niej nawet centymetra skóry, który nie byłby poznaczony bliznami. Niektóre z nich były wklęsłe, inne wyglądały niczym ogromne guzy, a część jego ust była tak cienka, że wyglądała, jakby nie sposób było nimi poruszać. Mężczyzna odgarnął swoje nieporządne, czarne włosy z twarzy i popatrzył mu prosto w twarz.

Przez ułamek sekundy patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy (jeśli można to było tak nazwać, skoro jedno z oczu nieznajomego wyglądało jak szparka i nie mógł otworzyć go szerzej) i zaraz potem obcy przemówił:

– Wziąłeś udział w jednej lekcji karate, kiedy byłeś w szkole średniej, i od tamtych czasów nawet się z nikim nie biłeś – oznajmił.

Matthew zagapił się na niego, oszołomiony, że mężczyzna poznał się na jego kłamstwie. I tym, że dokładnie zgadł, jak było naprawdę.

– Kim... kim... jesteś? – udało mu się wyjąkać. Wciąż gapił się na odrażającą twarz nieznajomego.

– Czy nazywasz się Matthew Hampton? – zapytał okaleczony mężczyzna, ignorując po raz kolejny jego pytanie.

Matthew przytaknął, wciąż skupiony na dziwnej twarzy przybysza.

– Jak to zrobiłeś...?

Ale potem coś sobie uświadomił. Teraz, kiedy mężczyzna wyszedł z cienia, Matthew zauważył, że nie nosi on zwyczajnych ubrań. Miał na sobie kruczoczarną szatę.

– Jesteś z tej bandy, do której należy mój brat, prawda? – zapytał.

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową.

– Jestem czarodziejem, tak jak on.

Matthew próbował odzyskać pewność siebie po tej niespodziewanej informacji.

– W takim razie powinieneś wiedzieć – powiedział – że mój brat ma wysoką pozycję wśród takich jak ty. Radziłbym ci, żebyś natychmiast opuścił budynek. Zanim wpakujesz się w kłopoty.

Tym razem nie kłamał i najwidoczniej przybysz był tego świadomy, ponieważ cofnął się o krok, zanim przemówił.

– Jak już mówiłem – zaczął – nie jestem tutaj, żeby cię skrzywdzić. Mam na imię Sancticus Fairhart. Znałem twojego brata, pracowaliśmy razem.

Matthew już miał zapytać, co takiego robili razem, kiedy coś sobie uświadomił. Czy mężczyzna nie powiedział, że _znał_ jego brata?

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że go znałeś? – zapytał.

Mężczyzna o nazwisku Fairhart zwiesił nisko głowę.

– Twój brat nie żyje. Został zamordowany.

Matthew poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie. To musiał być sen. Po prostu zasnął na swoim biurku, a kiedy się obudzi, zobaczy przed sobą stertę papierów.

Ale nie obudził się. Fairhart odczekał chwilę, pozwalając mu się oswoić z tą informacją. Matthew poczuł, że nie może ufać własnemu ciału. Upuścił aktówkę i osunął się, dziwnym trafem lądując na krześle, którego kilka sekund temu jeszcze tam nie było.

– Za... zamordowany?

Fairhart kiwnął głową.

– Przykro mi – powiedział. Jego głos brzmiał, jakby rzeczywiście było mu przykro.

– J… jak? – zapytał Matthew. – Zamordowany? Ja nie wiem... przecież on był... czy ludzie tacy jak wy nie potrafią temu zapobiec?

Fairhart przykucnął, co sprawiło, że znalazł się twarzą w twarz z siedzącym Matthewem.

– Tylko czasami – przyznał ponuro.

– Ale kto? – zapytał Matthew. – Kto go zabił? I dlaczego?

– Tego właśnie próbuję się dowiedzieć – powiedział Fairhart. – Mam pewne przypuszczenia, dlatego właśnie muszę cię przesłuchać. Czy ty i Maury byliście sobie bliscy? – zapytał.

– Cóż... rozmawialiśmy, czasami...

– Kiedy po raz ostatni? W tym miesiącu?

– Tak – odpowiedział Matthew, wciąż zupełnie oszołomiony. – Jakieś dwa tygodnie temu zadzwonił do mnie. To był pierwszy jego telefon od świąt Bożego Narodzenia.

Fairhart zmrużył oczy, a przynajmniej jedno z nich.

– Czy wydawał się... czymś zaniepokojony? Jakby miał coś ważnego na głowie?

– Nie rozmawialiśmy długo. Wydawał się... inny.

Fairhart wciąż mu się przyglądał, najwidoczniej pogrążony w myślach, zastanawiając się, jak zadać mu kolejne pytanie.

– Czy brzmiało to tak, jakby ktoś inny nim kierował? Jakby miał rozdwojenie jaźni?

To było tak dziwaczne pytanie, że Matthew musiał poświęcić kilka sekund, żeby rozważyć, jak wiele wiedział ten mężczyzna.

– Tak – powiedział po chwili. – Dokładnie tak.

– Czy wymieniał jakieś nazwiska? Czy wspomniał coś o człowieku, nazywanym Aresem?

Matthew potrząsnął głową. Z całą pewnością zapamiętałby imiona albo nazwiska. Fairhart przygryzał teraz wargę... ściślej mówiąc, połowę wargi. W końcu zadał pytanie, które najwidoczniej było najważniejsze.

– Czy mówił coś o drzwiach? O pewnych szczególnych drzwiach?

Matthew kiwnął głową.

– Tak. Ciągle powtarzał, że musi otworzyć czerwone drzwi.

Fairhart zwiesił nisko głowę.

– Czy zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, w jaki sposób zginął mój brat? – zapytał Matthew. – Z całą pewnością to wiesz.

Fairhart podrapał się po brodzie. Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym zaczął mówić.

– Twój brat pracował w specjalnym dziale w Ministerstwie Magii, nazywanym Departamentem Tajemnic. Pewien czarodziej... poszukiwany przez nas... użył klątwy Imperius... to taka klątwa, która pozwala na przejęcie kontroli nad umysłem drugiego człowieka... żeby podporządkować sobie twojego brata. Nie wiemy, w jaki sposób mu się to udało. Jednak ta klątwa z czasem słabnie, a twój brat z pewnością dzwonił, żeby dać ci znać, że potrzebuje pomocy, mimo to nie był w stanie oddzielić swoich myśli od myśli kontrolującego go czarodzieja. Tamten czarodziej... niezwykle potężny... chciał, żeby twój brat otworzył pewne drzwi. Kiedy sobie uświadomił, że nie ma po temu możliwości, po prostu go zabił. Przykro mi.

Matthew zamrugał głupio powiekami.

– Kto zajmuje się tym, żeby go powstrzymać?

– Ja – powiedział ponuro Fairhart, po czym wyciągnął długi kijek, który, jak wiedział Matthew, nazywali różdżką. Przypomniał sobie tę nazwę, kiedy go zobaczył.

– Ty... ty... mówiłeś, że mnie nie skrzywdzisz! – wyjąkał.

– To nie będzie bolało. _Obliviate_! – zawył Fairhart, machając różdżką jednym płynnym ruchem.

Oczy Matthew'a straciły wyraz skupienia i zrobiły się dziwnie puste, kiedy zsunął się po krześle. Fairhart uklęknął obok niego i zaczął mówić.

– Twój brat zginął w wypadku samochodowym. Ktoś go uderzył i uciekł. Jestem wykonawcą jego testamentu. Do momentu, w którym zostaniesz do mnie wezwany, żeby przedyskutować sprawę spadku, zostanę niestety zwolniony i zastąpiony kimś, kto nie ma o mnie zielonego pojęcia. Dowiedziałeś się o całej sprawie tylko dlatego, że zadzwoniła do ciebie żona, dlatego właśnie zemdlałeś na środku korytarza.

Matthew ciągle gapił się pustymi oczami w sufit.

– Co mi przypomina – powiedział Fairhart, machając po raz kolejny różdżką – że twój telefon znowu działa. Możesz zadzwonić do żony, żeby zabrała cię z pracy, jest bardzo późno.

Fairhart wstał, kiedy Matthew zaczął się poruszać, jednak wciąż wyglądał na skołowanego. Fairhart usunął krzesło jednym ruchem różdżki, po czym z kolejnym zawołał:

– _Expecto patronum_!

Coś srebrnego wystrzeliło z czubka jego różdżki, kilka sekund później przyjmując kształt półprzezroczystego ptaka, z którego wydobywał się silny, srebrny blask. Pomimo półprzezroczystej postaci łatwo było poznać, że to kruk. Podleciał na ramię Fairharta i zaczął szczypać go dziobem w ucho, jednak bez rezultatu. Srebrzysty kruk nie był czymś materialnym.

– Wyślij wiadomość do Harry'ego Pottera – powiedział Fairhart. – Powiedz mu, że miał rację. W każdej kwestii. Ares chce dostać Księgę, i, do cholery, prawie mu się udało.

Srebrzysty kruk odleciał z jego ramienia i przemknął przez zamknięte okno, zostawiając korytarz tak samo ciemny, jakim był chwilę temu.

Świat wokół Matthew przestał się ruszać i udało mu się przykucnąć. Zanim podniósł swoją aktówkę i rozejrzał się zdezorientowany dookoła, usłyszał jedynie głośny trzask, i już był na korytarzu zupełnie sam.


	2. Nowy dyrektor

_7 komentarzy pod pierwszym rozdziałem, **jesteście wspaniali**! :) Dodaliście mi skrzydeł, żeby następny rozdział tłumaczyć tak szybko. _

_A szczególnie podziękowania należą się **Dagulcowi** kochanemu, który zbetował tekst w tempie ekspresowym. Wielka chwała dla niej! :)_

* * *

**Rozdział 2. Nowy dyrektor**

Albus leciał. Po obu stronach jego ciała biły potężne skrzydła, a w uszach słyszał szum wiatru. Nie wiedział, jakim dokładnie jest ptakiem, ale leciał tak szybko, że z trudnością mógł dostrzec trawiaste zbocza poniżej. Nagle krajobraz pod nim zmienił się - frunął nad górami, wzbijając się wyżej... i wyżej... niedługo wzbije się ponad chmury i nad nim będzie już tylko błękitne niebo...

Nie wiadomo skąd nadleciał tłuczek. Jakim cudem ktoś uderzył go tak mocno, że podleciał aż tutaj? Albus nie miał czasu, żeby dłużej się nad tym zastanowić, ponieważ tłuczek zmierzał prosto w kierunku jego twarzy! Zrobił więc koziołka w powietrzu i...

– AŁĆ!

Już nie był ptakiem. Tak, udało mu się uniknąć tłuczka, ale przez to spadł z kanapy.

Albus wyplątał się z koca i zaspanym wzrokiem rozejrzał po pokoju. Przytłumione światło dobiegające ze strony okna uświadomiło mu, że jest już późny poranek, a może nawet popołudnie. Zmierzwił swoje i tak nieporządne czarne włosy i rozejrzał się dookoła, nie mogąc zrozumieć, gdzie się znajduje. Dlaczego znowu spał na kanapie?

Widok śpiącej parę metrów dalej postaci przywrócił mu pamięć. Blady, spiczasty nos Scorpius Malfoya wystawał spod gładkich blond włosów, a on sam leżał zawinięty w śpiwór i pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Kilka kroków dalej, również na podłodze, leżał jego wujek Ron (chociaż on nie posiadał koca ani śpiwora), chrapiący głośno z rozłożonymi ramionami.

Albus wybuchnął śmiechem na ten widok i w jednej chwili wszystko sobie przypomniał. Wczoraj obchodził swoje trzynaste urodziny i były to jedne z jego najlepszych urodzin w życiu. Nie dość, że był u niego jeden z jego najlepszych przyjaciół, to jeszcze po przepysznej uczcie urodzinowej (zakończonej niesamowicie wyglądającym tortem) odbyli trwającą parę godzin wojnę na poduszki.

Jej uczestnicy zostali bardzo niesprawiedliwie podzieleni na drużyny, a Albus znajdował się w tej lepszej; ale i tak był obolały. W swoim zespole miał brata i siostrę, Scorpiusa i kuzynów - Rose i Hugo. W przeciwnej drużynie znaleźli się jego tata, wujek Ron i syn chrzestny taty, Teddy. Walka toczyła się na śmierć i życie i skończyła się dobrze po północy, kiedy to wujek Ron przykleił mu magiczną taśmą klejącą dwie poduszki do ramion, czym zmusił całą drużynę do poddania się.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko na samo wspomnienie, ale poczuł, jak twarz wykrzywia mu grymas bólu, bez wątpienia rezultat ciosów, jakie otrzymał w nocy. Udało mu się podciągnąć obolałe ciało do pozycji stojącej i cichutko przeszedł nad śpiącym Jamesem, który, podobnie jak wujek Ron, leżał na gołej podłodze, nawet bez głupiego koca.

Albus wszedł do kuchni, ziewając szeroko, i zobaczył mamę krzątającą się przy śniadaniu.

– Dzień dobry, mamo – powiedział śpiącym głosem, zajmując miejsce przy stole.

Jego mama odwróciła się od kuchenki. Jej ogniście rude włosy opadły na plecy.

– Proszę, proszę, kto tu się obudził – uśmiechnęła się. – Odniosłeś jakieś poważne rany?

– Chyba nie – odpowiedział Albus. – Ale wydaje mi się, że straciłem ząb... – dodał po chwili, obmacując językiem dziąsła.

– Sprawdzisz to później – powiedziała jego matka, kładąc przed nim talerz z bekonem i jajkami. – Zrobiłam ci szybkie śniadanie, potem weźmiesz prysznic i przygotujesz się.

– Do czego? – zapytał Albus z buzią pełną jajek.

– Nie mówi się z pełnymi ustami.

Albus połknął jajka, nie gryząc ich do końca, przez co o mało się nie zakrztusił, ale udało mu się wydusić:

– Do czego mam się przygotować?

– Będziemy mieli dzisiaj gościa – powiedziała jego mama, odwracając się do kuchennego pieca. – Czy James już wstał?

– Nie. Kto do nas przyjdzie?

Jego mama zmarszczyła brwi i krzyknęła głośno:

– JAMES? JAMES!

– Już wstaję, już pędzę! – usłyszeli wrzask Jamesa z salonu.

Mama z powrotem spojrzała na Albusa.

– Nowy dyrektor Hogwartu – odpowiedziała, dokładając mu bekonu na talerz.

Albus ze zdziwienia otworzył usta.

– Że co? Kiedy... Nic mi nie mówiliście...

– Na pewno ci powiedziałam – stwierdziła mama, siadając przy stole, wyraźnie wyczerpana. Zawsze dużo gotowała. – Z tego, co pamiętam, odpowiedziałeś mi, cytuję: „Tak, mamo, słyszę, ale teraz walczę na poduszki".

Albus nieśmiało wyszczerzył zęby. Mógł się przecież sam domyślić, że do tego czasu na pewno znajdzie się ktoś na stanowisko dyrektora Hogwartu, ponieważ minęły już ponad dwa miesiące, od kiedy poprzedni odszedł.

Określenie „odszedł" było jednak sporym niedopowiedzeniem. Poprzedni dyrektor tak naprawdę został zmuszony do ucieczki z powodu prowadzenia w szkole nielegalnej działalności i, co gorsza, z powodu powiązań z mordercą. Sam Albus ścigał go w Zakazanym Lesie, ale dyrektorowi udało się opuścić teren zamku. Jednak odkąd zniknął, nikt nie słyszał ani słowa ani o nim, ani o jego wspólniku, Sebastianie Darvym (byłym nauczycielu eliksirów w Hogwarcie). Albus od niechcenia zastanowił się, gdzie mogą się teraz ukrywać, ale z zamyślania wytrącił go głos matki.

– Wiesz, że dostałeś sowę? – powiedziała. Albus poderwał brodę do góry. – A w zasadzie to nawet dwie. Położyłam listy na twoim łóżku.

Albus uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nie musiał nawet pytać, kto do niego napisał, sam domyślił się odpowiedzi. Odstawił talerz, wymamrotał szybko „dzięki" w kierunku mamy i wypadł z kuchni.

Kiedy znalazł się z powrotem w salonie, niemal pobiegł do góry schodami, przeskakując nad Jamesem (który znowu zasnął). Wszedł do swojego pokoju i rzeczywiście, na łóżku leżały dwa listy.

Podniósł obydwa i przyjrzał się nim. Oba zaadresowane do niego, jednak na jednym jego imię i nazwisko przypominało jeden wielki i nieporządny bazgroł, natomiast na drugim było napisane o wiele ładniejszym i czytelniejszym charakterem pisma. Albus pomyślał, że najpierw powinien przeczytać list od Morrisona, więc rozerwał kopertę z chaotycznie stawianymi literkami i zaczął czytać niemal niemożliwą do odszyfrowania kartkę papieru.

_Al,_

_Przepraszam, że nie dałem rady przyjść na twoją imprezę. Mamy urwanie głowy. Moja siostra odwołała ślub z tamtym kolesiem (i dobrze zrobiła, kawał drania z niego), a ja sobie nie uświadomiłem __na czas__, że masz urodziny __-__ przypomniałem sobie dopiero wieczorem. Był u Ciebie Scorpius? Nie miałem kontaktu z nikim poza Tobą przez całe wakacje. Szkoda. _

_W każdym razie, udało mi się przynajmniej kupić Ci prezent, ale spóźniłem się z zamówieniem, więc możesz otrzymać ten list __kilka dni po urodzinach__. Mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba. _

_A tak przy okazji__,__ w przyszłym tygodniu jadę na Pokątną, żeby zrobić szkolne zakupy, ale wyobraź sobie, że nawet nie dostałem __jeszcze__ listu! Wiesz może, czy mamy już nowego dyrektora? Albo chociaż profesora eliksirów? Nawet jeśli nie wiesz, odpisz __mi__ i __napisz__, kiedy wybierasz __się__ na zakupy, to może się spotkamy. _

_Wszystkiego najlepszego!_

_Morrison_

Albus uśmiechnął się nad pergaminem. Morrison był jego drugim najlepszym przyjacielem w Hogwarcie i zawsze miło się było z nim pośmiać. Przebywanie w towarzystwie Scorpiusa najprawdopodobniej tylko to wyostrzyło – obaj byli zadziwiająco ironiczni i sypali dowcipnymi uwagami jak z rękawa. Albus postanowił, że odpisze koledze, jak tylko dowie się, kto został nowym dyrektorem, po czym spojrzał na cienką, płaską paczkę, którą właśnie zauważył na łóżku.

Rozerwał ją i wyszczerzył zęby. Nowe rękawice do quidditcha. Czując nagły ucisk w brzuchu, Albus uświadomił sobie, że w przyszłym roku być może nie będzie go nawet w drużynie, skoro nie grał w ostatnim, finałowym meczu w zeszłym semestrze. Tak czy siak, rękawice bardzo mu się podobały i zanotował sobie w głowie, żeby wypróbować je, jak tylko znowu wsiądzie na miotłę.

Odkładając starannie rękawice na łóżko, wziął do rąk drugi list. Także i w tym przypadku wiedział, od kogo jest.

Mirra Tunnels była kolejną bliską przyjaciółką Albusa w szkole, mimo że była z Gryffindoru, w przeciwieństwie do Scorpiusa i Morrisona. Ciężko im było utrzymać tę przyjaźń pośród kłótni, śledzenia siebie wzajemnie i chodzenia po tajemniczych podziemiach, ale Albus cieszył się, że w końcu umocnili znajomość. Nigdy nie byli sobie bliżsi niż teraz i wymieniali listy przez całe wakacje.

Albus rozerwał kopertę i natychmiast zaczął czytać. Pismo Mirry było o wiele bardziej czytelne niż Morrisona.

_Drogi Albusie,_

_Wszystkiego najlepszego! _

_Mam nadzieję, że ten list dotrze do Ciebie w odpowiednim czasie – użyłam sowy mojego dziadka, która jest niemal tak stara jak on... Dzięki, że __zapytałeś o__ moich rodziców. Tak, wypuścili ich już z Azkabanu, ale wszystko w porządku. Już __się z nimi__ nie widuję. _

_Jak tam spędzasz urodziny? Pamiętam, że jakiś czas temu pisałeś, że zapraszasz __do siebie__ Scorpiusa i Morrisona__.__C__zy udało im się przyjechać? _

_No i tak przy okazji__,__ kiedy wybierasz się na ulicę Pokątną? Nie miałam kontaktu z nikim z naszej paczki, nawet Rose napisała do mnie tylko raz, a naprawdę chciałabym __się z wami spotkać,__ zanim zacznie się szkoła. Wyobraź sobie, że nawet nie dostałam jeszcze listu z Hogwartu (co prawda nie jestem pewna, czy ktokolwiek dostał, w końcu nie mamy jeszcze dyrektora), ale myślałam, że może Flitwick czy ktoś inny __do tego czasu__ prześle nam przynajmniej listę książek... Miejmy nadzieję, że jak __już ją dostaniemy,__ jakoś się umówimy, a jeśli __nie wyjdzie__, to udanej reszty lata! _

_Najlepsze życzenia urodzinowe od_

_Mirry_

Albus uśmiechnął się i ostrożnie zwinął list. Właśnie miał zabrać się za odpowiedź, kiedy usłyszał głos, dobiegający od strony drzwi.

– Kiedy wstałeś, stary?

Głos należał na Scorpiusa, który wyglądał na skołowanego. Albus odwrócił się w jego stronę.

– Niedawno. Co tu robisz?

– Teddy już wstał, i pyta się, czy mamy ochotę zagrać z nim w quidditcha.

Albus wyszczerzył zęby i chwycił swoją nową parę rękawic.

Ku rozgoryczeniu jego mamy, która uważała, że nowy dyrektor w każdej chwili może zjawić się na obiad, Albus odkładał przygotowywanie się do wizyty przez kolejnych kilka godzin. Spędził miły dzień, grając w quidditcha ze Scorpiusem, bratem i Teddym (wszyscy byli całkiem nieźli, zwłaszcza James), podczas gdy Rose i młodsze dzieci przyglądali im się.

Kiedy wszyscy byli już zmęczeni lataniem, udali się z powrotem w stronę rezydencji Potterów z miotłami przewieszonymi przez plecy i strużkami potu spływającymi po nosach.

– Tak w zasadzie to dlaczego nowy dyrektor przychodzi do was na obiad? – zapytał po drodze Scorpius.

Albus wzruszył ramionami.

– Pewnie ma coś do obgadania z moim tatą, sam wiesz, że jest ważną szychą w ministerstwie.

– A wiecie, kto jest nowym dyrektorem? – ciągnął Scorpius.

– Nie – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie James i Albus.

– Jednak wygląda na to, że nasz tata dobrze go zna – powiedział James. – Tu nie chodzi tylko o sprawy zawodowe, w końcu wpada na obiad, prawda?

– Teddy wie, kto to jest, prawda, Ted? – zapytał Albus.

Teddy Lupin, chrześniak ojca Albusa, który niemal należał do rodziny, chociaż był sporo starszy zarówno od Jamesa, jak i od Albusa, obejrzał się na nich przez ramię.

– Prawda – wyszczerzył radośnie zęby.

– To może nam powiesz? – zaproponował pośpiesznie Scorpius.

– Nie. Wujek Harry powiedział, że nie możecie się dowiedzieć zbyt wcześnie. Niedługo wszystko się wyjaśni – dodał z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

– Ale KIEDY? – jęknął Albus, przechodząc przez próg domu.

Mimo wszystko wyglądało na to, że dowiedzą się wszystkiego rzeczywiście niedługo. Z kuchni dochodził brzęk sztućców i przekleństwa rzucane półgłosem przez mamę Albusa.

Albus odniósł miotłę do swojego pokoju, po czym wkroczył do kuchni. Jego mama już nakryła stół do kolacji, widział go wcześniej w jadalni, a z piekarnika dochodził rozkoszny zapach pieczonego kurczaka.

Usiadł z jednej strony kuchennego stołu, a Scorpius zajął miejsce obok niego. Mama Albusa odwróciła się od kuchenki i chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zatrzymała się wpół słowa, kiedy ich zobaczyła. Westchnęła ciężko.

– Albusie, na litość boską! – powiedziała. – Prosiłam, żebyś się przygotował już kilka godzin temu, a ty zamiast tego jeszcze bardziej się ubrudziłeś! – dodała, mierząc złym wzrokiem błoto na jego ubraniu.

– Przepraszamy, pani Potter – wtrącił się Scorpius. – Trochę nas poniosło, graliśmy w quidditcha...

Spojrzenie matki Albusa straciło twardość. W jakiś dziwny sposób Scorpiusowi udało się zaczarować jego mamę już podczas pierwszego dnia swojego pobytu, podobnie jak resztę rodziny.

– Nie winię ciebie, kochaneczku – powiedziała, machając różdżką. Na stole pojawiło się kilka pełnych po brzegi szklanek. – Albus zawsze wie lepiej...

Albus zmrużył oczy.

– Przecież jeszcze jest czas... – zaczął, ale jego mama machnęła ręką, odpędzając jego słowa, jakby były czymś materialnym.

– Nie za bardzo – powiedziała, patrząc z powrotem na kuchenkę. – Nowy dyrektor pojawi się tu lada chwila. Czy mógłbyś zawołać wszystkich kuzynów na dół? I zanieść te napoje do jadalni?

Albus i Scorpius przenieśli napoje, uważając, żeby nie wylała się z nich ani kropla soku dyniowego. Nie musieli jednak wołać kuzynów Albusa, ponieważ zaraz pojawiła się ciocia Hermiona, prowadząca do stołu całą gromadkę. Zarówno James, jak i Teddy przebrali się w czyste ubrania, a Teddy nawet zmienił się na ten wieczór w przystojnego mężczyznę z krótkimi, czarnymi włosami.

– Harry mówi, że dyrektorka zjawi się tutaj lada moment – powiedziała ciocia Hermiona, odgarniając swoje brązowe loki z twarzy i siadając przy stole.

– Przekaż mu, żeby czekał na nią przy drzwiach! – wrzasnęła z kuchni mama Albusa.

– Czekaj... czy ona powiedziała „dyrektorka"? – wymamrotał Albus do Scorpiusa, siadając przy stole.

– Tak to zabrzmiało...

Rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi, a zaraz potem szuranie po schodach, po którym poznał, że albo wujek Ron, albo jego tata biegł, żeby otworzyć drzwi. Albus usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i zaraz potem głos wujka.

– Pani profesor McGonagall! – powiedział, starając się złapać oddech. – Jak dobrze panią znowu widzieć!

– Nie bądź głupi, Weasley, możesz mi w końcu zacząć mówić po imieniu – usłyszeli odpowiedź kobiety. Jej głos był nieco zgrzytliwy, jednak wciąż wartki i ostry. – No i ciebie również miło zobaczyć – dodała, tym razem nieco sympatyczniejszym tonem.

Zaraz potem odezwał się tata Albusa.

– Bardzo się cieszę, że przyszłaś do nas na obiad, Minerwo. Trafiłaś w sam raz...

Albus przyglądał się uważnie, jak trójka ludzi wkracza do cichej jadalni. Jego ojciec na czele, zaraz po nim wuj, a na końcu kobieta, która wydawała się Albusowi dziwnie znajoma.

Nie widział Minerwy McGonagall od wielu lat, chociaż wiedział, że była dobrym przyjacielem rodziny. Niewiele się zmieniła, od kiedy widział ją po raz ostatni. Skórę miała pomarszczoną, a śnieżnobiałe włosy nosiła upięte z tyłu w ciasny kok. Wyglądała na bardzo surową osobę, chociaż Albus wiedział, że była całkiem miła.

Nikt nie odzywał się przez kilkanaście sekund. W końcu ciszę przerwał James.

– McGonagall! – wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem. Albus wiedział dlaczego. Wielu ludzi uważało, że to właśnie głównie z jego powodu stara dyrektorka przeszła na emeryturę; zrobiła to w tym samym roku, w którym on miał się pojawić w Hogwarcie.

– To jest pani dyrektor McGonagall – przypomniał mu ojciec surowym tonem. – Albo pani profesor, jeśli wolisz się do niej tak zwracać. – Odwrócił głowę, żeby widzieć wszystkich zgromadzonych przy stole. – Cóż, dzieciaki... Nie kupujmy kota w worku – ten się już z niego wydostał i znowu jest w Hogwarcie.

Dorośli roześmiali się z żartu, którego Albus nie zrozumiał.

– W każdym razie, dzieciaki, profesor McGonagall zgodziła się powrócić do Hogwartu, przynajmniej na rok, ponieważ poprosiłem ją o tę przysługę.

– Tylko nie myśl, młodzieńcze – zaczęła profesor McGonagall – że oznacza to, iż cokolwiek ujdzie ci na sucho – zmierzyła wzrokiem Jamesa, który zapadł się w swoim krześle. – Może i jestem stara, ale nie zniedołężniała. Będę miała na ciebie oko.

Albus zauważył, że Lily i Hugo wymieniają między sobą przerażone spojrzenia, i od razu domyślił się, o czym pomyśleli. Obydwoje zaczynają w tym roku naukę i najwidoczniej zastanawiali się, jak bardzo surowa okaże się profesor McGonagall. Albus nie sądził jednak, żeby ta dwójka miała powody do zmartwienia. Co innego James, ten to miał pełne prawo do zapadania się w swoim krześle.

Przy stole rozgorzała dyskusja, profesor McGonagall zajęła miejsce pośrodku, zaraz obok jego taty. Natychmiast pogrążyli się w rozmowie, do której szybko włączyła się ciocia Hermiona.

Kiedy Albus odwrócił się, zobaczył mamę wnoszącą do jadalni olbrzymi talerz, na którym, jak wiedział, znajdował się pieczony kurczak.

– Podano do stołu – uśmiechnęła się, ocierając pot z czoła i ustawiając talerz na środku stołu.

Pomimo dodatkowego towarzystwa obiad potoczył się jak zazwyczaj. Długi stół nie był podzielony na mniejsze części, ale i tak wśród biesiadników tworzyły się grupki, które nawiązywały między sobą rozmowę, ignorując otoczenie. Albus pogrążył się w zagorzałej dyskusji na temat quidditcha z wujkiem Ronem i Scorpiusem.

– Słuchajcie, wcale nie twierdzę, że Kestrale z Kenmare są złą drużyną – mówił wujek Ron – po prostu brak im ofensywnych graczy. Mają przyzwoitych pałkarzy, ale na co stać ich ścigających? Na pięćdziesiąt punktów w jednym meczu?

Scorpius przełknął dużą łyżkę tłuczonych ziemniaków, po czym odpowiedział:

– Mają średnio powyżej osiemdziesięciu punktów na mecz. Chyba nieźle, biorąc pod uwagę wyniki innych drużyn z ich ligi. Grają z Osami pięć razy w sezonie, a Vance Troller jest jednym z najlepszych obrońców w całej Anglii!

Albus już chciał się odezwać, ale przed nim wtrąciła się jego mama:

– Kiedy ja grałam – powiedziała, smarując kromkę masłem – nie miało znaczenia, czy obrońca jest dobry. To ścigający biorą na siebie odpowiedzialność za wyniki. Ich jest trzech. Obrońca ma równe szanse tylko, jeśli jest sam na sam ze ścigającym, na przykład przy rzucie karnym. Jakikolwiek zespół ścigających powinien być w stanie wypracować grą kombinacyjną przynajmniej sto dwadzieścia punktów przewagi, niezależnie od klasy obrońcy.

Albus ponownie otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale tym razem przerwała mu Rose, która, co było do przewidzenia, w ogóle nie zwracała uwagi na toczący się temat rozmowy.

– Tatusiu, czy możemy wybrać się w tym tygodniu na ulicę Pokątną? Chciałabym się spotkać z przyjaciółmi.

– Z Mirrą? – zapytał Albus.

– Nie, z Charliem i Donnym. Napisali do mnie, że będą na Pokątnej w ten weekend.

Albus nachmurzył się i na powrót zajął się jedzeniem.

– Kim jest ten cały Charlie? – zapytała od niechcenia mama Albusa, sącząc łyk soku dyniowego.

– Przyjacielem ze szkoły – wyjaśniła Rose.

– Draniem – wymamrotał Scorpius w tym samym czasie.

– Wcale nie – odezwała się lodowatym tonem Rose. – Jest naprawdę miły i bardzo inteligentny! To, że go nie lubisz, wcale nie oznacza, że jest draniem.

– Dlaczego go nie lubisz, Scorpiusie? – zapytała mama Albusa, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami.

– Mieliśmy małe starcie w zeszłym roku – bąknął.

– Starcie? – zapytał wujek Ron.

– To zaszyfrowana wiadomość, oznaczająca „koleś skopał mi tyłek" – uśmiechnął się Albus, krojąc sobie kurczaka.

Wujek Ron i Rose roześmiali się, ale od mamy dostał burę:

– Albusie, nie używaj takich słów, kiedy siedzisz przy stole!

Scorpius rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie pełne urażonej godności i Albus natychmiast domyślił się, co pomyślał przyjaciel. Albus nie miał prawa z niego żartować. Podczas rzeczonego „starcia" Albus został pobity niemal do nieprzytomności przez przyjaciela Charlesa -Eckleya, a raczej nie chciał, żeby dowiedziała się o tym jego mama.

– Cóż, zobaczymy, jak będzie z tą Pokątną – powiedział wujek Ron, kiedy przestał się serdecznie śmiać. – W końcu jeszcze nie dostaliście listów ze szkoły.

Dalej, pośrodku stołu, jego ojciec rozmawiał przyciszonym głosem z profesor McGonagall i ciocią Hermioną. Albus zauważył, że jego tata szepcze najwięcej, ciocia odzywała się od czasu do czasu, a McGonagall wyglądała, jakby czekała, kiedy skończy mówić.

Na drugim krańcu stołu siedzieli Teddy, James, Lily i Hugo; wszyscy poza Teddym zaśmiewali się z jego sztuczek. Teddy wrócił wcześniej do swojego normalnego wyglądu, a obecnie zmieniał kształt nosa, żeby rozbawić młodszych; kilka razy przybrał on nawet kształt przypominający wilczy pysk.

Godzinę później, kiedy już wszyscy napełnili brzuchy wyśmienitym jedzeniem (to już drugi dzień z rzędu, przypomniał sobie radośnie Albus), na talerzach zrobiło się czysto i rozmowy powoli cichły. Profesor McGonagall pożegnała się ze wszystkimi i życzyła im udanej reszty wakacji, po czym tata Albusa zaoferował, że odprowadzi ją do drzwi.

Albus wyciągnął się na krześle i stłumił ziewnięcie.

– Chyba pójdę już spać – powiedział leniwie.

– Nie tak szybko – odezwała się jego mama, zabierając mu talerz i niosąc go w stronę kuchni. – Wciąż jesteś cały umorusany – dodała po powrocie. – Najpierw prysznic.

Albus jęknął, jednak jego mama niezmordowanie ciągnęła:

– Scorpiusie, ty wskoczysz pod prysznic zaraz po nim, a potem obydwaj macie iść spać. Dziś nie będzie żadnej bitwy na poduszki, jeszcze nauczycie się zasypiać o dziwnych porach...

– Och, daj spokój, Gin, bitwy na poduszki są powodem, dla którego zaprasza się na noc przyjaciół! – zainterweniował wujek Ron, kładąc stopy na stole.

– Nogi – syknęły jednocześnie ciocia Hermiona i mama Albusa, a wujek Ron natychmiast zdjął je z blatu.

– Nie ma mowy, żadnych bitew na poduszki – powiedziała mama Albusa tak stanowczym tonem, że nawet wujek Ron się już nie odezwał. – Prysznic – dodała w stronę Albusa, który zaczął się znowu przeciągać.

– Jasne, jasne – wymamrotał pod nosem, wstając ze swojego miejsca. Opuścił jadalnię i mógłby przysiąc, że po drodze usłyszał głos Scorpiusa:

– Pomogę pani pozmywać naczynia, pani Potter.

Albus zmrużył oczy i poszedł w kierunku schodów. Zobaczył, że profesor McGonagall jednak nie wyszła. Stała przy drzwiach, rozmawiając z jego tatą. Rozmawiali tak gwałtownie, że Albus był pewien, iż żadne z nich go nie zauważyło. Powoli zbliżył się do schodów i poszedł w górę, zatrzymując się na ostatnim stopniu – wiedział, że tam będzie niewidoczny dla wszystkich, którzy byli na dole. Ciągle jednak doskonale wszystko słyszał.

– Jeszcze raz bardzo ci dziękuję, Minerwo – mówił jego tata zdesperowanym głosem – od strony Ministerstwa były ogromne naciski, żeby znaleźć odpowiedniego dyrektora dla Hogwartu...

– Nie ma problemu, Potter, mówię poważnie – usłyszał odpowiedź profesor McGonagall. – Cieszę się, że mogę pomóc. Te rzeczy, o których czytałam w Proroku...

– Nie martw się o Proroka – powiedział jego tata – nie mają pojęcia, co się dzieje; ich artykuły w połowie składają się z plotek, a w połowie z łgarstw w żywe oczy...

– Mam taką nadzieję – odezwała się posępnym tonem profesor McGonagall. – Aczkolwiek nie do końca zgadzam się z twoimi propozycjami zmian w gronie nauczycielskim...

Albus nie był w stanie tego zobaczyć, ale miał wrażenie, że jego ojciec odrobinę zesztywniał.

– Wiem – powiedział – nic dziwnego, rozumiem cię, w końcu wcześniej miałem inne... propozycje. Ale tym razem mogę cię zapewnić, że możemy mu zaufać...

– Dobrze, w takim razie ufam twojemu osądowi, Potter – odpowiedziała McGonagall. – Teraz już muszę się zbierać. Podziękuj Ginewrze za wspaniały obiad.

– Zapraszamy częściej – powiedział jego tata. Drzwi zamknęły się z trzaskiem.

Zobaczył, jak jego ojciec zerka w kierunku schodów, ale Albus już pędził w stronę pokoju. Mógł się jeszcze wstrzymać z prysznicem, miał w końcu dwa listy do napisania.


	3. James Wspaniały

_Dzięki wszystkim z komentarze! Strasznie dużo ich już mam, tralala, więc chociaż pracuję po 10 godzin dziennie, sprężę się z następnym rozdziałem bardziej, bo mam dla kogo pisać jak widzę :)**  
**_

_**Madzia**, rozumiem, że Albus wydaje Ci się ciapowaty. W przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego ma dwójkę rodziców, kochających dziadków i cóż, możliwe, że jest trochę rozpieszczony ;)_

_**Tsukiaisuishou**, charakter Albusa rozwinie się w następnych częściach. Mogę Cię zapewnić, że będzie się sporo różnił od Harry'ego, tak samo jak i Scorpius i Morrison nie są Ronem i Hermioną, a czarne charaktery nie są Voldemortem. Vekin nie kopiuje pomysłów i za to mu chwała ;) _

_**areseia**, cieszę się, że Ci się podoba, będzie jeszcze lepiej :D_

_**Yvaine92**, fajnie, że się odezwałaś :) nie mam kontaktu z Vekinem, ale kiedy tylko ruszy z następną częścią myślę o aktywnym komentowaniu ostatniej części Albusa, więc na pewno go pozdrowię od polskich fanów ;)_

_**lorenzo**, błędy są i będą - nie da się ich wszystkich wychwycić, chociaż mam wspaniałą betę, jestem tylko człowiekiem, nawet bez wykształcenia polonistycznego :P_

_**Betowała Dagulec - dzięki**! Lubię czytać Twoje komentarze do tekstów ;)_**  
**

_Ten rozdział jeszcze nie porywa. Razem z Wami czekam na więcej akcji :]  
_

* * *

**Rozdział 3. James Wspaniały**

Po udanych urodzinach i obfitującym w nowe wiadomości dniu zaraz po nich, Albus przypuszczał, że reszta wakacji będzie wydawała mu się strasznie nudna. Przypominał sobie, jak w zeszłe lato miał chwilę słabości, w której na poważnie rozważał niewracanie do Hogwartu. Jednak w tym roku nie mógł przestać myśleć o zamku. Niezależnie od tego, co sobie wmawiał, Hogwart był teraz jego drugim domem.

Całe szczęście okazało się, że pozostałych kilka tygodni wakacji spędził w sposób bardziej bombowy niż mógł przypuszczać. Scorpius poprosił rodziców, żeby pozwolili mu zostać u Albusa do końca wakacji, a oni zgodzili się pod dwoma warunkami: ich syn uda się na ulicę Pokątną po niezbędne szkolne zakupy i nie będzie to przeszkadzało Potterom. Dla Albusa było to prawdziwe błogosławieństwo; towarzystwo przyjaciela, a także dwójki rodzeństwa, sprawiało, że dni mijały mu szybciej niż zazwyczaj.

Kilka kolejnych dni spędził, obijając się w okolicach domu, grając w quidditcha na boisku przy rezydencji i śpiąc tak długo, jak tylko się dało. Odpisał obojgu przyjaciołom, ale nie otrzymał od nich do tej pory odpowiedzi, co uniemożliwiało zaplanowanie wspólnego wypadu na Pokątną. Ich listy nadeszły w końcu zaledwie dwa tygodnie przed powrotem do Hogwartu.

Albus i Scorpius siedzieli wspólnie w salonie, rozgrywając niezwykle zaciekłą partię szachów tuż obok kominka. Przyglądały się temu Rose i Lily, siedzące w wygodnych fotelach.

– Niech to szlag! – jęknął Scorpius, kiedy Albus przesunął gońca po szachownicy, zbijając królową przeciwnika.

– Nie stresuj się, stary – powiedział Albus, chociaż musiał bardzo się starać, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć – nawet nie uświadamiałem sobie, że mogę zrobić ten ruch, zanim nie wykonałeś swojego.

Scorpius przybrał ponurą minę i przesunął swojego konia.

– Nie radzę, będzie szach – poinformował go Albus.

Scorpius jeszcze bardziej się nachmurzył i chciał zrobić ruch wieżą.

– Również nie możesz – powiedział Albus. – Szach gońcem.

Scorpius złapał się za głowę.

– Jedyny możliwy ruch sprawi, że zamatujesz mnie w następnej kolejce! – jęknął.

Albus wzruszył ramionami, wciąż z trudnością powstrzymując cisnący się na usta uśmiech.

– Przykro mi, stary.

– Poddaję się – powiedział zrezygnowany Scorpius. – Gramy od nowa – dodał, ustawiając figury na szachownicy.

Albus uśmiechnął się, zaczynając z powrotem ustawiać pionki na szachownicy. Scorpius był bardzo bystry, jeśli chodzi o naukę, a niewielu czarodziejów z ich klasy mogło mu dorównać w zaklęciach. Jednak w ponad stu rozegranych z Albusem partii nie udało mu się wygrać ani razu. Albus nie był tym zaskoczony – w rodzinie uważano go za niezłego gracza. Udało mu się nawet raz zaszachować wujka Rona, co było niezwykłym wyczynem, ponieważ uchodził on za najlepszego gracza w całej rodzinie.

Albus właśnie miał zrobić pierwszy ruch, kiedy do pokoju wkroczyła jego mama.

– Al… – zaczęła.

– Próbuję się skupić, mamo – powiedział od niechcenia, przesuwając jeden z pionków o dwa pola do przodu.

– W porządku, chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że dostałeś list.

Albus natychmiast uniósł wzrok znad szachownicy.

– Od kogo?

– Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedziała jego mama, wręczając mu kopertę. – Imienia nadawcy nie da się odczytać, prawie godzinę zastanawiałam się, do kogo w ogóle jest zaadresowany… Myślałam, że napisała może jedna z dziewczyn Jamesa czy coś w tym stylu.

Albus chwycił list, ale jego palce z nieznanych mu powodów były trochę drętwe. Przecież cieszył się, że napisał do niego Morrison.

Rozerwał kopertę i przeczytał list w świetle padającym z kominka. Scorpius zaglądał mu przez ramię i również czytał.

_Al,_

_Więc nasz nowy dyrektor jest tak naprawdę dyrektorką? Dziwne. W każdym razie, mam nadzieję, że babka jest w porządku. Nie może być taka zła, jeśli wpadła do Was na obiad, prawda?_

_Czy dostałeś już list z Hogwartu? Ja tak, byłem na ulicy Pokątnej wczoraj, razem z mamą. Przepraszam, że się z Tobą nie umawiałem, ale za dwa tygodnie i tak się zobaczymy. Jeśli dostałeś list, musiałeś zauważyć pewną ciekawą rzecz: nie mamy wymienionego na liście żadnego podręcznika do obrony przed czarną magią. Tak sobie pomyślałem, że może Handit chce dać sobie spokój z nauczaniem. Nie widziałem też żadnego podręcznika do eliksirów, więc może w ogóle nie będziemy mieli tych zajęć? W każdym razie, jakoś specjalnie mi to nie przeszkadza, będę potrzebował większej ilości __wolnego__ czasu. Jeśli uda mi się dorwać jakąś przyzwoitą miotłę, spróbuję dostać się do drużyny. _

_Jeśli chcesz, możesz odpisać, __tylko że __nie jestem pewien, czy otrzymasz ode mnie jeszcze jakąś wiadomość. Ostatni tydzień wakacji spędzam u taty w Ameryce, ale na pewno zobaczymy się pierwszego września. Przekaż Scorpiusowi i Rose (i Mirze, jeśli masz z nią kontakt) moje pozdrowienia. _

_Do zobaczenia__,_

_Morrison _

Rozczarowany Albus zwinął list w rulonik. Bardzo chciał udać się na ulicę Pokątną razem z przyjacielem. Scorpius tymczasem wrócił do szachownicy i zrobił własny ruch.

– Jeśli szybko się nie ruszysz, wygrywam walkowerem – powiedział.

Albus, na swoje nieszczęście, otrzymał list z wykazem podręczników do kupienia dopiero tydzień przed rozpoczęciem semestru, co oznaczało konieczność znoszenia narzekań Rose, że nie mogła spotkać się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi (_Przecież nie możemy pojechać, jeśli nie wiemy, co kupić_, powiedziała jej ciocia Hermiona). Jeden rzut oka na listę wystarczył jednak, żeby potwierdzić słowa Morrisona. Rzeczywiście brakowało książek do dwóch przedmiotów.

– Ale mamy też dwa nowe podręczniki – zauważył Scorpius, kiedy przeglądali swoje listy w sypialni Albusa rankiem tego dnia, kiedy je otrzymali. – _Fantastyczne Zwierzęta i Jak Je Znaleźć…_ – odczytał, marszcząc brwi. – Kurczę, już to czytałem.

– Wątpię, żebyś znał też tę drugą… – powiedział mu Albus, przebiegając wzrokiem po swojej liście. – _Jak Radzą Sobie Mugole_, pióra Normana Parra. – Albus również zmarszczył brwi. – Brzmi po prostu fascynująco… – dodał z ironią.

Zarówno Albus, jak i Scorpius zapisali się w przyszłym semestrze na mugoloznawstwo jako przedmiot dodatkowy, a drugim ich wyborem była opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Wydawało im się to dobrym pomysłem, ponieważ obydwaj chcieli się zapisać na coś łatwego, ale jeśli zajęcia z mugoloznawstwa okażą się tak nudne, jak sugerował to ich nowy podręcznik, mogą zostać zakwalifikowane obok historii magii do kategorii „godzina do gry w wisielca".

– Jak sądzisz, jaki podręcznik do wróżbiarstwa ma Morrison? – zapytał Albus.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami, nie odrywając oczu od listy.

– Pewnie coś beznadziejnego, w stylu _Dwanaście Prostych Kroków do Poprawnego Przewidywania Pogody… _

Albus roześmiał się i właśnie miał rzucić uwagę o tym, że już drugi rok z rzędu zmieniają podręcznik do transmutacji, kiedy przeszkodził mu w tym głośny hałas.

Ktoś krzyczał. Przeraźliwy, rozdzierający uszy pisk rozległ się w całym pokoju. To był wrzask kogoś, komu działa się krzywda; Albus był o tym przekonany. Natychmiast rozpoznał, kto krzyczał.

– JAMES! – zawołał. Razem ze Scorpiusem wypadli przez drzwi pokoju i pobiegli korytarzem. Kiedy dotarli do pokoju na końcu korytarza, James nadal wrzeszczał.

Albus otworzył drzwi kopniakiem tak mocno, że zatrzasnęły się za nimi z powrotem, jak tylko do pokoju wślizgnął się Scorpius. James siedział na swoim łóżku, trzęsąc się jak osika. Przed nim leżała otwarta koperta.

– Co się stało? – zapytał Albus, dysząc ciężko od szybkiego biegu. Brat nie odpowiedział, ale nadal lekko dygotał. Albus zauważył, że trzymał coś mocno w dłoni. – James?

Tym razem James powoli odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Miał na twarzy wyraz czystego przerażenia. Albus zobaczył, ku swojemu wielkiemu zdumieniu, że ściska on w ręce małą, szkarłatno–złotą plakietkę.

– To niemożliwe – szepnął Albus. Był tak zdumiony, że nawet nie usłyszał głośnych kroków na korytarzu. Scorpius odepchnął go od drzwi w samą porę, bo po chwili kopniakiem otworzył je wujek Ron, celując różdżką we wnętrze pokoju.

– Co się stało? Co się dzieje, chłopcy, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał. Dopiero potem zobaczył odznakę w rękach Jamesa. Wydał z siebie pisk przerażenia, podobny do tego, jaki Albus przed chwilą słyszał.

Za nimi rozległo się dudnienie kolejnych kroków i zaraz potem do pokoju wpadli rodzice Albusa, wyglądający na zasapanych po długim biegu. Albus został zepchnięty pod ścianę. W pokoju zrobiło się dość tłoczno.

– Co się tutaj wyprawia? – zapytał tata Albusa.

James uniósł w górę odznakę, wciąż niezdolny wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa. Jego ojciec zagapił się na nią z niedowierzaniem i szeroko otwartymi ustami.

– Prefekt? – udało mi się wydusić. – Ty… zostałeś… prefektem?

– No… chyba tak… – bąknął James, wciąż przyglądając się plakietce. Wyglądał na zdegustowanego jej widokiem. Albus doskonale wiedział, dlaczego. James nienawidził władzy w ogóle.

– To pomyłka – odezwał się nagle wujek Ron. – Jakiś biedny dzieciak nie dostał swojej odznaki…

– To nie pomyłka, Ronaldzie! – krzyknęła od razu mama Albusa, wyglądając na niezwykle uszczęśliwioną.

W pokoju zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej tłoczno – pojawili się Rose, Lily i Hugo.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytała Rose. – Kto tak wrzeszczał?

Wszyscy ją zignorowali. Chwilę potem mama Albusa rzuciła się Jamesowi na szyję i ucałowała go siarczyście w policzek.

– Och, kochanie, jestem z ciebie taka dumna!

– Ja nie… wcale nie chcę… – zaczął James, ale mama mu przerwała.

– No tak, co byś chciał? – uśmiechnęła się ich mama.

– Ja… jak to, co bym chciał? – zapytał, wciąż zerkając z obrzydzeniem na odznakę w dłoni.

– Na prezent! Z okazji zostania prefektem!

– Nie… nie chcę nic… ja nie chcę być…

Teraz znowu wtrąciła się Rose:

– James, zostałeś prefektem! – powiedziała z podekscytowaniem. – To cudownie! Będziesz miał teraz tyle możliwości!

Albus miał ochotę ją uderzyć. James był chyba dość przystojny, całkiem utalentowany jako czarodziej, świetny w quidditchu… mówienie mu o tym, jak dużo uprawnień będzie posiadał jako prefekt, może tylko sprawić, że stanie się jeszcze bardziej zarozumiały i głowa mu pęknie od ponownie zbyt wybujałego ego. Jednak, o dziwo, tak się nie stało. Kilka chwil później udobruchany James zaczął dyskutować z podnieceniem o swojej nowej odznace, podczas gdy ich mama radośnie nuciła jakąś piosenkę.

– Och, a może nową miotłę? – odezwał się James. – Nie musi to być Ostrze Błyskawicy, jakie ma Al, jest o wiele za droga… Ale Błyskawica wychodzi w wersji 3.0! – dodał zachłannie.

– Cóż, w takim razie udamy się w tym tygodniu na ulicę Pokątną i ją kupimy – powiedziała ich mama. – Dobrze się składa, musicie i tak mieć nowe książki i szaty…

James już jej nie słuchał – z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy przyglądał się odznace leżącej na swoich dłoniach. Wyglądało na to, że perspektywa prezentów i dodatkowych uprawnień szybko zmieniła jego zdanie na temat zostania prefektem.

– Kto, u licha, zrobiłby Jamesa prefektem? – mruknął Scorpius w stronę Albusa.

Albus wzruszył ramionami, dość zakłopotany.

– Chyba dyrektor mianuje prefektów… znaczy się, dyrektorka?

Pociągnął tatę za szatę z tyłu i cicho powtórzył pytanie Scorpiusa.

– Dlaczego profesor McGonagall mianowała Jamesa prefektem? Czy ona oszalała?

– Sam nie wiem… może – przyznał tata Albusa. – Może sądzi, że to pomoże mu wydorośleć? – dodał.

Albus popatrzył na brata, który właśnie podskakiwał na łóżku, a nowa lśniąca odznaka lśniła mu na podkoszulku.

– Ukłońcie się Królowi Jamesowi! – ogłosił wszystkim zgromadzonym. – A w przypływie królewskiej łaski was oszczędzę!

Albus zmrużył oczy i popatrzył w górę na tatę.

– Bardzo sprytny plan – powiedział.

Po wielu narzekaniach, kilku zagorzałych dyskusjach i jednym nieprzyzwoitym geście ręką (który udało się ukryć Jamesowi, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się dobrze przypatrzeć), ustalono, że przyjęcie z okazji mianowania Jamesa prefektem zostanie przełożone na wieczór przed samym powrotem do Hogwartu. Natomiast dzień po przybyciu listów ze szkoły został przeznaczony na wycieczkę na Pokątną.

Albus, stojąc w kolejce do kominka, uświadomił sobie, że cieszy się na ten wypad bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Zawsze uwielbiał podróżować siecią Fiuu, ale najbardziej podobała mu się perspektywa pozwiedzania ulicy Pokątnej. Jeśli jego przewidywania okażą się prawdziwe, jego tata będzie tak zajęty robieniem zakupów z Lily, że nawet nie zwróci na niego uwagi.

– W porządku. Liluniu, wiesz, co masz robić, prawda? – powiedział ojciec, wsypując błyszczący zielony proszek do rączek córki. – Musisz powiedzieć, wyraźnie, Ulica Po…

– Wiem, co mam robić, tato – przerwała mu Lily, odrzucając swoje rude włosy z twarzy i przypominając mamę bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

– To dobrze. Wujek Ron poczeka na ciebie po drugiej stronie. Trzymaj łokcie przy sobie. Zamknij oczy. I nie oddychaj głęboko, pył…

– Tato! – żachnęła się Lily, po czym wrzuciła zielony proszek do kominka. Ogień natychmiast przybrał szmaragdowy odcień. – Ulica Pokątna! – powiedziała wyraźnie, wkraczając do kominka. Zaraz potem znikła.

– Rose, ty następna.

Rose wrzuciła szczyptę proszku do kominka, po czym zniknęła, tak jak Lily.

– No dobrze, Hugo? – zapytał tata Albusa chłopca obdarzonego równie płomiennymi włosami, jak jego siostra i kuzynka. – Wiesz, co masz robić, prawda?

Hugo kiwnął w ciszy głową, wrzucił garstkę proszku do kominka, ogłosił swój cel podróży i zniknął.

Tata Albusa zerknął do woreczka.

– Wystarczy jeszcze dla czwórki – powiedział wesoło. – Scorpius, teraz ty, po tobie Albus, a na końcu James. Ja pójdę ostatni.

Tak też postąpili. Pięć minut później Albus i reszta znaleźli się w Dziurawym Kotle, wesoło otrzepując sobie sadzę z szat.

– Ciągle nie rozumiem, jak możesz to lubić – powiedział do niego Scorpius, który wyglądał, jakby z najwyższym trudem powstrzymywał wymioty.

– No dobrze, plan na dzisiaj mamy taki – oznajmił tata Albusa, kiedy wszyscy zgromadzili się wokół niego w zakurzonym pubie. Albus zauważył, że wszyscy w knajpie, włączając w to Hannah, gospodynię, nadstawili ucha. – Muszę iść do pracy o trzeciej, a Ron może zostać z wami do czwartej. Więc o trzeciej trzydzieści spotkacie się tutaj tylko z nim, zrozumiano?

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami i wyszli za nim na zewnątrz pubu, zatrzymując się co kilka chwil, żeby tata mógł uścisnąć dłoń jakimś nieznanym Albusowi osobom.

– Twój tata zawsze się tak ze wszystkimi wita? – zapytał Scorpius, kiedy obok nich przeszła piękna czarownica, rozdygotana po wymienieniu uścisków dłoni ze sławnym Harrym Potterem.

– Nie zawsze – skłamał gładko Albus.

Poszli za jego tatą w kierunku wyjścia z pubu, w stronę ogromnej ściany z cegieł. Albus z Jamesem wymienili szybkie uśmiechy. Ostatnim razem, kiedy byli na ulicy Pokątnej, ich tata zapomniał, która cegła odsłaniała przejście.

Tym razem ich tata wyciągnął różdżkę i pewnie uderzył w wybraną cegłę. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Westchnął ciężko.

– Wiedziałem, że powinienem to sobie zapisać. – Odwrócił się w stronę dzieci. – Czy ktokolwiek…

– Trzy w górę, dwa poziomo, trzy razy – rzekł Albus. Pamiętał tę wyliczankę z poprzedniego roku. Z nagłym ukłuciem serca uświadomił sobie, że osoba, która im to wtedy przekazała, jest teraz w Azkabanie.

Jego tata uderzył we właściwą cegłę i ich oczom ukazało się przejście o kształcie zbliżonym do łuku, prowadzące na długą i krętą uliczkę. Ulica Pokątna stanowiła piękny widok, z mnóstwem sklepów i zgiełkiem kupujących, którzy krzątali się wkoło i targowali.

Jego tata i wujek poprowadzili ich wzdłuż zatłoczonego chodnika. Zatrzymali się dopiero przy księgarni Flourisha i Blottsa. Tata Albusa znów spojrzał na całą gromadkę.

– Ja i wujek Ron zabierzemy teraz Lily i Hugona, żeby kupić im nowe podręczniki. A wy, chłopcy, potrzebujecie czegoś?

– Jakiejś książki o mugolach… – rzekł Scorpius.

– I _Fantastyczne Zwierzęta i Jak Je Znaleźć_ – dodał Albus.

– Ja potrzebuję również podręcznika do numerologii – wtrąciła Rose.

– Dobrze – westchnął tata Albusa. – To może sami zajmiecie się znalezieniem książek, nam zajmie to o wiele dłużej, dzieciaki potrzebują kompletu podręczników. A potem… po prostu mnie znajdziecie. Macie trochę pieniędzy, prawda?

Wszyscy przytaknęli i podnieśli sakiewki ze złotem. Scorpius dostał pieniądze od rodziców pocztą.

– W porządku – powiedział jego tata. – Dajcie mi znać, jak będziecie mieli już wszystko.

– A co ze mną? – obruszył się James.

– Idź do Markowego Sprzętu do Quidditcha, spotkamy się tam później – powiedział mu tata.

Następne piętnaście minut buszowali po zatłoczonej księgarni. Albus i Scorpius bez problemu znaleźli swoje podręczniki (chwytając książkę do mugoloznawstwa ze stosiku, który wyglądał na nietknięty), ale Rose miała z tym większy problem. W końcu poprosili o pomoc jednego z ekspedientów.

– Przykro mi – powiedział nastoletni blondwłosy czarodziej. – Dzisiaj wyprzedaliśmy już wszystkie egzemplarze _Magii Tkwiącej w Liczbach…_

– Czy dostanę ten podręcznik gdzieś indziej? – zapytała błagalnym tonem Rose.

– Hm, niedaleko jest księgarnia Obscurus, mogą mieć tam jeszcze kilka sztuk…

– Gdzie to jest? – zapytał Albus.

– Kilka sklepów za tym Madame Malkin – odpowiedział sprzedawca.

Podziękowali mu i udali się do taty Albusa, który ucinał sobie pogawędkę z kasjerem. Wyglądało na to, że zakupy robi wujek Ron.

– Tato – powiedział Albus, ciągnąc ojca za skraj szaty.

Ten odwrócił się natychmiast.

– Już po zakupach?

– Prawie – odparł Albus. – Rose musi udać się w inne miejsce, żeby kupić podręcznik do numerologii. Do księgarni Obscurus…

Jego ojciec zmarszczył brwi.

– Trochę daleko – powiedział. – A poza tym muszę spotkać się niedługo z Jamesem, dostanie białej gorączki, jeśli dziś nie kupimy mu tej miotły…

Spojrzał z namysłem na całą trójkę, jakby mierząc ich wzrokiem. Potarł podbródek kilkakrotnie, a dopiero później się odezwał. Albus czekał w napięciu na pozwolenie na samotną przechadzkę po Pokątnej…

– No dobrze, idźcie we trójkę do księgarni. Kupcie, co tam jeszcze potrzebujecie, i spotkajcie się ze mną w sklepie do quidditcha, chyba że będzie już się zbliżało wpół do czwartej. Wtedy udajcie się prosto do Dziurawego Kotła, okej?

– Jasne! – odpowiedzieli chórem.

Jego ojciec jednak nie przestawał się na nich patrzeć z namysłem.

– Scorpiusie, dopilnuj, żeby Al nie wpakował się w kłopoty – dodał. Albus zrobił ponurą minę, ale jego przyjaciel uśmiechnął się szeroko. – A ty, Rose, miej oko na Scorpiusa, dobrze?

– Przyrzekam – odparła Rose z determinacją, jakby zgadzała się wziąć udział w ciężkiej misji.

Opuścili Flourisha i Blottsa parę chwil później, i, jak przewidział to Albus, niemal natychmiast wybuchła kłótnia.

– Słuchajcie, wstąpmy jeszcze do sklepu z artykułami piśmienniczymi u Scribbulusa… – zaczął Scorpius. – Potrzebuję nowego atramentu.

– Nie ma mowy! – powiedziała wściekła Rose. – Mamy iść najpierw do Obscurusa, dlatego tak też zrobimy!

– No tak, bo ty jesteś jedyną osobą, która chce coś sobie kupić! – odparował Scorpius, tak zirytowany, że wpadł niechcący na czarownicę, która narzekała na temat ceny smoczej wątroby. – Chciałbym też pójść do Twilifta i Tattingsa, potrzebuję nowego kompletu szat.

– Twilift i Tattings? – warknęła Rose. – To tuż przy Nokturnie!

– I co z tego? – zapytał Scorpius. – Nie ma nic strasznego na tej ulicy, byłem tam już wielokrotnie!

Po usłyszeniu tego niedorzecznego zdania Rose wyglądała, jakby miała zamiar eksplodować. Albus szybko się wtrącił, przeczuwając, że powinien zainterweniować, zanim sprawa wymknie się spod kontroli.

– A może… podzielimy się? – zaproponował z wahaniem w głosie, chcąc za wszelką cenę zakończyć kłótnię, w której centrum się znajdował.

– NIE! – krzyknęła Rose tak głośno, że prawdopodobnie usłyszała ją cała ulica. W rzeczy samej, kilkoro mijających ich ludzi aż się obejrzało. – Miałam was pilnować!

Albus pomyślał, że w ustach Rose brzmiało to jeszcze bardziej poniżająco niż zwykle.

– Nie miałaś się nami opiekować – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby – tylko uważać, żebyśmy nie wpadli w tarapaty.

– Dokładnie tak – potwierdził Scorpius. – A wizyty w papierniczym i kupna szkolnych szat chyba nie można zakwalifikować jako szczególnie niebezpiecznych zajęć.

– Idziemy razem i najpierw odwiedzamy księgarnię Obscurusa – powiedziała lodowatym tonem Rose. – To moje ostatnie słowo.

Z powodów nie do końca zrozumiałych nawet dla Albusa to zdanie szybko zakończyło ich krzyki o rozdzielenie się. Dziesięć minut później czekali przed obskurną, małą księgarnią na Rose, która robiła w środku zakupy.

– Do bani – stwierdził Scorpius, opierając się o ścianę.

– Taa… – mruknął Albus. Z jego porannego podekscytowania wycieczką nic nie zostało. Wyglądało na to, że perspektywa spacerowania ulicą Pokątną bez rodziców nie była tak cudowna, kiedy miało się już odpowiednio dużo lat, żeby to zrobić. – Ale przynajmniej w tym roku będziemy jeździć do Hogsmeade, nie? – dodał, starając się patrzeć na świat optymistyczniej.

Trzecioklasistom zezwalano w niektóre weekendy na wycieczki do wioski Hogsmeade, która wyróżniała się zaszczytnym mianem jedynej w pełni czarodziejskiej miejscowości w całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Albus słyszał od brata i Teddy'ego wspaniałe opowieści na jej temat, zwłaszcza te dotyczące Pubu Pod Trzema Miotłami i Miodowego Królestwa.

– To prawda – ucieszył się Scorpius. – Przypomniało mi się, że muszę dać do podpisania rodzicom ten świstek z zezwoleniem… wyślę go do taty, kiedy wrócę. Co ta Rose tak długo tam robi? – dodał. –Stoimy tutaj chyba z godzinę!

Albusowi wydawało się, że minęło zaledwie piętnaście minut, ale rozumiał, dlaczego Scorpius tak zawyżył czas ich oczekiwania. W końcu Rose poszła po jedną, jedyną książkę.

– Wejdę do środka i sprawdzę, co się z nią stało – powiedział Scorpius chwilę później, wchodząc do wnętrza niebieskiego sklepu.

Albus oparł się plecami o ścianę i westchnął ciężko. Obok niego przemykały tłumy ludzi, matki trzymały dzieci za ręce, żeby się nie zgubiły, nastolatkowie tacy, jak on sam, zerkali do sklepów, wsuwając głowę za drzwi. Albus właśnie skupił wzrok na parze staruszków, którzy wyglądali, jakby się zagubili, kiedy coś innego przyciągnęło jego uwagę.

Mały chłopiec, na oko pięcioletni, był gwałtownie ciągnięty za rękę przez matkę. Zawędrował do ciemnej uliczki, gdzie zagapił się na coś wiszącego na ścianie. Wyglądało to jak plakat o poszukiwaniu kogoś… Albus szybko podszedł w tym kierunku. Za chwilę znalazł się przy plakacie, z którego spoglądała bardzo dobrze mu znana twarz.

To rzeczywiście był plakat dotyczący poszukiwanej osoby; a rzeczoną osobą był były dyrektor Hogwartu. Reginald Ares. Na plakacie wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak wtedy, kiedy Albus widział go po raz ostatni. Krótkie, czarne włosy, perliste szare oczy, wąsy przypominające szczotkę do zębów, a na twarzy wyraz bezgranicznego znudzenia. Albus z zainteresowaniem przeczytał podpis.

**POSZUKIWANY**

**Imię i nazwisko: Reginald Ares**

**Nagroda: 800 Galeonów**

**Poszukiwany z powodu: narażenia na niebezpieczeństwo uczniów, udziału w morderstwie, kradzieży mienia należącego do Ministerstwa i wielu innych przestępstw**

**UWAGA: Osoba niezwykle niebezpieczna. Nie zbliżaj się do niej, jeśli ją zauważysz. Jakikolwiek kontakt z poszukiwanym należy niezwłocznie zgłosić do Ministerstwa Magii. **

Albus przemknął wzrokiem po plakacie, krzywiąc się przy niemal każdym słowie. Tak, niezwykle niebezpieczny, to się zgadzało, chociaż, jak o tym pomyślał, to chyba nie widział, żeby Ares skrzywdził kogokolwiek w Zakazanym Lesie w zeszłym roku. Poza tym, większość z tych przestępstw pasowała też do Darvy'ego.

Jakby na zawołanie Albus prześlizgnął wzrokiem o parę centymetrów w lewo i zobaczył kolejny plakat. Przestał gapić się na plakat z Aresem, skupił się teraz na wizerunku byłego nauczyciela eliksirów.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył, było to, że patrząc na ich podobizny, nie sposób domyślić się, że ci dwaj są braćmi (co prawda przyrodnimi). Włosy Darvy'ego były długie i jasne, kędzierzawe, ogólnie dość nieporządne. Oczy miał większe, wyłupiaste, koloru tak elektryzującego błękitu, że wyglądało to, jakby był szalony. Największą różnicą był jednak sposób zachowania się postaci na plakatach. Ares wydawał się znudzony, Darvy natomiast cieszył się, kiedy ludzie na ulicy zwracali uwagę na jego plakat. Jego zdjęcie szczerzyło zęby i mrugało, i wyglądało to tak, jakby miał ochotę rzucić się na jego ramkę, a nie stać prosto.

Albus zauważył, że nagroda za Darvy'ego wynosiła 600 galeonów, w przeciwieństwie do 800 za jego brata. Zanim jednak zdążył się porządnie wczytać, usłyszał, jak ktoś krzyczy jego imię.

– Al!

Odwrócił się od plakatu i zobaczył, że to Scorpius, znajdujący się na końcu alejki, nawołuje go po imieniu.

Albus rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na plakaty i pobiegł do niego.

– Na co się tak gapiłeś? – zapytał Scorpius, wyciągając szyję, żeby lepiej widzieć.

– Nic ciekawego – odpowiedział odrobinę za szybko Albus. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale te plakaty trochę go zaniepokoiły. – A gdzie Rose? – dodał, rozglądając się.

Scorpius parsknął szyderczo i wskazał palcem. Albus zobaczył kuzynkę w oddali. Spacerowała w towarzystwie dwóch ludzi, których serdecznie nie znosił. Charles Eckley i Donovan Hornsbrook wyglądali, jakby urośli przez lato o parę cali, a ramię Hornsbrooka osiągnęło już taką grubość, że pewnie byłby w stanie wyrwać małe drzewo z korzeniami.

– CO? – zdziwił się Albus. – Co oni tutaj robią? Myślałem, że zrobili zakupy już dawno temu!

– Chyba dostali listy tak samo późno – powiedział Scorpius, gapiąc się na nich złośliwie. Najwidoczniej Hornsbrook powiedział przed chwilą coś bardzo zabawnego, ponieważ Rose zaśmiała się, odrzucając na plecy swoje rude włosy.

– Więc ona nas olała? – zdumiał się Albus. – Po tej całej gadce o trzymaniu się razem?

Scorpius kiwnął głową.

– Podeszli do nas zaraz po tym, jak wyszliśmy z księgarni. Powiedziała, że tylko pójdzie z nimi na lody i żebym ci przekazał, że mamy się z nią spotkać w sklepie z rzeczami do quidditcha za godzinę.

– Ale ona mówiła, że MAMY SIĘ TRZYMAĆ RAZEM! – zdenerwował się Albus. – Żeby „mogła się na nami opiekować" – dodał szyderczo.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami.

– Najwyraźniej uznała, że w przeciągu ostatnich dziesięciu minut znacząco dojrzeliśmy. Teraz możemy już sami się sobą zaopiekować.

Albus przygryzł ze złości wargę.

– Mniejsza z tym – powiedział. – Czy ONI czegoś od ciebie chcieli?

Scorpius potrząsnął głową.

– Hornsbrook rzucił mi takie spojrzenie, jakby miał coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego zapytał Rose, czy pójdzie z nimi, no i poszli. Chyba nie chciał wszczynać kłótni.

– Bardzo mnie ciekawi, dlaczego – uśmiechnął się kpiąco Albus. Doskonale wiedział, o co chodziło. Eckley i Hornsbrook byli Gryfonami, tak jak i James, ale jego brat nie dawał im z tego powodu taryfy ulgowej. Albus wiedział, że kiedy braciszek dowiedział się, iż to Hornsbrook uderzył go w zeszłym roku, policzył się z gnojkiem.

– Nieważne, po prostu ich olewajmy – powiedział Scorpius. – Idziemy do Scribbulusa? – zapytał.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Albus nie bawił się zbyt dobrze podczas wycieczki na ulicę Pokątną i ten jego ponury nastrój utrzymywał się przez resztę wakacji. Jednak był jedną z nielicznych osób, które się tak zachowywały. Lily wpadła w euforię po zakupieniu wszystkich podręczników (i po otrzymaniu różdżki wykonanej na zamówienie przez różdżkarza, znajomego taty) i po powrocie natychmiast popędziła do pokoju, żeby zacząć czytać. James był równie szczęśliwy. Przechwalał się głośno swoją nową miotłą i opowiadał każdemu, kto był na tyle głupi, żeby zacząć z nim dyskusję, o tym, że Osy z Wimbourne złożyły zamówienie na dokładnie ten sam model przed nadchodzącym sezonem.

Zarozumialstwo brata trochę przeszkadzało Albusowi. Był co prawda przyzwyczajony do jego ciągłych przechwałek, ale prawdę mówiąc, teraz w końcu zyskał prawdziwy powód – rzeczywiście będzie miał więcej uprawnień niż przeciętny uczeń.

Co gorsza, w dniu imprezy z okazji zostania prefektem przez Jamesa (na dzień przed powrotem do Hogwartu), Albus został wyznaczony do zrobienia dekoracji.

– To idiotyczne – stwierdził podirytowany, zawieszając na suficie olbrzymi plakat, na którym było napisane _Gratulacje, Jamesie!_ Nie wolno mu było używać magii, dlatego musiał stanąć na krześle i majstrować za pomocą magicznej taśmy.

– Trochę krzywo – zauważył Scorpius z podłogi, przekrzywiając lekko głowę.

– Po czyjej jesteś stronie? – zapytał chłodno Albus, jednak w tej samej chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

– Albusie, czy mógłbyś otworzyć? – zawołała z kuchni jego mama. Zajmowała się przygotowywaniem kolejnego wystawnego obiadu. Albus rankiem uświadomił sobie, że to już trzecia taka uczta w tym miesiącu – jeśli nie będzie uważał, zacznie niedługo wyglądać jak wujek Dudley.

Westchnął. Jak niby miał otworzyć i dekorować jednocześnie?

– Ja otworzę, stary – powiedział Scorpius, idąc w stronę drzwi. Po chwili oczom Albusa ukazał się wujek George razem z dwójką swoich dzieci, Fredem i Roxanne. Fred, podobnie jak Lily i Hugo, zacznie szkołę w tym roku.

– Potrzebujesz pomocy, Al? – zapytał wujek George.

– Przyda się. Czy ten napis wisi prosto?

Wujek George od niechcenia machnął różdżką.

– Teraz tak – wyszczerzył zęby.

Albus chciał mu podziękować, ale w tym samym czasie rozległo się kolejne pukanie.

– Spoko, otworzę – powiedział Scorpius, zanim Albus zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. Wrócił chwilę później razem z wujkiem Percym i ciocią Audrey, którzy przywitali się z Albusem, zanim weszli do kuchni.

– Kurczę, ile gości zaprosiliście? – zapytał Scorpius, siadając w jednym z wygodnych foteli w salonie.

– Nie mam zielonego pojęcia – odpowiedział szczerze Albus.

Do czasu, kiedy pojawili się wszyscy zaproszeni, myślał już, że nie byłby w stanie ich wszystkich policzyć. Pojawiła się cała rodzina Weasleyów (dziadek Artur był ostatni; przypadkowo aportował się kilkadziesiąt metrów za domem), przybyli Skamandrowie, sam Minister Magii, Kingsley Shacklebolt, kilkoro ludzi od taty z pracy, których Albus jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widział, a nawet Mundungunus Fletcher, stary przyjaciel rodziny. Albus spotkał go zaledwie dwa czy trzy razy. Wyglądało na to, że o wiele więcej ludzi pojawiło się na przyjęciu Jamesa niż na imprezie urodzinowej parę tygodni temu.

Goście wydawali się rozbawieni faktem, że James został prefektem, ale, podobnie jak na większości dużych przyjęć, rozmowa toczyła się w kilkuosobowych grupkach. Albus niemal cały wieczór spędził obok wujka Rona, który razem z wujkiem Charliem wspominał ich przygody z czasów dzieciństwa.

Kiedy anegdotki zaczęły się powtarzać, Albus pokręcił się po domu, aż w końcu usiadł przy jednym stole razem z Jamesem i Scorpiusem.

– Tak sobie myślę, że pewnie w przyszłym roku zostanę kapitanem quidditcha – przechwalał się James – to wtedy będę miał już dwa tytuły. Zostanie mi tylko prefekt naczelny w ostatniej klasie…

– Mam taką nadzieję – wtrącił wujek Percy, który chyba od jakiegoś czasu ich podsłuchiwał. – Zostanie prefektem to poważny krok, ale masz rację, powinieneś dążyć do stanowiska prefekta naczelnego. Ciężko byłoby ci znaleźć potencjalnego pracodawcę, któremu nie zaimponowałoby podobne osiągnięcie…

Albus i Scorpius zmrużyli oczy, a James udawał zainteresowanego słowami wujka. Chwilę później podszedł do nich tata.

– Jak tam, chłopcy, w porządku? – zapytał, wyciągając sobie krzesło i zajmując miejsce.

Kiwnęli głowami.

– Tato, czy byłeś prefektem? – zapytał Albus.

Jego tata roześmiał się i poczochrał swoje nieporządne włosy.

– Daj spokój, z tymi kłopotami, jakie ciągle sprawiałem? No i moje stopnie wcale nie były najwyższe w klasie… Za to twój wujek Ron był prefektem.

– Dziwi mnie to po dziś dzień – usłyszeli kolejny głos. To ciocia Hermiona podeszła do ich stolika, uśmiechając się. – Nie przypominam sobie, żeby kogokolwiek ukarał szlabanem albo chociaż upomniał. To ja musiałam być tą wredną.

– Pani też była prefektem? – zapytał Scorpius.

– Och, tak. I prefektem naczelnym – odpowiedziała ciocia Hermiona.

– Kurczę, coś mi się przypomniało – odezwał się nagle głośno James, kiedy wujek Percy poszedł po dokładkę. – Zastanawiam się, kto jest żeńskim prefektem… Mam nadzieję, że to Madeline Waft… Ma niezłe dwie sztuki…

Ciocia Hermiona uniosła ostrzegawczo brwi.

– Ehm… dwie sztuki szelek, znaczy się… – dokończył szybko James, chociaż Albus zauważył, że mrugnął porozumiewawczo do taty.

Przyjęcie zakończyło się podaniem ogromnego tortu (który był większy, niż mój urodzinowy, pomyślał Albus, chociaż nie powiedział tego na głos), po którym wszyscy wyszli, gratulując Jamesowi po raz kolejny. Albus, wyczerpany całym dniem, szybko wycofał się do swojego pokoju, spoglądając na napis po raz kolejny i zauważając przy tym, że ktoś (chyba domyślał się, kto) zmienił napis na _Gratulacje, Jamesie Wspaniały_.

Albus rzucił się na łóżko i podciągnął kołdrę pod brodę. Jutro wróci do Hogwartu. Zerknął na swój wypakowany po brzegi kufer i uśmiechnął się. Już miał zamknąć oczy, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

– Proszę – powiedział.

Do środka wszedł tata. Zbliżył się do niego i usiadł na brzegu łóżka Albusa.

– Jesteś zmęczony? – zapytał.

– Taak – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Albus. – Coś się stało?

Jego ojciec wzruszył ramionami.

– Po prostu chciałem cię jeszcze zobaczyć, ponieważ nie będę was jutro zabierał na King's Cross. Muszę wcześnie iść do pracy. Wszystko spakowałeś?

Albus pokiwał głową.

– Tak, cały jestem gotowy na powrót do Hogwartu – powiedział.

– To dobrze – odpowiedział jego tata, uśmiechając się. – W zeszłym roku miałeś ciężko… ale obiecuję ci, ten rok będzie zupełnie normalny. Tak naprawdę, będzie najnormalniejszy z tych, które do tej pory miałeś.

Albus uśmiechnął się, kiedy tata pogłaskał go po stopie. Myślał przez moment, żeby powiedzieć mu o plakatach poszukiwanych, które widział, ale się rozmyślił. Nie było sensu zaprzątać sobie tym głowy. Jeśli jego tata mówi mu, że ten rok będzie najzupełniej normalny, to on, Albus, mu wierzy.

Tata pomachał mu na dobranoc i wyszedł. Kilka sekund później Albus już chrapał.


	4. Niezwykle ruda Ceremonia Przydziału

Hej kochani. Dziękuję, że jesteście ze mną i komentujecie - to dla Was piszę :)

Betowała niezastąpiona **Dagulec** - na koniec tej części stawiam Ci duuże piwo ;)

* * *

**Rozdział 4. Niezwykle ruda Ceremonia Przydziału**

Następnego ranka Albusa obudziły wrzaski. Mnóstwo wrzasków. Poranki z dużą ilością wrzasków były czymś normalnym w domu Potterów, a już niezwykłą popularnością cieszyły się zwłaszcza w te dni, w które mieli wyjeżdżać do Hogwartu, ale fakt pozostawał faktem – ten ranek był gorszy niż wszystkie inne.

- Nie wierzę, po prostu nie wierzę... prefekt! Jesteś prefektem i zapomniałeś się spakować! Jakim cudem zapomniałeś się spakować?!

- Byłem na nogach prawie całą noc, impreza...

- Byłeś na nogach całą noc i nie pomyślałeś o tym, żeby spakować KSIĄŻKI?! Czy tak brzmi twoja wymówka?

Albus przekręcił się z boku na bok i przykrył uszy poduszką. James i mama sprzeczali się już od dwudziestu minut. Właśnie miał z powrotem zamknąć oczy, żeby spróbować jeszcze chwilę się zdrzemnąć, kiedy ktoś zerwał z niego koc.

- Wstawaj, stary, bo zaraz i ciebie opieprzy!

Albus przetoczył się na plecy i zobaczył stojącego tuż obok Scorpiusa. Był już ubrany i wyszorowany.

- Która godzina? – zapytał Albus.

- Dziewiąta trzydzieści. Za godzinę mamy być na miejscu!

Albus wyskoczył z łóżka tak szybko, że o mało co nie przewrócił przyjaciela na podłogę. Pospiesznie wsunął na siebie dżinsy leżące na podłodze.

- Dlaczego nikt mnie nie obudził?!

- James zapomniał spakować paru rzeczy – odpowiedział Scorpius. – Wszyscy się o niego martwili.

- Jakich rzeczy zapomniał? – zapytał Albus, przeczesując dłonią niesforną czuprynę.

- Wszystkich – oznajmił ponuro Scorpius.

Wyszli razem z pokoju i zaczęli obserwować ludzi biegających w górę i w dół po schodach. Nikt nawet nie powiedział im „dzień dobry", a na dole wciąż było słychać wrzaski mamy Albusa:

- I żadnych ubrań! Kiedy miałeś zamiar się spakować?! PLANOWAŁEŚ SPĘDZIĆ PIERWSZY DZIEŃ SZKOŁY NA GOLASA?

- Rozważałem tę opcję... – usłyszeli odpowiedź Jamesa.

Albus przylgnął do ściany, żeby uniknąć Rose, która przebiegła obok nich, prawie zeskakując ze schodów. Zauważył, że, podobnie jak Scorpius, była już w pełni ubrana i gotowa.

- Jak dużo ludzi u nas nocowało? – zapytał Albus Scorpiusa.

- Tylko twój wujek Ron, ale już go nie ma, poszedł do pracy razem z twoim tatą. Twoja mama nas wszystkich zawiezie.

- Ciociu Ginny, przyjechali panowie z ministerstwa! – wrzasnęła Rose.

Albus zszedł ze schodów. Wydawało mu się, że jego mama mruczy pod nosem słowo, którego z pewnością zabraniała używać swoim dzieciom.

- Niech poczekają kilka minut! – odkrzyknęła.

Albus wszedł do jadalni, gdzie zastał mamę i Jamesa pospiesznie wrzucających ubrania do torby. Obok stał niemal pusty kufer Jamesa. Mama miała poplątane włosy i wyglądała na zdenerwowaną.

- No dobrze – powiedziała Jamesowi lodowatym tonem. – Zajmę się tym. A ty... ty... marsz na górę spakować książki i pozostałe rzeczy...

James zaczął mamrotać coś pod nosem, ale uciekł z pokoju, nie zaszczycając Albusa nawet spojrzeniem. Za to mama zwróciła na niego uwagę.

- Proszę, powiedz mi, że jesteś spakowany – powiedziała beznamiętnym tonem.

- Tak, zrobiłem to już dwa dni temu – oznajmił Albus, uśmiechając się na widok ulgi malującej się na jej twarzy.

Pracownicy ministerstwa czekali tak długo, że w końcu zaproszono ich do środka na herbatę. Zanim James spakował się i ubrał, została im zaledwie godzina do odjazdu pociągu. Udało im się opuścić dom w jako-takim porządku, ale kolejnych kilka minut zajęło przystosowywanie rozmiaru samochodu osobowego, jaki przysłało im ministerstwo, do ilości pasażerów.

- No dobrze, Albus, ty pierwszy, potem Scorpius, Rose, Hugo i James – zarządziła mama, kiedy pracownicy ministerstwa (obydwaj mieli krótkie czarne włosy i okulary przeciwsłoneczne) wylewitowali ich kufry do bagażnika magicznie powiększonego samochodu. – Lily, ty usiądziesz z przodu, ze mną i tymi miłymi panami.

- Dlaczego muszę siedzieć z przo...

- Lily!

Kiedy usiedzieli już na tyle wygodnie, na ile było to możliwe, kierowca zwrócił się do mamy Albusa:

- Może moglibyśmy troszkę przyspieszyć? – zapytał chłodno.

Mama zagryzła wargę, zerkając na dzieci z tyłu.

- No dobrze – powiedziała.

Mężczyzna nacisnął mały, czerwony guzik, znajdujący się niedaleko kierownicy, i Albus mógł zauważyć, jak rozwijają prędkość blisko stu mil na godzinę, lawirując na zakrętach zakorkowanych ulic i mijając samochody, których kierowcy wydawali się zupełnie nieświadomi, że dzieje się coś dziwnego.

- Hm – zaczął Scorpius, próbując niemrawo nawiązać rozmowę – zaczynacie z Lily Hogwart w tym roku, prawda? – zapytał Hugona. – Musicie być podekscytowani!

Hugo spojrzał na Scorpiusa.

- Jesteśmy. Tak samo jak Fred, Molly i Lucy.

Scorpius chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale w tym momencie samochód skręcił gwałtownie, przez co na siebie powpadali. Później zdarzało się to coraz częściej i zanim dotarli na King's Cross, Albus był przekonany, że jego głowa pękła w kilku miejscach od nieustannego obijania się o Scorpiusa. Wszyscy pasażerowie opuścili samochód z wielką ulgą.

- Zdążyliśmy? – zapytała matka, kiedy pracownicy ministerstwa wyjmowali kufry z bagażnika, czemu towarzyszyły spojrzenia przechodniów, pytające „Jak to wszystko zmieściło się w jednym samochodzie?".

Jeden z mężczyzn sprawdził godzinę.

- Dziesiąta trzydzieści – powiedział, nie zadając sobie nawet trudu, żeby przyznać, że dotarli o czasie.

- Widzisz? – zwrócił się James do mamy. – A ty się tak martwiłaś, że się spóźnimy...

Zignorowała go jednak i poprowadziła wszystkich do barierki, przez którą przeniosą się na peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte.

- No dobrze, to może ty, James, pierwszy?

James oparł się od niechcenia o barierkę i zaczął gwizdać. Sekundę później już go nie było.

- Rose, teraz ty – zarządziła mama.

Albus przeszedł przez barierkę jako ostatni i dotarł do rodzinnego zgromadzenia akurat na czas, żeby usłyszeć dalszy ciąg rozmowy - i kilka dobrych rad mamy.

- Hugo, jesteś pewien, że dobrze się czujesz? – zapytała rudego chłopca.

- Taak – bąknął Hugo.

- Jesteś pewien? Nie denerwujesz się? Jeśli będziesz miał jakiekolwiek problemy, zawsze możesz pójść do moich chłopaków, oni z pewnością ci po...

- Hugo da sobie radę, ciociu – powiedziała Rose, obejmując ramieniem młodszego brata. – Ja się nim zaopiekuję.

- Lily też? – zapytała mama Albusa.

Rose przytaknęła, chociaż ich mama wciąż wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. Albusowi trochę było przykro, kiedy dotarło do niego, że po raz pierwszy opuści ją cała trójka dzieci. Z tych myśli wyrwał go jednak jej głos:

- A u ciebie wszystko dobrze? – zapytała.

- Wszystko w porządku, mamo – odpowiedział Albus. – Chciałem tylko zobaczyć się z przyjaciółmi, zanim wsiądziemy.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- W porządku. Udanego semestru. Opiekuj się Lily. Poprosiłam też o to Rose, ale wiadomo, że we dwoje lepiej sobie z tym poradzicie...

- Będę się nią opiekował – zapewnił Albus, całując mamę w policzek i odchodząc ze Scorpiusem i resztą rodziny.

- Jak sądzisz, gdzie jest Morrison? – zapytał później, kiedy razem ze Scorpiusem ciągnęli swoje kufry po peronie, witając się ze znajomymi.

- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział Scorpius, machając do Dante'go Hauga i Bartleby'ego Binga, ich kolegów ze Slytherinu. – Może wsiadł do pociągu? Już za kwadrans jedenasta...

- No dobra, to idź sprawdź w pociągu. Ja się jeszcze trochę tutaj rozejrzę.

Scorpius klepnął Albusa w plecy i odszedł, zostawiając go w trakcie poszukiwań kolegi.

Następne pięć minut spędził, wypytując ludzi o Morrisona, ale wyglądało na to, że nikt go nie widział. Właśnie zamierzał iść z powrotem w stronę pociągu, kiedy w końcu udało mu się złowić wzrokiem przyjaciela. Ze zdziwienia aż otworzył usta.

Morrison opierał się o kamienną kolumnę niedaleko pociągu, szczerząc do niego zęby. Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Miał włosy krótkie jak nigdy wcześniej, a szeroki uśmiech tylko zwracał uwagę na bujne wąsy. Co więcej, najwyraźniej urósł przynajmniej ze stopę. Teraz był chyba wyższy niż James – gdyby patrzeć tylko na jego wzrost, można go było wziąć za jednego ze starszych uczniów.

Albus pobiegł w jego kierunku tak szybko, jak pozwalał mu na to w pełni załadowany kufer.

- Bez jaj – powiedział, kiedy znaleźli się w zasięgu głosu – Bez. Jaj.

- Jak leci, Al? – zapytał Morrison. Jego głos był głęboki i niski. Albus przypomniał sobie, jak w zeszłym roku czasem mu się załamywał, a teraz w końcu brzmiał normalnie... albo raczej jak ryk byka.

Albus uścisnął dłoń przyjaciela (był za niski, żeby przybić mu teraz piątkę), a potem go krótko uścisnął.

- Jak ty... urosłeś! – wybąkał, zanosząc się śmiechem.

Morrison również się uśmiechnął.

- To już drugi rok z rzędu – powiedział. – Pewnego dnia stanąłem na łóżku i walnąłem głową w sufit. To było dziwne. A poza tym to nie jedyna rzecz, jaka mi urosła – dodał, wskazując na swoje wąsy.

Jakaś stojąca niedaleko Krukonka, która nie zauważyła, co pokazał, pisnęła głośno i odsunęła się od nich. Albus zachichotał.

- O której przyjechałeś? – zapytał.

Morrison wzruszył ramionami.

- Jakieś pół godziny temu. Trochę pospacerowałem. Ludzie mnie nie poznawali...

- Nie dziwię się im.

- A gdzie Scorpius? – zapytał Morrison, spoglądając ponad głową Albusa.

- Już wsiadł do pociągu – odpowiedział. – Co mi przypomina: czy widziałeś Mirrę?

Albus bardzo chciał zobaczyć przyjaciółkę, która nie zdążyła mu odpisać na poprzedni list. Morrison zerknął przez jego ramię i przez kilka sekund przeszukiwał peron wzrokiem, po czym uśmiechnął się.

- Tam jest! – powiedział, wskazując dziewczynę, która właśnie miała wsiąść do pociągu. – Cześć, Mirra!

Mirra odwróciła się, przeczesując wzrokiem tłumek, i pomachała w ich kierunku. Albus znowu otworzył usta.

Mirra wyglądała na znacznie starszą, niż kiedy widział ją po raz ostatni. Włosy miała trochę krótsze, kończyły się teraz nad ramionami, ale nadał były kruczoczarne. Chyba też urosła o parę cali i jej skóra wyglądała inaczej. Nadal miała blady, mleczny odcień, ale teraz jakby błyszczała; wyglądała bardzo zdrowo. I... chyba... chyba była nieco bardziej zaokrąglona?

Mirra kiwnęła na nich, żeby do niej podeszli, ale przez pierwszych parę sekund Albus się nie poruszył. W końcu jednak pobiegł za Morrisonem, niemal przewracając się po drodze o własny kufer.

Mirra mocno ich obu przytuliła, a Albus pomyślał, że jej włosy pachną kwiatami. Nie to, żeby wdychał zapach jej włosów, po prostu poczuł.

- Jak minęły wam wakacje? – zapytała.

- W porządku – odpowiedział Morrison.

Albusowi odpowiedź zajęła nieco dłużej.

- Było spoko – powiedział – a u ciebie?

- Świetnie – oznajmiła z szerokim uśmiechem. – Możecie mi z tym pomóc? – dodała, wskazując na kufer.

Albus spróbował go podnieść, ale poczuł, jak coś chrupnęło mu w plecach. Kufer był niedorzecznie ciężki. Zaczerwienił się ze wstydu, ale został uratowany przez Morrisona, który podniósł bagaż Mirry z łatwością, wtaczając się z nim do pociągu. Potem zrobił to samo z kufrem swoim i Albusa.

- Scorpius powinien gdzieś tu być – powiedział Albus, ciągnąc bagaż po korytarzu. W końcu znaleźli go siedzącego w przedziale mniej więcej pośrodku pociągu, gdzie wyglądał na bardzo samotnego.

- Jak leci, stary? – zapytał Morrison na wejściu. Scorpius popatrzył do góry i uśmiechnął się.

- Morrison! – zawołał. – Jesteś ogromny!

Morrison uśmiechnął się i uścisnął mu dłoń, po tym jak już Mirra go przytuliła. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że będą siedzieć w przedziale we czwórkę, ale zaraz Scorpius powiedział:

- Och, Mirra, Rose tutaj była. Prosiła, żebym ci przekazał, że siedzi na samym końcu pociągu razem z waszymi innymi przyjaciółmi.

Albus usłyszał nutę goryczy w jego głosie i od razu domyślił się, o kim mowa. Mirra chyba też, ponieważ rzuciła całej trójce niepewne spojrzenie, po czym stwierdziła, że w takim razie pójdzie się z nią zobaczyć.

- Spotkamy się po wyjściu z pociągu – powiedziała z uśmiechem, po czym zaczęła iść dalej korytarzem, po drodze zaglądając do niektórych przedziałów.

Chwilę potem Morrison zatrzasnął drzwi od ich przedziału i rzucił się na fotel.

- Kurczę, ale wyrosła, no nie? – zapytał.

- Hę? – zdumiał się Albus.

- Jesteście prawie równi wzrostem! – powiedział Morrison. – No, może ona jest z cal niższa...

- Och... och, tak – powiedział szybko Albus, oddychając głęboko.

Morrison i Scorpius natychmiast pogrążyli się w rozmowie o tym, co porabiali w wakacje, ale Albus siedział cicho. Jego myśli galopowały. Co stało się z Mirrą? Zawsze uważał, że jest ładna, ale teraz... teraz mu się podobała. Czy przypadkiem nie powąchał jej włosów?

Z rozmyślań wytrącił go Morrison, który zanurkował właśnie do swojego kufra, wyciągając cienką książkę w twardej okładce.

- _Tajemnice Przyszłości_ – przeczytał na głos. – Już zacząłem ją czytać. Sądzę, że będę świetny w te klocki. Wróżbiarstwo to bułka z masłem.

Scorpius wziął od przyjaciela książkę i zważył ją w dłoniach.

- Jest niezwykle lekka, prawda? – przekartkował ją, marszcząc brwi. – A sporo z tego to jedynie obrazki. Wygląda przeraźliwie nudno.

Morrison wyrwał mu książkę z ręki.

- No jasne, że jest nudna, przecież to książka! Wszystkie książki są nudne! Tutaj chodzi o przekaz. Czaisz, można poznać przyszłość! Już nigdy nie będę musiał się martwić niezapowiedzianą klasówką!

- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to działało w taki sposób... – powiedział Albus, odzywając się po raz pierwszy.

Temat zajęć dodatkowych ciągnął się niemal przez całą podróż pociągiem, a kiedy już skończyli o tym rozmawiać, przerzucili się na Hogsmeade. Morrison właśnie mówił o tym, jak bardzo chciałby odwiedzić Wrzeszczącą Chatę, gdy drzwi przedziału rozsunęły się.

Albus, oczekujący podstarzałej czarownicy z wózkiem ze słodyczami, natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi, przetrząsając kieszenie w poszukiwaniu pieniędzy. Jednak zamiast niej pojawił się James, ubrany już w szkolne szaty, dumnie dzierżąc na piersi odznakę prefekta.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał.

- Komu zabrałeś odznakę? – odpowiedział pytaniem Morrison, wyglądając na prawdziwie zaciekawionego.

James lekko się obruszył.

- Jak to „komu zabrałem"? Jestem prefektem, kolego, więc daruj sobie te ironiczne uwagi, chyba, że chcesz zarobić szlaban. - Zajął miejsce obok Albusa, przeciągając się. – Sprawdzałem, co z dzieciakami.

- Jak tam Lily? – zapytał Albus.

- Siedzi z Fredem, Hugonem, Molly i Lucy. Powiedziałem im, że zajmując cały przedział raczej z nikim się nie zapoznają, ale chyba im to nie przeszkadza. Wyglądają na podenerwowanych ceremonią przydziału.

Albus chwilę się zastanowił. Tak naprawdę nie myślał jeszcze o tym, gdzie trafią jego kuzyni. Czy wszyscy znajdą się w Gryffindorze? A może jedno z nich – przynajmniej jedno – trafi gdzie indziej tak jak on?

- Jak ci się podoba bycie prefektem? – zapytał Jamesa Morrison. – Odebrałeś już komuś punkty?

- Mogę odbierać punkty jedynie Gryffindorowi – odpowiedział James, prostując się. – Bez sensu. Ale posłałem niezłą wiązankę jednemu Krukonowi. Przy okazji, chyba urosłeś? – dodał, mierząc wzrokiem Morrisona i uświadamiając sobie, że Ślizgon jest od niego wyższy.

- Troszeczkę – uśmiechnął się Morrison. – Kto z tobą patroluje?

James jęknął.

- Mellisa Harkhill. Jest miła, ale do najładniejszych nie należy.

Właśnie miał mówić dalej, ale akurat do przedziału zapukała pani z wózkiem ze słodyczami, i po zakupieniu kilku czekoladowych żab stwierdził, że lepiej przeszuka pociąg w poszukiwaniu osób, którym mógłby dać szlaban.

- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że jest prefektem – mruknął Scorpius po upewnieniu się, że drzwi zostały szczelnie zamknięte. – Poważnie... czy to przypadkiem nie on wysadził kiedyś toaletę?

- Mniejsza z tym – powiedział Morrison, biorąc solidny kęs ciastka z dynią. – Oznacza to jedynie, że mamy teraz wysoko postawionego kumpla.

Nowa pozycja Jamesa stanowiła dobry temat do rozmów przez resztę podróży pociągiem i niedługo już przebierali się w szaty, i wychodzili na zewnątrz.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Albus usłyszał po wyjściu z pociągu, było znajome nawoływanie:

- Pirszoroczni! Pirszoroczni do mnie!

Uśmiechnął się i zerknął na Hagrida, którego potężna sylwetka najwidoczniej onieśmielała sporą ilość pierwszoklasistów. Jedynymi dziećmi, które nie wydawały się przerażone, była czwórka Weasleyów i Lily. Albus bardzo szanował Hagrida. Olbrzym był nie tylko miły i uczynny, ale również uratował mu życie w zeszłym roku w Zakazanym Lesie, a o tym nie da się łatwo zapomnieć.

- Wszystko gra, Hagridzie? – krzyknął do niego. Olbrzym natychmiast się odwrócił i uniósł w górę oba kciuki.

Albus ruszył razem z przyjaciółmi w kierunku powozów, rozglądając się po drodze. Czy Mirra nie mówiła, że spotka się z nimi po wyjściu z pociągu?

- Tam stoi prawie wolny – powiedział Scorpius, wskazując w kierunku powozu, w którym siedziały jedynie dwie osoby – Dante Haug i Bartleby Bing, dwójka Ślizgonów, których widzieli już wcześniej.

Albus przyłączył się do nich niechętnie, wciąż rozglądając się po tłumie. W końcu udało mu się dostrzec Mirrę, która siedziała dwa powozy dalej, razem z Rose, Eckleyem, Hornsbrookiem i Puchonką, która chyba miała na imię Anastazja. Marszcząc lekko brwi, odwrócił się w kierunku pozostałych Ślizgonów i udał, że się śmieje z żartu, który właśnie opowiedział Bartleby.

Podróż powozem trwała dziwnie dłużej niż zazwyczaj. Albus wyskoczył z niego z ulgą i razem z kolegami wspiął się po kamiennych schodach w stronę zamku. Zerknął przez ramię na ciemne jezioro, próbując wyłowić wzrokiem rude włosy, która oznaczałyby uczniów z jego rodziny, ale nie udało mu się. Nocne chmury zakryły niebo i nie mógł nawet dostrzec łodzi, a co dopiero ich pasażerów.

Wkroczyli do jasno oświetlonej Wielkiej Sali i Albus z przyjemnością zauważył, że wygląda tak samo niesamowicie jak zwykle. Zajął miejsce pomiędzy Morrisonem i Scorpiusem i z zadowoleniem zauważył, że naprzeciwko siedzi Atticus Sanders, prefekt z siódmej klasy i kapitan drużyny quidditcha.

Atticus w zeszłym roku odnosił się do niego dość chłodno, bo ten na własne życzenie wyeliminował się z meczu finałowego, ale albo o tym zapomniał, albo późniejsza popularność Albusa przetrwała wakacje, ponieważ kapitan powitał go dość entuzjastycznie:

- Jak leci, Al? – zapytał.

- Nieźle. Jestem gotowy na następny rok – odpowiedział, podczas gdy przy stole gromadziło się coraz więcej uczniów.

- Mam już plan treningów – powiedział mu Atticus. – Ale najpierw potrzebujemy sprawdzianów. Niestety, parę członków drużyny w zeszłym roku zakończyło szkołę.

- Przyjdę – uśmiechnął się Albus.

Zanim jednak którykolwiek z nich mógł powiedzieć coś więcej, drzwi od Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się i do środka wkroczyła grupka speszonych pierwszoklasistów, prowadzonych przez Neville'a. Teraz, kiedy wszyscy znaleźli się w jasno oświetlonej Sali, Albus widział wyraźnie pięć rudych głów pośród pozostałych czekających dzieci.

Potem zerknął na stół nauczycielski. Hagrid siedział obok profesora Handita, nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, a obok niego znajdowało się puste krzesło, które musiało należeć do profesora Neville'a. Albus właśnie przypatrywał się dyrektor McGonagall, kiedy w całej sali ucichły głosy. Domyślił się dlaczego – właśnie postawiono przed stołem trójnożny stolik, na którym spoczywała połatana i wyświechtana Tiara Przydziału.

Wszyscy w Sali umilkli, podczas gdy kapelusz przez kilka sekund leżał nieruchomo. Potem, dość niespodziewanie, szew, stanowiący usta Tiary, rozchylił się i zaczęła śpiewać.

_Och, a więc jesteście w Hogwarcie, nadszedł już was czas! _

_Będziecie uczyć się i rosnąć tu, zabawa czeka was! _

_Możecie zgadywać, co ze mnie za rzecz_

_I co taki kapelusz może wam rzec, _

_A więc nazywają mnie Przydziału Tiarą, _

_Ja przydzielę was zgodnie ze swą wiarą. _

_Tutaj, w Hogwarcie, domów mamy cztery,_

_A w każdym uczniowie __inne mają__ maniery. _

_Kiedy tylko przydział dostaniecie,_

_Nieskończone możliwości mieć będziecie! _

_Może powinieneś być w Gryffindorze, _

_Gdzie odwagę cenią i __życie__ w honorze,_

_A może Slytherin cię wzywa,_

_Chytrość i potęgi pragnienie odkrywa? _

_A może z ciebie Krukon prawdziwy, _

_Gdzie spryt i nauki dziwy _

_Zaprowadzą cię daleko, jeśli tylko będziesz chciał? _

_A jeśli lojalność przede wszystkim będziesz __w sobie__ miał, _

_Może w Hufflepuffie odnajdziesz się._

_Wystąp więc z szeregu, obnaż serce twe, _

_Ja odczytam __umysł__ twój i duszę,_

_I że odczytasz sens tej pieśni tuszę:_

_Ja cię przydzielę, nigdy się nie mylę, _

_Ale na końcu, za moment, __za __chwilę, _

_Ty i tylko ty jedynie będziesz wiedział, _

_przy którym stole żeś w głębi duszy siedział. _

Wszyscy w Wielkiej Sali zaczęli klaskać, a kilka osób nawet zagwizdało. Tiara Przydziału ukłoniła się każdemu stołowi z osobna, po czym znowu znieruchomiała. Neville wyjął spod pazuchy ogromny arkusz pergaminu i chrząknął głośno.

- Kiedy przeczytam wasze imię – powiedział – podejdźcie do stolika i nałóżcie Tiarę na głowę. Baker, Wendy! – zawołał.

Niska, przysadzista dziewczynka potykając się ruszyła naprzód i założyła na głowę kapelusz. Chwilę później Tiara zawołała:

- Gryffindor!

Stół znajdujący się najdalej od Ślizgonów wybuchł owacjami. Albus zobaczył, że jeden z kolegów brata przywitał dziewczynkę. Naprzeciwko niego siedziała Rose, a dwa miejsca dalej Mirra, która z zapałem klaskała razem z resztą kolegów i koleżanek. Zauważył, że przyglądał się jej głowie nieco dłużej, niż myślał – okazało się, że w międzyczasie przydzielono dwie kolejne osoby. Dopiero kiedy „Curder, Jackson" trafił do Slytherinu, oderwał od niej wzrok.

Blady chłopiec z ciemnobrązowymi włosami zajął miejsce kilka krzeseł za Albusem, który przywitał go razem z pozostałymi.

- Danderlin, Daniel – rozległ się głos Neville'a.

Albus kontynuował tradycję z poprzednich lat, pogrążając się w rozmowie z Atticusem:

- Piosenka się zmieniła – powiedział.

Atticus pochylił się w jego stronę – stół Krukonów właśnie głośno witał Daniela.

- Że co? – zapytał.

- Piosenka Tiary Przydziału – powiedział Albus. – Przez ostatnie dwa lata była taka sama i mówiłeś, że wcześniej też się nie zmieniała. Więc dlaczego teraz?

Atticus wzruszył ramionami.

- Pewnie z powodu nowej dyrektorki? A w zasadzie starej... chyba o tym wiesz. Dyrektor McGonagall zajmowała to stanowisko przed Aresem – dodał, wskazując w jej kierunku. Pani dyrektor uśmiechała się wąskimi wargami i zerkała na pierwszoroczniaków z wysokiego krzesła.

- Ta cała Tiara chyba coś pomyliła, no nie? – wymamrotał Scorpius.

- Hę?

- Te ostatnie linijki, o tym, że „_Ty i tylko ty jedynie będziesz wiedział, przy którym stole żeś w głębi duszy siedział_"... To trochę zaburza sens przeprowadzania takiej Ceremonii Przydziału, no nie?

- Nie jestem pewien – odpowiedział Albus. – Wydaje mi się, że chodziło jej o to, że ona decyduje, gdzie zaczynamy... a nie, gdzie się znajdziemy po 7 latach.

Zanim Scorpius zdołał odpowiedzieć, przy stole Gryfonów rozległy się oklaski – dołączył do nich właśnie Hugh Morrowitz.

Albus z powrotem zaczął się przyglądać Ceremonii Przydziału, czekając, aż padnie nazwisko jego siostry. Już prawie zaczął zasypiać z nudów, kiedy w końcu je usłyszał:

- Potter, Lily!

Albus wyprostował się nagle, podobnie jak wszyscy Gryfoni i Ślizgoni w Wielkiej Sali. Wiedział dlaczego. Byli dziećmi Potterów. James wylądował w Gryffindorze, a on sam w Slytherinie. Na razie był remis...

Lily podeszła do stołu nauczycielskiego i ostrożnie włożyła na głowę Tiarę. Kapelusz opadł jej na oczy, ale widać było zdecydowaną minę dziewczynki. Cała Wielka Sala pogrążyła się w ciszy. Albus zacisnął kciuki...

- GRYFFINDOR!

Gryfoni wydali z siebie ryk radości, a Lily pomaszerowała w ich stronę dumna jak James. Ten uścisnął mocno siostrę, a potem Mirra i Rose zawołały ją, żeby usiadła pomiędzy nimi. Albus już miał się odwrócić, kiedy zobaczył, jak Eckley pochyla się w kierunku jego siostry, żeby przybić piątkę.

Poczuł, jak budzi się w nim złość. Przypomniał sobie, jak w pierwszej klasie Rose na przemian ignorowała go i wyśmiewała po Ceremonii. Czy teraz Lily będzie zachowywać się tak samo?

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, podczas gdy siedzący dookoła Ślizgoni jęknęli cicho. Dla nich to jednak nie było to samo... Martwili się po prostu, że nie trafił do nich uczeń o sławnym nazwisku, a Albus już oficjalnie został rozdzielony z siostrą. Nie myślał o tym w trakcie lata, ale teraz uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę liczył na to, iż Lily dołączy do niego w Slytherinie. Teraz natomiast był jedynym Potterem, jaki kiedykolwiek znalazł się w tym domu...

- Rozchmurz się, stary – powiedział Morrison, klepiąc go po plecach. – Przecież jeszcze mnóstwo twoich kuzynów czeka na przydział. Przecież nie mogą WSZYSCY trafić do Gryffindoru, nie zmieszczą się tam!

Albus uniósł głowę i przytaknął. To prawda, mógł mieć jeszcze nadzieję na któregoś z Weasleyów.

Następnych kilka liter strasznie mu się dłużyło – wydawało mu się też, że duża część nazwisk pokrywa się z tymi z zeszłego roku. Podobnie też najwięcej uczniów trafiało do Gryffindoru, najmniej do Slytherinu. Albus domyślał się, dlaczego tak się dzieje: uczniowie z czarodziejskich rodzin doskonale wiedzieli, jaką reputacją cieszą się obydwa domy.

W końcu został wywołany pierwszy Weasley.

- Weasley, Fred! – zawołał Neville.

Rudy chłopiec podszedł do stolika i wcisnął sobie Tiarę na głowę. Ułamek sekundy później rozległ się jej wrzask:

- GRYFFINDOR!

Albus jęknął głośno, kiedy Fred podszedł do stołu Gryfonów. Tym razem nie chciał nawet na to patrzeć.

- Weasley, Hugo!

Chłopiec przypominający miniaturowego wujka Rona podbiegł do stołka i chwycił Tiarę, wkładając ją sobie na głowę. Tym razem Tiara wrzasnęła zaraz po dotknięciu jego głowy:

- GRYFFINDOR!

Albus zdołał przyglądać się temu na tyle długo, żeby zobaczyć, jak Rose ściska młodszego brata. Wyglądało na to, że przy stole Gryfonów kończą się wolne miejsca, bo James musiał warknąć na kilkoro uczniów, żeby się przesunęli i zrobili miejsce dla Hugona.

- Weasley, Lucile!

Dziewczynka bardzo podobna do Lily (jedynie włosy miała nieco krótsze) udała się do stołka i usiadła. Tak jak spodziewał się tego Albus, pomaszerowała w kierunku stołu Gryffonów parę sekund później.

- Weasley, Molly!

Siostra bliźniaczka Lucy zbliżyła się ostrożnie do stołka i nałożyła na głowę Tiarę. Albus ponownie zacisnął kciuki. To była jego ostatnia szansa...

- GRYFFINDOR!

Albus wciągnął powietrze ze złością. Molly poszła, żeby usiąść razem z siostrą, ale Albus uparcie gapił się na własny stół, odmawiając patrzenia na szczęśliwe rodzinne spotkanie przy stole Gryfonów, w którym nie brał udziału.

- A to pech – zasępił się Morrison. – Przykro mi.

- Mniejsza z tym – burknął Albus.

Po tym, jak ostatnia osoba została przydzielona (Wanda Yelman również trafiła do Gryffindoru), z miejsca powstała dyrektor McGonagall. Uczniowie, którzy do tej pory zachowywali się dość głośno (przeważnie Gryfoni, którzy cieszyli się z przydziału Lily i wszystkich Weasleyów), uciszyli się, żeby dyrektorka mogła przemówić.

- Witajcie! – powiedziała wyraźnym, czystym głosem McGonagall. Jej maleńkie okulary zalśniły w świetle świec. – Witajcie w Hogwarcie! A wy, starsi uczniowie – witajcie ponownie! Nazywam się Minerwa McGonagall i jestem dyrektorką Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Dla tych, którzy nie są tego świadomi, krótka informacja: wasz poprzedni dyrektor został zmuszony do przejścia na wcześniejszą emeryturę pod koniec zeszłego roku, ponieważ poszukuje go Ministerstwo Magii. A skoro ja nic Ministerstwu nie zawiniłam, mogłam objąć jego stanowisko.

Wielu uczniów, w tym Albus, roześmiało się, a pozostali przynajmniej wymienili uśmiechy. Jedno spojrzenie na zaciśnięte usta McGonagall powiedziało jednak Albusowi, że dyrektorka wcale nie zamierzała żartować.

- I kolejna informacja – kontynuowała McGonagall, nieco głośniej – już kiedyś byłam dyrektorem tej szkoły, a ponadto przez parę dziesięcioleci uczyłam tu transmutacji. Mogę was więc zapewnić, że jestem doskonale świadoma tego, jaki porządek powinien panować w Hogwarcie i dopilnuję, żeby taki właśnie był. Tutaj, w szkole, najważniejszą wartością jest nauka i zdobywanie nowych doświadczeń. Mam nadzieję, że w tym roku nie ominie was ani jedno, ani drugie.

Zanim ogłoszę początek uczty, muszę wyjaśnić parę spraw. Po pierwsze i najważniejsze, w gronie nauczycielskim zaszły pewne zmiany. Nasz poprzedni profesor eliksirów również musiał przejść na wcześniejszą emeryturę, a profesor Handit zgodził się objąć po nim to stanowisko.

Profesor Handit pomachał nieśmiało ręką, nie wstając z miejsca. Nie wyglądał, jakby paliło mu się do tej pracy. Po tej informacji przy stołach uczniowskich rozległ się cichy pomruk. Jeśli profesor Handit będzie uczył eliksirów, to kto będzie uczył obrony przed czarną magią?

- Stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią – kontynuowała McGonagall – obejmie natomiast profesor Fairhart!

Mężczyzna, którego Albus wcześniej nie zauważył, podniósł się z miejsca, żeby przywitać uczniów. McGonagall chciała kontynuować, ale jej głos ucichł wśród nagłego poruszenia na sali. Albus nie mógł za to winić kolegów...

W momencie, w którym Fairhart wstał z miejsca, wszyscy zobaczyli jego twarz. Połowa jego twarzy była tylko częściowo przykryta czarnymi włosami, a poza tym całkowicie, bez wyjątku, pokiereszowana. Gdzie nie było blizn, tam znajdowały się szramy, a gdzie nie było szram, tam skóra tworzyła obrzydliwe bąble, co w sumie składało się na najbrzydszą twarz, jaką kiedykolwiek widział.

Albus jednak, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych, nie pisnął ani nie złapał nagle oddechu, ponieważ widział już tego człowieka. W zeszłym roku zobaczył Fairharta w Ministerstwie Magii, chociaż nie miał okazji się z nim zapoznać. To dziwne, ale Albus od początku był do niego nastawiony negatywnie. Kilka miesięcy temu oskarżył go nawet o ujawnianie poufnych informacji ministerstwa. Chociaż okazało się to nieprawdą, nie było co ukrywać – Fairhart wyglądał na podejrzanego typa.

Profesor Fairhart ignorował piski – albo był do nich przyzwyczajony – ponieważ nadal stał, wesoło machając do uczniów, pomimo wyrazu przerażenia malującego się na większości twarzy. Kiedy w końcu usiadł, profesor McGonagall głośno odchrząknęła.

- Poza pozycją nauczyciela, pan Fairhart zajmie się również sprawowaniem pieczy nad Slytherinem. Profesor Fairhart był aurorem w Ministerstwie, a chociaż nie ma wielkiego doświadczenia w nauczaniu, jestem pewna, że możecie się od niego wiele nauczyć. Mam nadzieję, że potraktujecie go z szacunkiem i uprzejmością, podobnie jak każdego innego nauczyciela tej szkoły.

A teraz pozostałe ogłoszenia. Lekcje latania nie są obowiązkowe, pamiętajcie więc, żeby zapisać się na nie u swojego opiekuna domu. Kapitanowie drużyn quidditcha powinni dostarczyć plany treningów do opiekunów do końca września. Zakazany Las, jest, jak zawsze, zakazany. Mam nadzieję, że nasza nowa para prefektów naczelnych dopilnuje, żeby każdy uczeń przestrzegał tej zasady.

Albus mógłby przysiąc, że McGonagall spojrzała przy tym na niego, ale zanim zdążył się nad tym zastanowić, dyrektorka powiedziała coś jeszcze:

- A teraz uczta!

Puste talerze natychmiast wypełniły się wielką ilością pysznych potraw, w tym pieczonym kurczakiem i czosnkowymi ziemniaczkami. Albus nałożył sobie wszystkiego po trochu, zamierzając najeść się do tego stopnia, żeby zapomnieć, że przez kolejny rok będzie jedynym Ślizgonem w rodzinie.

W związku z tym nie mówił dużo podczas uczty. Poza tym większość rozmów i tak dotyczyła twarzy Fairharta.

- Kurczę, to obrzydliwe! – stwierdził Bartleby Bing, wzdrygając się lekko. – Myślicie, że namówilibyśmy go na noszenie maski w trakcie lekcji?

- Zastanawiam się, dlaczego tak w ogóle będzie nas uczył... – powiedziała ich koleżanka z klasy, Denise. – Ostatnim aurorem, jaki tutaj uczył, był ARES!

- Czy nie wspominałeś mi o tym Fairharcie w zeszłym roku? – mruknął do Albusa Scorpius. Ten przytaknął.

- Myślałem, że to on był zdrajcą w ministerstwie. Co prawda się myliłem, ale jest w nim coś dziwnego...

A potem zerknął na stół nauczycielski i zobaczył Fairharta. Wyglądało na to, że zdążył się zadomowić: zarówno on, jak i profesor Flitwick zaśmiewali się z czegoś do rozpuku.

Pod koniec uczty Albus był już bardzo śpiący, ale jego przez pełny żołądek nie był w stanie iść szybko po opuszczeniu Wielkiej Sali.

Właśnie mówił Morrisonowi, jaki jest zmęczony, kiedy usłyszał za sobą chichot. Zerknął na tłumek ludzi, który wylewał się z Wielkiej Sali, i zlokalizował źródło śmiechu. To Mirra chichotała – Eckley najwidoczniej ją łaskotał.

Poczuł się prawie tak samo zły jak wtedy, kiedy Eckley przybił piątkę jego siostrze, chociaż ciężko mu było zrozumieć dlaczego. Przecież nie robił krzywdy jego przyjaciółce, po prostu ją łaskotał, ale Albus i tak poczuł, jak dłoń zaciska mu się w pięść.

- W porządku, stary? – zapytał Morrison.

- Tak – odpowiedział szybko. – Tylko brzuch mnie trochę boli.

Razem z przyjaciółmi poszedł ciemnym labiryntem korytarzy w kierunku podziemi, gdzie stanęli przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego.

- Fineas – powiedział jakiś uczeń przed nimi i natychmiast ukazały się drzwi, a za nimi pusty pokój wspólny. Pierwszoroczni i prefekci jeszcze nie przyszli.

Albus i jego koledzy poszli w kierunku nowego dormitorium, gdzie Albus natychmiast padł na łóżko. Jutro czekają ich zajęcia... ale wątpił, czy będzie w stanie chociaż zmrużyć oczy.

- Branoc – powiedzieli jednocześnie Scorpius i Morrison, zasłaniając kotary wokół łóżek.

- Branoc – odpowiedział od niechcenia Albus, robiąc to samo i zakopując się pod kołdrę.

Ktoś, kogo kiedyś uważał za zdrajcę, będzie teraz sobie uczyć w Hogwarcie, a Lily i Weasleyowie znaleźli się w Gryffindorze, podczas gdy on będzie gnił samotnie w Slytherinie. Nagle poczuł, że rozbolała go głowa.

A przecież nie tylko to go martwiło. Co się stało z Mirrą? W zeszłym roku ich relacje były napięte, ale to było co innego. Teraz Mirra zmieniła się... wiedział to, chociaż rozmawiał z nią zaledwie przez chwilę. Nagle przypomniał mu się Eckley, łaskoczący przyjaciółkę, i Albus ukrył twarz w poduszce. Przecież chyba nie był zazdrosny? On i Mirra byli przyjaciółmi praktycznie od zawsze. W zeszłym roku żartowali, przez wakacje wymieniali listy, ona jako jedyna uwierzyła mu, kiedy twierdził, że Ares coś knuje, no i uratował jej życie. Przecież to zwyczajna przyjaźń. Co z tego, że była zabawna, bystra, miła... i niewiarygodnie ładna.

Nie lubię Mirry w TEN sposób, powiedział sobie stanowczo Albus, przekręcając się na drugi bok. Próbował przestać myśleć o tym choć na chwilę, żeby zasnąć, ale minęło jeszcze dużo czasu, zanim w końcu zdołał to zrobić.


	5. Czarna magia

_Mało mam czasu ostatnio, ale wcale nie zapomniałam o tłumaczeniu. Za wszystkie komentarze jak zawsze dziękuję, to one przypominają mi, że są ludzie, którzy czekają na następny rozdział :)_

_Betowała jak zawsze - Dagulec. Dziękuję!_

* * *

**Rozdział 5. Czarna magia**

Kiedy Albus obudził się następnego ranka, przez kilka minut nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego czuje się tak wypoczęty. Dobrze wiedział, że nie zasnął przed północą, ponieważ denerwował się przed nadchodzącymi zajęciami i martwił się wieloma innymi rzeczami. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego czuje się tak wyspany. Dopiero kiedy przeciągnął się, zrzucając z siebie koc, zrozumiał, jak do tego doszło. Wszystkie pozostałe łóżka w dormitorium były puste.

- Dzięki, że mnie obudziliście – stwierdził ironicznym tonem, siedząc przy śniadaniu razem z przyjaciółmi. Udało mu się ubrać w biegu przez pokój wspólny, ale nie zabrał ze sobą połowy książek, potrzebnych na dzisiejsze lekcje.

Na całe szczęście był to dopiero pierwszy dzień, dlatego śniadanie trwało dłużej, żeby nauczyciele mogli rozdać uczniom plany zajęć.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się.

- Myślisz, że nie próbowaliśmy? Stary, spałeś jak kamień.

- Poza tym, śliniłeś się na poduszkę – dodał Morrison. – Nie mieliśmy ochoty cię dotykać.

Albus jęknął i nałożył sobie na talerz parę tostów – jedyne, co zostało do jedzenia przy stole Ślizgonów.

- Czy dostaliśmy już plany zajęć? – zapytał.

Morrison kiwnął głową.

- Prefekt naczelny właśnie je rozdał – powiedział, kiwając głową w stronę wysokiego Krukona, który kręcił się między stołami.

- Co dziś mamy? – zapytał Albus, starając się powoli przeżuwać swój tost, żeby jak najdłużej delektować się smakiem.

- Najpierw wszyscy mamy opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami – odpowiedział Morrison. – Potem ja idę na wróżbiarstwo, rozpocząć podróż w kierunku kompletnej, niezachwianej wszechwiedzy.

- Wszechwiedzy? – zdziwił się Albus.

- To oznacza, że będę wiedział wszystko – wyjaśnił z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem Morrison, biorąc mały łyk soku pomarańczowego. – Już przeczytałem podręcznik, z pewnością będę najlepszy na całym roku. Poważnie, jest takie słowo, możesz sobie sprawdzić w słowniku! – dodał obronnym tonem.

- W porządku, wierzę ci – zapewnił go Albus, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. – Skoro ty idziesz na wróżbiarstwo, ja idę na…

- Mugoloznawstwo, razem ze mną – wyszczerzył zęby Scorpius. – A słyszałem same dobre rzeczy o tych lekcjach. Dobre, proste rzeczy.

Albus nie miał czasu, żeby przejrzeć pozostałą część planu, ponieważ jakąś sekundę później zadzwonił dzwonek. Odstawił na bok talerz z niedojedzonymi tostami i wyszedł na zewnątrz, schodząc w dół trawiastymi zboczami razem ze Scorpiusem i Morrisonem.

Z przyjemnością zauważył, że mają piękny dzień – jasny i słoneczny, ale powietrze jest wciąż na tyle rześkie, że upał tak nie dokucza. Nie słyszał zbyt wiele o zajęciach prowadzonych przez Hagrida, ale jeśli okazałyby się równie przyjemne jak ten poranek, poniedziałki będą orzeźwiającym rozpoczęciem tygodnia. Mugoloznawstwo natomiast, jak przewidywał Scorpius, będzie pewnie śmiesznie proste.

- Myślisz, że Hagrid jest dobrym nauczycielem? – zapytał go Morrison, kiedy zbliżali się do polany przy chatce nauczyciela, gdzie miała się zgromadzić cała klasa.

- Tak myślę - odpowiedział Albus. - Znaczy się, uczy już od dłuższego czasu, prawda? Przecież już by go wylali, gdyby uczył beznadziejnie…

Dotarli na polanę jako pierwsi, ale Hagrida jeszcze nigdzie nie było widać. Czekali przez kilka minut, a w międzyczasie dołączyła do nich reszta Ślizgonów, którzy rozglądali się wokoło z zakłopotaniem.

- Z kim mamy te zajęcia? – zapytał przyjaciół Albus, ale niemal natychmiast ujrzał odpowiedź. W oddali zobaczył kilku Gryfonów wyłaniających się z zamku, a co ważne, wśród nich była czwórka znanych mu uczniów.

Mirra, Eckley, Hornsbrook i Rose szli obok siebie tak blisko, że równie dobrze mogliby trzymać się za ręce. Cała czwórka śmiała się wesoło. Gryfoni po kilku chwilach dołączyli do Ślizgonów na polanie, ale żaden z nich nie wydawał się zauważać obecności kolegów z innego domu. A w każdym razie żaden poza Mirrą, która odeszła od przyjaciół, kiedy tylko zobaczyła Albusa, i zbliżyła się do niego z zasmuconym wyrazem twarzy.

- Widziałeś nasze plany lekcji? – zapytała.

- Hę? – zapytał głupio Albus, kompletnie zaskoczony. Gapił się na nią tak intensywnie, że dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że coś powiedziała.

- Opieka i eliksiry to jedyne zajęcia, jakie będziemy mieli razem.

- Co? Dlaczego?

- Wszyscy mają nowe przedmioty – wtrącił się Scorpius. Albus zauważył, że gapił się na pozostałych Gryfonów. – Dlatego klasy się pomieszały.

- Jaką masz potem lekcję? – zapytał Mirrę Morrison.

- Numerologię – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Czekałam na te zajęcia przez całe lato. Rose też wybrała ten przedmiot.

Mirra chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale ktoś krzyknął jej imię. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Eckleya, który machał, żeby do nich wróciła. Uśmiechnęła się i pomachała na pożegnanie Albusowi, po czym poszła do Rose i pozostałych Gryfonów.

Przez kilka kolejnych minut uczniowie z obu domów czekali, rozmawiając szeptem o tym, gdzie może się podziewać profesor Hagrid. Także Albus po upływie dziesięciu minut zaczął się czuć nieco nieswojo.

- Może chce, żebyśmy spotkali się z nim w Zakazanym Lesie! - usłyszał głos Eckleya. Wśród Gryfonów rozległy się okrzyki aprobaty.

- Och tak, to z pewnością bezpieczne - parsknął Scorpius wystarczająco głośno, aby Eckley go usłyszał.

Ten chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale przerwał mu nagły huk. Drzwi od chatki Hagrida stanęły otworem, a powody jego spóźnienia stały się natychmiast oczywiste. Hagrid dźwigał pod pachami dwie ogromne skrzynie, po jednej pod każdym ramieniem, i próbował przepchnąć się przez drzwi. Albus wykorzystał to, że cała klasa zwróciła na niego uwagę, i dał Scorpiusowi kuksańca w żebra.

- Ałć! A za co to? – zapytał.

- Nie zaczynaj z nimi – odpowiedział, kiwając głową w stronę Eckleya. Nie bał się go (no, może i bał się Hornsbrooka, ale tylko trochę), ale nie chciał prowokować bójki w pierwszy dzień szkoły. Wzdrygnął się na myśl o tym, co pomyślałaby o tym Mirra.

Scorpius chciał się odgryźć, ale w międzyczasie przemówił Hagrid:

- Zbierzcie się dookoła – powiedział. Cała klasa zgromadziła się tuż obok nauczyciela. Niektórzy ze zgromadzonych wyciągali mocno szyje, żeby zobaczyć, co znajduje się w skrzynkach, ale te znajdowały się stanowczo za wysoko.

- No więc... parę z was pewnikiem pamięta, że to ja pomogłem wam przeleźć przez jezioro na pirszym roku, a niektórzy pewnie znają mnie jako gajowego, ale jeśli ktoś nie wie, kim jestem, to nazywam się profesor Hagrid – zaczął dumnym głosem. – I będę waszym nauczycielem opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

Uczniowie spojrzeli po sobie, niepewni, co na to odpowiedzieć. W końcu wymruczeli chórem:

- Dzień dobry, profesorze Hagrid.

Hagrid powiódł po nich rozpromienionym spojrzeniem, po czym klepnął w dwie skrzynki, które, jak uświadomił sobie teraz Albus, były większe, niż on sam. I dziwnie się trzęsły.

- No dobra – zaczął Hagrid. – Dużo sobie zaplanowałem w tym roku, ale pomyślałem, że zaczniemy od czegoś malutkiego. – Znowu poklepał skrzynki. – Nieśmiałki.

- A co to takiego? – zapytał ktoś.

Hagrid zachichotał.

- Po to tu jesteś, żebyś się dowiedział! – odpowiedział. Rozsunął wieka skrzyń i sięgnął swoją olbrzymią dłonią w głąb jednej z nich. Chwilę później wyjął nieśmiałka.

Wrażenie po zobaczeniu tego stworzenia było ciężkie do opisania... Albus pomyślał, że gdyby miał nadać nieśmiałkowi jakieś inne imię, pewnie brzmiałoby ono „kijkowiec". Tak naprawdę zwierzę wyglądało jak wysoki na stopę kij, z gałązkami zamiast rąk i pewną ilością kory na ciele. Wyrywało się dość gwałtownie z ramion Hagrida, a jego jedyne dwa palce na każdej z rękopodobnych gałązek wbijały się mocno w dłoń nauczyciela, chociaż ten zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Wydawał się również nie zwracać uwagi na fakt, że nieśmiałek wydaje z siebie dziwne, skrzeczące dźwięki, jakby prosząc, żeby postawiono go na ziemi.

- Nieśmiałki to małe, sprytne stworzonka – kontynuował Hagrid, odkładając nieśmiałka z powrotem do skrzynki. – Mogą być złośliwe i czasami zbierają się w stada. Najlepij zdobyć ich zaufanie. W sumie nie powinniście się o tym uczyć przed czwartym czy piątym rokiem... ale wszystko w programie dla trzecich klas jest kapkę nudne. Chyba nikt nie chce zabawiać gumochłonów...

Rose, stojąca kilka metrów za Albusem, uniosła dłoń.

- Profesorze Hagrid – zaczęła – do jakiej klasy niebezpieczeństwa zaliczają się nieśmiałki zgodnie z klasyfikacją Ministerstwa Magii?

Hagrid podrapał się po krzaczastej brodzie z zakłopotanym wyrazem twarzy.

- Hmm.. pewnikiem C? – odpowiedział z wahaniem.

Albus uśmiechnął się, podczas gdy wśród uczniów zawrzało. Albus wiedział, że stworzenia klasyfikowano w skali od jednego do pięciu, a nie literami alfabetu, czego Hagrid najwidoczniej nie był świadom. Mimo tego wiedział mnóstwo o nieśmiałkach, ponieważ zaraz potem wyjął dużą, brązową torbę ze swojego olbrzymiego płaszcza i zaczął wsypywać do skrzyń brązowy ryż. Kotłowanie w skrzyniach wzmogło się. Teraz stworzonka galopowały wewnątrz tak szybko, że Hagrid o mało co nie stracił równowagi.

- Waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie wybrać sobie jednego z nieśmiałków i spróbować zdobyć jego zaufanie. Przyniosłem mnóstwo korników, wystarczy dla każdego, musicie tylko je nakarmić. I pamiętajcie, żeby nie dawać im naraz za dużo, bo inaczej pomyślą, że szykujecie im jakiś szwindel, no i też nie za mało, bo wtedy pomyślą, że się z nimi droczycie. Jeśli wam się uda, to pirsze, co zrobią po otworzeniu skrzyń, to przyjdą do was. To kto chce spróbować? – zapytał, uśmiechając się do wszystkich uczniów.

- Ani myślę tego próbować – usłyszał Albus szept Morrisona, kiedy skrzynie zaczęły się trząść jeszcze gwałtowniej. Wyglądało na to, że stworzenia robią się tym bardziej ruchliwe, im dłużej przebywają w skrzyniach.

- Ja to zrobię – zaoferował Albus, występując krok naprzód.

- Bardzo odważnie z twojej strony, Al! – rozpromienił się Hagrid i Albus poczuł nadzieję, że Mirra pomyślała to samo. Wyrzucił jednak tę z głowy tę niedorzeczną myśl, maszerując do skrzyni stojącej po lewej stronie Hagrida. Wśród klasy rozległy się szepty.

- To... mam włożyć tam dłoń? – zapytał Albus.

- Nie, wyciągnę ci jednego – powiedział Hagrid, natychmiast nurkując dłonią w głąb skrzyni. Pochylił się przy tym, szepcząc: - Nic się nie martw, wybiorę ci jakiegoś małego. – Mrugnął znacząco i wyjął jednego nieśmiałka, który rzeczywiście był mniejszy niż ten, którego wcześniej trzymał. Położył go na ręce Albusa. Małe stworzonko natychmiast popełzło wzdłuż jego dłoni, a później szyi, na końcu sadowiąc się na ramieniu. Hagrid wyjął z kieszeni małą, brązową torebkę, która rzecz jasna zawierała korniki, po czym wręczył ją Albusowi. – Widzicie? – zwrócił się do pozostałych uczniów. – Bułka z masłem!

Cała reszta klasy ustawiła się w kolejce przed skrzynkami, żeby otrzymać nieśmiałka i małą, brązową torebkę, podczas gdy Albus odszedł na bok, próbując nakarmić swojego kornikami. W przeciwieństwie do tego, co oznajmił Hagrid, wcale nie było to proste.

Wyglądało na to, że ten, chcąc mu pomóc, przypadkiem mu zaszkodził. Jego nieśmiałek może i był o połowę mniejszy niż pozostałe, ale przez to był też o wiele szybszy i trudniejszy do schwytania, nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie leżał wcale nieruchomo. Miał zaledwie sześć cali wzrostu, ale biegał w kółko dookoła, ignorując całkowicie próby nakarmienia.

Albus próbować przekonać go do zjedzenia korników przez piętnaście minut, ale w końcu zrezygnował, wyczerpany. Padł na trawę, porzucając brązową torebkę, a nieśmiałek tylko piszczał i mierzył go nienawistnym spojrzeniem dużych, brązowych oczu. Zerknął dookoła i zobaczył, że pozostali mają podobne problemy; zwłaszcza chłopcy radzili sobie kiepsko. Morrisona nigdzie nie było widać, ale Scorpius próbować przycisnąć swojego nieśmiałka do ziemi i wmusić w niego jedzenie. Bartleby Bing usiłował odebrać swojemu torebkę z korą, a parę metrów dalej Eckley robił wszystko, żeby zdjąć z siebie stworzenie, które wczepiło mu się w szyję.

Natomiast dziewczyny radziły sobie o wiele lepiej. Niektóre z nich nie miały żadnej kontroli nad tym, co wyprawiali ich mali podopieczni, ale wyglądało na to, że ich nieśmiałki już im zaufały. Szczególnie dobrze szło Mirrze i Rose. Obydwie leżały na trawie ze swoimi dwoma stworzonkami, które nie starały się im uciec, zamiast tego zajadając się otrzymanymi kornikami.

Zainspirowany sukcesem dziewczyn, Albus zerwał się na równe nogi i przyjrzał się uważnie swojemu nieśmiałkowi. Schylił się powoli i wyjął małą bryłkę korników.

- No dobrze, spokojnie i powoli – powiedział sam do siebie. Delikatnie schylił się i zbliżył dłoń do ust nieśmiałka...

- Och! A niech to szlag! – krzyknął parę sekund później. Nieśmiałek, który do tej pory zdążył go w niewyjaśniony sposób znienawidzić, chyba pomyślał, że to jakaś nowa gra, ponieważ wbił swoje ostro zakończone palce we wnętrze dłoni Albusa tak mocno, że aż poleciała krew. Chłopak mógł się tylko przyglądać, jak nieśmiałek odbiega radośnie w stronę lasu, wydając z siebie dziwne, skrzeczące dźwięki, które – jak nagle zrozumiał – były śmiechem.

Wściekły, pomaszerował w stronę Hagrida, który stał przy opustoszałych skrzynkach, mrucząc niespokojnie i obserwując, jak połowa klasy nie radzi sobie z nieśmiałkami.

- No i jak tam, Al? – zapytał.

- Po prostu fantastycznie – odpowiedział drętwo Albus, unosząc w górę swoją zakrwawioną dłoń.

- Och, tak, to się czasem zdarza. – Hagrid rzucił mu przepraszające spojrzenie. – Mam w chacie jakieś bandaże, są w szufladzie pod piecem, jakbyś chciał.

Pięć minut później Albus wyłonił się z chatki, próbując się jakoś samemu zabandażować. Okazało się to dość trudnym zadaniem, jako że miał do dyspozycji tylko jedną sprawną dłoń, a druga była zakrwawiona tak mocno, że aż zrobiła się śliska. Stał przy krawędzi lasu przez piętnaście minut, usiłując jakoś obwiązać krwawiącą rękę, ale bez rezultatu. Już miał to sobie darować, kiedy ktoś klepnął go w ramię.

- Potrzebujesz pomocy?

To była Mirra. Zostawiła swojego nieśmiałka, który siedział niedaleko Rose i zachowywał się bardzo grzecznie, czekając na jej powrót.

- Trochę by mi się przydało – przyznał z uśmiechem.

Mirra wyjęła różdżkę.

- _Chłoczyść_ – powiedziała. Zakrwawione bandaże z powrotem zrobiły się czyste. Albus natychmiast spróbował z powrotem je zawiązać, ale dziewczyna odepchnęła jego dłoń.

- Daj, ja to zrobię – oznajmiła. – Widziałem, jak się męczyłeś. – Wyszczerzyła zęby.

Albus uśmiechnął się, kiedy Mirra ujęła w dłoń jego nadgarstek, żeby usztywnić mu rękę w trakcie nakładania opatrunku. Poczuł, że miała bardzo delikatne ręce. Małe, ale miłe w dotyku. Było w nich coś... kojącego.

- Co się stało z twoim nieśmiałkiem? – zapytała.

- Hę? Och, a tak... wrócił do domu – odpowiedział, kiwając głową w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Mirra roześmiała się. Dopiero teraz Albus uświadomił sobie, jak blisko niego stała. Zerknął na nią ukradkiem i zobaczył, że wpatruje się w jego dłoń, starając się ją jak najlepiej zabandażować. Czy jej oczy zawsze miały ten odcień szarości?

- Cały trik polega na tym, żeby owinąć bandaż wokół całej dłoni, a potem go przycisnąć.

- Hę? – powtórzył Albus. – Och tak, jasne.

- I tak poradziłeś sobie lepiej niż Morrison, nawet jeśli twój nieśmiałek uciekł – dodała Mirra, wskazując głową na bok, w stronę ich przyjaciela, który leżał kilka metrów dalej. Kilka nieśmiałków zebrało się wokół niego, w jakiś sposób unieruchamiając go na ziemi, podczas gdy reszta po nim pełzała. Woreczek z kornikami leżał obok, zapomniany.

- Zdejmijcie je ze mnie! Zdejmijcie! – wrzeszczał Morrison barytonem. Hagrid zauważył to w końcu i pobiegł w jego stronę.

Albus uśmiechnął się i z powrotem zwrócił uwagę na Mirrę, albo, mówiąc dokładniej, jej szare oczy. Wciąż się im przyglądał, kiedy oznajmiła:

- Skończone!

Był tak zaskoczony, że nie zareagował na czas, kiedy Mirra podniosła głowę.

Przez ułamek sekundy jej szare oczy patrzyły prosto w jego zielone, ale szybko odwrócił wzrok, żeby nie zrobiło się niezręcznie. Prawie mu się udało, jednak miał wrażenie, że w oddali zauważył drwiący uśmieszek Scorpiusa.

- No dalej, zobacz, czy wszystko w porządku!

Albus niechętnie uwolnił dłoń z jej rąk i pomachał nią. Bandaże rzeczywiście pomogły, rana była zabezpieczona i nie było widać nawet kropelki krwi.

- Super! – uśmiechnął się. – Dzięki. Ale co zrobię, jeśli bandaż mi spadnie?

- Nie spadnie – zapewniła Mirra. – Całkiem dobrze go zawiązałam. Następnym razem nie próbuj sam się opatrywać, okej? – zachichotała. – Po prostu przyjdź do mnie, a ja ci pomogę, cokolwiek by ci się nie stało. Oszczędzi to wielu problemów..

_To następnym razem rzucę się pod pociąg_, pomyślał Albus przez jeden, dziki ułamek sekundy. Chwilę później jego mózg zaczął jednak pracować.

- Dzięki – powiedział.

Chciał jeszcze chwilę z nią porozmawiać, ale zawołał ich Hagrid.

- Lekcja już prawie się kończy! – oznajmił tubalnym głosem. – Odłóżcie swoje nieśmiałki do którejś ze skrzyń, kolejność nie ma znaczenia. Jeśli wam zaufały, następnym razem same do was trafią!

Cała klasa, za wyjątkiem Albusa, pospieszyła w kierunku skrzyń, po czym wszyscy udali się trawiastym zboczem w stronę zamku.

- To było zabawne – rzucił Bartleby, kiedy razem z kolegami ze Slytherinu wracali w stronę zamku. Każdy był tak poobijany, że nie dało się stwierdzić, który z nich odniósł najcięższe obrażenia. Albus miał jednak wrażenie, że poza nim samym i jego zranioną ręką najbardziej ucierpiał Morrison. Na całej twarzy miał zadrapania i brakowało mu całego pasemka włosów.

- To było okropne! – zaoponował Morrison, który nie wyłapał ironii w głosie Bartleby'ego. – Naprawdę lubię Hagrida, ale na litość boską, nieśmiałki?!

Albus kiwnął głową, chociaż tak naprawdę go nie słuchał. Co wydarzyło się między nim a Mirrą? Dlaczego w taki głupi sposób wpatrywał się w jej oczy? Co się z nim działo? A przecież zeszłej nocy starał się sobie przemówić do rozsądku. Czyżby jednak lubił Mirrę bardziej niż zwykłą koleżankę?

- Okej, tutaj musimy się rozdzielić – powiedział Morrison chwilę później, z powrotem zwracając na siebie uwagę Albusa. – Muszę pójść w tamtą stroną, wróżbiarstwo jest na szczycie drugiej wieży. Kiedy zobaczycie mnie na obiedzie, będę zupełnie nowym człowiekiem!

Przybił piątkę Scorpiusowi i Albusowi i odszedł, krzycząc na odchodne:

- Spróbujcie bawić się dobrze na mugoloznawstwie!

- Spróbujemy – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Albus i Scorpius.

Dwadzieścia minut później stwierdzili jednak, że nawet najszczersze chęci mogą okazać się niewystarczające do polubienia mugoloznawstwa.

Profesor Verage była otyłą kobietą w podeszłym wieku, z dziwnie powykręcanymi dłońmi i cienką linią zamiast ust. Albus widywał ją już wcześniej na posiłkach, ale nigdy za dużo o niej nie myślał. Teraz uświadomił sobie, że pod koniec tego roku wcale nie ulegnie to zmianie.

Nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że była bardzo uprzejma, wydawała się także dość cierpliwa. Tak naprawdę trochę przypominała babcię. Dwadzieścia minut lekcji wystarczyło jednak, żeby Albus zrozumiał, że jest tak samo nudna jak profesor Binns.

- Mugoloznawstwo nie jest dziedziną magii – tłumaczyła po pół godzinie lekcji. Od samego początku wysłuchiwali jedynie opisu zajęć. – Jest za to jednym z najbardziej użytecznych przedmiotów, na jakie może uczęszczać młoda czarownica czy czarodziej. Świat mugoli i świat czarodziejski od zawsze się przenikały, w rzeczy samej to tak naprawdę jeden i ten sam świat, w którym staramy się koegzystować pomimo posiadania pewnej przewagi nad mugolami...

Albus ziewnął i po raz piąty w czasie lekcji ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Rozejrzał się dookoła i zobaczył, że w klasie, tak jak i w świecie, o którym mówiła nauczycielka, nastąpił podział na dwie grupy. Znajdowali się tu ludzie, którzy już na pierwszy rzut oka nie wykazywali zainteresowania tym przedmiotem i zapisali się jedynie dlatego, że myśleli, iż będzie prosty do zaliczenia (w tej grupie znajdował się Albus i Scorpius). Druga grupa składała się z siedzących prosto jak trzcina uczniów, którzy nasłuchiwali z uwagą. Albus przypuszczał, że zaliczenie przedmiotu jest im niezbędne do zdobycia wymarzonej posady.

- Lekcja ma się już ku końcowi – rozległ się aksamitny głos. – Mam nadzieję, że teraz jesteście bardziej świadomi związku między mugolami i czarodziejami, oraz tego, jak bardzo jest on istotny. Na następnej lekcji dowiemy się, jak mugolom udaje się sztuka przemieszczania się czy też gotowania bez użycia magii.

Albus i Scorpius opuścili klasę chwilę później z pozostałymi ziewającymi i przeciągającymi się kolegami, po czym skierowali się do Wielkiej Sali na obiad.

- Cóż, poniedziałki mają jedną zaletę – powiedział Albus, kiedy zajęli miejsca. – Będziemy mieli całą godzinę na drzemkę, jeśli zabalujemy w niedzielną noc.

Scorpius zachichotał, biorąc łyk dyniowego soku.

- Czy nie słyszałeś, jak mówiła, że te zajęcia są wprost niezbędne, jeśli chcesz pracować w Wydziale Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli? Chyba już wolałbym być bezrobotny.

Albus kiwnął głową, ale nie miał szansy się odezwać.

- Cześć, Al! – wykrzyknął ktoś parę krzeseł dalej. Albus odwrócił się i zobaczył Atticusa. – Sprawdzian z quidditcha w przyszłą sobotę! Przekażę ci więcej informacji, jak to sobie dokładnie rozplanuję – wyszczerzył zęby.

- Będę! – odwrzasnął Albus. Miał jeszcze krzyknąć, że jego przyjaciel Morrison będzie chciał spróbować, kiedy coś sobie uświadomił. Właśnie, nie było z nimi Morrisona. Odwrócił się w stronę Scorpiusa. – Hej, gdzie jest...

Zanim zdążył skończyć zdanie, na siedzenie obok plasnął Morrison, wściekle rzucając swój podręcznik do wróżbiarstwa na stół. Kilkoro uczniów popatrzyło się na niego ze zdumieniem.

- Jak tam wróżbiarstwo, stary? – zapytał Scorpius, starając się powstrzymać swój uśmieszek.

Morrison natychmiast się do niego odwrócił.

- Strata czasu! – warknął. – Nauczycielką jest jakaś stara nietoperzyca o imieniu Trelawney, która na dodatek jest tępa.

Całe zdanie wypowiedział bardzo szybko, zapowiadało się na dłuższą tyradę. Albus nie zdążył nawet poruszyć wargami, kiedy przyjaciel zaczął mówić znowu:

- Po pierwsze, w klasie jest niesamowicie gorąco i nie możemy nawet otworzyć okien. Potem nietoperzyca każe nam pić gorącą herbatę! HERBATĘ! Mamy odczytywać przyszłość na podstawie HERBATY! No ale nic, pijemy, a potem mamy mówić partnerom, co zobaczyliśmy czy coś w tym stylu, a potem ta wariatka podchodzi do mnie i mówi mi, że widzi coś o nazwie ponurak. To jakiś omen śmierci w kształcie psa. W tym momencie zainteresowałem się, jakim cudem mam ponuraka, skoro to ona go zobaczyła. Nie powinno mieć znaczenia w czyjej filiżance. Ja tam widziałem tylko cholernego skrzydlatego królika! A w książce, jaką nam poleciła, oznacza to niezwykle pomyślną przyszłość! Więc powiedziałem jej, że nie, pani profesor, to PANI ma ponuraka, a ona miała czelność powiedzieć mi, że wyczuła, iż jestem pozbawiony „wewnętrznego oka" już od chwili, w której przekroczyłem próg klasy. Na to ja się odgryzłem, że przynajmniej nie mam dwóch ogromnych oczu! Poważnie, ona wygląda jak jakiś robal!

Morrison zakończył opowieść, ale wciąż oddychał bardzo szybko. Albus i Scorpius tylko się na niego patrzyli.

- W każdym razie – stwierdził Morrison – jak tam mugoloznawstwo?

Albus i Scorpius wymienili szybkie spojrzenie.

- Fantastycznie! – zapewnił Scorpius.

- Najlepsza lekcja, jaką kiedykolwiek miałem! – dodał Albus.

Morrison schował twarz w dłoniach.

Reszta dnia minęła bez większych wydarzeń, profesor Flitwick zapoznał ich jedynie z listą niektórych zaklęć, jakich będzie uczył w tym roku. Wtorek i środa upłynęły podobnie, bez jakichkolwiek interesujących lekcji. Dopiero w czwartek Albus poczuł dreszczyk podekscytowania.

Ich pierwsza lekcja obrony przed czarną magią w tym roku szkolnym miała mieć miejsce po południu i Albus musiał przyznać, że był dość ciekaw, jak wypadnie. Co dziwne, niewielu uczniów, którzy mieli już zajęcia z nowym nauczycielem, rozmawiało na ten temat.

- Było okej – powiedział mu Damian Peesley, kiedy go o to zapytał w czasie obiadu. – Miałem zajęcia w poniedziałek, byłem dość zmęczony... ale tak naprawdę nie da się nazwać tego lekcją. Ciężko to wyjaśnić.

Zaciekawiony, Albus ustawił się w kolejce do klasy obrony razem z pozostałymi Ślizgonami, do których później dołączyli Krukoni.

- Wyglądasz na zdenerwowanego – powiedział mu Morrison, kiedy czekali, oparci o ścianę.

- Zdenerwowanego? – roześmiał się. – Nie denerwuję się, po prostu chciałbym wiedzieć, jak będą wyglądały zajęcia. Już ci wcześniej mówiłem... z tym facetem jest coś nie tak.

- Masz na myśli ten trudny do zauważenia szczegół, że brakuje mu połowy twarzy?

Albus wybuchnął śmiechem i wtedy zobaczył Scorpiusa, biegnącego w ich kierunku. Nawet nie zauważył, że brakowało go wśród czekających.

- Co tak późno? – zapytał Albus.

Scorpius wziął głęboki oddech.

- Ktoś mnie zatrzymał – powiedział, dysząc ciężko. – Gadałem z Rose. Chciałaby, żebyśmy się z nimi spotkali w bibliotece przed kolacją.

- A kogo dokładnie miała na myśli? – zapytał ponuro Morrison.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami.

- Wydaje mi się, że tylko siebie i Mirrę. Chyba nie byłaby na tyle nierozsądna, żeby zapraszać Eckleya...

W tym momencie rozmowa się urwała, ponieważ właśnie otworzyły się drzwi klasy. Uczniowie weszli przez nie gęsiego.

Klasa wyglądała prawie tak samo jak za czasów profesora Handita, nawet ławki stały chyba na tych samych miejscach. Albus, który zazwyczaj siadał albo na samym przedzie, albo z tyłu, zdecydował się zająć miejsce w środkowym rzędzie. Obok niego usiedli Scorpius i Morrison. Kiedy wszyscy uczniowie zajęli miejsca, spojrzeli na profesora Fairharta.

Ten siedział na biurku, a nie przy nim, i uśmiechał się do nich. A przynajmniej uśmiechał się na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu zdeformowana twarz. Wydawał się być trochę skrępowany, ale też zadowolony. Albusowi natychmiast przypomniało się, jak miłe wrażenie zrobił na nim na początku profesor Darvy.

Kiedy już wszyscy wygodnie usiedli, profesor Fairhart odezwał się swoim czystym, wyraźnym głosem:

- Dzień dobry wszystkim.

- Dzień dobry – odpowiedzieli chórem. A przynajmniej większość z nich; usta Albusa pozostały zamknięte.

Profesor Fairhart odrobinę wyprostował się na biurku, po czym przemówił ponownie:

- Jak już dowiedzieliście się na uczcie, jestem waszym nowym nauczycielem obrony przed czarna magią. Przyznaję, że w młodości nie uczęszczałem do Hogwartu, więc wciąż muszę przyzwyczajać się do zamku. Mam szczególny problem z dogadaniem się ze schodami. Podobnie jak wy, jestem tutaj, żeby się uczyć.

Jeśli oczekiwał, że po takim wstępie nastąpi wybuch entuzjazmu, to mocno się przeliczył. Uczniowie jedynie spojrzeli po sobie, po czym z powrotem zwrócili uwagę na nauczyciela. Fairhart nie wydawał się jednak zaniepokojony, ponieważ wstał z biurka i kontynuował:

- Zanim zaczniemy... a dużo musimy zrobić w ciągu tych czterdziestu pięciu minut... czy ktoś chciałby zadać mi jakieś pytanie?

Przez parę chwil nikt się nie odzywał. Potem Bartleby Bing uniósł dłoń. Profesor Fairhart zauważył to i wskazał na niego.

- Jak się nazywasz? – zapytał grzecznie.

- Bartleby Bing – odpowiedział. – Umm... co się stało z pana twarzą?

Albus nie miał pojęcia, czy Bartleby założył się z kimś, że o to zapyta, czy po prostu był na tyle głupi, że sądził, iż profesor dzieli się tą informacją z kim popadnie. W każdym razie cała klasa wstrzymała oddech. Wszyscy uczniowie zamarli, czekając na odpowiedź, i Albus zrozumiał, że tak naprawdę każdy chciał zadać to samo pytanie.

Profesor Fairhart gapił się na niego przez parę sekund, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko, co jeszcze bardziej rozciągnęło jego obrzydliwie okaleczoną skórę.

- Cóż, Bartleby, muszę przyznać, że jestem w szoku. Większość klas nie zadała mi tego pytania wcześniej niż po dwudziestu minutach lekcji. Chyba ustanowiłeś nowy rekord.

Bartleby, który siedział nieruchomo, jakby sparaliżowany strachem, wydał z siebie westchnienie ulgi. Profesor Fairhart, nie przestając się uśmiechać, kontynuował swoją odpowiedź:

- Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak wyglądam – powiedział. – I przepraszam, jeśli przeszkadza wam to w skupieniu się na lekcjach. To normalne, że jesteście ciekawi, i powiem wam, co się stało z prawą stroną mojej twarzy, podobnie, jak powiedziałem to reszcie klas. To był ogień, drodzy uczniowie. Za pomocą ognia można uczynić wspaniałe rzeczy, ale jest też bardzo niebezpieczny. Na moje nieszczęście, kiedy byłem młodszy, zdarzyło mi się bawić się ogniem... w wyniku czego cała prawa strona mojej twarzy została poparzona. Próbowałem sam jakoś to naprawić, jak widzicie... ale bez wymiernych rezultatów. Miejcie to na uwadze, kiedy będziecie chcieli nierozsądnie bawić się ogniem.

Wszyscy uczniowie wzdrygnęli się na myśl o tym, jak ich twarze stają w płomieniach. Ośmielili się jednak zadać kolejne pytania:

- Czy pan widzi? – zapytał jakiś Krukon. – Tym prawym okiem?

- Nazwisko? – zainteresował się Fairhart.

- Milton Parish – odpowiedział chłopiec.

- Tak, widzę, aczkolwiek obraz jest zamazany. Nie mogę też otworzyć oka do końca.

- Czy wciąż to pana boli? – dociekała Krukonka w okularach. – Winona Soreeno – dodała.

- Nie, już nie – odparł nauczyciel.

Wyglądało to na koniec pytań. Pozostali uczniowie wciąż wyglądali na zaintrygowanych, tak jakby chodziły im po głowie inne pytania, ale Fairhart klasnął w dłonie, zanim ktokolwiek zdołał się odezwać.

- Teraz, kiedy trochę się już poznaliśmy – zaczął – możemy chyba zabrać się za materiał zaplanowany na dzisiejszą lekcję. Pierwsze pytanie... czego mamy się tutaj nauczyć? Z czym walczyć?

Cała klasa umilkła. Krukonka w okularach, Winona, w końcu podniosła rękę i odpowiedziała niepewnie:

- Z czarna magią?

- Fantastycznie! – rozentuzjazmował się profesor Fairhart. Wyciągnął różdżkę tak szybko, że Albus zauważył to dopiero wtedy, kiedy już jej używał. Po krótkim machnięciu różdżką na samej górze tablicy pojawiły się słowa „czarna magia". – Pięć punktów dla Ravenclawu!

Albus jęknął. Jak na kogoś, kto dopiero uczył się zasad panujących w Hogwarcie, Fairhart wydawał się zaskakująco nieświadomy sposobu działania punktacji. Nauczyciele nie mogli przyznawać pięciu punktów za odpowiedzi na tak banalne pytania. Odwrócił głowę w stronę przyjaciół, żeby sprawdzić, czy ich też to zdenerwowało, ale obaj wydawali się nie zwracać uwagi. Wprost przeciwnie, słuchali profesora bardzo uważnie.

- Czarna magia... – powtórzył Fairhart, zaczynając się przechadzać po klasie. Uczniowie podążali za nim wzrokiem. – Co wchodzi w skład tego pojęcia?

Jedna ze Ślizgonek uniosła rękę.

- Melania Grue – przedstawiła się. – Hm... sztuki czarnomagiczne?

Fairhart przyłożył palec do ust i zamyślił się głęboko.

– Sztuki czarnomagiczne... to dość rozległe pojęcie, prawda? Jakie są ich elementy? Czy ktoś wie?

Scorpius uniósł w górę dłoń.

- Scorpius Malfoy – zaczął. – Klątwy i uroki?

- Klątwy i uroki! Tak, w końcu dochodzimy do sedna! – powiedział podekscytowany Fairhart. Po kolejnym machnięciu różdżką oba słowa pojawiły się na tablicy, tuż pod napisem „czarna magia". – Ale jestem ciekaw... Co sprawia, że klątwy i uroki są czarnomagiczne? Czym jest klątwa? – zapytał.

Milton Parish, Krukon, który poprzednio zadał pytanie, uniósł dłoń i natychmiast zaczął czytać z podręcznika:

- Terminem „klątwa" definiuje się każde zaklęcie, które...

- Przestań! Przestań, przestań, przestań! – powiedział szybko Fairhart, unosząc w górę dłoń. – Czy czytasz z podręcznika?

Milton kiwnął głową.

- Jakiego? Nie przydzieliłem wam żadnych książek.

Nie wydawał się rozzłoszczony, a jedynie zaciekawiony.

Milton zaczął wiercić się w swoim krześle.

- Uhm... z jednego takiego, jaki mieliśmy w zeszłym roku...

Fairhart uśmiechnął się.

- Możesz odłożyć tę książkę – powiedział. Milton, wyglądający na podłamanego, schował książkę do torby. – Nie będziesz miał z tego powodu żadnych kłopotów – zapewnił go spokojnie profesor. – To moja wina, powinienem był wyraźniej to zaznaczyć. Na tych zajęciach korzystanie z podręcznika będzie prawdziwą rzadkością.

Uczniowie wymienili zdumione spojrzenia. Żaden ich poprzedni nauczyciel nie zakazywał im używania książek.

- Książki są wspaniałą rzeczą – zaczął Fairhart. – Posiadanie wiedzy w formie papierowej, z której można się łatwo uczyć i którą można odtworzyć, jest niewątpliwie udogodnieniem. Chyba nie sposób przecenić znaczenia umiejętności czytania... ale dziś nie chcę słyszeć niczego z podręcznika, chcę to słyszeć od ciebie. Jak TY sądzisz, co to jest klątwa... Milton?

- Ehm... to takie zaklęcie, które robi komuś krzywdę? – powiedział niepewnie Milton, a Fairhart uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, chociaż pozostali uczniowie wcale nie podzielali jego entuzjazmu.

- Zaklęcie, które robi komuś krzywdę... Jak na przykład klątwa uśmiercająca?

Uczniowie na moment ucichli. Nawet Albus, który do tej pory drzemał, usiadł nagle prosto.

- Czy klątwa uśmiercająca jest zaklęciem czarnomagicznym? – zapytał głośno Fairhart.

Wszyscy uczniowie przytaknęli.

- Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ uśmierca ludzi – bąknął ktoś z tylnego rzędu i cała klasa, w tym Fairhart, roześmiała się.

- Cóż, nie mogę się nie zgodzić z taką logiką – powiedział nauczyciel. – Ale tak się zastanawiam... Niech ktoś poda mi jakieś zaklęcie. Proste. Zaklęcie, którego nauczyliście się w pierwszej czy drugiej klasie.

- Zaklęcie lewitacji! – krzyknął ktoś.

- Fantastycznie! – powiedział Fairhart. – Zaklęcie lewitacji. _Wingardium Leviosa_. Małe, zabawne zaklęcie, prawda?

Uczniowie kiwnęli głowami.

- A co, gdybym wam powiedział... – zaczął Fairhart – że zaklęcie lewitacji może być w tym samym stopniu czarnomagiczne, co klątwa uśmiercająca?

Niektórzy sceptycznie unieśli brwi.

- A dlaczego by nie? – zapytał profesor, przestając spacerować po klasie i siadając z powrotem na biurku. – Przecież również można nim kogoś zabić, prawda?

Albus nachmurzył się. Przez ułamek sekundy myślał, że te zajęcia na coś mu się przydadzą. Teraz natomiast stracił zainteresowanie. Profesor Fairhart najwidoczniej nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówi. Wrócił z powrotem do drzemania, podczas gdy reszta klasy wydawała się podzielać myśleć podobnie, ponieważ gapiła się na nauczyciela ze zwątpieniem.

- Och, nie wierzycie mi? – zapytał Fairhart. Wszyscy pokręcili niepewnie głowami. - Jestem przekonany, że lewitujące poduszki czy książki jeszcze nikomu nie wyrządziły krzywdy... Ale załóżmy, że... no nie wiem, wylewitowałem was ze szczytu stromej skały?

Uczniowie nagle przestali kręcić głowami. Nauczyciel uniósł różdżkę po raz kolejny i na tablicy, pod słowem „klątwy", pojawiło się zaklęcie _Wingardium Leviosa_. Wyglądało dziwnie nie na miejscu.

- Coś jeszcze?

Przez kolejne dwadzieścia minut koledzy Albusa wykrzykiwali wszystkie zaklęcia i uroki, jakich nauczyli się w trakcie pobytu w Hogwarcie. Każde z nich, zdaniem profesora, nadawało się do zabicia kogoś albo spowodowania niedającego się znieść bólu. Zaklęcie łaskoczące mogło zostać rzucone za mocno i spowodować zatrzymanie oddechu, _lumos _dało się użyć do pozbawienia wzroku; dosłownie wszystko, począwszy od zaklęcia zmieniającego kolor, po zaklęcie stepowania, zostało dodane na tablicę. Wszyscy, poza Albusem, zaproponowali przynajmniej po jednym uroku.

W końcu Fairhart uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując ich przed dalszym krzyczeniem, co rozczarowało wiele osób, które wciąż miały nowe pomysły. Nauczyciel zerknął szybko na zegarek.

- Już prawie pora się pożegnać – powiedział. – Mam nadzieję, że ta lekcja pozwoliła wam... spojrzeć na magię z szerszej perspektywy. Będziemy oczywiście uczyć się zaklęć obronnych, ale na początku chciałbym, żebyście zrozumieli lepiej, czym jest magia. Musimy się nauczyć ją kontrolować, zanim zaczniemy jej używać. Czarna magia to niebezpieczna dziedzina i powinniście podejść do niej na poważnie. Żeby się chronić, potrzebujecie zrozumieć magiczne powiązania; to, jak magia łączy się z naszymi emocjami czy kreatywnością. Zamierzam na koniec wam wam mały sekret. Sekret, którego nie odkryło wielu czarodziejów w moim wieku.

Uczniowie czekali z zapartym tchem. Fairhart pochylił się do przodu.

- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak czarna magia – powiedział. – Magia nie jest osobą, nie mamy w niej ani sprzymierzeńca, ani wroga. Magia jest odbiciem nas samych, przedłużeniem ciała i umysłu. To sposób, w jaki czarodziej UŻYWA magii, może być czarnomagiczny lub nie. Defensywny lub ofensywny. Niebezpieczny albo nie – zakończył, wskazując na tablicę za nimi.

Dokładnie wtedy, jakby zaplanował to co do sekundy, zadzwonił dzwonek i uczniowie wyszli na korytarz, z podekscytowaniem wymieniając się między sobą opinie na temat lekcji i nauczyciela.

- To była całkiem niezła lekcja – powiedział Scorpius, kiedy szli korytarzem na pierwszym piętrze.

- Faktycznie – potwierdził Morrison. – Muszę przyznać, że naprawdę zacząłem się nad tym wszystkim zastanawiać. Wszystkie te niby „słabe" zaklęcia... Jesteśmy już całkiem niebezpieczni, co nie? – zachichotał.

Albus uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- Daj spokój, przecież on gadał jakieś głupoty. Nie ma takiej rzeczy jak czarna magia? Powiedzcie to mojemu tacie i jego przyjaciołom, którzy codziennie ryzykują życiem jako aurorzy. Przecież oni wcale nie umykają całymi dniami przed zaklęciami ZMIENIAJĄCYMI KOLOR...

- Przecież Fairhart był aurorem – zauważył Scorpius. – Myślisz, że on o tym nie wie?

- Najwidoczniej był jakimś kiepskim – odpowiedział Albus. – Skoro dostał się do Hogwartu w roli nauczyciela... Skoro jest taki świetny, to dlaczego nie siedzi w kwaterze głównej, walcząc z czarnoksiężnikami, co?

- Wiesz, co sobie pomyślałem? – wtrącił się Scorpius. – On po prostu ma nietypowy sposób prowadzenia zajęć, a to przypomina ci o Darvym. Właśnie dlatego go nie lubisz ani mu nie ufasz.

Albus wybuchnął szyderczym śmiechem i szybko temu zaprzeczył. Morrison zaraz potem pobiegł na wróżbiarstwo, a Albus i Scorpius sprzeczali się po drodze na mugoloznawstwo.

Albus był rozkojarzony przez całą lekcję. Profesor Verge wyjaśniała im, jak działa benzyna, ale on tylko gapił się bezmyślnie w przestrzeń. Udało mu się w końcu zastanowić nad tym, co powiedział mu przyjaciel. Czy to właśnie dlatego nie lubi Fairharta? Czy będzie teraz po prostu uprzedzony wobec pewnego rodzaju nauczycieli?

Zadręczał się tym przez całe mugoloznawstwo i zanim lekcja się skończyła, doszedł do pewnych wniosków. To nie miało nic wspólnego z Darvym, Fairhart był zwyczajnie kiepskim nauczycielem. Pocieszony tą myślą, wrócił do pokoju wspólnego, żeby odrobić lekcje. Kiedy wieczorem spotkał się z Mirrą i Rose w bibliotece, myśli o Fairharcie już zupełnie wyleciały mu z głowy.

Tak jak mieli nadzieję, dziewczyny były same. Wyglądało na to, że Eckley i Hornsbrook również nie palili się do spotkania z nimi. Mirra rozpromieniła się, kiedy uniosła głowę znad wielkiej brązowej księgi i zobaczyła Albusa ze Scorpiusem i Morrisonem.

Albus starał się zignorować swoją gęsią skórkę.

- Cześć – przywitał się z Rose i Mirrą, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko tej ostatniej. Scorpius i Morrison poszli za jego przykładem.

- Nad czym tak ciężko pracujecie? Przecież to dopiero pierwszy tydzień szkoły – powiedział Morrison do Mirry, pochylając się i próbując odczytać coś do góry nogami.

- Numerologia – odpowiedziała. – Praca domowa z poniedziałku na jutro.

- Czy ty też przypadkiem się na to nie zapisałaś? – zapytał Scorpius Rose. Ta kiwnęła głową. – Zrobiłaś już pracę domową? – Rose znowu potaknęła. Scorpius zwrócił się do Mirry. – To dlaczego po prostu od niej nie spisz...

- NIE! – krzyknęły dziewczyny tak głośno, że natychmiast dostały burę od bibliotekarki.

- Wtedy bym się niczego nie nauczyła – szepnęła Mirra, tak głośno, jak to było możliwe.

- Dlaczego nie robisz pracy domowej w pokoju wspólnym? – zapytał Albus.

Odpowiedziała mu Rose.

- Jest jakaś głupia impreza. Mieli już sprawdziany quidditcha i są tak zadowoleni ze swojej nowej drużyny, że po prostu MUSZĄ hałasować. A najgorsze jest to, że twój brat wcale nie poczuwa się do obowiązku, mimo że jest prefektem, i ani myśli ich uciszać!

- Hej! Zaprzeczam tym pomówieniom! – dobiegł ich z oddali głos Jamesa. Wszyscy odwrócili się i mogli podziwiać odznakę, błyszczącą na jego piersi. James wyciągnął sobie spod stołu krzesło i usiadł na nim. – Ja naprawdę traktuję poważnie swoje obowiązki. Hogwarcki kodeks zachowania prefektów wyraźnie mówi, że prefekci mogą przerywać imprezy jedynie w godzinach ciszy nocnej lub jeśli podaje się tam alkohol albo jeśli przeszkadza to w nauce innym uczniom.

- Na przykład mnie? – uśmiechnęła się Mirra znad książki.

- Ach, przepraszam cię, Mirra. Następnym razem powiem im, żeby tak nie wrzeszczeli. Przyszedłem tu, żeby również zażyć nieco ciszy i spokoju. Podobają wam się nowe lekcje? – zapytał.

Temat zajęć przewijał się praktycznie przez całą rozmowę, i, na nieszczęście Albusa, wielokrotnie powracała kwestia Fairharta. Ku swojemu rozczarowaniu odkrył, że Mirra ma go za świetnego nauczyciela.

- Wygląda na to, że on naprawdę wie, o czym mówi – oznajmiła. – Więc co z tego, że ma pewne problemy z twarzą?

Morrison parsknął i Albus wiedział dlaczego. „Pewne" było sporym niedopowiedzeniem. Natychmiast wykorzystał ten moment, żeby dociąć Fairhartowi:

- Cóż, jak na kogoś, kto uczy nas o tym, że powinniśmy kontrolować swoją magię, jest bardzo kiepski. Może sam powinien lepiej kontrolować ten ogień, hę?

Rose spojrzała na niego zdumiona.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- No, o ogniu – powiedział Albus. – Przecież mówił, że poparzył sobie twarz.

Rose zachichotała.

- Tak wam powiedział? Chyba był przekonany, że Ślizgoni to naiwniacy...

- A co WAM powiedział? – zapytał Morrison.

Rose i Mirra wymieniły spojrzenia.

- Że zaatakowała go mantrykora – oznajmiła rzeczowo Rose. – Ale to była jego wina, bo sam przyznał, że ją sprowokował.

Teraz z kolei to James się roześmiał.

- Mantrykora? Daj spokój, Róziu, myślałem, że jesteś inteligentna. Gdzie, do jasnej ciasnej, znalazłby obecnie mantrykorę? A poza tym mowy nie ma, żeby zrobiła COŚ TAKIEGO z jego twarzą. Wujek Bill został zaatakowany przez wilkołaka, a jego twarz nie wygląda nawet w połowie tak źle jak Fairharta.

- Najwidoczniej twarz wujka Billa z czasem się zabliźniła! – stwierdziła lekceważąco Rose.

- Och, a Fairharta dopiero wczoraj coś poharatało, nieprawdaż? – zapytał Albus. Rose zamknęła usta.

- Do ognia też nie wpadł, baranie! – syknął James.

- Jak to? – zapytali Albus, Morrison i Scorpius.

James kiwnął głową.

- Najwidoczniej uznał, że jesteście zbyt młodzi, żeby to zrozumieć... ale mojej klasie powiedział prawdę. Kiedy był młody, miał okropny trądzik i próbował się go pozbyć klątwami. Ale tylko mu się od tego pogorszyło.

Dopiero kiedy wypowiedział to na głos, uświadomił sobie, jak głupio to zabrzmiało. Albus odwrócił się do brata, następnie do Mirry i Rose, a potem znowu do Scorpiusa i Morrisona. Przez chwilę wszyscy wymieniali spojrzenia. Gapili się na siebie długo, ale nie mieli pojęcia, której klasie Fairhart powiedział prawdę. Wyglądało na to, że tajemnica jego pokiereszowanej twarzy pozostanie tajemnicą.


	6. Prefekt się doigrał

_Z małym poślizgiem, ale zamieszczam kolejny rozdział. Był dość długi, a czasu mam coraz mniej, jednak na razie tłumaczenia nie zarzucam ;)_

_Betowała Dagulec - dzięki!_

* * *

**Rozdział 6. Prefekt się doigrał**

Dlaczego nie mógł przestać się na nią patrzeć? Za każdym razem, kiedy ją zobaczył – czy to na zajęciach, czy na korytarzu albo nawet w bibliotece – Albus po prostu nie był w stanie oderwać oczu od Mirry. Zazwyczaj nie powodowało to problemów, ale okazało się, że takie bezmyślne wpatrywanie się czasem przeszkadza w prowadzeniu normalnej rozmowy.

- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? – wykrzyknął Morrison na piątkowej lekcji eliksirów.

- Że co? – mruknął Albus.

- Właśnie ci opowiadałem, co wczoraj wyprawiała na zajęciach Trelawney...

- Ach tak, przepraszam – powiedział Albus, odwracając się w stronę kolegi. – Więc mówiłeś, że...

Gapił się na tył głowy Mirry przez większość zajęć. Scorpius wyraźnie nie zwracał na to uwagi, pogrążony w czytaniu podręcznika do zaawansowanej transmutacji, ale Morrison (który prędzej uciąłby sobie rękę, niż zaczął czytać książkę dla przyjemności) spędził dużą część lekcji, starając się uświadomić Albusa, jak okropne są zajęcia z wróżbiarstwa.

- Mało tego, że te kryształowe kule są maleńkie, ona wymaga od nas, żebyśmy...

- Proszę! – zagrzmiał głos profesora Handita zza biurka, przy którym kartkował stary podręcznik do eliksirów. – Staram się rozgryźć ten problem! Może trochę ciszej!

- Przepraszam, profesorze Handit – odpowiedział nonszalancko Morrison, po czym znowu odwrócił się do kolegi.

Eliksiry były ulubioną lekcją Albusa przez pierwsze dwa lata pobytu w Hogwarcie, mimo że nauczał ich morderca. Albus był więcej niż dobry z tego przedmiotu i na zajęciach wszystko przychodziło mu z łatwością. Wszystko zmieniło się, kiedy eliksirów zaczął uczyć profesor Handit.

Problem polegał na tym, że ich były nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią nie miał pojęcia o eliksirach. Sam się do tego przyznał pierwszego dnia zajęć, a następnie spędził całe półtorej godziny, starając się zapisać na tablicy instrukcję stworzenia całkiem prostego eliksiru. Albusowi w końcu zrobiło się go szkoda i pomógł mu, ale zanim skończyli, lekcja już minęła. Dziś natomiast Handit już nawet nie próbował. Przygotowywał się do trzeciego tygodnia zajęć, oferując w zamian uczniom „czas wolny".

Morrison skończył swoją opowieść razem z dzwonkiem obwieszczającym koniec lekcji. Albus w drodze na obiad do Wielkiej Sali znowu zaczął rozmyślać o tym, nad czym się zastanawiał, zanim kolega mu przeszkodził.

_No dobra, mam prawo ją lubić. Ale dlaczego za każdym razem, kiedy się widzimy, robię z siebie idiotę?_

Niestety, musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że ani trochę nie przesadzał. Wyglądało na to, że za każdym razem, kiedy Mirra zaczyna z nim rozmowę, nagle upuszcza trzymany w ręku przedmiot albo gubi tok wypowiedzi. Co należało do tych mniej zawstydzających rzeczy. Gorsze było to, że kiedy rozmawiali, zaczynał nagle mówić barytonem, tak jakby starał się brzmieć na starszego, niż był w rzeczywistości, i raz czy dwa na opiece nad magicznymi stworzeniami jego ręka jakby automatycznie sięgnęła do włosów, żeby uczynić fryzurę jeszcze bardziej nieporządną.

Żeby dopełnić obrazu tej tragedii, należy dodać, że Albus nie miał pojęcia, z kim mógłby porozmawiać o swoim problemie. Jego dwaj najlepsi przyjaciele nie wchodzili w rachubę – Morrison zacząłby sobie stroić żarty, a Scorpius by go zignorował. Myślał o tym, żeby zwierzyć się bratu, ale nie mógł znieść wizji jego szyderczego uśmieszku. James zawsze świetnie radził sobie z dziewczynami i Albus wiedział, że nie może zniżyć się do poziomu proszenia go o pomoc.

Wyglądało na to, że jedyną osobą, z którą mógłby na ten temat porozmawiać, była Rose. Albus wiedział, że w gruncie rzeczy kuzynka ma dobre serce, ale od czasów dzieciństwa zdawał sobie sprawę również z tego, że nie potrafi trzymać buzi na kłódkę. No i była przyjaciółką Mirry... istniało zbyt wysokie ryzyko, że się wygada. Albus spróbował delikatnie wybadać przyjaciół, co sądzą o jego pomyśle, starając się nie zagłębiać w szczegóły.

- Myślicie, że Rose byłaby w stanie mi pomóc z taką jedną sprawą? – zapytał Morrisona i Scorpiusa, kiedy zajęli miejsca przy stole.

Scorpius, co było do przewidzenia, wzruszył ramionami. Morrison jednak obrzucił go zaintrygowanym spojrzeniem, przestając na chwilę polewać kiełbaski keczupem.

- Masz na myśli pracę domową? Sam wiesz, jaka ona jest. Nigdy w życiu nie pozwoli od siebie spisać. Ale przecież od tego mamy Scorpiusa.

Scorpius kiwnął głową.

- No jasne. W czym ci pomóc?

Albus energicznie pokręcił głową.

- Nie chodzi tutaj o pracę domową. Mam na myśli to, czy ona... byłaby w stanie udzielić mi dobrej rady? Na przykład w sprawie takiej jednej dziewczyny?

Obydwaj zmierzyli go podejrzliwymi spojrzeniami.

- Prawdopodobnie nie – odpowiedział Scorpius. – Ale myślę, że Mirra by ci pomogła.

Albus odwrócił twarz, żeby przyjaciele nie zauważyli, jak się zaczerwienił.

- No tak, pewnie macie rację – stwierdził. O nie, Mirrze na pewno nie powie, co do niej czuje...

- A może mógłbyś o tym pogadać z Fairhartem? – wyszczerzył zęby Morrison, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. Scorpius szybko mu zawtórował.

Albus jęknął i zabrał się za jedzenie. Zaraz mieli mieć obronę przed czarną magią, a on z lekcji na lekcję robił się coraz słabszy z tego przedmiotu. Tłumaczył się jednak kolegom tym, że profesor Fairhart wcale ich nie uczy, a jedynie filozofuje. Często zdarzało mu się zasypywać klasę pytaniami, na które nie sposób było odpowiedzieć, na przykład: „Czy jeśli nie byłoby góry, istniałby dół?", albo rzucał enigmatycznymi uwagami w stylu „Magia jest wszystkim, czego potrzebujesz, i niczym, czym chciałbyś, żeby była".

Celem Fairharta było to (a przynajmniej sam tak twierdził), żeby uczniowie lepiej zrozumieli istotę magii i sposób używania magii obronnej. Albus jednak nie dał się oszukać. Te pytania były jedynie dowodem na to, że nauczyciel zabijał czas, zanim w końcu nauczy się konkretów, które będzie w stanie im przekazać.

Czuł niesmak do profesora Fairharta przez całą drogę w kierunku sali obrony przed czarną magią, co w sumie było dobrą rzeczą, bo od myślenia o Mirrze Albusowi już pękała głowa. Dwadzieścia minut później stwierdził jednak, że chyba już woli ten ból głowy.

Lekcja Fairharta była jak zawsze okropnie nudna. Albus walczył sam ze sobą, żeby siedzieć prosto, podczas gdy jego przyjaciele pilnie słuchali. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu większość klasy wydawała się lubić te zajęcia. On natomiast starał się wyłączyć umysł, ponieważ Fairhart rozwodził się właśnie nad czymś, co nazywał „magią emocjonalną".

- Pomyślcie! – mówił. Zawsze siedział na swoim biurku (nigdy nie usiadł przy nim). Rozczochrane włosy opadały mu na pokiereszowaną twarz. Na każdych zajęciach wyglądało to podobnie. – Pomyślcie o tym, kiedy po raz pierwszy użyliście magii! Dlaczego jej użyliście? Zrobiliście to podświadomie, prawda?

Klasa mruknęła potwierdzająco. Niektórzy kiwnęli głowami.

- Wasz instynkt wziął wtedy górę! – wykrzyknął podekscytowany Fairhart. – Kiedy tracicie nad sobą panowanie i poddajecie się emocjom, dzieje się dokładnie to samo. Niektórzy twierdzą, że nawet jeśli każdy czarodziej i każda czarownica posiada wrodzoną zdolność do uprawiania magii, pewne osoby bardziej kierują się w tym emocjami niż inne. Wyobraźcie sobie teraz przez chwilę, że moglibyśmy okiełznać tę podświadomą moc i używać jej świadomie...

Uczniowie nie odrywali wzroku od profesora, słuchając z napięciem. Albus oparł głowę na rękach.

- Niektórzy z najlepszych czarodziejów naszych czasów przyznali, że szczególnie istotne jest dla nich zwłaszcza jedno uczucie. Tylko jedno, które pozwala na pełne rozwinięcie magicznych mocy.

- Jakie to uczucie? – zapytał jakiś Krukon. Nikt już nie powtarzał na zajęciach swojego nazwiska. Po kilku lekcjach okazało się, że praktycznie każdy na sali zadał pytanie albo udzielił jakiejś odpowiedzi, więc Fairhart zdążył już wszystkich zapamiętać. Albus uświadomił sobie, że chyba tylko on do tej pory ani razu się nie przedstawił.

- Nie mam pojęcia jakie! – uśmiechnął się szeroko nauczyciel. Jego twarz rozciągnęła się w groteskowym grymasie, ale już żaden z uczniów najwyraźniej nie zwracał na to uwagi. – Wy mi powiedzcie! Kiedy po raz pierwszy użyliście magii, jak się wtedy czuliście? Ktoś chce mi powiedzieć?

Morrison podniósł rękę.

- Tak, panie Vincent?

- Byłem zły! – powiedział Morrison, z podekscytowaniem uderzając pięścią o stolik.

Profesor Fairhart klasnął w dłonie i wskazał na niego.

- Świetnie! Złość! Chyba najczęściej spotykana emocja! Nasz gniew pozbawia nas kontroli! Kiedy ogarnia nas złość, mamy problem, ponieważ tracimy zdolność logicznego myślenia. A kiedy mamy możliwość użycia czarów... to z kolei rozwiązuje nasz problem. Używamy magii nieświadomie i powód złości znika. Kto poda kolejny przykład? Jakieś silne uczucie? Ktokolwiek?

- Duma? – zaproponował ktoś.

Fairhart ponownie klasnął i wskazał dłonią, tym razem w kierunku Krukona, który odzywał się tak często na lekcjach, że Albus już zapamiętał jego imię. Milton.

- Z tą dumą może być problem – powiedział profesor. – Z pewnością jest skuteczna, ale, chociaż to sprawa indywidualna dla każdego czarodzieja czy czarownicy, ośmielę się zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że pod wpływem dumy rzadko używamy nieświadomie czarów. Jednak, rzecz jasna, jest to możliwe. Duma może być równie silnym uczuciem jak gniew. W obronie swojego poczucia wartości możemy czasem użyć czarów, o jakich nie sądziliśmy, że będziemy ich kiedykolwiek w stanie użyć. Jakieś inne? Inne silne emocje, jakie mogą być czynnikiem aktywizującym magię dla danej osoby?

Przez kilka sekund panowała cisza, kiedy wszyscy rozmyślali. Albus ziewnął szeroko. Ślizgonka o imieniu Denise uniosła dłoń.

- Miłość? – zapytała.

Fairhart uśmiechnął się szerzej niż wcześniej.

- Och, tak. Miłość. Wątpię, czy istnieje lepsza odpowiedź. Miłość jest zbyt skomplikowana, aby ją sztucznie rozniecić, zbyt tajemnicza, żeby ją w pełni zrozumieć, i zbyt niebezpieczna, żeby móc ją w pełni kontrolować. Ze wszystkich uczuć, jakie odczuwamy, z pewnością to właśnie miłość jest najsilniejsza.

Scorpius kaszlnął cicho, co mogło być oznaką niedowierzania, ale Fairhart kontynuował:

- Tak, wielu w to wątpi. Przypuszczam, że nie bez powodu. Odczuwamy miłość ze względną łatwością, ale chyba najtrudniej przekształcić tę emocję w prawdziwą magiczną potęgę. Osoba, której ta sztuka się uda... która ma tę siłę na skinienie ręki... No cóż, powiedzmy po prostu, że bardzo współczuję każdemu, który narazi się na gniew takiej jednostki. Bardzo serdecznie współczuję.

Powinienem jednak zaznaczyć, że inne emocje, jakie wymieniliście, mogą być tak samo efektywne i przydatne. Jak już wspominałem, jest to uwarunkowane indywidualnie dla każdego czarodzieja i w teorii... przy założeniu, że teoria o emocjach kontrolujących stopień magicznej mocy jest poprawna... każde uczucie może stać się początkiem uśpionej mocy. Strach, radość, smutek... znam osobiście czarodzieja, który lepiej czaruje, kiedy jest czymś zawstydzony. Zastanówcie się nad tym następnym razem, kiedy nie będziecie w stanie wykonać jakiegoś zaklęcia. Nauczcie się, co aktywuje waszą magię. A potem przekierujcie emocję na zaklęcie.

Po ostatnim zdaniu profesora zadzwonił dzwonek. Albus zauważył, że dzwonek zawsze rozbrzmiewał równo z końcem lekcji, jakby Fairhart to w ten sposób zaplanował. Pomyślał, że to chyba jedyna zabawna rzecz, jaka ma miejsce na tych zajęciach.

- Te lekcje robią się coraz lepsze – entuzjazmował się Morrison, kiedy szli w stronę pokoju wspólnego. - Zastanawiam się, co jest moim „emocjonalnym czynnikiem aktywującym"... Założę się, że gniew.

- Nie mam pojęcia – uśmiechnął się lekko Scorpius. – Czy można zaklasyfikować „kretynizm" jako emocję?

Morrison zmarszczył gniewnie brwi. Znajdowali się już pod kamienną ścianą, a osoba, która była przed nimi, podała hasło. Albus odezwał się, kiedy weszli do pokoju wspólnego:

- Daj spokój, chyba nie wierzysz w te bzdury? Przecież on mówi tak, jakby uważał nas za superbohaterów czy coś w tym stylu. Magia jest nauką, której nie da się kontrolować emocjami. Przecież mugole również odczuwają różne rzeczy!

- Ale u mugoli wszystko działa na trochę innej zasadzie! – wtrącił Morrison. – Przecież wychowywałem się wśród mugoli, więc wiem, co mówię. U nich jest prawie tak samo! Może i nie czarują, ale stają się na przykład silniejsi, kiedy są źli!

- To adrenalina – oznajmił chłodno Albus. – Fairhart chce nam wmówić, że posiadamy jakąś wewnętrzną moc, ponieważ po prostu nie potrafi nas nauczyć używać zwykłej magii.

- Jesteś uprzedzony z powodu Darrrvy'ego – syknął wysokim głosem Morrison. Razem ze Scorpiusem obstawał za tą teorią, którą tłumaczyli chłodny stosunek Albusa do nowego nauczyciela. Według nich ta rezerwa wobec Fairharta była naturalną konsekwencją zdrady Darvy'ego, ale Albus nie wierzył w te psychologiczne brednie. Dobrze wiedział, dlaczego nie lubi Fairharta... nie ze względu na jego twarz czy Darvy'ego. Nowy profesor po prostu nie miał pojęcia o nauczaniu.

- Wyśpij się, Potter – powiedział ktoś siedzący na wyciętych w kamieniu fotelach.

Albus odwrócił się w ich kierunku i zobaczył Atticusa.

– Jutro sprawdziany – kontynuował. – Dziesiąta rano.

- Okej, możesz na mnie liczyć – uśmiechnął się Albus, wyrwany z rozmyślań. Wszedł do sypialni i rozciągnął się na łóżku. Zaraz po nim zrobili to Scorpius i Morrison.

- Czy ty przypadkiem nie mówiłeś, że chciałbyś spróbować? – zapytał Morrisona.

Ten roześmiał się serdecznie i usiadł na swoim łóżku.

- Mówię wiele rzeczy, Al... to nie znaczy, że wszystkie od razu robię.

* * *

Albus obudził się następnego ranka, czując się świeży i wypoczęty. Opuścił ostatni mecz quidditcha w zeszłym roku, dlatego nie mógł się doczekać, aż wróci na boisko i zagra ze swoją drużyną. Wyparowały mu z głowy myśli o Mirrze czy Fairharcie i rozpromieniony zszedł na śniadanie.

- Piękna pogoda – oznajmił wesoło, zerkając na zaczarowany sufit w Wielkiej Sali i polewając sobie naleśniki syropem.

- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz jeść, stary? – zapytał Morrison, ziewając. – Na boisku będziesz za godzinę, chyba nie chcesz wszystkiego zwymiotować podczas sprawdzianów...

Albus wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

- Nic mi nie będzie. Zastanawiam się jedynie, kto jeszcze będzie startował...

- Ile macie wolnych miejsc? – zapytał Morrison.

Albus nie odpowiedział, bo odezwał się Scorpius:

- Al, słyszałeś? – Jak zawsze czytał Proroka Codziennego, który leżał oparty o szklankę z sokiem dyniowym.

- Hę? Co słyszałem?

Scorpius wręczył mu gazetę.

- W zeszłym tygodniu w Ministerstwie Magii był strajk. Kingsley Shacklebolt właśnie wydał oficjalne oświadczenie w tej sprawie.

Albus sądził, że znalezienie właściwego artykułu zajmie mu trochę czasu, ale okazało się, że był on już na drugiej stronie.

_**Ministerstwo Magii usprawiedliwia zachowanie Biura Aurorów**_

_Po niemal tygodniu milczenia Minister Magii Kingsley Shacklebolt wydał oficjalne oświadczenie w sprawie incydentu, jaki miał miejsce przy budce telefonicznej, prowadzącej bezpośrednio do wnętrza gmachu głównego Ministerstwa. _

_- Jesteśmy zniesmaczeni zachowaniem zarówno pracowników Ministerstwa, jak i strajkujących obywateli. Ministerstwo Magii przeprasza wszystkich, którzy doznali jakiegokolwiek urazu w trakcie strajku. Chciałbym jednak zauważyć, że strajk miał miejsce w biały dzień, na widoku mugoli, dlatego obecni na miejscu urzędnicy Ministerstwa, w tym pan Weasley i pan Raytes, musieli podjąć zdecydowane i szybkie działania._

_Strajk miał miejsce w zeszłym tygodniu we wczesnym godzinach porannych. Ponad pięćdziesiąt czarodziejów i czarownic pojawiło się przed wejściem do Ministerstwa Magii, niosąc transparenty i wykrzykując obelgi pod adresem Harry'ego „Chłopca, Który Przeżył" Pottera. _

- Że co?! – wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem Albus, wpatrując się w gazetę. Dlaczego ludzie mieliby strajkować przeciwko jego tacie?

- Czytaj dalej – powiedział Scorpius.

Albus odwrócił stronę i kontynuował.

_Przyczyną strajku było najprawdopodobniej nieudolne działanie Pottera w kwestii Reginalda Aresa, niebezpiecznego e__ks__-aurora i byłego dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, któremu już od trzech miesięcy udaje się uniknąć aresztowania. Chociaż Potter zapewnia, że Biuro Aurorów robi__,__ co w jego mocy, aby doprowadzić do pojmania przestępcy, jego wymijające odpowiedzi na pytania pracowników Ministerstwa zdają się zaprzeczać jego słowom. _

_- Skontaktowałem się z Ministerstwem około pierwszej, może pierwszej trzydzieści nad ranem – mówi Bradley Barker, obywatel, któremu udało się zobaczyć przestępcę. – Pracownicy pojawili się dopiero po czterdziestu pięciu minutach, a do tego czasu Aresa już dawno nie było. _

_Czterdzieści pięć minut to długi okres czasu... chociaż pracownicy Ministerstwa zaprzeczają, że__by__ trwało to tak długo, i konsekwentnie i żarliwie bronią szefa Biura Aurorów. _

_- Harry Potter robi co może, aby znaleźć Aresa i współsprawcę przestępstw, Darvy'ego – zapewnia Maximus Tothill, podległy Potterowi auror. – Muszą państwo zrozumieć, że otrzymujemy zgłoszenia na temat Aresa co jakieś dwadzieścia minut, a w momencie tamtego wezwania Potter sprawdzał właśnie inną osobę w Br__i__stolu. Strach, który ogarnął czarodziejską społeczność, sprawia, że ludzie panikują i wszędzie widzą Aresa. Chociaż zgłoszenie pana Barkera zostało uznane za autentyczne, nie ma powodu, żeby sądzić, że poświęcono mu mniej uwagi niż pozostałym. _

_Ale czy tak jak naprawdę? Być może, chociaż Potter ma swoje powody, żeby bronić Aresa, a nawet mu pomagać. Chociaż mało wiadomo o ich wspólnej przeszłości, nasz najlepszy korespondent Rita Skeeter dostarcza twardych dowodów, że..._

Albus ze złością odrzucił gazetę, przypadkiem wywracając przy tym szklankę soku pomarańczowego Morrisona.

- A to za co? – zbulwersował się Morrison, szybko wstając z miejsca, żeby uniknąć oblania sokiem.

- Przepraszam! – powiedział szybko Albus, niezdarnie próbując wytrzeć serwetką plamę na stole.

Scorpius wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i od niechcenia nią machnął.

- _Chłoczyść_!

Plama natychmiast zniknęła. Scorpius odwrócił się w kierunku Albusa.

- Pewnie przeczytałeś wszystko?

Morrison nadal się dąsał, podczas gdy Albus parsknął szyderczo.

- Trochę więcej niż połowę – przyznał. – Zatrzymałem się przy nazwisku Skeeter. Wszyscy wiedzą, że ona nigdy nie pisze prawdy. Naprawdę nie rozumiem, czemu ci ludzie strajkowali przeciwko mojemu tacie. Czego się tak boją? Przecież Ares nic złego nie robi!

- Wydaje mi się, że chodzi o to, co on MOŻE zrobić – powiedział Scorpius. – Znaczy się, jeśli jest tak niebezpieczny i do tej pory go nie złapano, to chyba pora zacząć się martwić. Niezależnie od tego, czy ma dobre, czy złe intencje.

- Jego jedyne intencje to ukrywanie się – mruknął Albus. – Przecież nie może robić wiele więcej, ta cholerna różdżka nie chce dla niego działać. A twierdzenie, że mój tata się nie stara, żeby go złapać... Czy oni powariowali?

- Nie obwiniaj dziennikarzy – powiedział Morrison. Chwycił gazetę i zaczął ją kartkować. – To wina tych ludzi z transparentami. Co tak właściwie zdarzyło się podczas tego strajku?

Odpowiedział mu Scorpius:

- Najwidoczniej grupa ludzi spacerowała sobie koło budki telefonicznej, dokuczając pracownikom Ministerstwa, którzy wchodzili tamtędy do pracy. Kilkoro aurorów, w tym wujek Albusa, zaczęło interweniować i paru ludziom nieco się oberwało. Była to jednak zupełnie logiczna reakcja. W okolicy kręciło się mnóstwo mugoli.

Albus był czerwony ze złości. Ci ludzie obwiniali jego tatę... jakby to była jego wina, że Ares i Darvy znajdują się na wolności. Oskarżają go, że tak naprawdę wcale nie stara się ich znaleźć. Tak jakby byli dwoma kiepskiej klasy czarodziejami, których można schwytać od razu. Albus chciałby zobaczyć, jak ci strajkujący poradziliby sobie ze schwytaniem przestępców. Najłatwiej zwalić wszystko na jego tatę.

- Mniejsza z tym, nie będę się już dłużej przejmował – powiedział nagle Albus, nakładając sobie na talerz więcej naleśników. Obudził się dziś rano w fantastycznym nastroju i nie zamierzał pozwolić, by cokolwiek (poza sprawdzianami quidditcha) wpłynęło w jakimś stopniu na jego humor. – Dziś będę miał dobry dzień – oznajmił stanowczo.

Pół godziny później wciąż mamrotał do siebie to samo pod nosem. Stał w grupie Ślizgonów na środku boiska do quidditcha. Atticus przechadzał się przed nimi w tę i z powrotem, najwidoczniej pogrążony w głębokich rozmyślaniach nad tym, jak sformułować przemowę. Po kilku chwilach w końcu się odezwał:

- Jestem w drużynie od trzeciej klasy – powiedział do cichego tłumku. – Ani razu nie zdobyłem Pucharu Quidditcha. Myślałem, że może w zeszłym roku się uda... ale niestety.

Albus skulił się lekko pośród kolegów, chociaż tak naprawdę nie padło ani jedno słowo oskarżenia. Wprost przeciwnie, wszyscy żarliwie wpatrywali się w kapitana. Albus zwrócił uwagę, że ilość osób startujących w sprawdzianach jest znacznie większa niż w zeszłym roku. Było ich prawie tyle samo ile widzów na trybunach. Albus zerknął na lewo i zobaczył, jak machają mu Morrison i Scorpius, siedzący w rzędzie na samym środku trybun. Zanim jednak zdążył im odmachać, Atticus znowu przemówił:

- Tak więc przede mną ostatnia szansa – kontynuował, ciągle spacerując. – Jeśli was wybiorę, oznacza to, że będziecie najlepsi z najlepszych. W tym roku nie mogę sobie pozwolić na jakiekolwiek ryzyko. Jeśli nie znajdziecie się w drużynie albo traficie do rezerwy... no cóż, bardzo mi przykro. Wybrałem już dwóch ścigających, ponieważ dobrze mi się z nimi współpracuje, ale do wzięcia są pozycje pałkarzy, a także obrońcy i szukającego. Podzielcie się więc na grupy.

Albusa natychmiast okrążyli mniejsi uczniowie. Szukający zazwyczaj mało ważyli, dzięki czemu byli szybcy. Odepchnął od siebie po raz kolejny myśli o Proroku – nadeszła pora, żeby się skoncentrować.

- Niech na trybunach usiądą wszystkie grupy poza szukającymi. Szukający, weźcie miotły. Zaraz wypuszczę znicza. Kto złapie go pierwszy, ten dostaje miejsce w drużynie. Zrozumiano?

Albus i czwórka innych Ślizgonów, z których każdy był odrobinę wyższy niż on sam, kiwnęli głowami. Atticus chwycił małą skrzynkę i wzleciał pięćdziesiąt stóp w górę.

- Gotowi? – zawołał.

- TAK!

Albus zobaczył, jak Atticus otwiera skrzynkę. Wyłoniła się z niej mała, błyszcząca na złoto kulka, która zaczęła wznosić się w powietrze.

- START!

Albus mocno odepchnął się od ziemi. Poczuł we włosach podmuch wiatru i natychmiast wprawiło go to w doskonały nastrój. Jego miotła była o wiele szybsza niż miotły przeciwników, pozostawało mu tylko wypatrzyć znicza. Jego oczy przeszukiwały błękit nieba... i prawie natychmiast zauważył znicz. Jednak nie tylko on jeden. Ktoś z przeciwników już szybko zmierzał w tamtym kierunku.

Albus wystrzelił do przodu i przestał słyszeć cokolwiek – jego miotła była tak szybka, że wiatr wygłuszył inne dźwięki. Sięgnął po szybujący znicz przed przeciwnikiem – jednym, zgrabnym ruchem dłoni chwycił go w pięść.

Usłyszał oklaski ze strony uczniów na trybunach, a także gwizdy Morrisona gdzieś w tle. Uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, poleciał w stronę Atticusa. Zauważył, że kapitan również się uśmiecha.

- Niesamowicie, Potter – powiedział. – Miałem przeczucie, że z powrotem wylądujesz w drużynie.

Albus uścisnął podaną mu dłoń, po czym przekazał mu znicz.

- Ja również – zapewnił wesoło. Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale w tym momencie zauważył kogoś na trybunach. W morzu Ślizgonów znajdowała się jedna Gryfonka o płomiennorudych włosach, która oklaskiwała go entuzjastycznie.

Albus ponownie się uśmiechnął. Nie miał okazji porozmawiać z siostrą od czasu ceremonii przydziału. Kilka razy mijali się na korytarzach, ale zdarzało się to zbyt rzadko, żeby zamienić więcej niż parę słów. Nie rozmawiał także jeszcze z pozostałymi młodszymi kuzynami.

- Wrócę za chwilę – powiedział Atticusowi, który klepnął go w plecy, po czym skierował się w kierunku trybun.

- Teraz pałkarze! – usłyszał wrzask Atticusa.

Spora grupa barczystych uczniów wyższych klas minęła Albusa, kiedy zbliżał się w kierunku siostry. Lily siedziała w dolnym rzędzie i wyglądała na zagubioną. Być może po raz pierwszy była na szkolnym boisku quidditcha. Albus uśmiechnął się i usiadł koło niej.

- I jak podoba ci się Hogwart?

Siostra uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Jest tak ogromny! – powiedziała. – Podczas pierwszego tygodnia bardzo często się gubiłam. Na całe szczęście Rose i jej przyjaciel Donny zaczęli odprowadzać mnie na lekcje.

Albus zamrugał, kiedy uświadomił sobie, jakiego pieszczotliwego określenia użyła dla Donovana Hornsbrooka. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie uświadomić siostry, że „Donny" nie tylko walnął go pięścią w twarz, ale i miał udział w napaści na Jamesa. Zdecydował się jednak o tym nie wspominać.

- Świetnie – mruknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. – To bardzo miło z ich strony, że ci pomagają. A jak się ma Hugo? I Fred, Molly i Lu...

- Wszyscy mają się dobrze – przerwała mu Lily. – Musieli jednak magicznie powiększyć sypialnie dla pierwszego roku, bo przecież nie tylko nasza rodzina znalazła się w Gryffindorze. Chyba ponad połowa dzieci tam trafiła.

- Tak, zauważyłem – powiedział smętnie Albus. – A jak ma się James? – zapytał, chcąc zmienić temat rozmowy na coś innego niż niespotykana popularność Gryffindoru podczas ceremonii przydziału. – Jakoś za dużo go nie widuję.

- Ja również – zauważyła Lily.

- Czyżby nowa dziewczyna? – zainteresował się Albus, szczęśliwy, że brat już doszedł po siebie po zawodzie sercowym pod koniec ubiegłego roku szkolnego.

Jego siostra wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie sądzę. To chyba przez to, że jest prefektem. On naprawdę potraktował tę sprawę poważnie. Patroluje korytarze, zdaje raporty, pomaga nauczycielom... to strasznie dziwne.

- Może zachłysnął się nową władzą. Pewnie to się zmieni, kiedy zaczną się treningi quidditcha.

- Być może – odpowiedziała. Albus zauważył, że wygląda, jakby czymś się martwiła.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał.

Lily chciała coś powiedzieć, ale najpierw rozejrzała się dookoła, jakby w obawie, że ktoś ją może podsłuchać.

- Chciałam z tobą o czymś porozmawiać – powiedziała nieco ciszej.

Albus pochylił się, żeby ją lepiej słyszeć.

- Co się stało?

- Czytałeś gazetę? Wiesz o strajku... i o tacie?

Albus prychnął.

- Naprawdę się tym nie przejmuj, Lilka – powiedział. – Ludzie po prostu oskarżają tatę, bo jest sławny i myślą, że w ten sposób oni również znajdą się w gazetach. A co do tej jędzy Skeeter, ona zawsze kłamie, więc możesz to olać. Ciocia Hermiona powiedziała mi kiedyś, że ona nie byłaby w stanie napisać nic prawdziwego, nawet gdyby bardzo się starała.

- Ciocia Hermiona tak powiedziała? – upewniła się Lily, wyglądając na nieco uspokojoną. Albus wiedział dlaczego; ciocia Hermiona była najbystrzejszą czarownicą w rodzinie i można było wierzyć jej na słowo. – No dobrze. Chociaż ona napisała, że ten koleś, co ucieka, i tata, kiedyś razem...

- Potter! – krzyknął ktoś. Zarówno Albus, jak i Lily odwrócili głowy w stronę boiska.

To był Atticus. Podbiegł do trybun, żeby z nim porozmawiać, ale zwolnił nieco, kiedy zobaczył Lily, ubraną w szkarłatno-złoty szalik. Podejrzliwie zmrużył oczy.

- To twoja siostra, tak?

- Tak – odpowiedział Albus nieco obronnym tonem. Pamiętał, jak w pierwszej klasie został wyrzucony z boiska przez kapitana Gryfonów w czasie ich treningu, i nie chciał, żeby siostra podzieliła jego los.

- Tak się tylko upewniam – rzekł Atticus odrobinę spokojniejszym głosem. – Musiałem sprawdzić, czy to nie szpieg. Wracaj na boisko, muszę ci przedstawić drużynę.

Albus pożegnał się z siostrą i udał się z Atticusem na środek boiska, gdzie stała cała drużyna Ślizgonów. Osoby, którym się nie powiodło, wróciły na trybuny.

Pomyślał, że to całkiem niezła drużyna, chociaż nieco podobna do tej z zeszłego roku. Atticus faktycznie zatrzymał dwójkę ścigających, z którymi grał wcześniej. Patrick Parcher, siódmoklasista, został na pozycji pałkarza. Drugi pałkarz jednak skończył już szkołę, dlatego jego miejsce zajął piątoklasista, Holden Rawn, a miejsce obrońcy Stephen Nott z czwartej klasy. Albus wciąż był najmłodszy w drużynie, ale teraz miał przynajmniej większe doświadczenie niż nowi członkowie.

- Więc tak wygląda tegoroczna drużyna – powiedział Atticus, obejmując ich ramionami, kiedy stali w kółku. Uczniowie powoli opuszczali trybuny. – Mam co do was dobre przeczucie. Naprawdę mam. W tym roku Puchar wyląduje u nas. Ogłaszam imprezę w pokoju wspólnym!

Impreza trwała praktycznie cały dzień, chociaż Albus w zasadzie nie brał w niej udziału. Odkładał z dnia na dzień odrabianie prac domowych przez większość tygodnia, a miał mnóstwo zadane na poniedziałek i wtorek. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że prawdopodobnie nie zechce mu się siąść do tego w niedzielę, zajął jeden z kamiennych stolików i zaczął spisywać od Scorpiusa.

Przepisywanie pozycji planet na astronomię i właściwych ruchów różdżką na zaklęcia było żmudnym zadaniem. Dodatkowo wyglądało na to, że Scorpius odrabiał pracę domową, kiedy był wściekły, bo jego pismo było prawie tak samo mało czytelne jak Morrisona.

- Scorpius! – wrzasnął Albus w kierunku imprezujących, ale chyba nikt nie go nie usłyszał. Ktoś przyniósł magicznie wzmocnione radio i puszczał na cały regulator nowy kawałek Czarodziejskiej Sieci Bezprzewodowej (to jeden z ulubionych zespołów Jamesa), Dźwięk Tysiąca Testrali. Jakimś cudem Scorpius go jednak usłyszał i zjawił się przy stoliku ze szklanką soku pomarańczowego w ręce.

- Co się stało? Chcesz pogadać o Morrisonie?

- Nie, ja... co?

Scorpius kiwnął głową na lewo i Albus zobaczył Morrisona, siedzącego w jednym z wygodniejszym foteli, i rozmawiającego z dwiema atrakcyjnymi czwartoklasistkami. Dziewczyny siedziały na oparciach fotela i zaśmiewały się do rozpuku. Najwidoczniej Morrison używał swojego poważnego wyglądu jako przynęty – wyciągnął nogi, żeby zademonstrować, jak jest wysoki, i raz czy dwa niby przypadkiem dotknął wąsów.

- Na Boga, muszą być sztuczne – powiedział w zamyśleniu Scorpius, biorąc łyczek soku. – Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem trzynastolatka z wąsami. Muszą być sztuczne.

- Nie, chyba nie. Po prostu szybko dorósł. Sam słyszałeś, jaki ma głos. W każdym razie, zawołałem cię, bo nie mogłem tego odczytać. Czy tu jest napisane „reszka" czy „weszka"?

Scorpius pochylił się i zerknął na swoje pismo.

- Wygląda jak „reszta". Ale nie spisuj słowo w słowo!

- Wcale tak nie robię! – zapewnił go Albus, chociaż teraz, kiedy zerknął na własną pracę, uświadomił sobie, że rzeczywiście mało pozmieniał. – Idź już. Jakoś sobie poradzę.

Scorpius wrócił do towarzystwa, ale Albus w przeciągu kolejnych piętnastu minut i tak niewiele zrobił. Po prostu wokół było zbyt głośno. Przypomniał sobie, że Mirra miała ten sam problem, kiedy w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów trwała impreza, i natychmiast zaświtało mu w głowie, co powiedział James na temat przerywania imprez – można to zrobić, jeśli hałas przeszkadza w nauce innym uczniom. Wyglądało jednak na to, że prefekci Ślizgonów mają tę zasadę w nosie i w końcu zrezygnowany Albus udał się do łóżka.

- Przecież dopiero dziesiąta! – zdziwił się Scorpius, ale Albus wzruszył ramionami i wszedł do dormitorium.

Już chwilę później leżał w łóżku, ze wszystkich sił starając się zasnąć, ignorując hałas zza ściany. Może przyjdzie w końcu opiekun domu i przerwie imprezę? Ale nie, przecież ich opiekunem jest Fairhart. A on raczej do niczego się nie nadaje...

Albus przetoczył się na drugi bok i starał się zacząć myśleć o czymś poza hałasem. Nieważne, od czego by nie zaczynał, zawsze kończyło się na tym, że myślał o pewnej osobie. O Mirrze. Ledwo co przywitał się z nią na eliksirach, a poza tym z nią ostatnio nie rozmawiał. Dlaczego sama nie zaczęła sama rozmowy? Może jest na niego o coś zła?

_Nie bądź głupi_, powiedział sobie stanowczo Albus. Przecież Mirra nie była na niego obrażona, nie miała ku temu najmniejszego powodu. Może... ignorowała go, bo ona również go lubiła?

Uśmiechnął się szeroko na samą myśl, ale szybko uświadomił sobie niedorzeczność tego rozumowania. Teraz znowu przesadzał w drugą stronę. Po prostu ostatnio nie rozmawiali. No i co z tego? Może nie miało to nic wspólnego z nim, Albusem. Może była po prostu zmęczona. Ale czym zmęczona? Nie spaniem całą noc, bo rozmawiała z tym nadętym dupkiem, Eckleyem?

Natychmiast poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. Co się z nim działo? Dlaczego w ogóle o tym myśli? Przecież teraz najważniejsze jest to, żeby udało mu się zasnąć. Co niestety było niemożliwe ze względu na harmider panujący na imprezie. Nie, jednak nie potrzebował snu. Potrzebował po prostu cichego miejsca, w którym mógłby usiąść i na spokojnie pomyśleć.

Nagle wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. Poderwał się z łóżka i zaczął grzebać w kufrze... Przekładał książkę za książką i w końcu ją znalazł. Jego peleryna leżała zwinięta w samym kącie kufra. Sięgnął po nią szybko. Peleryna-niewidka.

Albus bardzo lubił swoją pelerynę. Wiedział, że takie okazy są rzadkie, i chociaż na świecie istniało sporo peleryn, lubił myśleć, że ta jego jest jedyną w swoim rodzaju. Może była dla niego szczególnie ważna dlatego, że dostał ją od taty, a on z kolei odziedziczył ją po swoim tacie. Przez ułamek sekundy zastanawiał się, przez ile pokoleń ją tak przekazywano. Pomyślał, że z pewnością przez trzy, a może nawet cztery?

Jednym krótkim ruchem narzucił na siebie pelerynę i stał się całkowicie niewidzialny. Będzie ona niezbędnym elementem tej krótkiej wycieczki. Uczniowie z klas trzecich, czwartych i piątych mieli godzinę policyjną o dwudziestej pierwszej, co oznaczało, że nieco naginał zasady, a Pokój Życzeń – gdzie zamierzał się udać w poszukiwaniu odrobiny ciszy i spokoju – znajdował się aż na siódmym piętrze.

Wszedł ponownie do pokoju wspólnego, tym razem kompletnie niewidoczny dla innych. Impreza trwała w najlepsze, Scorpius opierał się o ścianę, rozmawiając z Bartlebym, podczas gdy Atticus i jego przyjaciel Patrick wywijali dziko na samym środku pomieszczenia z dwoma koleżankami z siódmej klasy. Albus przemknął obok Morrisona, który wciąż rozmawiał z dwoma dziewczynami z czwartego roku.

- Tak, zamierzałem wystartować w sprawdzianach... – mówił, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale jedyną pozycją, na której umiem grać, jest pozycja szukającego, a to trochę nie w porządku zabierać najlepszemu przyjacielowi miejsce w drużynie, co nie?

Dziewczyny pokiwały głowami, a Albus wydał z siebie zduszony chichot, po którym Morrison rozejrzał się szybko po pomieszczeniu. Chwilę potem wrócił jednak do przerwanej rozmowy. Albus doszedł do kamiennej ściany prowadzącej na korytarz w podziemiach. Wszyscy byli zajęci, więc nikt nie zauważył, jak drzwi pojawiają się i znikają. Sekundę później Albus spacerował kamiennym labiryntem, ciesząc się ciszą panującą w zamku tak późno w nocy.

Nie miał żadnego pomysłu, co chciałby robić w Pokoju Życzeń, kiedy się tam znajdzie, ale i tak był podekscytowany. W zeszłym roku rzadko z niego korzystał i nie mógł się doczekać, aż w końcu pozna więcej jego możliwości.

Znalazł się na siódmym piętrze po kilku minutach, nie napotykając po drodze nikogo poza Irytkiem, który unosił się na korytarzu, gwiżdżąc głośno. Przeszedł korytarzem na i był już blisko tej kamiennej ściany, gdzie znajdowało się...

- Al?

Albus odkręcił się tak gwałtownie, że jego peleryna-niewidka o mało co z niego nie spadła. Udało mu się jednak jakoś ją przytrzymać, a potem spojrzał w stronę, z której dobiegał głos. Kto go śledził? I, co w sumie ważniejsze... jakim cudem go zobaczył?

Zaraz potem wszystko się wyjaśniło. W ciemnościach zauważył małe światło, a zaraz za nim pojawił się James, zezując i trzymając zapaloną różdżkę oraz kawałek pergaminu. Albus natychmiast zrozumiał, co się stało. Jego brat trzymał w ręku Mapę Huncwotów.

Wiedząc już, że peleryna jest w tym momencie bezużyteczna, zdjął ją.

- Al, co robisz na siódmym piętrze?

Albus zawahał się. Pokój Życzeń był jego sekretem, nie chciał więc, żeby dowiedział się o nim James. Natychmiast wymyślił alibi.

- Idę do łazienki – odparował.

James zmarszczył brwi.

- Na siódmym piętrze? Przecież po drodze z lochów są jeszcze cztery.

Albus uśmiechnął się zakłopotany. Jego pierwsze alibi przynajmniej kupiło mu trochę czasu, dzięki czemu mógł zastanowić się nad kolejnym.

- No dobra, przyłapałeś mnie. Szukałem kuchni. Chciałem sobie coś przekąsić.

- Kuchnia jest w piwnicy, można się tam dostać przez portret z owocami – odpowiedział ponuro James.

Albus westchnął ciężko.

- Hm, to chyba trochę zabłądziłem, co nie? – roześmiał się nerwowo. Twarz jego brata pozostała jednak bez wyrazu.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiesz, czego naprawdę tutaj szukałeś?

Tym razem to Albus zmarszczył brwi. Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? Przecież nie robił nikomu żadnej krzywdy...

- Po prostu sobie spaceruję – powiedział obronnym tonem. – Mogę już wracać, nie ma problemu.

- Nie możesz ot, tak sobie, spacerować po zamku, kiedy ci przyjdzie na to ochota – oznajmił James. – Już po godzinie policyjnej. Przecież dobrze o tym wiesz.

- No wiem – powiedział Albus, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy. Mógłby znieść to, że James każe mu wracać do dormitorium, ale ten uczynił więcej niż tylko to. Zwyczajnie go opieprzył. - A co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał urażony.

- Patroluję korytarz. Jest to mój obowiązek jako prefekta, więc mam pełne prawo tutaj przebywać.

- Skoro tak mówisz – mruknął Albus, próbując wyminąć brata. James przytrzymał go za ramię.

- Twoja peleryna – powiedział.

- Co z nią?

James obrzucił go poważnym spojrzeniem.

- Muszę skonfiskować twoją pelerynę.

Albus zagapił się na brata, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że James powiedział coś tak absurdalnego. Czy on naprawdę chce mu zabrać pelerynę?

- Dobry żart – powiedział Albus. – Słuchaj, już wracam do siebie...

- Ja nie żartuję – przerwał mu James, przybierając poważną minę. – Hogwarcki kodeks postępowania w takich sytuacjach wyraźnie zaznacza, że żaden trzecio-, czwarto- czy piątoklasista, poza prefektami i prefektami naczelnymi, nie może znajdować się na szkolnym korytarzu po godzinie dwudziestej pierwszej, chyba że za pozwoleniem dorosłego lub w jego towarzystwie. Hogwarcki kodeks postępowania stwierdza również, że jeśli jakikolwiek uczeń używa przedmiotu lub narzędzia, które umożliwia mu pogwałcenie tych zasad, prefekt ma prawo do konfiskaty tego narzędzia. Ponadto, każdy uczeń, któ...

- No dobra, rozumiem, że przeczytałeś tę cholerną książkę! – wrzasnął Albus, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym uszom. Jego siostra miała rację. James faktycznie brał swoje obowiązki na poważnie. – Ale w takim razie co z mapą? Czy to nie jest przypadkiem nielegalne?

- Nie ma żadnego zakazu, jeśli chodzi o magiczne gadżety należące do prefektów, o ile nikomu nie robią krzywdy.

Albus prychnął.

- Więc to właśnie robisz całymi nocami? Chodzisz po zamku, używając mapy, żeby złapać dzieciaki przebywające poza pokojem wspólnym? To naprawdę super z twojej strony, James.

- Uważaj na to, co mówisz – ostrzegł go James. Po raz pierwszy w trakcie rozmowy stracił nad sobą panowanie. – Mapa nie jest przedmiotem naszej rozmowy. Ty użyłeś peleryny z premedytacją, żeby pogwałcić zasadę...

- Peleryna jakoś ci nie przeszkadzała, kiedy sam jej używałeś, żeby chodzić tu i ówdzie po nocy, nie pamiętasz?! – wykrzyknął zdenerwowany Albus. – Masz czelność konfiskować coś, czego sam z chęcią używałeś?

- To było w zeszłym roku! Zanim stałem się prefektem i zanim doszły mi nowe obowiązki! – podniósł głos James.

Albus roześmiał się szyderczo.

- Och tak, a to był akurat jeden, jedyny raz, kiedy złamałeś jakąkolwiek szkolną zasadę, tak? Wcale nie wysadziłeś w powietrze szkolnej toalety ani nikogo nie obrzuciłeś klątwą, ani się nie biłeś, albo, no nie wiem, nie roznieciłeś pożaru w przeklętej sali wejściowej!

Albus z satysfakcją zauważył, jak James rozdyma wściekle nozdrza, a już szczególnie dumny poczuł się, kiedy zobaczył, że poczerwieniały mu uszy.

- Czegokolwiek bym nie zrobił w przeszłości – powiedział cicho – to nie ma już najmniejszego znaczenia. Teraz mam obowiązki. I jednym z nich jest skonfiskowanie tej peleryny.

- I co z nią zrobisz? - żachnął się Albus. – Zabierzesz do McGonagall?

- Skonfiskowane przedmioty nie muszą być przekazywane gronu pedagogicznemu Hogwartu, chyba że zostały uznane za niebezpieczne. W innym przypadku mogą być...

Albus przerwał mu kolejnym kpiącym śmiechem.

- Wiesz, co myślę, James? Że ty po prostu napawasz się swoją nową władzą! Zawsze byłeś tyranem, tylko teraz myślisz, że usprawiedliwia cię to małe, błyszczące coś przypięte do szaty! I wiesz co? Zastraszałeś mnie przez lata, ale koniec tego dobrego! Nie dostaniesz tej peleryny, wiesz dlaczego?! Ponieważ dał mi ją tata i nic, nawet ta twoja błyszcząca plakietka, nie jest w stanie tego zmienić!

Albus odetchnął głęboko po swoim wybuchu, obrzucając brata jednym z najbardziej pogardliwych spojrzeń, jakie miał w repertuarze. Wiedział, od początku wiedział, że James będzie wykorzystywał swoje nowe uprawnienia, ale że będzie ich używał przeciwko rodzonemu bratu, żeby zabrać mu pelerynę-niewidkę – tego nie przewidział i nie był w stanie znieść.

James nawet nie mrugnął, kiedy Albus wrzeszczał, chociaż teraz cała jego twarz zmieniła kolor na szkarłatny. Albus chyba nigdy nie widział go tak rozzłoszczonego. Jednak kiedy się odezwał, mówił cicho i, sądząc po sformułowaniach, nadal cytował książkę.

- Jeśli uczeń odmawia oddania rzeczonego obiektu, będzie miał zamiast tego szlaban...

- Dobra! – wrzasnął Albus. – To daj mi ten cholerny szlaban!

- Świetnie! – ryknął James. Po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy otwarcie się zdenerwował. – Ale, jak dobrze wiesz, każdy członek drużyny quidditcha, który dostanie szlaban, nie może zagrać w następnym meczu!

Albus zamrugał. Zupełnie o tym zapomniał, chociaż nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem. Przecież to właśnie szlaban za bójkę na korytarzu powstrzymał go od wzięcia udziału w finałowym meczu quidditcha w zeszłym roku. Zastanowił się pokrótce, co powie Atticus, jeśli w tym roku Albus znowu nie zagra w pierwszym meczu. To byłby drugi mecz z rzędu, wliczając w to zeszły rok... z pewnością wykopie go z drużyny..

- Lily powiedziała mi, że znowu dostałeś się do drużyny – kontynuował James. – Więc albo oddasz mi pelerynę, a ja ci ją zwrócę po określonym czasie, w którym nie złamiesz żadnych innych reguł, albo pożegnaj się z pierwszym meczem w sezonie.

Albus gapił się na niego z niedowierzaniem, wściekły.

- No to się doigrałeś, dobrze wiesz, że ci tego nie wybaczę – powiedział cicho.

- Słuchaj, tak naprawdę powinienem ci i zabrać pelerynę, i zakazać udziału w pierwszym meczu ze względu na twój brak szacunku wobec osoby sprawującej władzę. Wyświadczam ci przysługę, ponieważ jestem twoim bratem.

To już było za wiele dla Albusa. Kipiąc złością, postąpił krok do przodu i wepchnął Jamesowi w dłonie pelerynę.

- Masz! Skonfiskowana! Zadowolony?

Jego brat nic nie powiedział, dzięki czemu Albus mógł wygarnąć mu wszystko, co chodziło mu po głowie:

- I możesz już przystać czynić mi „przysługi", ponieważ już nie uważam cię za brata! Teraz jesteś po prostu prefektem!

Z tymi słowami Albus minął Jamesa i pomaszerował w dół schodami, z premedytacją hałasując mimo późnej godziny. Ani razu się nie obejrzał. Nie obchodziło go, czy brat ma mu coś do powiedzenia. Nie, obchodziło go jedynie to, że wracał do pokoju wspólnego, trzęsąc się ze wściekłości, i, co ważniejsze, kompletnie widzialny.


	7. Strategie i sekrety

**Rozdział 7. Strategie i sekrety**

- No dobra, muszę to usłyszeć jeszcze raz. Na pewno nie dostaniesz z powrotem peleryny?

- Cholera, Morrison. Powtarzam ci po raz ostatni, że...

- Po prostu się upewniam!

Był poniedziałek rano i Albus siedział z przyjaciółmi w Wielkiej Sali na śniadaniu. Wszyscy Ślizgoni przeżyli pewnego rodzaju wstrząs w sobotnią noc, kiedy Albus wkroczył do pokoju wspólnego i zaraz potem udał się do łóżka, chociaż nikt nie widział, jak wychodził. Potem całą niedzielę spędził w dormitorium, trzęsąc się ze wściekłości i omijając wszystkie posiłki, dlatego nie miał okazji powiedzieć przyjaciołom o zdradzie Jamesa aż do teraz.

- Po prostu nie mogę w to uwierzyć – dodał Morrison z przygnębioną miną. Pomieszał niemrawo swoją owsiankę, ale wyglądało na to, że stracił apetyt.

- W co nie możesz uwierzyć? – zapytał oschłym tonem Scorpius, biorąc kęs obwarzanka. – Że James wypełnia swoje obowiązki?

Albus zagapił się na kolegę.

- Chyba nie mówisz poważnie. Stoisz po jego stronie?

Scorpius powoli przeżuł obwarzanka, po czym wytarł usta chusteczką i dopiero przemówił:

- Słuchaj, szkoda, że nie masz już peleryny, ale czego się spodziewałeś w takiej sytuacji? James jest prefektem. Oczekiwałeś specjalnych przywilejów tylko dlatego, że jesteś jego bratem?

- Nie powiedziałem, że oczekuję innego traktowania – burknął Albus, ponieważ znów poczuł ogarniającą go złość. – Ale każdy inny prefekt udzieliłby mi najpierw upomnienia.

- Żaden inny prefekt by cię nie zobaczył – zauważył Scorpius. – Jedynie James ma mapę.

- To nie ma znaczenia...

- Słuchajcie, darujmy sobie te rozważania o tym, kto ma rację, kto się myli, a kto powinien mieć jakieś przywileje – wtrącił się Morrison. – Teraz liczy się jedynie odzyskanie peleryny. Jestem przekonany, że gdybyś tylko porozmawiał z nim na spokojnie...

Teraz to Albus przerwał przyjacielowi w pół słowa. Wydał z siebie drwiący śmiech, zanim Morrison zdołał skończyć zdanie.

- Nie będę go przepraszał za to, co powiedziałem, ani nie będę go prosił o pelerynę. Jeśli James będzie chciał z nami porozmawiać, będzie musiał najpierw do mnie przyjść, przeprosić za bycie durniem, zwrócić pelerynę i przyznać, że popełnił błąd. W zasadzie w dowolnej kolejności.

I chociaż obydwaj przyjaciele starali się go przekonać, żeby jeszcze to sobie przemyślał, Albus pozostał niewzruszony przez resztę śniadania. Zmienili temat dopiero, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje.

- Wiecie może, co Hagrid zaplanował na dzisiaj? – zapytał Morrison.

Albus jęknął. Zupełnie wyleciało mu z głowy, że dziś zaczną pracować z zupełnie nowym magicznym stworzeniem. Chociaż bardzo lubił Hagrida, musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami znalazła się na liście przedmiotów, na które najmniej lubił chodzić, chyba zaraz za obroną przed czarną magią. Udało im się jakoś poskromić nieśmiałki w przeciągu dwóch ostatnich lekcji po tej nieszczęsnej pierwszej, co Albus przyjął z dużą ulgą. Okazało się jednak, że następne w kolejce stworzenia szybko sprawiły, że zatęsknił za nieśmiałkami. Psidwaki (przerażające bestie przypominające nieco wyglądem psy, chociaż miały rozwidlone ogony) trzymały go na dystans przez całe zajęcia, warcząc na niego groźnie. Parę lekcji później zarobił parę oparzeń od krabów ognistych (Morrisonowi nawet zapaliła się szata), a ostatnie stworzenie, jakie mieli przyjemność poznawać, cuchnęło tak okropnie, że Albus dwa razy niemal zwymiotował.

Co gorsza, chociaż nie przyznawał się do tego przyjaciołom, to właśnie na opiece nad magicznymi stworzeniami najczęściej robił z siebie głupka na oczach Mirry. Ostatnio pół żartem, pół serio zaproponowała, że przytrzyma mu włosy, na wypadek gdyby miał jednak zwymiotować przy kołkogonkach. Jednak Albus stanowczo odepchnął od siebie te nieprzyjemne myśli i udał się razem z przyjaciółmi trawiastym zboczem w stronę skraju Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie zgromadzili się już Gryfoni.

Ślizgoni pojawili się akurat wtedy, kiedy Hagrid wyłonił się ze swojej chatki. Zbliżył się do uczniów, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Ci zaczęli między sobą szeptać, ale profesor szybko ich uciszył.

- Siedźcie spokojnie – powiedział. – Dziś mam dla was specjalną niespodziankę! Zwierzaki, które wam pokażę, są bardzo rzadkie, cholernie rzadkie... a inne bestie przy nich to nieszkodliwe kociaki!

Z tymi słowami Hagrid zanurzył się w głąb ciemnego, gęstego lasu, skutecznie przeraziwszy swoimi słowami wszystkich uczniów. Znowu rozpoczęły się szepty.

- Jak sądzisz, co nam przyniesie?

- Założę się, że coś nielegalnego...

- Czy jaja chimery są rzadkie? Nie, nie mógłby ich przynieść... prawda?

Uczniowie szeptali tak jeszcze przez kilka minut, chociaż Albus prawdę mówiąc nie za bardzo zwracał na to uwagę. Stał na końcu klasy i rozglądał się po znajomych twarzach, próbując ukradkiem zerknąć na Mirrę.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytał Scorpius.

- Hę?

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak głupio musiał wyglądać, ale na całe szczęście z niezręcznej sytuacji wybawił go Hagrid, który wyłonił się z Zakazanego Lasu, trzymając w dłoniach dwie smycze, a na nich dwa chyba najgroźniej wyglądające stworzenia, jakie Albus w życiu widział.

Wyglądały jak krzyżówka dzika z baranem, z domieszką wielbłąda. Były ogromne – niższe, lecz o wiele bardziej masywne niż uczniowie, chociaż przez garby, jakie miały na plecach, sprawiały wrażenie, jakby niemal dorównywały im wzrostem. Sierść miały ciemnofioletową, a idąc, wąchały i warczały , używając pysków jak nosów. Albus zupełnie nie rozumiał, jakim cudem w ogóle są w stanie się poruszać, biorąc pod uwagę ogromną masę, jaką utrzymywały na czterech chudych nogach, ale najwidoczniej nie sprawiało im to problemów. Najbardziej interesującym elementem ich wyglądu były jednak rogi – dwa złote rogi, wystające każdemu z czoła i tak błyszczące, że niemal oślepiały. Wyglądały też na tak ostre, że prawdopodobnie z powodzeniem rozcięłyby stal.

- Garborogi! – oznajmił podekscytowany Hagrid, kiedy większość klasy ze strachu cofnęła się o parę kroków.

Garborogi, chociaż niezwykle silne, najwidoczniej nie były w stanie wymknąć się Hagridowi, który trzymał każdą smycz jedną ręką bez widocznego wysiłku. Dopiero kiedy jeden z nich chciał wychylić się do przodu, Hagrid małym ruchem ręki przyciągnął stworzenie z powrotem.

- Bardzo potężne bestie, ale też i fascynujące. Są naprawdę niezwykle rzadkie, można je spotkać jedynie w górach. Jednak mała ich grupka mieszka se niedaleko Zakazanego Lasu, nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak się tutaj dostały.

Uczniowie jednak nie zważali na to, co mówi Hagrid. Może i garborogi rzeczywiście były fascynującymi stworzeniami, lecz ich pokaźne rozmiary sprawiały, że każdy dzieciak interesował się wyłącznie jedną rzeczą – tym, żeby trzymać się od nich jak najdalej.

- A co one robią? – zapytał ktoś z Gryffindoru.

- Dobre pytanie! – zawołał Hagrid. – Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, po co im te rogi?

- Do zabijania? – zasugerował Morrison. Kilka osób roześmiało się niepewnie.

Jak można było przewidzieć, Rose uniosła rękę i zaoferowała o wiele poważniejsze wytłumaczenie:

- Rogi garborogów, mimo że są niezwykle trudne do zdobycia, są najistotniejszym składnikiem większości antidotów, w tym bardzo trudnej do wykonania odtrutki na jad bahanek.

Hagrid rozpromienił się.

- Co prawda chodziło mi bardziej o odpowiedź Morrisona – mruknął zgodnie z prawdą – ale obydwoje macie rację. Po pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru i Slytherinu.

Morrison wyglądał na zachwyconego. Chyba po raz pierwszy udało mu się zdobyć punkty na zajęciach. Zanim Hagrid znowu przemówił, jeden z garborogów znów spróbował mu uciec, przez co nauczyciel musiał tym razem mocno szarpnąć smyczą. Wszyscy uczniowie odskoczyli płochliwie.

- Przepraszam – powiedział nieśmiało Hagrid. – W każdym razie, jak mówiła Rose, te ich rogi bardzo trudno skombinować. Garborogi mają bardzo twardą skórę, bardziej nawet twardą niż smoki. Trzeba by było niezłego kawałka dobrej magii, żeby je pokonać, a nawet wtedy trzeba im te rogi zabrać szybko, ponieważ raz-dwa dochodzą do siebie.

- Zaraz, trzeba im zabrać rogi, dopóki wciąż żyją? – przemówił Albus, zdziwiony swoim nagłym współczuciem dla tych istot, które z łatwością mogłyby go nadziać go na rzeczone rogi. – I żyją dalej bez nich?

- Z czasem rogi im odrastają – odpowiedział Hagrid. – Ale tak, zabiera im się rogi, dopóki żyją. Chyba nie boli to tak bardzo, jak myślisz, Al, bo skubańce mają wysoką odporność na ból. Pewnie przypomina im to wyrywanie zęba.

Właśnie wtedy, tak jakby garborogi zrozumiały, o czym mowa, obydwa wystrzeliły jednocześnie do przodu. Hagrida, pomimo całej swojej siły, musiał tym razem postąpić kilka kroków do przodu, zanim udało mu się je opanować. Pociągnął je za smycze z tak mocno, że stanęły na tylnych nogach, żeby się nie przewrócić.

Uczniowie wrzeszczeli i cofali się jeszcze bardziej, a niektórzy przewracali się o własne szaty.

- Przepraszam! – ryknął Hagrid. – Na sekundkę straciłem kontrolę...

Ta sekunda jednak wystarczyła – wszyscy uczniowie stanowczo odmówili ponownego zbliżenia się do bestii. Hagrid, wyczuwając ich strach, chyba doszedł do wniosku, że garborogi to jednak zły pomysł.

- No dobra, to ja zabiorę tę dwójkę z powrotem do Zakazanego Lasu – oznajmił, wciąż usiłując zapanować nad stworzeniami. – Tylko zostańcie na miejscu, dzieciaki!

I ponownie zagłębił się w lesie. Dźwięki wydawane przez garborogi powoli cichły i wkrótce uczniowie umilali sobie czas opowiadaniem, co by było, gdyby bestie zerwały się ze swoich smyczy.

Po pięciu minutach Hagrida nadal nie było widać, więc najwidoczniej miał problemy z odnalezieniem ich domu. Część uczniów usiadła na trawie i odpoczywała, podczas gdy inni beztrosko plotkowali. Albus właśnie myślał o tym, czy James opowiedział Rose, co się wydarzyło, kiedy usłyszał wrzask kuzynki:

- Albusie Severusie Potterze!

To był drugi raz, kiedy użyła jego pełnego imienia i nazwiska, ale po raz pierwszy nie miała ku temu najmniejszego powodu. Albus odwrócił się w jej kierunku i zobaczył, jak Rose toruje sobie drogę przez grupkę uczniów. Mirra i Eckley siedzieli na trawie zaledwie parę metrów dalej.

- Jakim prawem powiedziałeś swojemu bratu te wszystkie okropne rzeczy?! – ryknęła Rose, jak tylko znalazła się z nim twarzą w twarz.

Albus wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnienie.

- Nie zaczynaj, Różyczko...

- A właśnie, że zacznę! Zostałeś przyłapany poza łóżkiem i łamałeś szkolny regulamin, o czym sam doskonale wiesz! Co innego miał zrobić James?!

- Czy mogłabyś mówić trochę ciszej? – syknął Albus. – Co dokładnie powiedział ci James?

Rose pokrótce wyjaśniła, co przekazał jej James. Było to w gruncie rzeczy całkiem dokładne podsumowanie – brakowało tylko wzmianki o pelerynie-niewidce. Albus przypuszczał, że James nie powiedział o tym Rose dlatego, żeby osobiście nie zaniosła peleryny do McGonagall. Sama kłótnię jednak powtórzył jej niemal słowo w słowo.

- Daruj sobie, Rose – powiedział Scorpius. – Są braćmi, jakoś się ze sobą dogadają...

Uciszyła go jednym spojrzeniem, po czym natychmiast przystąpiła do dalszego ataku na Albusa:

- Następnym razem, jak zobaczysz Jamesa, masz natychmiast podejść do niego i go przeprosić! Lily jest zrozpaczona, wydaje się jej, że musi stronę stanąć po stronie któregoś z was!

- Nikt nie musi stawać po żadnej stronie! – wydarł się Albus. – Tyle że ty masz to w nosie! To nie twoja sprawa, Rose!

Dziewczyna otworzyła buzię, gotowa powiedzieć, jak mocno ta sprawa dotyka jej osobiście, ale przerwała jej Mirra, która podeszła i wcisnęła się pomiędzy nich. Albus zauważył, że Eckleyowi teraz towarzyszył Hornsbrook.

- On ma rację, Rose – powiedziała. Albus poczuł nagły przypływ wdzięczności. – To sprawa pomiędzy chłopakami. James przecież nie prosił cię, żebyś cokolwiek mówiła albo robiła.

Kuzynka gapiła się na niego ozięble przez kilka sekund, po czym otworzyła usta:

- Świetnie! – oznajmiła, po czym pomaszerowała w kierunku szkarłatno-złotej części klasy.

- Przykro mi z powodu tej sytuacji – mruknęła Mirra, kiedy jej przyjaciółka znalazła się poza zasięgiem słuchu.

Albus był tak podekscytowany faktem, że się za nim wstawiła, że na początku nie zrozumiał, co w ogóle powiedziała. Po chwili jednak to do niego dotarło.

- Mniejsza o to – powiedział, zauważając, że jego głos, jak to miał w zwyczaju w jej obecności, wyraźnie się pogłębił.

- Mówiąc szczerze, radziłabym ci jednak pójść porozmawiać z Jamesem i jakoś wyjaśnić tę głupią sprzeczkę. Zazwyczaj całkiem dobrze się dogadujecie – zasugerowała Mirra.

- Tak ci się tylko wydaje. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Tak naprawdę wcale nie. W domu ciągle się ze sobą bijemy, tutaj po prostu jesteśmy rozdzieleni, więc nie mamy takiej możliwości.

Albus mówił prawdę. Jego relacje z bratem uległy znacznej poprawie, kiedy znaleźli się w Hogwarcie. James wcielił się w rolę opiekuńczego brata, a Albusowi nie przeszkadzało to tak bardzo, jakby to było w domu. Najwyraźniej fajnie wiedzieć, że brat zawsze stanie za nim murem.

- Tak czy siak, spędzasz tutaj dziewięć czy dziesięć miesięcy w roku – powiedziała Mirra. – Więc na twoim miejscu spróbowałabym się pogodzić z Jamesem.

Albus zmarszczył brwi i ponownie wzruszył ramionami. Nie chciał składać obietnic, których nie będzie w stanie dotrzymać. Mirra najwidoczniej zrozumiała, że ta rozmowa do niczego nie doprowadzi, ponieważ szybko zmieniła temat:

- Cieszysz się, że w przyszłą sobotę jedziemy do Hogsmeade? – zapytała.

- Tak. Fajnie będzie w końcu wyrwać się z zamku. Masz już jakieś plany? – zapytał Albus ucieszony zmianą tematu.

- Nie do końca. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Prawdę mówiąc, pomyślałam sobie, że może wybralibyśmy się tam razem?

Albus zamarł w bezruchu, przekonany, że na chwilę zatrzymało mu się serce. Czy Mirra właśnie zaproponowała, żeby wybrali się razem do Hogsmeade? Kogo miała na myśli?

- W sensie... że ja i ty? – zapytał niepewnie.

Rzuciła mu dziwne spojrzenie.

- No, tak. I Morrison, Rose i Scorpius...

- Och, tak! – wykrzyknął szybko Albus. – To właśnie miałem na myśli. Ja, ty i reszta... właśnie tak.

- Cóż, to jeszcze nie do końca ustalone – zauważyła Mirra, zerkając przez ramię. Rose siedziała razem z Eckleyem i Hornsbrookiem na trawie. – Ale jeśli nic innego nam nie wypadnie...

- Tak, brzmi świetnie! – powiedział Albus. – Prawda, chłopaki?

Albus odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciół, ale zauważył, że oni również nie zwracają na nich uwagi. Obydwaj siedzieli na trawie, gdzie Scorpius próbował pomóc Morrisonowi z pracą domową, której, jak przypomniał sobie Albus, Morrison sam nawet nie ruszył. Właśnie miał podzielić się tą uwagą z Mirrą, ale zauważył Hagrida wyłaniającego się z Zakazanego Lasu Dyszał ciężko.

- No dobra! – powiedział profesor, biorąc głęboki oddech. – Myślę, że przez resztę lekcji sobie o garborogach po prostu pogadamy!

Albus już wcześniej był podekscytowany wizytą w Hogsmeade, ale teraz sama myśl o sobotnim wypadzie pomogła mu przetrwać cały tydzień. Chociaż trwał jeszcze wrzesień, Albus miał już dużo prac domowych - tak dużo, że spowodowany tym brak snu sprawił, że na pierwszym w sezonie treningu quidditcha wypadł wyjątkowo kiepsko.

- Daj spokój, Al! – ryknął na niego Patrick Parcher, ratując go przed tłuczkiem, który wystrzelił drugi pałkarz. – Mogłeś sam zrobić przed nim unik!

- Słońce świeciło mi w oczy! – usprawiedliwił się szybko Albus, ale prawda była taka, że oczy miał praktycznie zamknięte. Poprzedniej nocy spał zaledwie godzinę.

- Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zaraz zasnąć!

Niemal natychmiast wleciał między nich Atticus.

- Dobra robota, Pat – pochwalił pałkarza. – Wszystko w porządku, Al? Chyba myślami jesteś daleko stąd.

- Jestem po prostu zmęczony – przyznał Albus. – Nie śpię ostatnio za dużo. Całymi nocami odrabiam prace domowe...

Atticus westchnął ciężko.

- Miej w nosie oceny! Przecież nie są ważniejsze niż quidditch! Musisz poważnie do tego podejść. Odpocznij. Gryfoni mają w tym roku dwóch nowych pałkarzy, jeden jest z twojej klasy, a drugi z siódmej! I uwierz mi, wolałbyś od tego drugiego nie oberwać w twarz tłuczkiem!

- W porządku – westchnął Albus. – Dziś położę się wcześniej spać.

Wiedział jednak, że ta obietnica będzie ciężka do zrealizowania. Prace domowe to jeden powód jego niewyspania, ale w tym przynajmniej pomagał mu Scorpius. Nie, częściej nie mógł zasnąć, bo coś innego chodziło mu po głowie.

Wyglądało na to, że James pierwszy nie wyciągnie do niego ręki na zgodę i Albus zaczął się denerwować. Jego peleryna została skonfiskowana wiele dni temu, a brat nie starał się go nawet przeprosić, nie mówiąc nawet o zwykłej rozmowie. Albus widział go dwukrotnie na korytarzu i za każdym razem ten przemaszerował obok niego, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem. Co gorsza, miał wrażenie, że nie tylko Rose sympatyzuje z Jamesem. Jego młodsi kuzyni już nie machali do niego na korytarzach, a Lily również robiła to jakby z przymusem.

- Cóż, mówiąc szczerze, powinieneś był się tego spodziewać – powiedział Morrison, smarując marmoladą już piątego tego niedzielnego poranka tosta.

- Spodziewać się czego? Że cała rodzina zwróci się przeciwko mnie? – zapytał gorzko Albus.

- Nie, ale tego, że w razie czego wezmą jego stronę. Są w Gryffindorze, więc częściej z nim rozmawiają. Nawet nie wysłuchali jeszcze twojej wersji.

- Ależ owszem, zrobili to – oznajmił Albus. – James powtórzył im wszystko słowo w słowo, za wyjątkiem tej części o pelerynie. Nieważne, mam to wszystko gdzieś – dodał, chociaż był pewien, że Morrison natychmiast zorientuje się, że to nieprzejmowanie się to ściema.

Powrócił do swoich jajek z bekonem, jedynie po to, żeby mieć się czym zająć podczas rozmyślań. Nie żałował, że zwrócił się w taki sposób do Jamesa – chociaż mówiąc prawdę, mógł przekroczyć jakąś niewidzialną linię, gdy powiedział, że nie uważa go już za brata. Kiedy właśnie rozmyślał nad tym, że chyba nic nie jest w stanie oderwać go od rozważań na temat swojego problemu, po raz pierwszy w ciągu śniadania odezwał się Scorpius:

- Al, kto to jest Fango Wilde?

Albus zakrztusił się swoim bekonem.

- Kto? – zapytał, plując i starając się wykrztusić kawałki jedzenia, które utkwiły mu w gardle.

- Fango Wilde – powtórzył Scorpius, zerkając na niego znad _Proroka Codziennego_.

- To koleś, który okazał się szpiegiem w Ministerstwie w zeszłym roku, nie pamiętasz? W zeszłym roku był z nami w Zakazanym Lesie, gdzie go złapali. Czemu pytasz?

- Ponieważ twój tata właśnie wypuścił go z Azkabanu.

Albus uniósł brwi i pochylił się, żeby wyrwać koledze gazetę, ale Morrison dał mu po łapach.

- No, nawet nie próbuj! – wykrzywił się. – Nie będziesz znowu przewracał mojego soku pomarańczowego! Scorpius może ci przeczytać, o co chodzi!

- No dobra! – zgodził się Albus, ochoczo zerkając na Scorpiusa.

- Tak naprawdę nie ma zbyt dużo do czytania – powiedział jego przyjaciel. – Jest po prostu napisane, że oskarżony o ujawnianie poufnych informacji Ministerstwa Magii Fango Wilde został dzisiaj zwolniony z Azkabanu przez Dowódcę Aurorów Harry'ego Pottera w zamian za współpracę i podanie nazwisk kilku czarownic i czarodziejów, które przyznały się do pomagania Reginaldowi Aresowi i współsprawcy przestępstw, Sebastianowi Darvy'emu.

- Bez jaj! – wypalił Albus. Morrison szybko złapał swoją szklankę z sokiem i talerz z grzankami, jakby w obawie, że Albus jakimś cudem je podniesie i wywróci. – Mój tata nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił! Musieli mieć na myśli po prostu Biuro Aurorów ogółem!

- Jest napisane wyraźnie: Harry Potter.

Albus zagapił się na Scorpiusa z tępym wyrazem twarzy. Co, do diabła, wyprawiał jego tata? Dlaczego zrobił coś takiego? Jakim prawem wypuszcza czarnoksiężnika z Azkabanu, co więcej - tego czarnoksiężnika, który zaatakował jego rodzonego syna?

Scoprius ponownie przemówił i Albus całą siłą woli skupił się na tym, żeby go uważnie wysłuchać:

- Muszę powiedzieć, Al, że to chyba najmądrzejsza decyzja, jaką mogli podjąć w tej sytuacji.

Albus odwrócił się do niego tak samo jak Morrison, który zaczął go strofować:

- Mógłbyś sobie już darować tę ironię – powiedział. – Tata Albusa dał ciała...

Albus rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie, ale Scorpius uniósł dłoń.

- Mówię poważnie. Czy nie widzicie, co takiego zrobił?

Potrząsnęli głowami.

Scorpius westchnął ciężko.

- To się nazywa strategia – wyjaśnił. – Strategia mająca na celu złapanie Aresa i Darvy'ego. Twój tata uświadomił sobie, że nie jest w stanie zrobić tego na własną rękę, bo są zbyt dobrzy w ukrywaniu się. W takim przypadku pozostawało jedynie wydusić z kogoś lepiej zorientowanego informacje, w tym przypadku, z Wilde'a, i użyć go jako przynęty. Gdzie uda się Wilde? Myślicie, że pozwolą mu wrócić do pracy w Ministerstwie? Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Teraz, kiedy jest na wolności, wróci do Aresa i stawiam tysiąc galeonów, że aurorzy śledzą go od chwili, w której opuścił Azkaban.

Morrison wyszczerzył zęby.

- Genialne! – wykrzyknął. – Teraz z pewnością schwytają Aresa! Już nie będzie żadnych strajków, co nie, Al?

Albus jednak nie był tego taki pewien. Wszystko, co powiedział Scorpius, mogło być rzecz jasna prawdą, ale fakt pozostawał faktem. Wilde był niebezpiecznym czarodziejem. Co z tego, że będą go śledzić? Czy to powstrzyma go od morderstw i torturowania ludzi? W końcu nie miał już nic do stracenia, prawda?

Przypomniał sobie coś, co powiedział mu tata, kiedy był jeszcze mały. Zapytał go wtedy, kto to jest auror i co tak naprawdę robi z wujkiem Ronem, żeby zarobić na utrzymanie. _Szukamy niebezpiecznych ludzi, Albusie. A kiedy ich znajdujemy, zamykamy ich w więzieniu, żeby już nie stanowili dla nikogo zagrożenia. _

A teraz wyglądało na to, że tata nie tylko zamyka ludzi, ale także ich wypuszcza. Czy fakt, że Wilde mógł doprowadzić ich do Aresa, cokolwiek zmieniał? Czy jeśli ktoś zostanie przez to ranny, to czy gra jest w ogóle warta świeczki?

Albus spędził kilka następnych dni samotnie, zamknięty w dormitorium, starając się nadążyć za odrabianiem prac domowych. Tak jakby utrata kontaktu z bratem nie była już wystarczająco przygnębiająca, teraz miał ponadto koszmary o swoim tacie, okropne sny, z których każdy kończył się w ten sam sposób – że jego tata przyznawał, że Ministerstwo Magii jest skorumpowane, i że wszystko, co powiedział Albusowi w dzieciństwie o sprawiedliwości i bezpieczeństwie, było kłamstwem.

- Zupełnie nie rozumiem, czemu nie jesteś w stanie się z tym pogodzić – powiedział mu Scorpius na lekcji zaklęć we wtorek. – Przecież to tylko jedna osoba, a poza tym, tak jak powiedziałem, to element strategii, żeby schwytać...

- Wiem – wydusił Albus przez zaciśnięte zęby. – I zazwyczaj mi to nie przeszkadza, moja rodzina ciągle opowiada o tym, że Ministerstwo dało plamę w tej czy innej sprawie. Tu chodzi o to, że tym razem to była decyzja mojego taty. Jeśli Wilde kogoś skrzywdzi, to będzie jego wina.

- Chłopcy, spróbujcie trochę bardziej uważać! – zaskrzeczał profesor Flitwick ze swojego stosu książek. Rozmowa Albusa i Scorpiusa natychmiast ucichła. – Teraz, tak jak mówiłem, będziemy uczyć się nowego rodzaju zaklęcia, czegoś o wiele trudniejszego, niż wszystko, czego próbowaliście w Hogwarcie do tej pory. Przywoływania zazwyczaj nie uczymy przed czwartą klasą, ale tak sobie pomyślałem, że jak zrozumiemy podstawy, w przyszłym roku będziemy mogli się skupić na pochodnej tego czaru, odrobinę bardziej skomplikowanym zaklęciu odsyłającym...

Być może Albus po prostu nie miał wrodzonego talentu do zaklęcia przywołującego, ale wyglądało na to, że ciągłe rozmyślania o bracie i ojcu przeszkadzały mu teraz nie tylko w pracach domowych, ale także w skupieniu się na lekcjach. Przez półtorej godziny uczniowie próbowali przywoływać pióra i książki, ale jemu zupełnie to nie wychodziło.

Na całe szczęście innym uczniom szło niemal tak samo źle, ponieważ jedynie Scorpiusowi udało się cokolwiek przywołać, a nawet wtedy pióro, na które rzucił zaklęcie, zatrzymało się i opadło w połowie drogi.

- Pamiętajcie, żeby skupić się na przywoływanym obiekcie! Musicie czuć wolę jego posiadania całym sobą! I dopiero potem wypowiedzcie inkantację! – nawoływał profesor Flitwick.

- _Accio_! – ryknęła cała klasa, lecz ponownie nic się nie zdarzyło. W tej samej chwili zadzwonił dzwonek, kończąc tę mało udaną lekcję.

- Łał, to dość skomplikowane – powiedział Scorpius, kiedy wychodzili z klasy, chociaż i tak wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie.

Morrison szybko się z nim zgodził.

- To chyba najtrudniejsze zaklęcie, jakie do tej pory przerabialiśmy. Nie uważasz, Al? Al?

Albus nie słuchał. Obok niego właśnie przeszedł brat, nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem nawet przez ułamek sekundy.

Sobota – dzień, w którym mieli wybrać się do Hogsmeade – nadeszła o wiele szybciej, niż normalnie, z czego Albus był zadowolony, ponieważ kilka ostatnich dni minęło mu okropnie. Mając nadzieję, że wizyta w czarodziejskiej wiosce przynajmniej na chwilę oderwie go od problemów rodzinnych, ustawił się w kolejce razem z resztą uczniów z trzeciej klasy i starszych, czekając na wyjście poza teren zamku.

- Pamiętajcie! – zawołał Neville do ogromnej rzeszy uczniów. – Nie macie wypełnionego formularza, nie idziecie!

Kilkoro uczniów jęknęło, chociaż większość najwidoczniej nie zapomniała o podpisie rodzica.

Neville dalej rozwodził się nad tym regułami wycieczki i nad tym, gdzie mieli prawo pójść, a gdzie nie. Właśnie wspominał o Wrzeszczącej Chacie, kiedy Albus odwrócił się w stronę Scorpiusa i o coś go zapytał:

- Czy widziałeś Mirrę? – Próbował brzmieć nonszalancko, żeby przyjaciele nie zorientowali się, jak ważna była dla niego wizyta w Hogsmeade razem z koleżanką, ale Scorpius nie zwrócił uwagi na jego ton. Po prostu rozejrzał się i wzruszył ramionami.

- Czy możecie mi pomóc ją znaleźć? – zapytał odrobinę zbyt entuzjastycznie Albus. – Miała iść razem z nami.

Scorpius westchnął ciężko.

- Okej – powiedział i razem z Morrisonem zaczęli przepychać się przez tłum uczniów.

Dziesięć minut później koledzy jednak nadal nie wrócili i Albus zaczął się niepokoić. Neville sprawdził już większość formularzy i tłumek powoli się przerzedzał. W końcu zobaczył ponownie Scorpiusa i Morrisona, ale obydwaj mieli ponury wyraz twarzy.

- Czy Mirra nie idzie? – zapytał Albus.

Jego przyjaciele wymienili spojrzenie – to z gatunku tych mówiących, że obydwaj wiedzą o czymś, o czym on nie wie. Potem równocześnie pokręcili głowami.

- Będzie zajęta – powiedział Morrison.

- Cały dzień? – zapytał Albus, starając się, żeby nie pokazać po sobie rozczarowania. – Więc nie chce umówić się z nami później?

Jego przyjaciele ponownie pokręcili głowami.

- Cały dzień – powiedział stanowczo Scorpius.

- Mówiła, że jej przykro – dodał Morrison.

Albus zmarszczył brwi.

- Cóż, szkoda – powiedział. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Mirra czekała do ostatniej chwili, żeby odwołać ich spotkanie. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że była w to jakoś zamieszana Rose, ale czy Mirra już raz nie postawiła się przyjaciółce, stając po jego stronie?

- W takim razie lepiej chodźmy – dodał rozczarowany.

Jego przyjaciele wymienili kolejne spojrzenie. Poirytowany Albus miał właśnie zapytać, o co im chodzi, kiedy Scorpius nagle chwycił się za brzuch.

- Nie wiem, czy powinienem iść, stary – powiedział. – Nie czuję się najlepiej... Może powinienem zostać i odrobić kilka prac domowych.

- Co?

- Po prostu nie najlepiej się czuję – powtórzył Scorpius. – Jeśli mi nie przejdzie, to nie będę się cieszył wycieczką. Naprawdę, lepiej będzie, jak odpocznę w zamku. Nadrobię trochę zaległości.

Albus zagapił się na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- No dobra, jak chcesz – powiedział, kręcąc ze zdumieniem głową. – Morrison, jesteś gotowy?

- Ach, sam nie wiem... – oznajmił Morrison. – Będzie jeszcze mnóstwo wycieczek do Hogsmeade, a nie chcę zostawiać Scorpiusa samego...

Albus zagapił się na przyjaciół, zdumiony i zakłopotany ich zachowaniem. Przecież obydwaj cieszyli się na myśl o Hogsmeade, o ile było mu wiadomo. Prawdę mówiąc, zanim poszli poszukać Mirry, właśnie rozmawiali o tym, gdzie pójdą...

Wymienili kolejne spojrzenie, a Albus bezradnie przyglądał się, jak kilku ostatnich uczniów wyszło, zostawiając ich praktycznie samych w hallu.

- Mówicie poważnie? – zapytał jeszcze raz. – Naprawdę nie chcecie iść?

- Następnym razem – powiedział Morrison, a Scorpius kiwnął głową na znak zgody.

Decyzja została podjęta. Albus spędził resztę dnia w pokoju wspólnym z książkami porozrzucanymi na kilku stolikach, odrabiając prace domowe. Prawie każdy Ślizgon udał się do Hogsmeade, więc mieli do swojej dyspozycji praktycznie cały pokój. Albus jednak zauważył, że przyjaciele nie wydawali się zachwyceni decyzją, żeby zostać. Pracowali w zupełnej ciszy i nawet Scorpius pisał jakoś niemrawo, podczas gdy Morrison ograniczył się do zapisania na swoim pergaminie nazwiska i daty.

- Okej, co się z wami dzieje? - zdenerwował się w końcu Albus, stawiając z trzaskiem kałamarz na stole, przez co obydwaj jego przyjaciele aż podskoczyli. – Jaki był prawdziwy powód tego, że nie chcieliście się udać do Hogsmeade?

Wymienili, po raz kolejny tego dnia, to samo pełne wzajemnego zrozumienia spojrzenie.

- Przecież mówiłem, że nie czuję się za dobrze – powiedział z przekonaniem Scorpius.

Albus parsknął i chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tym samym momencie do pokoju zaczęli wchodzić uczniowie, z entuzjazmem dyskutując na temat swojego dnia w Hogsmeade.

- To już oficjalne – powiedział Bartleby do Dantego Hauga, kiedy rozpromienieni przemknęli obok kolegów z klasy. – Piwo kremowe jest najsmaczniejszym napojem na świecie.

- Czy przynieśliście trochę krówek z Miodowego Królestwa? – pytał jakiś starszy uczeń.

- A co sądzicie o Wrzeszczącej Chacie? Przysięgam, że słyszałem jakiś wrzask, następnym razem podkradnę się trochę bliżej...

Albus zatrząsnął z wściekłością książkę i rzucił pogardliwe spojrzenie w stronę przyjaciół, po czym poszedł do dormitorium.

_Co się dzisiaj dzieje?_, pomyślał, rzucając się na łóżko i zaciągając kotary wokół niego. Wiedział, że jest jeszcze wcześnie, o wiele za wcześnie, żeby iść spać, ale nie miało to znaczenia. I tak nie był zmęczony. Nie, zamiast tego leżał na swoim łóżku o czterech kolumienkach w ciszy, intensywnie rozmyślając. Jego brat już nigdy w życiu się do niego nie odezwie. Rose i reszta kuzynostwa chyba tak samo. Jego tata zachowywał się wprost przeciwnie do tego, co kiedyś mówił, a jego przyjaciele mieli przed nim jakieś sekrety!

Przekręcił się na bok i schował twarz w poduszce, co stało się chyba jego ulubioną pozycją leżącą w tym roku szkolnym. Pamiętał coś jeszcze, co powiedział mu tata. _Ten rok będzie najbardziej zwyczajnym rokiem, jaki do tej pory miałeś w Hogwarcie. _

Albus jęknął. Wyglądało na to, że normalne lata w Hogwarcie są po prostu okropne.


	8. Renegaci

_Bardzo dziękuję **Dagulec** za to, że wytrwale dla mnie betuje i cierpliwie poprawia moje przecinki i dwukropki :)_

_Życzę wszystkim Wesołych Świąt - następny rozdział pojawi się już w styczniu (możliwe, że pod koniec...). Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, z niektórymi opiniami się zgadzam - np. sama również nie przepadam za Albusem, jest bardziej zarozumiały niż Eckley :P No ale cóż począć, może się chłopak wyrobi jeszcze w następnych częściach... ;_)

* * *

**Rozdział 8. Renegaci**

Chociaż Albus był bardzo zaintrygowany, jaką to tajemnicę ukrywają przed nim przyjaciele, musiał zapomnieć o tej sprawie na kilka dni. Wciąż był przytłoczony ciężarem dezaprobaty, jaką czuł w stosunku do podjętej przez tatę decyzji, a skoro James się do niego nie odzywał, mógł o tym porozmawiać jedynie ze Scorpiusem i Morrisonem. Niestety, koledzy nie byli tym zachwyceni.

- Po prostu tego nie rozumiem – wymamrotał Albus przy śniadaniu w piątkowy poranek. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mój tata miałby coś takiego robić.

Morrison westchnął teatralnie.

- Skończmy temat – powiedział powoli.

- Niczego nie będę kończył – odpowiedział kwaśno Albus. – To poważna sprawa, niezależnie do tego, co ty o tym myślisz!

Scorpius parsknął.

- Mówisz zupełnie jak Rose – powiedział. Kontynuował swoją tyradę, zanim Albus zdołał mu przerwać: – Nie, to wcale nie jest poważna sprawa. Nikt nie został ranny, a jeśli potrzebujesz jakiegoś dowodu, że podjął dobrą decyzję, proszę bardzo: czytałem Proroka i w całym wydaniu nie było nawet słowa o twoim tacie. Żadnych strajków czy protestów z transparentami. Ludzie myślą, że wie, co robi. Ty też powinieneś.

Albus skrzyżował ramiona na piersiach i gapił się ponuro na kolegów, chociaż obydwaj nie zwracali na to uwagi. Albo też byli przyzwyczajeni do takich spojrzeń. W ciszy skończył swój bekon i przemówił ponownie dopiero, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek:

- Przynajmniej mamy teraz eliksiry – powiedział, kiedy schodzili w dół do podziemi. – Będę mógł w końcu zapytać Mirrę, co takiego robiła w Hogsmeade...

Szybko zerknął na przyjaciół, żeby sprawdzić, czy wymienili swoje wiele znaczące spojrzenia, i nie rozczarował się. Przez ułamek sekundy Morrison i Scorpius patrzyli na siebie niespokojnie.

Albus nie mógł wcześniej porozmawiać z Mirrą o jej tajemniczym odwołaniu wspólnej wizyty w Hogsmeade. Jedyne zajęcia, jakie mieli w tym tygodniu wspólnie – opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami – zostały odwołane z powodu deszczu i w związku z tym Albus nie mógł się doczekać, aż ponownie zobaczy koleżankę. Weszli do klasy eliksirów i okazało się, że Gryfoni są już na miejscu. Mirra siedziała pomiędzy Rose a Eckleyem w ławce na końcu sali. Nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagowałaby Rose, gdyby do nich teraz podszedł, więc usiadł pomiędzy Morrisonem i Scorpiusem. Zdecydował , że podejdzie do Mirry później.

Profesor Handit wyłonił się ze swojego gabinetu. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich uśmiechał się, co rzadko zdarzało się na poprzednich lekcjach.

- No dobrze, wiem, że do tej pory zbyt dobrze nam nie szło na tych zajęciach – zaczął. – Po prostu nie byłem przygotowany do uczenia tego przedmiotu... ale wydaje mi się, że dziś odwaliłem kawał dobrej roboty. Wyciągajcie kociołki, zrobimy dziś eliksir!

Wśród uczniów rozległy się radosne okrzyki. Przez ostatnie trzy lekcje mieli czas wolny, a w tym czasie ich nauczyciel próbował wymyślić, czego będzie ich uczył. Za pierwszym razem było nawet fajnie, ale później Albus zaczął mieć wrażenie, że jego koledzy chcą już zabrać się do pracy.

- Stworzymy dziś antidotum na jad popiełka. Niezbyt skomplikowane, bo sam dałem radę je sporządzić, ale wymaga kilku sprytnych manewrów. Podzielcie się na trzy- lub czteroosobowe grupy!

Albus natychmiast się obrócił, w oczekiwaniu, że podejdzie do niego Mirra, ale mocno się rozczarował. Dziewczyna została na miejscu, razem z Rose i Eckleyem oraz Hornsbrookiem, który przyłączył się do nich jako czwarta osoba. Albus zmarszczył ponuro brwi. O ile dobrze pamiętał, to był chyba pierwszy raz w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch lat, kiedy Mirra nie chciała być z nim w grupie. Poczuł się nieco przybity i odwrócił wzrok, żeby z powrotem zwrócić uwagę na profesora Handita.

- Wskazówki znajdziecie na tablicy! – wykrzyknął podekscytowany. – Macie godzinę. Kiedy skończycie, napełnijcie fiolkę eliksirem i podpiszcie ją swoimi nazwiskami, żebym mógł ją ocenić na następne zajęcia!

Profesor wyglądał na uszczęśliwionego faktem, że w końcu może przydzielić im jakieś zadanie do wykonania. Albus szybko przeczytał wskazówki na tablicy i zauważył, że eliksir jest śmiesznie prosty. W każdym razie Morrison wstał z miejsca, żeby przynieść im składniki, i zaraz potem zaczęli pracować.

Mimo tego, że eliksir był banalny w wykonaniu, Albus musiał męczyć się z nim nieco dłużej niż zazwyczaj. Morrison postanowił bowiem wykorzystać lekcję na napisanie pracy z wróżbiarstwa, przez co jego przyjaciele mieli więcej pracy, a ponadto Albus po prostu nie mógł się skoncentrować.

- Nie! – jęknął Scorpius, łapiąc go za rękę, zanim zdążył wrzucić do eliksiru pióra szpiczaka. – Musimy je dodać dopiero, kiedy dokładnie rozmieszamy muchy siatkoskrzydłe!

- Racja, przepraszam! – powiedział Albus, odkładając pióra i chwytając w zamian oczy pufka.

- NIE! – wykrzyknął Scorpius. – Po prostu... pozwól, że ja to zrobię.

Albus nachmurzył się. Eliksiry zazwyczaj były przedmiotem, z którego miał najwyższe oceny, a tym razem Scorpiusowi szło znacznie lepiej od niego.

- Przepraszam – powtórzył. – Jakoś nie mogę się skupić.

Rzucił za siebie ukradkowe spojrzenie, ponieważ właśnie stamtąd brała się jego okropna dekoncentracja. Mirra mieszała eliksir, Hornsbrook i Rose rozmawiali, a Eckley szeptał coś Mirrze do ucha. Dziewczyna się roześmiała i udała, że uderza go pięścią. Wyglądało na to, że chichocze przez całą lekcję.

Udało im się skończyć eliksir akurat z dzwonkiem i Albus jedynie patrzył, jak Scorpius napełnia fiolkę ich całkiem niezłym, choć nie idealnym eliksirem. Po postawieniu go na tacy wyszli razem z podziemi. Albus szedł nieco szybciej niż koledzy, żeby dogonić Mirrę.

Korytarze lochów były dość wąskie, Albus musiał ostrożnie wymijać innych uczniów, żeby dogonić Gryfonów. Miał nadzieję, że Rose nie urządzi sceny, jeśli spróbuje porozmawiać z Mirrą na korytarzu. Przeszedł obok pozostałych kolegów i w końcu znalazł się za grupą Gryfonów, którzy właśnie znikali za rogiem. Wszyscy szli bardzo blisko siebie i Albus po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się zauważył , że zwłaszcza dwoje z nich idzie bardzo blisko siebie. Mirra i Eckley trzymali się za ręce.

Jego serce na chwilę przestało bić. Poczuł dziwną lekkość w głowie, a hałas na korytarzu dziwnie przycichł. Przeczesał włosy palcami i stwierdził, że jego dłonie są bardziej mokre i spocone niż kiedykolwiek. Właśnie myślał, że zaraz straci przytomność, ale wtedy usłyszał dobiegający zza pleców głos:

- Chodź, stary, spóźnimy się na obiad.

To był Morrison. Zerknął na twarz Albusa i zrozumiał, że ten też to zobaczył. Scorpius, który szedł nieco wolniej i dopiero terazich dogonił, wyłonił się z tłumku uczniów i dostrzegł posępne wyrazy twarzy przyjaciół.

- Co się stało? – zapytał.

Morrison zignorował jego pytanie.

- Chodźcie, umieram z głodu – powiedział. Pięć minut później siedzieli już przy stole Ślizgonów.

Albus przyglądał się swojemu pustemu talerzowi, bez powodzenia próbując zachować normalny wyraz twarzy. Morrison i Scorpius, którzy siedzieli naprzeciwko, również nic nie jedli. Po prostu się na niego patrzyli. W końcu odezwał się Scorpius:

- Wszystko w porządku, Al? Wyglądasz na przygnębionego...

Albus podniósł wzrok i odpowiedział, ale zwracając się do Morrisona:

- Czy trzymali się za ręce? – zapytał. – Mirra i Eckley?

Jego przyjaciele tym razem nawet nie wymienili spojrzeń, ale za to Scorpius pospiesznie zaczął nakładać na talerz tłuczony pasternak.

- Tak, trzymali się – odpowiedział Morrison.

- A więc... tak jakby chodzą ze sobą, nie? Spotykają się? – dopytywał się Albus.

Morrison patrzył się na niego przez moment, zanim odpowiedział:

- Tak. Od jakiegoś tygodnia.

- Tydzień?

- Umówiła się z nim na randkę w Hogsmeade – wytłumaczył Scorpius. – Tak właśnie nam odpowiedziała, kiedy zapytaliśmy się, czy idzie z nami.

- Dlaczego mi nic nie powiedzieliście? – zapytał Albus z twarzą czerwoną jak cegła. Czy jego przyjaciele wiedzieli, że Mirra mu się podoba? Czy było to aż tak oczywiste?

- Dlatego, że wiemy o twojej niechęci do Eckleya – powiedział szybko Scorpius. – Znaczy się, my też go nie lubimy, dowiedzieliśmy się przypadkiem. Przykro mi...

- Pewnie to i tak jakaś krótkoterminowa sprawa – dodał Morrison. – Przecież oni mają po trzynaście lat! To pewnie tylko jakieś zauroczenie. Pewnie tak...

Albus już się jednak wyłączył. Ponownie zaczął przyglądać się swojemu pustemu talerzowi, czując, jak jego cały dotychczasowy świat wali się w gruzy. Jego tata wypuścił Fango Wilde'a z Azkabanu... jego brat się do niego nie odzywa... a teraz jeszcze to. Dziewczyna, która mu się podoba, spotyka się z Charlesem Eckleyem, tą osobą w Hogwarcie, której najbardziej nienawidzi...

Pozostała część obiadu, podobnie jak śniadanie, upłynęła w ciszy. Nikt się nie odzywał, za co Albus był wdzięczny przyjaciołom. Zagubił się we własnych rozmyślaniach i dopiero dźwięk dzwonka przywrócił go z powrotem do rzeczywistości.

Pięć minut później weszli do sali obrony przed czarną magią. Albus cieszył się, że to ostatnia lekcja przed weekendem. Będzie miał całe dwa dni, żeby się nad sobą poużalać. Usiadł w ławce na końcu klasy razem ze Scorpiusem i Morrisonem, co zazwyczaj im się nie podobało , bo woleli siedzieć z przodu, ale dziś nie protestowali. Usiedli w ciszy, a kiedy weszli już wszyscy uczniowie, Fairhart przysiadł na biurku – tak, jak zazwyczaj.

- Dzień dobry, uczniowie – powiedział.

- Dzień dobry – odpowiedzieli chórem wszyscy oprócz Albusa.

- Dziś będziemy nieco szerzej omawiać temat, o którym wspomnieliśmy na początku roku...

Albus natychmiast się wyłączył, co robił każdej lekcji. Nie chciało mu się słuchać, jak Fairhart rozwodził się o emocjach i tych swoich teoriach, a zwłaszcza nie dzisiaj...

_Jakim cudem Mirra spotyka się z Eckleyem!_, powiedział sam do siebie. Czy już zapomniała, co wydarzyło się w zeszłym roku, kiedy to Eckley pobił się ze Scorpiusem, jednym z jej najlepszych przyjaciół? Czy do niej w ogóle docierało, jak bardzo Albus nienawidzi tego drania? Jak bardzo obydwaj jego przyjaciele go nienawidzą?

_Co on ma takiego, czego ja nie mam?_

Cóż, Eckley był popularny; zawsze otoczony przez stadko kolegów i koleżanek. Podczas gdy Albus zazwyczaj rozmawiał jedynie z Morrisonem i Scorpiusem, Eckleya zawsze widywano z różnymi znajomymi, często nawet ze uczniami starszych klas. Tak naprawdę jedynymi osobami, z którymi przebywał częściej niż zwykle, byli Hornsbrook, Mirra oraz Rose.

_Rose_, pomyślał gorzko. Kuzynka z pewnością miała z tym coś wspólnego. Przypomniało mu się, że kiedy przypadkiem przeczytał jej pamiętnik w pierwszej klasie, Rose wychwalała w nim pod niebiosa tego nadętego dupka. Pewnie to ona to wszystko zaaranżowała.

Ale nie, to mogła być prawda. Mirra zawsze podejmowała samodzielne decyzje. Nie pozwalała, żeby przyjaciele decydowali za nią. Nawet najlepsi przyjaciele. Czy Mirra nie była jedną z najlepszych koleżanek Albusa? A czy powiedziała mu, że lubi Eckleya? Czy w ogóle przyzna mu się, że ma chłopaka, kiedy będą rozmawiali następnym razem?

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go Scorpius, który właśnie odpowiadał na jakieś pytanie:

- Powiedział pan, że czarna magia nie istnieje – powiedział.

- To prawda – odrzekł Fairhart. – Cieszę się, że to zapamiętałeś. Czy wszyscy pamiętacie moją pierwszą lekcję? – zapytał.

Uczniowie przytaknęli, pomrukując twierdząco.

- Bardzo dobrze! – powiedział z podekscytowaniem. – Dzisiejsza lekcja będzie utrzymana w podobnym stylu. Będziemy dyskutować na temat czarnej magii, oraz, co ważniejsze, o tych ludziach, którzy jej używają i dlaczego. Pierwsze pytanie. Kto to jest czarnoksiężnik? Po czym poznajemy, że ktoś jest czarnoksiężnikiem?

Ktoś w przednim rzędzie uniósł rękę.

- Po rodzaju magii, jakiego ktoś używa?

- Myślałem, że ustaliliśmy sobie, że magia nie jest ani „czarna", ani „biała"? – odpowiedział pytaniem Fairhart.

_Nie, to ty to sobie ustaliłeś_, pomyślał z pogardą Albus. Pomyślał sobie, że wyżywanie się na braku talentu do nauczania Fairharta przynajmniej na chwilę oderwie go od ponurych myśli.

Ktoś inny uniósł dłoń.

- Powiedział pan, że wszystkie rodzaje magii mogą być niebezpieczne...

- W rzeczy samej, tak powiedziałem! – wykrzyknął Fairhart. – I powiedziałem też, że każde zaklęcie możemy uważać za czarnomagiczne w takim samym stopniu jak klątwę uśmiercającą! A teraz, co by było, gdybym powiedział wam, że zaklęcie uśmiercające wcale nie należy do czarnej magii?

_Wówczas sam byś sobie zaprzeczył_, pomyślał Albus z cieniem pierwszego tego dnia uśmiechu na ustach..

- Czy zabijanie jest zawsze złe? – zapytał Fairhart. – Czy nigdy nie jest potrzebne?

Uczniowie nie odpowiedzieli na to pytanie, a w każdym razie nikt nie uniósł dłoni. Fairhart najwidoczniej przyjął ciszę jako zachętę do kontynuowania.

- Dzisiejsza lekcja będzie miała więcej wspólnego z waszymi opiniami i pomysłami niż jakakolwiek poprzednia. Powiedziałem wam wcześniej, że rzeczy, jakich nauczymy się na tych zajęciach, będą bezcenne w waszej konfrontacji i dla umiejętności pokonywania czarnej magii, o ile tylko zostaną właściwie zrozumiane. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką musimy zrobić, żeby coś powstrzymać, jest zrozumienie tego. Dzisiaj, drodzy uczniowie, uraczę was małą lekcją historii.

Klasa wydawała się spijać z ust Fairharta każde słowo. Jedynie Albus nie siedział wyprostowany jak kij od szczotki i nie słuchał z napięciem. Pomysł, żeby Fairhart uczył ich historii, był po prostu śmieszny. Że niby co, chciał pozbawić stanowiska profesora Binnsa tak samo, jak to zrobił z Handitem?

Fairhart wstał z miejsca i zaczął się przechadzać po klasie, sygnalizując tym samym, że zaraz rozpocznie opowieść.

- Cofnijmy się nieco w czasie – zaczął. – Kto z was wie, kim byli śmierciożercy?

Kilkoro uczniów, w tym Scorpius, uniosło ręce. Fairhart wskazał właśnie jego.

- Śmierciożerca to czarodziej, który popierał Voldemorta.

- Prawie dobrze – powiedział Fairhart. – Mówiąc ściślej, śmierciożercy w zasadzie pracowali dla Voldemorta i wykonywali jego polecenia. Było wielu czarodziejów, którzy popierali Voldemorta, ale nigdy nie przyjęli Mrocznego Znaku. Czy ktoś z was wie, czym jest Mroczny Znak?

Tym razem Scorpius był jedynym, który podniósł dłoń.

- Mroczny Znak jest symbolem umieszczanym na niebie przez śmierciożercę, żeby zaznaczyć, że miało miejsce morderstwo. Co więcej, był on także umieszczany na przedramieniu osoby, która była śmierciożercą. Kiedy Voldemort dotykał swojego znaku, wzywał do siebie wszystkich śmierciożerców.

- Świetnie! – powiedział Fairhart.

Wielu uczniów, w tym Albus, obejrzało się na Scorpiusa podejrzliwie. Albus wiedział, że nazwisko Malfoyów jest okryte złą sławą, i pomyślał, że Scorpius chyba nie za bardzo myślał, kiedy ujawnił, jak wiele wie o śmierciożercach. Chłopak najwidoczniej pomyślał o tym samym, ponieważ zgarbił się na krześle i zaczął się obficie pocić.

- Nie denerwuj się! – powiedział Fairhart. – Nie wstydź się! Dobrze, że jesteś tak dobrze poinformowany! Zawsze warto być dobrze poinformowanym.

Zamilkł na chwilę i podrapał się po brodzie, najwidoczniej niepewny, o czym dalej mówić.

- Teraz pobawimy się w matematyków – powiedział. – Mówią, że ponad stu śmierciożerców zostało zaaresztowanych bądź zabitych w trakcie Bitwy o Hogwart. Stu. A jednak wielu z nich udało się uciec! Jak myślicie, co przytrafiło się tym czarodziejom i czarownicom, którzy uciekli z pola bitwy po tym, jak Voldemort został pokonany? Myślicie, że może dobrowolnie oddali się w ręce władz?

- Zostali schwytani! – wykrzyknął ktoś.

- Czyżby? W jaki sposób? W jaki sposób można było rozpoznać śmierciożercę, kiedy ten nie nosił maski? Co prowadzi nas do pytania: w jaki sposób można odróżnić czarnoksiężnika od zwykłego czarodzieja?

- Mroczny Znak! – podekscytował się Milton Parish z Ravenclawu. – Zaaresztowali ludzi ze Znakiem!

- Och, wydawałoby się, że tak trzeba, prawda? – zapytał Fairhart. – Ale niestety nie, nie każdy czarodziej z Mrocznym Znakiem jest czarnoksiężnikiem i nie każdy czarnoksiężnik ma wypalony na przedramieniu Mroczny Znak. Wielu czarodziejów i czarownic zostało poddanych działaniu klątwy Imperius, więc nie byli w stanie się kontrolować! Ale mimo to mają to piętno... I wielu... wiele setek czarodziejów, którzy nie należeli do wewnętrznego kręgu Voldemorta, nie miało Mrocznego Znaku, a mimo tego wymordowali niezliczoną liczbę niewinnych mugoli, których wcześniej torturowali. Zabili rodziców. Zniszczyli życie dzieci...

- Zamęt. Panika. Anarchia. Po pierwszym upadku Voldemorta uniewinniono tak dużo jego zwolenników, że kiedy z powrotem urósł w siłę, miał już małe grono starych popleczników. Więc co w tej sytuacji robi Ministerstwo? Voldemorta już nie ma. Śmierciożercy, czarodzieje, którzy byli źli, choć nikt tym nie wiedział, uciekają w popłochu. Nie ma żadnego dowodu, że nie byli skonfundowani lub pod wpływem Imperiusa, więc wielu z nich wydostaje się na wolność dzięki prawnym kruczkom. Niektórych w ogóle nie umieszczono w Azkabanie ze względu na ich chęć do współpracy. Wydawali nazwiska swoich partnerów w zbrodni...

Albus skrzywił się na te słowa. Chociaż nie zdarzyło się to bezpośrednio po wojnie z Voldemortem, jego tata wypuścił z Azkabanu Fango Wilde'a właśnie za coś takiego. Pomyślał nawet, że może Fairhart o tym wie...

- Więc Ministerstwo nie zaaresztuje przecież wszystkich – kontynuował Fairhart, podczas gdy uczniowie byli tak zasłuchani, że wydawali się nie mrugać ani nie oddychać. – Setki morderców spaceruje sobie po ulicach Anglii. Niektórzy zdołali opuścić kraj, zanim ich odnaleziono. Ministerstwo Magii odmawia umieszczenia kogoś w Azkabanie, o ile nie jest absolutnie, w stu procentach przekonane, że ta osoba dopuściła się aktów terroru lub w pełni świadomie popierała Voldemorta. Czy wiecie, jak ciężko jest uzyskać taką stuprocentową pewność? Co wam to mówi o Ministerstwie?

- Że jest skorumpowane! – wykrzyknął ktoś.

- Nie – odpowiedział Fairhart, unosząc w górę palec. – Nie skorumpowane. Wprowadzane w błąd. Jego zasady i przepisy sprawiły, że działa nieefektywnie, do czego przyczynił się zwłaszcza Dział Egzekwowania Prawa.

Albus odebrał to jako niemal osobisty przytyk. Jego tata był w końcu dowódcą aurorów. A czy Fairhart również nie był aurorem? W takim razie dlaczego narzekał na nieefektywność działania Ministerstwa?

- To doprowadza nas do sedna naszej lekcji historii. Są niebezpieczni czarodzieje i czarownice, którym udało się uniknąć więzienia. W związku z tym mogą dalej zabijać. I kto zamierza temu zapobiec? Kto ich powstrzyma? Tak wyglądał świat bezpośrednio po upadku Voldemorta. Niebezpieczni czarodzieje nie mają żadnego lidera, który skoordynowałby ich działania. Przerażające, nieprawdaż? Co działo się w latach bezpośrednio po upadku Voldemorta? Pozwólcie, że wam opowiem.

Uczniowie gapili się na profesora zachłannie, z desperacją czekając na kolejne informacje. Nawet Albus, chociaż trochę urażony przytykiem odnoszącym się do swojego taty, był zaciekawiony. Na kilka chwil udało mu się nawet zapomnieć o Mirze. Ale tylko na moment.

Fairhart ponownie usiadł na swoim biurku i ostrożnie dobierał słowa. Po kilku sekundach przemówił:

- Czy ktoś z was wie, kim są renegaci?

Tym razem wszyscy, nawet Scorpius, pokręcili głowami. Fairhart kontynuował:

- Tak właśnie myślałem, że nie wiecie. To pojęcie stworzono przed waszym urodzeniem, więc wątpię, żeby ktokolwiek z was wiedział, co oznacza... oczywiście w sensie magicznym. Renegat jest to określenie na czarodzieja lub czarownicę, jeśli pomimo prawa „niewinny, dopóki nie udowodni mu się winy" wziął na siebie obowiązek zamordowania albo unieszkodliwienia czarodziejów, którzy, chociaż im tego nie udowodniono, dopuszczali się przestępstw w trakcie wojny. Mówiąc bardziej zrozumiale, renegaci to tacy czarodziejscy partyzanci.

Przerwał na moment, aby uczniowie zrozumieli, o czym mowa.

- Dzień przed tym, zanim Voldemort został pokonany, był tak samo potężny jak zawsze. Na kilka godzin przed swoim upadkiem nadal był najbardziej czarnoksięskim i przerażającym czarodziejem wszechczasów. A zabito go praktycznie w jedną noc. Ludzie obudzili się następnego ranka, nie mogąc pojąć, że źródło ich strachu zniknęło. Upadek Voldemorta zainspirował tych ludzi bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. To wydarzenie było dla nich swego rodzaju objawieniem. Jeśli Voldemorta mógł pokonać ktoś, kto nawet nie był aurorem, dlaczego oni nie mogliby zająć się wymierzaniem sprawiedliwości czarnoksiężnikom? Nagle nie było już strachu. Nagle to śmierciożercy zaczęli być nękanymi. Nękanymi przez zwykłą szarą ludność.

- Ciekawy fakt. W ciągu czterech lat po upadku Voldemorta aresztowano więcej renegatów niż śmierciożerców. I kim byli ci aresztowani renegaci? Zaraz wam powiem. Był mężczyzna, który przyglądał się, jak mordują jego żonę... i widział śmierciożercę, który to robił, a ten śmierciożerca nie znalazł się w Azkabanie z powodu braku wystarczających dowodów... i zabił tego śmierciożercę z zimną krwią. Był renegatem. Uwięziono go w Azkabanie i pewnie nadal tam jest. Była kobieta, słodka kobieta, której dzieci torturowano, a ostatecznie zabito. I znalazła mężczyznę, który to zrobił, który nawet nie był śmierciożercą, i zabiła go... żeby już żadna kobieta nie musiała doświadczyć bólu po utracie własnych dzieci. Wyrok: Azkaban. Czas upływał, tacy mężczyźni i takie kobiety trafiali do Azkabanu, ale to powodowało tylko to, że na ich miejsce pojawiali się nowi.

Cała sytuacja miała miejsce kilka tygodni po upadku Voldemorta. Dwóch czarodziejów przypadkiem spotkało mężczyznę, którego widzieli, kiedy torturował mugoli w trakcie wojny. Zabili go i zostali zesłani do Azkabanu. Połowa ludzi twierdziła, że wcale nie są lepsi od tego śmierciożercy. Druga połowa? Uznała ich za bohaterów. W sprawę zaangażowały się media, a cały ruch przybierał na sile. Tworzyły się nawet grupki takich renegatów. Przypominam sobie zwłaszcza jedną, nazwali siebie samych „Wybawczym Aliansem Różdżek". W skład WARu wchodzili jedni z najbardziej brutalnych renegatów, o jakich słyszałem, ponad połowa z nich obecnie odsiaduje wyrok w Azkabanie. Zabijali nawet, jeśli na kogoś padło _podejrzenie_ uprawiania czarnej magii. Nie miało znaczenia, czy rzeczywiście dopuścił się tego czynu. Nie miało znaczenia to, że ktoś był pod wpływem Imperiusa. Jeśli ktoś tylko przyglądał się, jak ktoś inny zabija, likwidowano go na miejscu. Ministerstwo równie dobrze mogło uznać następnego dnia, że ten człowiek był niewinny. I ciągnęło się to przez całe lata... Voldemort umarł, ale wojna trwała.

Uczniowie gapili się na niego z otwartymi ustami. Nikt z nich nie słyszał wcześniej takich rzeczy ani nie oczekiwał, że kiedykolwiek usłyszy je w sali lekcyjnej, Albus był o tym przekonany.

- Czy renegaci wciąż działają? – zapytał ktoś z przodu.

- Och, tak. Nie tak aktywnie, ale wciąż. Wielu z nich nigdy nie złapano, niektórzy zaczęli później nosić maski. Wydaje mi się, że ostatni przypadek, kiedy schwytano i osądzono renegata, miał miejsce jakieś piętnaście lat temu, od tamtego czasu nie byli już aktywni. Nie, w końcu sprawa przycichła. Ale pewni renegaci... pewni renegaci są wciąż poszukiwani tak samo jak śmierciożercy. A śmierciożerców również do końca nie wyłapano. Nie, nadal istnieje mała grupka czarodziejów i czarownic, których Ministerstwo nigdy nie skazało, a renegaci nigdy nie dopadli. Renegaci i śmierciożercy... obydwie grupy to zabójcy. Tacy ludzie wciąż chodzą między nami.

Fairhart wstał i ponownie zaczął się przechadzać, jakby chciał powoli kończyć swoją niezwykłą opowieść. Zostało zaledwie dziesięć minut lekcji.

- To były mroczne czasy dla Ministerstwa Magii. Nie chciało, żebym o tym mówił albo prowokował jakiekolwiek dyskusje, uwierzcie mi. Pracowałem tam. Również waszym rodzicom by się to pewnie nie spodobało. Jednak dość istotnym jest, abyście o tym wiedzieli, ponieważ mam teraz do was pewne pytanie. Renegaci używali klątwy uśmiercającej w ich mniemaniu w słusznej sprawie. Czy w takim przypadku ta klątwa to nadal „czarna magia"? Czy zabijanie nadal wchodzi w skład czarów czarnoksięskich?

- Tak – powiedział Albus, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. Wykład był interesujący, to prawda, ale wiedział, co Fairhart chce udowodnić, i wcale się z nim nie zgadzał. Jego tata wiele lat temu powiedział mu, że na świecie wciąż znajdują się czarnoksiężnicy, którzy robią złe rzeczy. Zabijanie było jedną z takich rzeczy. Zabijanie jest złe, niezależnie od tego, z jakiej strony by na to nie patrzeć.

Fairhart uśmiechnął się do niego, a cała klasa odwróciła się w jego stronę z zaciekawieniem.

- Panie Potter! – powiedział profesor. – Wygląda na to, że to pierwsza pana wypowiedź na forum klasy w tym roku! Kilka razy o mało co nie zaznaczyłem panu nieobecności! Wyraził pan swoje zdanie, proszę teraz o argumenty.

- Zabijanie jest złe – rzekł po prostu Albus.

- Wydaje mi się, że bardzo niewiele osób się z panem w tej kwestii nie zgodzi – powiedział Fairhart. – Wydaje mi się, że jedynie potężny czarodziej może rzucić klątwę uśmiercającą. Ale tylko potężniejszy od niego czarodziej rozumie, co daje mu prawo do użycia tego zaklęcia, i jedynie taki jest w stanie użyć go w słusznej sprawie. Nie uważa pan, że w przypadku renegatów chodziło o słuszną sprawę, panie Potter? Myśli pan, że renegaci się mylili?

- Renegaci zabijali, ponieważ myśleli, że tak należy postąpić – odpowiedział Albus. – Śmierciożercy wiedzieli, że to co czynią, jest złe.

- Być może – odpowiedział Fairhart. – Ale zapytam teraz pana, panie Potter, chociaż modlę się, żeby nigdy nie znalazł się pan w takiej sytuacji... co by pan zrobił, gdyby dano panu wybór? Jeśli jakiś mężczyzna zamordował pięćset osób, a pan miałby okazję, żeby go zabić, zanim zamorduje kolejne pięćset, nie zrobiłby pan tego? Pozwoliłby mu pan dalej zabijać?

Albus poczuł, że pali go twarz. Znalazł się wcześniej już w takiej sytuacji albo przynajmniej w podobnej. W zeszłym roku mógł zabić Aresa, trzymał w dłoni Smoczą Różdżkę. Ale jednak zdecydował się tego nie zrobić. Mimo to walczył. Różdżka powiedziała mu... nie, to on sobie powiedział... że musi pozbawić Aresa życia. Kto wie, co by się wydarzyło, gdyby nie pojawił się tata?

Zdecydował się zrobić unik.

- To nie ma znaczenia – powiedział. – Nieważne, kto się tego dopuszcza ani z jakiego powodu, zabijanie jest złe.

Uczniowie wodzili wzrokiem od Albusa do Fairharta, chcąc zobaczyć, który pierwszy się wycofa. Albus czuł, jak buzuje w nim adrenalina. Fairhart nie tylko się z nim kłócił... on podważał także autorytet jego ojca. Kto mu dał do tego prawo? Kim był, żeby podważać to, co powiedział Harry Potter, który zwyciężył najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika wszech czasów?

- W takim przypadku miejsce renegatów jest w Azkabanie? A czarodzieje, którym nie udowodniono bycia śmierciożercami, albo czarnoksiężnicy w ogóle mogą sobie hasać na wolności?

Albus poczuł, że trzęsie się ze wściekłości. Fairhart przekręcał wszystko, co mu powiedział. Kiedy się nie odezwał, Fairhart kontynuował:

- Albus wyraził słuszną uwagę – powiedział w kierunku klasy. – Akt zabijania działa przeciwko naturze ludzkiej. Kim jesteśmy, żeby decydować, kto ma prawo żyć, a kto musi umrzeć? Jednak decyzja o zabiciu kogoś może często uratować więcej żyć ludzkich, niż zabierze. Klątwa uśmiercająca jest często zaliczana do czarnej magii. Ale nie stajecie twarzą w twarz z klątwą uśmiercającą, lecz z osobą, która ją wypowiada, z osobą, która może czuć, że ma do tego pełne prawo...

- Więc Voldemort wcale nie był taki zły, co? – krzyknął Albus, wstając z miejsca, zanim ktoś zdołał go powstrzymać. Uczniowie wstrzymali oddech. Nawet Morrison bezgłośnie coś do niego mówił. – Miał prawo zabijać niewinnych ludzi, ponieważ _czuł, że jest do tego upoważniony_... To właśnie pan sugeruje?

- Slytherin traci sto punktów! – warknął Fairhart. Uczniowie raz jeszcze głośno westchnęli. Twarz Fairharta, przynajmniej po tej stronie, która nie była pokiereszowana, była teraz czerwona. Wyglądał na wściekłego. To był pierwszy raz w ciągu tego roku, kiedy stracił nad sobą panowanie. – Jakim prawem?! Ja nigdy... nigdy nie... Jak śmiesz?!

Albus wiedział, że przesadził, ale teraz mógł jedynie się przyglądać, a jego twarz była równie czerwona jak twarz Fairharta.

- Wtedy nie było cię nawet na świecie! – wrzasnął Fairhart. – Nie wiesz nic, kompletnie nic, o popełnionych wtedy okropnych czynach... rozbitych rodzinach... mówiłem tylko, że zabijanie _może_ być usprawiedliwione w przypadku ludzi takich jak on... Jak śmiesz?! – powtórzył.

Zaraz potem zadzwonił dzwonek. Uczniowie przemknęli obok Fairharta najszybciej, jak potrafili. Albus spodziewał się, że będzie musiał zostać, ale nikt mu nie kazał tak zrobić. Fairhart po prostu usiadł z powrotem za biurkiem, podczas gdy Albus chyłkiem opuścił klasę.

Kiedy tylko znaleźli się za drzwiami, odezwał się Morrison:

- Stary! O co w ogóle chodziło? – zapytał ze zdumionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Nie chcę o tym mówić – wydusił Albus przez zaciśnięte zęby. Prawda była taka, że doskonale rozumiał, dlaczego zdecydował się zaatakować Fairharta. Próbował rozładować swój gniew i wewnętrzne napięcie związane z całą tą sprawą Mirry, a wszystko, do czego udało mu się doprowadzić, to utrata stu punktów.

Szli dalej korytarzem w ciszy, chociaż koledzy i koleżanki wokół niego mamrotali o wybuchu, którego byli świadkami. Scorpius odezwał się dopiero za zakrętem:

- Wydaje mi się, że sto punktów to trochę za dużo – powiedział, wyraźnie starając się pocieszyć przyjaciela. – Może powinieneś pójść do niego, porozmawiać i wyjaśnić, że...

- Nie! – wykrzyknął Albus na cały korytarz. Potem, niewiele myśląc, wypuścił z siebie wiązankę przekleństw, co ostatnio dość często mu się zdarzało. Parę osób aż westchnęło ze zdziwienia. Miał nadzieję, że poczuje się dzięki temu lepiej, ale ponownie nie zadziałało.

- Szlaban! – dobiegł zza jego pleców głos, który rozpoznał.

Albus obejrzał się przez ramię i zobaczył Jamesa. Jego błyszcząca odznaka była doskonale widoczna. Trzymał ręce na biodrach. Wyglądał jak prawdziwy strażnik prawa i porządku. Albus uświadomił sobie, że są to pierwsze słowa od kilku tygodni, jakie wypowiedział do niego brat, ale był zbyt rozkojarzony, żeby mu to wytknąć.

- Co? – zapytał zamiast tego.

- Szlaban – powtórzył James, w ogóle nie mrugając. – Uczniowski kodeks postępowania zabrania bezczeszczenia, wulgaryzmów ani jakikolwiek innych bezecnych uczynków wypowiadanych na głos bądź prezentowanych w towarzystwie innych uczniów. W normalnej sytuacji ukarałbym kogoś upomnieniem... ale nie spodziewaj się jakichkolwiek przywilejów – zakończył lodowatym tonem.

Albus zagapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami, niezdolny do wypowiedzenia ani słowa. Nawet Morrison i Scorpius milczeli. Nie mówiąc nic więcej, James przemknął obok nich i poszedł dalej korytarzem, zupełnie jakby nic się nie wydarzyło.

Plotki szybko się rozeszły po szkole. W przeciągu godziny każdy dowiedział się, że Albus Potter znowu przyczynił się do kiepskiej pozycji Slytherinu. Chociaż do końca roku było mnóstwo czasu, nadrobienie stu punktów było praktycznie niemożliwe, co z kolei oznaczało brak szansy na Puchar Domów. Co więcej, szlaban oznaczał, że jest wykluczony z pierwszego meczu quidditcha. Albus pomyślał gorzko, że wolałby dostać ten szlaban kilka tygodni temu. Wtedy przynajmniej nadal miałby pelerynę.

Spacerował korytarzami Hogwartu przez kolejne dwie godziny zupełnie bezcelowo. Scorpius i Morrison udali się do pokoju wspólnego, zostawiając go samego, za co był im wdzięczny. Właśnie miał zamiar zacząć walić głową o jakąś ścianę, kiedy usłyszał swoje nazwisko.

- Potter!

Odwrócił się i zobaczył Atticusa. Serce mu na chwilę stanęło.

- Potter, czy to, co słyszałem, to prawda? Że masz zakaz gry w pierwszym meczu w sezonie? – zapytał, stając z Albusem twarzą w twarz.

- Dostałem szlaban – wymamrotał Albus, starając się uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego.

Atticus zaczął wymachiwać rękami.

- Jak? Dlaczego?

- Przez brata – powiedział Albus, mając nadzieję, że będzie w stanie zrzucić część winy na Jamesa. – Mocno przesadził... dał mi szlaban za przeklinanie.

- Przeklinanie? – zapytał zdumiony Atticus. – Jesteś nastolatkiem, przecież to normalne, że przeklinasz!

- Uczniowski kodeks postępowania nakazuje... – zaczął powoli Albus.

- Chrzanić uczniowski kodeks postępowania! – powiedział Atticus. – Chodźmy wyjaśnić to z profesorem Longbottomem. Szlaban za przeklinanie... najgłupsza rzecz, o jakiej słyszałem...

I tak Albus udał się na trzecie piętro, żeby zobaczyć się z Neville'em. Nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, w jaki sposób może mu pomóc profesor zielarstwa, ale czuł, że musi przynajmniej spróbować coś zrobić. Zapukał do drzwi gabinetu i wziął głęboki oddech.

- Wejść!

Albus wszedł do środka i zobaczył siedzącego przy biurku profesora. Jego gabinet był mały i zatłoczony i mocno cuchnął nawozem. Znajdowało się w nim wiele roślin w doniczkach, z których niektóre się ruszały. Neville uniósł wzrok. Najwidoczniej coś pisał.

- Albus? W czym mogę ci pomóc?

Albus zamknął za sobą drzwi.

- Cześć – powiedział. – Mhm... chciałem o czymś z panem na szybko porozmawiać.

Neville szybko ułożył papiery na biurku, po czym przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy.

- Tak?

- Eeee... James dał mi dzisiaj szlaban – powiedział, niepewny, czy to właściwy sposób na rozpoczęcie rozmowy.

- Tak, James jest prefektem – rzekł Neville. – Wydaje mi się, że profesor McGonagall myślała, że pomoże mu to wydorośleć. Czy ten szlaban był przydzielony przypadkiem? Bez żadnego powodu?

- Cóż – zaczął Albus, drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem po głowie, żeby zająć czymś ręce – głośno przeklinałem. No i James dał mi szlaban.

Neville zmarszczył brwi.

- Przykro mi, Albusie. Wulgarność jest dobrym powodem do przydzielenia szlabanu. W większości przypadków na początku stosuje się upomnienie, jeśli to pierwsze złamanie regulaminu, ale James w rzeczy samej miał prawo ukarać cię szlabanem. Tak naprawdę nawet był do tego zmuszony.

- Wiem – powiedział szybko Albus. – Ale jestem w drużynie quidditcha, a teraz nie będę mógł zagrać w pierwszym meczu... Czy jest jakaś szansa, żebym mógł odbyć normalny szlaban, zamiast być wykluczonym z udziału w meczu?

Neville ponownie się nachmurzył.

- Nie jestem upoważniony do podejmowania takich decyzji – powiedział. – Przykro mi. Możesz jedynie udać się do opiekuna domu i zapytać, czy nie przydzieliłby ci normalnego szlabanu. Jako że to prefekt mojego domu cię ukarał, nie mogę ci pomóc. Ale jestem przekonany, że profesor Fairhart z przyjemnością udzieli ci rady.

Albus jęknął.

- Czy nie ma innej opcji? – zapytał zdesperowany. Fairhart zabrał mu już dziś sto punktów. Zdecydowanie nie chciał widzieć się z nim ponownie.

- Obawiam się, że nie – powiedział Neville.

Albus opuścił gabinet Neville'a przygnębiony jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Wiedział, że Fairhart nie odda mu przysługi, a zwłaszcza nie po ich słownej potyczce. Czując, że może lepiej będzie nie informować Atticusa tak szybko o czekającym go rozczarowaniu, nie wrócił do pokoju wspólnego. Spędził resztę dnia w Pokoju Życzeń, opuszczając nawet kolację.

Wiedział jednak, że nie może się ukrywać cały dzień, ponieważ jeśli przyłapią go na korytarzu po godzinie policyjnej, tylko pogorszy tym swoją sytuację. Wszedł do pokoju wspólnego parę minut przed dziewiątą i zobaczył, ku swojej uldze, że jest praktycznie pusty.

- Gdzieś ty się podziewał? – spytał Scorpius, jak tylko Albus wszedł do pomieszczenia. Siedział w jednym z foteli przy kominku, czytając wielką książkę opartą o podołek.

- W Pokoju Życzeń – przyznał Albus. – Morrison już w łóżku?

Scorpius przytaknął. Po chwili ciszy odezwał się:

- Więc... to był kiepski dzień, nie?

Albus jęknął i zajął miejsce w fotelu naprzeciwko kolegi. Nie potrzebował ironicznych uwag Scorpiusa, na pewno nie teraz... Czując, że najlepiej będzie nie odpowiadać, zagapił się w ogień.

- Słuchaj, stary... wiem, że to dla ciebie nie ma znaczenia, ale większość ludzi nie wini cię za utratę tych stu punktów. Każdy mówi, że to o wiele za dużo. Fairhart mocno przesadził...

- Nie tylko o to chodzi – powiedział Albus. – To było koszmarny dzień.

- Nie masz szans na mecz qudditcha? – zapytał Scorpius. – Atticus wspominał, że miałeś się udać do profesora Longbottoma...

- Nie chodzi nawet o to – prychnął Albus, wciąż zapatrzony w ogień. Tak, stracił sto punktów i nie zagra w pierwszym meczu w sezonie. A James dał mu szlaban, bo chciał się odegrać, co też było ciosem poniżej pasa. Ale nawet nie to było najgorsze. To z innego powodu nie będzie mógł spać dzisiejszej nocy. Myśl o tym, że Mirra spotyka się z Eckleyem... że mogą właśnie teraz, w tym momencie, siedzieć w pokoju wspólnym, trzymając się za ręce... żartując... i całując się...

- A więc chodzi o Mirrę spotykającą się z tym debilem? – zapytał nagle Scorpius.

Albus odwrócił się w jego stronę, gotów wypowiedzieć na głos myśli tłoczące mu się przez cały dzień w głowie.

- To nie ma żadnego sensu! – wypalił. – Co ona w nim widzi?

- Cóż, wiesz, że ja też nienawidzę prawienia mu komplementów – powiedział Scorpius – ale jest popularny, atrakcyjny według niektórych i takie tam.

- Ale jest dupkiem! – wypalił Albus. – W zeszłym roku usiłował nas zastraszyć! I zawsze mówi w tak zarozumiały sposób, i przechwala się, i popisuje... nie powinna być z kimś takim! Powinna być z kimś takim, jak...

- ...jak ty? – skończył za niego Scorpius.

Albus udał, że nie rozumie.

- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał.

Scorpius zmrużył oczy i zamknął książkę.

- Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię. A jeśli nie wiesz, jesteś jedyną osobą, która jeszcze tego nie zauważyła.

Albus zagapił się na niego. Ze wszystkich ludzi, jakich rozważał jako potencjalnych kandydatów do zwierzeń odnośnie swoich uczuć do Mirry, Scorpius był ostatni na liście. Morrison przynajmniej spróbowałby załagodzić sytuację, podczas gdy ironiczna natura Scorpiusa zapewne brała w nim górę. Ale... w końcu był jednym z jego najlepszych przyjaciół... więc zaczął rozmowę:

- Podoba mi się Mirra – powiedział. - Bardzo. Naprawdę, bardzo.

- Wiem – przyznał Scorpius. – Praktycznie każdy, kogo znasz, o tym wie. Jesteś dość łatwy do rozpracowania.

Albus się obruszył.

- Wcale nie!

- A właśnie że tak!

- Podaj chociaż jeden przykład!

Scorpius dotknął dłonią podbródka, udając, że mocno się namyśla.

- Och, nie wiem, może wtedy, kiedy zaciągnąłeś nas do lochów wypełnionych zabójczą mgłą, żeby ją uratować!

- Tu chodziło o wszystkich czarodziejów!

- Albo wtedy, kiedy ja albo Morrison wpadliśmy w zeszłym roku na jakiś pomysł, to zawsze mówiłeś, że jest beznadziejny, ale kiedy to Mirra wpadła na to samo, to był już genialny!

- Bo ona myśli logiczniej niż wy, chłopaki! Lepiej dobiera słowa...

- Albo pomyśl o tej niezliczonej ilości razy, kiedy byłeś w jej pobliżu i gapiłeś się na nią, dopóki nie odwzajemniła spojrzenia, a potem udawałeś, że wcale nie patrzyłeś?

Scorpius powiedział to z charakterystycznym dla siebie uśmieszkiem i do Albusa w końcu dotarło. Scorpius widział, w jaki sposób Albus patrzył na Mirrę, kiedy bandażowała mu rękę. I widział również inne rzeczy...

Albus ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- Czy naprawdę każdy wie?

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami.

- W rzeczy samej. Sama zainteresowana chyba jednak nie, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, jak o tym pomyślę. Jesteście dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Pewnie traktuje cię jak brata albo coś w tym stylu.

Albus nie wiedział, jaki efekt miało wywołać to zdanie, ale poczuł się nagle pięćdziesiąt razy gorzej. Jak brata?

Wydusił z siebie westchnienie.

- Co mam zrobić? – zapytał przygnębionym tonem. – Ona jest z Eckleyem...

Scorpius parsknął.

- Al, mają po trzynaście lat. Zachowujesz się, jakby co najmniej brali ślub, a potem mieli żyć długo i szczęśliwie. To tylko zauroczenie. Wzajemne. Wielu ludzi przeżywa swoją pierwszą miłość w tym wieku.

- Ty też? – zapytał Albus. Scorpius zignorował to pytanie, chociaż wyraźnie się zaczerwienił.

- Słuchaj, po prostu aż tak się tym nie przejmuj. Wciąż jesteś jej przyjacielem. A ta sprawa z Eckleyem nie będzie trwała wiecznie.

- Więc myślisz, że mam jakieś szanse? – zapytał szybko Albus.

Na twarzy przyjaciela pojawił się pełen boleści wyraz. Wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się nad tym, jak sformułować odpowiedź.

- Mówiąc szczerze? – powiedział. – Nie, nie wydaje mi się.

Albus opuścił głowę z rezygnacją.

- Przykro mi – mruknął Scorpius.

- Dlaczego nie? – zapytał Albus.

Scorpius zmarszczył brwi.

- Dobrze się rozejrzyj, stary.

Albus spojrzał na niego, po czym zerknął w lewo i w prawo.

- Zauważyłeś coś ciekawego? – zapytał Scorpius.

Albus nadal rozglądał się z dezorientacją.

- A niby co miałbym zauważyć?

- Jesteś w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów! – wykrzyknął Scorpius. – Oczywiście, że Mirra lubi Eckleya! Ma z nim każde zajęcia, je z nim śniadanie, obiad i kolację, praktycznie zawsze jest blisko niego. A ty? Ty masz z nią dwa przedmioty. Prawie się nie widujecie. Kiedy ostatnio umówiłeś się z nią na wspólną naukę w bibliotece, co? Jesteś w zupełnie innym domu i, co gorsza, w tym najmniej mile widzianym. Zaufaj mi, stary... cała moja rodzina była w Slytherinie i wiesz co? Kiedy jesteś Ślizgonem albo umawiasz się z kimś ze swojego domu, albo nie umawiasz się z nikim w ogóle.

- To nieprawda! – zaprzeczył Albus.

- Tak właśnie jest – powiedział smutno Scorpius. – Kiedy ostatnio widziałeś Ślizgonkę i Gryfona trzymających się za ręce? Wciąż mamy zatargi z innymi domami, a zwłaszcza z Gryffindorem.

- Ja bym to olał – wycedził Albus przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Ale czy Mirra również? – zapytał Scorpius. – Ona nie przyszła do Hogwartu, żeby zdobyć przyjaciół. Nie przyszła tutaj, żeby tylko dotrwać do trzeciej klasy. Jest bardzo popularna w Gryffindorze. Myślisz, że zdecydowałaby się z tego zrezygnować?

Albus ponownie zwiesił głowę, nie mogąc znaleźć słów.

- Po prostu zbyt wiele przeszkód stoi wam na drodze – powiedział Scorpius. – Przykro mi. Musisz sobie odpuścić, zanim sytuacja jeszcze się pogorszy. Ktoś musiał cię uświadomić...

- Pogadam jeszcze jutro z Morrisonem – odezwał się Albus, wstając z krzesła i idąc w kierunku sypialni. Nie chciał już dłużej rozmawiać ze Scorpiusem. Nie chciał słyszeć, jak nie ma szans na to, żeby Mirra polubiła go tak, jak on ją albo o tym, ile przeszkód stoi im na drodze. Ale kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi sypialni, wiedział, że wszystko, co powiedział mu przyjaciel, to szczera prawda.

Zwalił się na łóżko, nie będąc w stanie zasnąć. Nie usłyszał, żeby Scorpius wrócił do sypialni.


	9. Opatentowany tekst Potterów na podryw

_Betowała **Dagulec** - mam nadzieję, że tym razem już sobie wbiję do głowy dwukropki ;) Dziękuję jej za błyskawiczne poprawki._

_Zbliżamy się do połowy tej części. Mogę zdradzić, że w drugiej będzie o wiele więcej akcji (i dobrze, bo kto tak jak ja ma już dość perypetii miłosnych Albusa? ;P)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Rozdział 9. Opatentowany tekst Potterów na podryw**

Podczas śniadania następnego dnia Albus nie musiał tracić czasu na przekazanie Morrisonowi wszystkiego, o czym dyskutował ze Scorpiusem. Było to możliwe ze względu na fakt, że Scorpius siedział obok i kłapał językiem praktycznie przez cały czas. Albus w trakcie całej rozmowy uważał jednak, żeby nie pokazać po sobie, że wczorajsze rady przyjaciela ma w głębokim poważaniu. Mimo to pod koniec rozmowy nie mógł już wytrzymać.

- Ale on się myli, prawda? Wciąż mam jakieś szanse? - zapytał z rozpaczą w głosie. Scorpius jęknął i zaczął coś mamrotać pod nosem.

Morrison w skupieniu podzielił na kawałki leżącą na talerzu kiełbaskę. Zjadł trochę i dopiero przemówił.

- Nie, to pewne jak w banku. Przykro mi, stary.

Serce Albusa zabiło rozpaczliwie.

- I nic nie mogę zrobić?

- Nic, o ile nie chcesz ryzykować pogorszenia sytuacji - wtrącił się Scorpius - Oczywiście możesz po prostu zignorować nasze rady. Jestem przekonany, że James z przyjemnością ci pomoże, o ile…

- Nie! - wycedził z pogardą Albus. Niesprawiedliwie zarobiony szlaban w połączeniu z zabraniem mu peleryny kilka tygodni wcześniej oficjalnie zakończył wszystkie kontakty pomiędzy nim a bratem. Bez względu na to, jak mocno będą naciskać jego przyjaciele, to było ostatnie słowo Albusa. - Nie idę do niego - dodał. - I nie rozmawiajcie o nim w mojej obecności!

Jego złość na brata utrzymywała się przez całe śniadanie i dopiero kiedy wrócił do pokoju wspólnego, przypomniał sobie pozostałe powody, dla których wczorajszy dzień był tak okropny. Pozostali uczniowie unikali nawet patrzenia na niego, a jeśli już to robili, to tylko po to, żeby szyderczo się zaśmiać i kąśliwie skomentować ilość punktów, które przez niego stracili. Był piękny sobotni poranek, więc chciał razem z przyjaciółmi usiąść w cieniu drzew przy jeziorze i odrobić kilka prac domowych – ale tutaj również wszyscy go zaczepiali. W końcu udało im się znaleźć schronienie w chatce Hagrida.

- Siadajcie, siadajcie! - Hagrid rozpromienił się na widok gości. Miał na sobie różowy fartuch i Albus, siadając przy drewnianym stole, z przyjemnością usłyszał, że w czajniku gotuje się już woda na herbatę.

Morrison odezwał się jako pierwszy:

- Są szanse na jakieś krów…?

Hagrid postawił przed Morrisonem ogromną puszkę z krówkami, zanim ten zdążył skończyć zdanie.

- Cholibka, w tych krówkach cosik szczególnego musi być – zachichotał Hagrid. – Ale urosłeś!

Morrison uśmiechnął się i przytaknął. Jego usta były już tak wypełnione krówkami, że nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Hagrid odwrócił się do Albusa, który ponuro przyglądał się ścianie.

- W porządeczku, Al? – zapytał. – Coś żem słyszał, że to nie był dla ciebie najlepszy pirszy miesiąc szkoły...

- Kto ci tak powiedział?

- Twoja siostra.

- Lily tutaj przychodzi? – zapytał zdziwiony Albus. Zaraz sobie jednak uświadomił, że to nic dziwnego. Nie rozmawiał ze swoją rodziną od kilku tygodni. Skąd niby miałby wiedzieć?

- Wpada na herbatkę od czasu do czasu. Powiedziała mi, że się pożarłeś z Jamesem.

- To on zaczął! – powiedział Albus, zanim Hagrid zagłębił się w szczegóły.

Hagrid zachichotał.

- Nie ma znaczenia kto zaczął, Al, to normalne. Znałem w życiu wielu braci i tacy właśnie są. Wydaje mi się jednak, że powiedzenie, że nie uważasz go już za brata było ciupkę zbyt... mocne.

Albus się nastroszył. Nie zamierzał tak łatwo się poddać.

- Ledwo co wczoraj dał mi szlaban. Za _przeklinanie_ – dodał bezbarwnym tonem.

- No to ci powiem, że trochę przesadził – rzekł Hagrid, drapiąc się po brodzie. Albus poczuł małe ukłucie satysfakcji. – Ale jak żem powiedział, bracia zawsze będą braćmi. Powinniście jakoś żyć w zgodzie mimo nieporozumień...

- I wszystkich z rodziny przekabacił przeciwko mnie! – pospiesznie rzekł Albus, starając się wykorzystać przychylne nastawienie Hagrida. – Wszyscy kuzyni nawet do mnie nie machają na korytarzach!

- Al, nie wydaje mi się, żeby były jakieś strony, po prostu ty rzadziej ich widujesz. A jeśli cię to pocieszy, Lily wcale nie bierze strony Jamesa. Po prostu chciałaby, żebyście się pogodzili.

Albus zmarszczył brwi, niepewny, jak w tej sytuacji dalej próbować go przekonać. Stwierdził, że w tym momencie najlepiej się wycofać z rozmowy i pomyślał o innych tematach, jakie mógłby poruszyć. Na nieszczęście w głowie kołatały mu myśli jedynie o Mirze i Eckleyu. A przecież było coś jeszcze, co ostatnio go martwiło...

Na ratunek przybył Scorpius.

- Hagridzie, co sądzisz o strajku przed Ministerstwem Magii? I o tych ludziach, którzy obwiniają za wszystko tatę Albusa?

Morrison rzucił przyjacielowi speszone spojrzenie, ale Scorpius ledwo co wzruszył ramionami.

- Chcę wiedzieć, co na ten temat myśli Hagrid...

- Ale szczerze? – zapytał Hagrid, wciąż drapiąc się po brodzie. – To jakieś bzdury. Ale ludzie tak właśnie robią, zawsze niemiłosiernie przesadzają. Wszystko się uspokoi, jak złapią Aresa i Darvy'ego. Ojciec Albusa znowu zostanie uznany za bohatera. No i słusznie.

Albus już miał wspomnieć o tym, jak bardzo zdruzgotało i zniesmaczyło go wypuszczenie Fango Wilde'a z więzienia, jednak zamiast tego zdecydował się zadać inne pytanie.

- Ale ludzie tak się boją – wtrącił. – A co takiego może zrobić Ares, skoro siedzi w ukryciu? A nawet jeśli zdecyduje się ujawnić, to przecież nie jest lepszym czarodziejem niż tata, prawda? Dlaczego w takim razie ludzie tak się go boją?

Hagrid patrzył na niego bez słowa przed parę chwil.

- Ludzie boją się z różnych powodów, Al. Nie powinieneś się jednak tym martwić ani nawet o tym myśleć. Wiem, że jest ciężko, zwłaszcza kiedy ten babsztyl Skeeter rozsiewa plotki...

Albusowi bardzo się podobało to, jak Hagrid wieszał psy na Skeeter – tak bardzo, że opuścili jego chatkę dopiero w porze obiadowej. Jednak wieczorem znów wpadł w ponury nastrój, a w poniedziałek rano znowu czuł się beznadziejnie. Usiadł przy śniadaniu i schował twarz w dłoniach, zerkając jedynie przelotnie na pałaszujących coś przyjaciół.

- Dziś opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami – powiedział Scorpius, gapiąc się na gazetę.

Albus westchnął.

- No i co mam robić? – rzucił w przestrzeń. – Mirra tam będzie... nie gadałem z nią, od kiedy dowiedziałem się, że chodzi z Eckleyem...

- Jak to co? Nic nie rób – poradził Scorpius. – Przecież to nie koniec świata.

- Dla mnie to poważna sprawa! – podniósł głos Albus.

- Ale nie możesz okazać Mirze, że tak cię to obeszło – podsunął rozsądnie Morrison. – Po prostu zachowuj się tak, jak zawsze.

- Nie potrafię – jęknął Albus, rozgrzebując widelcem na talerzu nietkniętą jajecznicę.

Morrison zmarszczył brwi.

- No to w takim razie mógłbyś... no wiesz. Sam spróbować.

Albus uniósł brwi.

- Spróbować czego?

- Przecież ona i Eckley to tylko przelotna fascynacja. Ona go nie kocha, ma przecież trzynaście lat. Mógłbyś spróbować jakoś się do niej pozalecać czy coś. Żeby bardziej polubiła ciebie.

- Ale to tylko skomplikuje sytuację i dobrze o tym wiesz! – wymądrzył się Scorpius. – Albus powinien rozegrać to z zimną krwią!

Albus jednak nie chciał słuchać tego, co Scorpius miał do powiedzenia. Jego rady nie pomogłoby mu w odzyskaniu Mirry. Morrison przynajmniej był pomocny.

- Więc co konkretnie mam zrobić? – zapytał Albus, spragniony informacji. – W jaki sposób mam sprawić, żeby mnie polubiła?

Morrison przeciągnął się i strzelił palcami, najwyraźniej zachwycony faktem, że jego słowa mogą się przydać.

- Spokojnie, powoli ją zauroczysz. Gadka-szmatka i te klimaty. Możesz rzucić opatentowanym tekstem Potterów na podryw!

Albus zagapił się na przyjaciela, przerażony tym sformułowaniem.

- Opatentowane poderwanie... że co?

- Opatentowany tekst Potterów na podryw – wyjaśnił powoli i spokojnie Morrison. – Słyszałem, jak twój brat używał tego sformuło...

- Nie mów o nim w mojej obecności! – szybko zastrzegł Albus.

Morrison zmrużył oczy.

- Okej, słyszałem, jak ktoś z twojego rodzeństwa nie będący płci żeńskiej używał wcześniej tego terminu. To po prostu teksty, jakie serwujesz dziewczynom, które chcesz poderwać. Mirra zacznie widzieć w tobie kogoś więcej niż przyjaciela, masz to jak w banku.

Scorpius palnął się dłonią w czoło.

- To najgorsza rada, jakiej mogłeś udzielić – powiedział Morrisonowi. – Teksty na podryw? Do przyjaciółki, która już z kimś chodzi? Serio?

- Twoja sprawa, co z tym zrobisz – odparł Morrison, odchylając się swobodnie na krześle. – Będziesz to jadł? – dodał w stronę pierwszaka, który nie tknął swoich kiełbasek.

Albus zagryzł wargę, myśląc ciężko. Tak, to było ryzykowne, ale kto powiedział, że nie podziała? Optymizm wziął górę.

- Więc co konkretnie mam powiedzieć? – zapytał przyjaciół.

- Spróbujmy najpierw poćwiczyć – rzekł Morrison. – Wybierz sobie jakąś dziewczynę, do której zagadasz. Spraw, żeby cię polubiła, albo przynajmniej o tobie rozmawiała. Kto wie, może nawet Mirra będzie trochę zazdrosna? – mrugnął.

Scorpius zamknął oczy i wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak „katastrofa".

- No dobra, to wybierz jakąś dziewczynę ze Slytherinu, którą lubisz – kontynuował Morrison.

Albus zmarszczył brwi.

- Żadna dziewczyna oprócz Mirry mi się nie podoba...

- No to wybierz jakąś ładną! – powiedział gorliwie Morrison. – Może Denise?

Albus popatrzył wzdłuż stołu. Na samym końcu siedziała Denise, dziewczyna o kręconych włosach, z którą rzadko rozmawiał. To prawda, była całkiem atrakcyjna i była jedną z nielicznych, którzy jeszcze nie rzucili obraźliwego komentarza na temat punktów straconych przez Albusa. Siedziała jednak z kilkoma starszymi uczniami.

- Eeee... ale wokół niej jest mnóstwo ludzi – zauważył Albus.

- Nie martw się – nakręcił się Morrison. – Przecież jej nie obrazisz, a jedynie powiesz jej komplement. Daj mi rękę.

- Co?

- Daj rękę!

Albus podwinął szatę i wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń, przyglądając się temu, co wyprawia Morrison. Ten wyjął z torby kałamarz i pisał coś na wewnętrznej stronie jego dłoni.

- Co piszesz?

- Parę moich „pewniaków" – odpowiedział Morrison. – Nie ruszaj tak mocno ręką! I nie patrz na nią, zanim nie podejdziesz do Denise, bo za bardzo zaczniesz rozkminiać. Po prostu podejdź, zerknij na dłoń i przeczytaj tekst.

Albus zabrał rękę z uścisku Morrisona i zerknął mimochodem na Scorpiusa, który gapił się w sufit. Niepewnie wstał z miejsca i ruszył w stronę Denise, która chyba rozmawiała ze swoją starszą siostrą.

- Cześć, Denise – powiedział. Zauważył, że głos nie pogłębił mu się jak przy rozmowie z Mirrą.

- Cześć, Al – odpowiedziała niepewnie Denise, najwyraźniej zdziwiona tym, że podchodzi do niej w trakcie śniadania.

Albus zajął miejsce obok niej, wciskając się między dwójkę piątoklasistów, którzy rzucili mu krzywe spojrzenie. Zerknął szybko na rękę i przez chwilę zabrakło mu powietrza. Pismo Morrisona jak zawsze wyglądało tragicznie. Mimo to próbował coś przeczytać.

- Czy... czy ty przypadkiem nie schrupałaś? – zapytał, czując, że pali go twarz.

Denise zagapiła się na niego. Starsi uczniowie wybuchli śmiechem.

- Schrupałam? – zapytała. – Ale co schrupałam?

- Schudłaś! – wykrzyknął triumfalnie Albus, któremu udało się w końcu odcyfrować zdanie.

- Pudła? Ale na co? – zapytała zdezorientowana Denise. W tym samym momencie rozbrzmiał dzwonek. – To na razie, Al – pożegnała się Denise, wstając z miejsca i zostawiając go przy stole.

Dziesięć minut później, kiedy szli po trawiastym zboczu na pierwszą lekcję, Albus nadal słuchał histerycznego śmiechu przyjaciół.

- Szkoda, że nie widziałeś swojej miny! – zawył Scorpius. Chociaż wciąż nie popierał pomysłów Morrisona, widok Albusa robiącego z siebie głupka sprawił mu niemałą frajdę. – Nie miała pojęcia, o czym do niej mówisz!

- Wciąż nie rozumiem, jakim cudem to schrzaniłeś, stary – zdziwił się Morrison, trzęsąc się jeszcze ze śmiechu. – Przecież dałem ci taki świetny tekst...

- Dałeś mi gówno, a nie tekst! – wypalił Albus, którego twarz wciąż jeszcze nie wróciła do normalnego koloru. – I popracuj nad swoim charakterem pisma!

- Potter!

- No nie, co znowu...?!

To był Atticus, który najwidoczniej, sądząc po pocie spływającym mu z czoła, biegł za nimi przez całe błonia. Zanim się odezwał, wytarł twarz rękawem.

- Mamy trening w środę wieczorem – powiedział.

Albus rzucił mu pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie.

- Przecież nie mogę grać. Po co miałbym tre...

- Ależ możesz, załatwiłem to – przerwał mu Atticus.

Albus poczuł rodzące się podekscytowanie. Czyżby to była prawda? Czyżby zdarzył się cud?

- Jak? – zapytał. – Mam szlaban...

- Rozmawiałem z profesorem Fairhartem – powiedział Atticus. Albus poczuł, jak jeżą mu się włoski na karku. – Dziś odrobisz swój szlaban. O osiemnastej trzydzieści. Dwugodzinny. Podziękujesz mi później.

Ale Albus wcale nie był w nastroju do dziękowania. Wyprostował się jak trzcina, starając się nie wyobrażać sobie kary, na jaką mógł wpaść mężczyzna, który wcześniej jak gdyby nigdy nic odebrał mu sto punktów.

- Czy... czy powiedział, co będę musiał robić? – zapytał nerwowo.

Atticus pokręcił głową.

– Nie, po prostu staw się w jego gabinecie o osiemnastej trzydzieści i ani sekundy później. No i uważaj, żebyś nie zarobił kolejnego szlabanu!

Albus poczekał, aż Atticus znajdzie się w odpowiedniej odległości, po czym odezwał się do przyjaciół:

- No i co mam teraz zrobić?! – zapytał gorączkowo.

- Z Mirrą czy Fairhartem? – zapytał przytomnie Morrison.

- I z tym, i z tym!

- Może skupmy się na jednym problemie naraz, dobra? – powiedział Scorpius, wskazując na grupkę idących za nimi Gryfonów.

Spotkali się z nimi przed Zakazanym Lasem i zaczęli dyskutować, jakie stworzenie pokaże im dzisiaj Hagrid. Albus starał się, jak mógł, żeby stać w samym środku grupy Ślizgonów, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu uniknie konieczności rozmowy z Mirrą. Na nic się to jednak nie zdało, ponieważ zauważyli się nawzajem niemal natychmiast. Mirra mu pomachała. Albus udał, że jej nie widzi, i odwrócił się w kierunku Hagrida, który właśnie zmierzał w ich kierunku ze skrzynką.

- Dziś nic ciekawego – powiedział Hagrid. Uczniowie wydali z siebie westchnienie ulgi. – To tylko gumochłony. Planowałem coś fajniejszego, ale nie udało się. Będziecie musieli jedynie je nakarmić...

Z pewnością była to najnudniejsza jak do tej pory lekcja. Chociaż, szczerze mówiąc, wszystkie pozostałe były fascynujące, a nawet niebezpieczne, więc nie było to trudne. Praca nie należała do ciężkich; za to była wystarczająco powtarzalna, żeby Albus mógł w spokoju pomyśleć. Leżał po prostu na trawie, wpychając gumochłonom sałatę do otworów gębowych i próbując ignorować fakt, że Mirra wciąż stara się zwrócić jego uwagę machaniem dłonią. Omijał ją spojrzeniem z premedytacją, tym bardziej, że Eckley trzymał rękę na jej talii.

- A skąd będziemy wiedzieć, czy przypadkiem nie zdechły? – zapytał Morrison, gapiąc się na swojego nieruchomego gumochłona. – Mój już nic nie żre...

- Hej, Al! – powiedział ktoś za ich plecami.

Albus usiadł prosto i zobaczył Mirrę. Morrison szybko poderwał z ziemi swojego gumochłona i cichaczem się oddalił.

- Nie rozmawialiśmy od tak dawna! – kontynuowała Mirra.

Albus wyprostował się jeszcze bardziej i napotkał jej spojrzenie.

- Och... tak, w zeszłym tygodniu nie było lekcji... no i tak... ten tego...

Wiedział, że kiepsko idzie mu ta rozmowa, ale miał to gdzieś. Zezował ponuro na Eckleya, który parę metrów dalej rozmawiał z Rose i Hornsbrookiem.

- Tak, wiem – powiedziała Mirra, najwidoczniej zdezorientowana chłodem, którego nawet nie starał się zamaskować, bijącym z jego głosu. – Słuchaj, bardzo mi przykro, że nie spotkaliśmy się w Hogsmeade w zeszłym tygodniu, powiedziałam Scorpiusowi i Morrisonowi, że...

- Tak, wiem, nic się nie stało – powiedział szybko. Uśmiech powoli blaknął na jej twarzy.

- Po prostu w międzyczasie coś mi wypadło – tłumaczyła się Mirra. – Może następnym razem się umówimy, co? Nadrobimy co nieco? To beznadziejne, że nie mamy razem tylu wspólnych le...

- Wiesz, próbuję się skupić na zajęciach – przerwał jej Albus, wskazując na swojego gumochłona, który powoli ku niemu pełzł.

- Och – rzekła z urazą Mirra. – No dobra. To co, widzimy się później... tak?

- Mhm.

- No dobra. Cześć.

Albus zwrócił całą swoją uwagę na gumochłona, nie patrząc, jak Mirra odchodzi w stronę swojego ukochanego chłopaka. Nie uświadomił sobie tego wcześniej, ale kiedy do niego podeszła, zrozumiał, że jest na nią trochę zły. Kątem oka zauważył, że ktoś przy nim klęka. To był Scorpius.

- Mistrz taktu – skomentował.

Albus zignorował go i w spokoju karmił gumochłona przez resztę lekcji. Mirra już nie próbowała z nim rozmawiać. Tak naprawdę Albus zauważył, że była nieco mniej rozmowna niż zwykle. Nie chichotała jak na ostatniej lekcji eliksirów i za każdym razem, kiedy zerkał na Gryfonów, siedziała cicho. Albus czuł się skołowany – jakaś jego część czuła się winna... ale druga część przyjęła ten fakt do wiadomości z satysfakcją.

Zajęcia skończyły się, kiedy Hagrid pozbierał ich gumochłony i odprawił ich w stronę zamku. Albus czuł, że nie było tak źle, jak myślał, że będzie. Teraz musiał tylko jakoś przetrwać szlaban u Fairharta.

- Jeden problem z głowy – powiedzieli do niego koledzy, kiedy wchodzili do zamku. Albus posępnie skinął głową.

Podczas kolejnych zajęć miał nadzieję, że czas będzie mu się dłużył, tak jakby odłożenie w czasie szlabanu miało spowodować, że się on nie odbędzie. Niestety, lekcje mijały szybciej niż zazwyczaj i kiedy wszyscy opuścili Wielką Salę najedzeni po obiedzie, on musiał z ciężkim sercem udać się do gabinetu Fairharta.

- Powodzenia – pożegnał go Scorpius, kiedy im pomachał.

- Cokolwiek będziesz robił, nie patrz na zegarek – poradził Morrison. – To sprawia, że czas niemiłosiernie się dłuży.

- Zobaczymy się, jak załatwię sprawy z tym kretynem – odkrzyknął im Albus.

Minutę później stał przed klasą obrony. Zerknął na zegarek i stwierdził, że ma jeszcze całe pięć minut, zanim faktycznie zacznie się szlaban. Oparł się o zimną szybę okna i zaczął odliczać czas z głową przepełnioną myślami o Mirze, Eckleyu, tacie i Fangu Wilde...

- Tak, mam na nich oko. Na całą trójkę.

Albus wyprostował się nagle i rozejrzał. Po chwili uświadomił sobie, że ten głos słychać zza ściany gabinetu Fairharta. Z kim rozmawiał profesor? Albus przycisnął ucho do drzwi i wyłapał jeszcze kilka słów.

- Jeśli nawet chce to zdobyć, teraz chyba natrafił na jakąś przeszkodę. Pora, żeby wywabić go z ukrycia.

Albus poczuł nagle niezachwianą pewność, że podsłuchując, wpędzi się w jeszcze większe kłopoty, dlatego szybko zapukał do drzwi.

- Wejść – usłyszał głos Fairharta.

Albus otworzył drzwi i zobaczył Fairharta siedzącego przy biurku. Był zupełnie sam. Kątem oka Albus zauważył jednak, że coś srebrzystego, chyba jakiegoś ptaka... wyleciał oknem... nie... _przez szybę _okna. Zakłopotany, zwrócił uwagę na profesora.

- Dobry wieczór, Albusie – przywitał go opryskliwym tonem profesor.

- Dobry wieczór – wymamrotał Albus.

Fairhart podrapał się po głowie. Włosy opadły mu na pokiereszowaną twarz. Albus poczuł, że buzuje w nim złość.

- Nie mam pojęcia, co się powinno robić na tych szlabanach – przyznał Fairhart, wytrącając Albusa z zamyślenia. – Chyba możesz mi pomóc sprawdzać klasówki?

- Hę?

Albus spodziewał się czegoś o wiele gorszego od sprawdzania klasówek. Fairhart wręczył mu stosik prac i klucz odpowiedzi.

- Po prostu posprawdzaj odpowiedzi. Jest dwadzieścia pytań, odejmij pięć punktów za każdą złą odpowiedź. Potrzebujesz pióra?

- Nie, nie... mam swoje.

Albus usiadł przy biurku i zaczął sprawdzać klasówki. Chociaż wmawiał sobie, że jest inaczej, całkiem mu się to podobało. Rozpoznał kilka nazwisk i musiał oprzeć się pokusie, żeby nie odjąć za coś punktów bratu, który jak na złość miał wszystko dobrze. Zdecydował jednak, że nie będzie się zniżał do jego poziomu i w ciszy dalej sprawdzał prace. Od czasu do czasu zerkał na Fairharta, który był pogrążony w lekturze książki w miękkiej okładce. Co ciekawe, postać na okładce nie ruszała się.

W końcu posprawdzał wszystkie prace i podszedł do profesora. Fairhart wziął od niego klasówki i wręczył mu kolejny stosik wraz z kluczem odpowiedzi.

- Mógłbyś teraz posprawdzać siódmą klasę?

- Jasne – odpowiedział Albus, zdziwiony, że pytają go o zdanie. Przecież miał szlaban, prawda?

Ponownie usiadł przy biurku i pogrążył się w pracy, zdumiony faktem, że Fairhart jest dla niego tak miły. Czyżby bał się kolejnej kłótni? Albo kolejnego wybuchu z jego strony? A może po prostu pozwolił sprawie pójść w niepamięć, mimo że wszystko wydarzyło się zaledwie parę dni temu?

Kilkanaście minut później wrócił do biurka Fairharta ze sprawdzonymi klasówkami. Tym razem profesor zerknął na zegarek.

- Hm, wciąż została godzina – mruknął. – Eee... musisz tu siedzieć dwie? Jak to działa?

Albus zaczął się pocić. Mógł wykorzystać swoją przewagę i wyjść, Fairhart nie miał najwidoczniej pojęcia, na czym polegają szlabany w Hogwarcie. Ale... ten szlaban wcale nie był taki zły. No i zawsze mógł wpaść w większe kłopoty, jeśli profesor odkryje, że skłamał.

- Wciąż mam do odrobienia godzinę – przyznał. – Ma pan dla mnie jeszcze coś do zrobienia?

Fairhart znowu podrapał się po głowie.

- Mówiąc szczerze, nie – powiedział.

Zapadła cisza. Albus wciąż stał, a Fairhart siedział za biurkiem, drapiąc się po brodzie, i obaj nie mieli pojęcia, co teraz. W końcu jego profesor przemówił:

- Masz ochotę na piwo kremowe?

- Co?

- Czy chcesz butelkę kremowego? – rzekł Fairhart, sięgając pod biurko i wyciągając dwie butelki. – To taki popularny napój w Trzech Miotłach. Pyszności. Został mi mały zapasik po ostatniej wycieczce.

- Uhm… pewnie – powiedział Albus, sięgając po butelkę.

- U mnie jest stół, nie musisz tak stać – powiedział Fairhart, i poprowadził Albusa przez drzwi w stronę swojego gabinetu.

Rzeczywiście, w środku był stolik i to całkiem spory. Było tam jednak coś więcej niż tylko stolik. Poza bardzo małym łóżkiem i szafą w gabinecie stała jeszcze półeczka z różnymi dziwacznie wyglądającymi przedmiotami, wśród których Albus rozpoznał fałszoskop. Usiadł przy stoliku na wprost Fairharta i otworzył butelkę. Pociągnął mały łyczek i natychmiast uświadomił sobie, że Bartleby miał rację. Piwo kremowe rzeczywiście było najlepszym napojem na świecie. Było tak wyśmienicie pieniste i słodkie, że w smaku przypominało nieco karmel, ale najwspanialsze było ciepło, jakie poczuł już po pierwszym łyku – przeniknęło go od czubka głowy do palców u stóp. Poczuł się, jakby już nigdy nie miało mu być zimno.

Fairhart również pociągnął solidny łyk i otarł wargi.

- Ten napój za każdym razem daje radę – zauważył.

Ponownie zapadła cisza, tym razem jeszcze bardziej krępująca niż poprzednio. Albus przypomniał sobie nagle, jak w zeszłym roku poszedł razem z przyjaciółmi porozmawiać z Darvym. Wtedy również byli skrępowani, ale przynajmniej ufał swojemu nauczycielowi. Albus poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie w okolicy serca i uświadomił sobie również, że Scorpius twierdził, iż to z powodu zdrady Darvy'ego nie lubi Fairharta.

- Chciałem cię przeprosić, Albusie – powiedział nagle Fairhart. Albus o mało co nie spadł z krzesła ze zdziwienia.

- Przeprosić?

- Tak, przeprosić – powiedział Fairhart. – W tym roku starałem się nauczyć moich podopiecznych, jak ważne jest panowanie nad swoimi emocjami, a w piątek sam straciłem na nimi kontrolę. Czuję się jak hipokryta albo i jeszcze gorzej. Wydaje mi się również, że mogłem powiedzieć coś, co spowodowało twój wybuch. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że moje poglądy można zrozumieć nieco niejednoznacznie.

Albus nic nie powiedział, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Czy Fairhart naprawdę go przepraszał? Szybko jednak odzyskał nad sobą panowanie.

- Również pana przepraszam – powiedział. – Przesadziłem mocno, mówiąc... to, co powiedziałem... o Voldemorcie.

Fairahrt uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Wykapany z ciebie ojciec – rzekł. – Rozumiem, że dzielisz z nim poglądy na temat tego, co dobre, a co złe, to normalne. Nie jest istotne, czy nasze poglądy się różnią, czy też nie, ponieważ każdy z nas ma prawo do własnego zdania. Kiedy jednak uczę, uczę w oparciu o moje poglądy i moje doświadczenia.

Przerwał na moment, po czym kontynuował:

- Voldemort podczas drugiej wojny zabił moich rodziców. Nie zrobił tego osobiście... po prostu zmiótł z powierzchni ziemi miasteczko, w którym mieszkali, ot tak, dla zabawy. W każdym razie, jestem jego przeciwnikiem, podobnie jak każdy inny czarodziej. Nie spodobała mi się to, że ktoś zrozumiał moje słowa jako okazywanie mu poparcia. Po usłyszeniu tego, co powiedziałeś... straciłem panowanie nad sobą.

- Przepraszam – powtórzył ze skruchą Albus. – Bardzo mi przykro z powodu pana rodziców. I z powodu tego, co powiedziałem.

- Już w porządku – powiedział grzecznie Fairhart.

- Po prostu poczułem się, jakby krytykował pan mojego tatę – tłumaczył Albus, zdziwiony łatwością, z jaką przyszły mu te słowa. Czyż jeszcze wczoraj nie gardził Fairhartem? – Wtedy, kiedy powiedział pan, że Ministerstwo się myli.

- Twój tata jest świetnym czarodziejem i jeszcze lepszym człowiekiem – powiedział Fairhart. – Nie da się pracować z jakimś człowiekiem i nie poznać przy okazji jego poglądów. Twój tata i ja czasami myślimy jednak podobnie. On sam powiedział mi, że ma poczucie, że w Ministerstwie praca jest wykonywana nierzetelnie, a czasami nawet nieudolnie. I nie sądź również, że tylko aurorzy podejmują decyzje w Ministerstwie. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, że zarówno twój tata, jak i ja niejednokrotnie wyrażaliśmy swoje rozczarowanie dekretami, które wydawało Ministerstwo. Rozumiem, że wyrobisz sobie na ten temat własne zdanie, Albusie. Czy przypadkiem Ministerstwo nie zrobiło ostatnio czegoś, czego nie pochwalasz?

Albus już zaczął kręcić głową, ale pomyślał o Fangu Wilde. Pomyślał, jak wiele ludzi może zostać rannych tylko dlatego, że został on wypuszczony. Pomyślał, że jego tata był za to odpowiedzialny...

- Ktoś został uwolniony z Azkabanu – powiedział Albus. – To mój tata go wypuścił. Ten ktoś był niebezpiecznym czarodziejem, a uwolniono go dlatego, że podał kilka nazwisk. Uważam, że to niewłaściwe.

Fairhart uśmiechnął się.

- Mówisz o Fangu Wilde – stwierdził. – Zgadzam się z tobą, chociaż muszę ci zdradzić, że twój tata miał zapewne parę innych powodów, dla których go wypuścił. Ale tak, rozumiem z całą pewnością, jak niebezpieczny może okazać się Fango Wilde. Nie pałałem radością na wieść o jego zwolnieniu.

- Zna go pan? – zapytał Albus, nagle coś sobie przypominając. Kiedy pierwszy raz w życiu zobaczył Fairharta, profesor rozmawiał z Wilde'em. Chyba nawet się kłócili...

- Och tak, znam go – powiedział, pociągając ogromny łyk z butelki. Albus zauważył, że opróżnił ją już w połowie. – Kiedyś byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Albus zakrztusił się swoim piwem.

- CO?

- Bardzo się przyjaźniliśmy – powiedział po prostu Fairhart. – Ale to było dawno temu.

Albus po prostu się na niego gapił. Nie znał dobrze żadnego z nich, ale nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, żeby ta dwójka zachowywała się wobec siebie przyjaźnie, a co dopiero była najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

- Co się stało?

- Och, to długa historia. Być może pewnego dnia ją usłyszysz – odpowiedział Fairhart. – W każdym razie, przyjaźń się skończyła.

Znowu nastała cisza, która dla Albusa była nie do zniesienia. Na kilka chwil porzucił swoją czujność i zwierzył się z czegoś Fairhartowi. Co ciekawe, nadal miał ochotę na rozmowę. Po minucie w końcu odezwał się ponownie:

- Pana twarz nie została tak naprawdę poparzona, prawda? – zapytał. – Innym klasom powiedział pan zupełnie co innego.

Fairhart uśmiechnął się ponownie, po czym uniósł butelkę jakby w toaście.

- Przyłapałeś mnie.

- Dlaczego pan skłamał?

Fairhart chwilę patrzył przed siebie, po czym przemówił:

- Z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze uważam, że dzieci powinny wiedzieć, iż zabawa z ogniem czy prowokowanie magicznych stworzeń jest niebezpieczne. Jako że powiedziałem, że to z tego powodu mam zdeformowaną twarz, na pewno zastanowią się dwukrotnie, zanim coś takiego zrobią. Dla starszych uczniów, dla których coraz ważniejszy staje się atrakcyjny wygląd, mam inną historyjkę, nieco bardziej osobistą. Jej przekaz jest taki, że nie ma co się przejmować takimi drobiazgami jak trądzik. Jeśli choć jedna osoba to zrozumie, warto było ją opowiadać. A po drugie... moja twarz to moja sprawa.

Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział dość ostrym tonem. Musiał to sobie uświadomić, ponieważ szybko dodał:

- Nie winię jednak ludzi za to, że są ciekawi. Być może komuś kiedyś powiem. Może nawet tobie – zakończył z uśmiechem.

Albus pociągnął łyk z butelki, po czym rozejrzał się dookoła. W raczej krótkim czasie dość dobrze poznał Fairharta i nagle pożałował swoich uwag o braku zdolności pedagogicznych profesora. Zerknął na półkę, na której stał jeden przedmiot, który szczególnie go intrygował. Mała, kamienna misa.

- Co to jest? – zapytał, wskazując w tym kierunku.

Fairhart pochylił się, żeby zobaczyć, co wskazywał.

- To myślodsiewnia.

- Do czego służy myślodsiewnia? – zapytał Albus nie z ciekawości, lecz po prostu żeby podtrzymać rozmowę.

- To bardzo dobre pytanie – odpowiedział Fairhart. – Spróbuję wytłumaczyć ci to w prosty sposób, żebyś się nie pogubił. Myślodsiewnia to obiekt, w który przelewamy swoje wspomnienia, żeby zobaczyć je z nieco innej perspektywy.

- Niech pan chwilę poczeka... umieszcza się tam wspomnienia?

- Tak. Tak naprawdę jedynie kopie wspomnień. Nie da się całkowicie usunąć wspomnienia z umysłu człowieka, nasz mózg jest na to zbyt skomplikowany i potężny. Czasami jednak, kiedy wspomnienie znajduje się w jednym umyśle, to znaczy kiedy człowiek skupia się jedynie na nim, można je wyciągnąć. Wspomnienie nadal zostaje w umyśle i człowiek może je sobie w każdej chwili przypomnieć, ale nie jest już jedynym wspomnieniem, jakie zaprząta myśli danego człowieka. Dla ludzi, którzy mają dużo na głowie i nie potrafią się powstrzymać przed roztrząsaniem ich, jest to bardzo dobre rozwiązanie. Można usunąć konkretne wspomnienia. A przynajmniej ich kopie.

- A więc myślodsiewnia służy do przechowywania wspomnień... tych, nad którymi nie chce się za długo myśleć?

- Nie do końca, wspomnienia mogą być przechowywane wszędzie, nawet w szklanych fiolkach. Prawdziwa magia myślodsiewni polega na tym, że z jej można pomocą zanurzyć się we wspomnieniach i zobaczyć je z innej perspektywy. Możemy w myślodsiewni zobaczyć szczegóły, których nie zauważaliśmy we wspomnieniach. Jest to przydatne narzędzie do analizy niektórych sytuacji.

- Czy dużo osób używa myślodsiewni?

- Sądzę, że nie. Myślodsiewnie są bardzo rzadkie, a ponadto pewne osoby nie czują się dobrze, usuwając wspomnienia, a zwłaszcza napawa ich dyskomfortem perspektywa oglądania ich z innego punktu widzenia. Nie, większość ludzi jest zadowolona z tego, że w danej chwili ma kilka spraw na głowie. Wydaje mi się, że jedynymi osobami używającymi myślodsiewni są ci, którzy muszą się zająć zbyt dużą ilością spraw jednocześnie, a chcą zanalizować każdą z nich z osobna.

Albus popatrzył na myślodsiewnię z podziwem. Nagle poczuł, że ma ochotę zadać mnóstwo pytań; pytań, których nigdy nie odważył się zadać na lekcji.

- Jeśli komuś wymaże się wspomnienia, to czy można je odzyskać?

- Zaklęcia niepamięci można przełamać. Żadne zaklęcie nie sprawi, że człowiek całkowicie wymaże z pamięci coś, co się wydarzyło. Nasz umysł jest na to zbyt potężny. Kiedy komuś „czyści" się pamięć, nagranie danego wspomnienia zostaje zmienione. Rdzeń wspomnienia pozostaje nietknięty, na stałe przywiązany do umysłu siłą doświadczenia i emocji. Jeśli ktoś bliski ci umiera, a ktoś inny wymazuje ci wspomnienie z tym związane, nadal będziesz odczuwać żal i smutek z tego powodu. Kiedy mocno się skupisz i poszukasz w zakątkach swojego umysłu, będziesz w stanie przypomnieć sobie tę osobę. Dlatego ludzie, którzy tracą wspomnienia, nadal zachowują swoją unikalną osobowość. Żadne zaklęcie nie wymaże wspomnienia pierwszego strachu. Albo wspomnienia pierwszej miłości.

Albus uniósł się lekko w krześle. Fairhart wiedział bardzo dużo na temat mechanizmów działania umysłu. Nagle przypomniał sobie tatę, który dwa lata temu w gabinecie dyrektora wspomniał o legilimencji, umiejętności czytania czyjegoś umysłu. I wspomniał o tym, że jego przyjaciel, Sancticus, potrafi to robić!

- Potrafi pan czytać myśli! – wykrzyknął. – Jest pan legilimentą!

Fairhart roześmiał się głośno.

- Nie rozumiem, w jaki sposób na to wpadłeś po tym, co powiedziałem, ale tak, w gruncie rzeczy masz rację. Rzecz jasna żadnego umysłu nie da się dosłownie przeczytać. Kiedy penetruje się czyjś umysł, w najlepszym razie można odszyfrować parę haseł i zobaczyć przebłyski wspomnień. Umysł nie myśli pełnymi zdaniami i zapewniam cię, że ma w nosie gramatykę.

- Więc może pan... może pan penetrować w tej chwili mój umysł?

- Nie, to wymaga kontaktu wzrokowego. Pewnego rodzaju więzi. Niezwykle utalentowani legilimenci mogą to robić nawet na pewną odległość, ale nie można spenetrować czyjegoś umysłu z daleka. Ja na przykład musiałbym przez dłuższą chwilę utrzymywać z tobą kontakt wzrokowy, żeby coś wyłapać, a poza tym wcale nie chcę tego robić. Rzadko używam tej umiejętności. Zazwyczaj w sprawach zawodowych, aurorskich.

- Czy da się to w jakiś sposób zablokować? – zapytał Albus, czując się nagle mniej komfortowo.

- Tak, legilimencja ma swój odpowiednik. Oklumencję. Jest to akt chronienia umysłu swego rodzaju tarczą. Wymaga to jednak o wiele potężniejszego umysłu i jest nieco mroczniejszą dziedziną magii. Ja przykładowo nie jestem tak dobry w oklumencji.

- Dlaczego? Czy nie używa się wtedy tych samych zdolności?

- Nie do końca. W teorii wymaga to zręcznego umysłu i czystego talentu. Niektórzy są urodzonymi oklumentami, inni mogą uczyć się w nieskończoność i nigdy nie opanują tej sztuki. Ale my, jako ludzie, mamy tendencję do prób włamywania się do umysłów innych, dlatego też legilimencja wydaje nam się łatwiejsza. Robimy to przecież za każdym razem, kiedy patrzymy na drugą osobę, starając się zgadnąć, o czym myśli. A oklumenta musi nauczyć się ukrywać emocje i powstrzymać się od uczuć, żeby inni również nie byli w stanie ich wyłapać. Współczuję osobom, które potrafią jedynie włamywać się do myśli innych. Zazdroszczę tym, którzy potrafią się kontrolować i powstrzymać takie osoby.

Albus zagapił się w przestrzeń, nieco przytłoczony nadmiarem informacji. Czy właśnie taką wiedzę z rozmysłem ignorował?

- A teraz ja mam do ciebie pytanie, Albusie.

Albus zerknął na nauczyciela, który właśnie wziął łyk piwa. Albus zrobił to samo.

- Słucham?

- Jesteś bardzo cichy na moich lekcjach. No, poza tym wybuchem. Wydajesz się jednak czymś przygnębiony. Co ci chodzi po głowie?

Najpierw pomyślał o Jamesie. Jego własny brat, który ukarał go szlabanem i zabrał mu pelerynę-niewidkę. Pomyślał też o kuzynach, którzy popierali Jamesa (wbrew temu, co mówił Hagrid). Ale potem uświadomił sobie, co tak naprawdę go gryzie. Widok Mirry i Eckleya razem nie tylko pogorszył sytuację, co rozdmuchał ją do rangi wielkiego problemu. A on sam kilka godzin temu odniósł się do niej tak chłodno...

Czy powinien o tym powiedzieć Fairhartowi? Nauczyciel się niepokoił... naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, co mu leży na sercu. Przypomniał sobie, jak żartował z przyjaciółmi, że powinien poprosić Fairharta o radę w sprawie dziewczyny. Omal się nie roześmiał na głos, uświadamiając sobie, że w końcu do tego doszło.

- Ja... w chwili obecnej mam mały problem z dziewczyną – przyznał.

- Ach – uczynił jakże elokwentną uwagę Fairhart. – To najgorszy rodzaj problemu.

- Tak – powiedział Albus, lekko się czerwieniąc. – Podoba mi się taka dziewczyna, której z kolei podoba się ktoś inny.

Fairhart zmarszczył czoło.

- Przykro mi, Albusie, to naprawdę okropne uczucie. Przyjaźnisz się z nią?

- Tak. To moja najlepsza przyjaciółka.

- A ten chłopiec, z którym ona jest? Jaki on jest?

- Co ma pan na myśli?

Fairhart westchnął i zaczął poruszać ustami, starając się bardzo mocno, żeby odpowiednio sformułować to pytanie.

- Czy niezły z niego cymbał?

Albus zachichotał. Nigdy nie myślał, że kiedykolwiek usłyszy nauczyciela mówiącego takie rzeczy, ale teraz uświadomił sobie, że to w końcu pierwszy rok Fairharta jako nauczyciela. Przecież facet nawet nie wiedział, co to jest szlaban!

- Och, tak, okropny. Ale z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu ona go lubi. Mnie... o mnie myśli jak o bracie. A jego najwidoczniej zobaczyła w roli chłopaka.

- Cóż, przypuszczam, że są w podobnym wieku, co ty – rzekł Fairhart. – Dlatego to pewnie nie będzie długotrwały związek.

- Tu nie chodzi o to, jak trwały będzie – powiedział Albus, przerażony, że się tak odsłonił. Nigdy nie czuł takiej potrzeby wygadania się, nawet przed Scorpiusem czy Morrisonem. Chyba poczuł jakąś dziwną więź z profesorem. Nagle... doszedł do wniosku, że jest on godny zaufania. – Chodzi chyba o to, że teraz jest inaczej. Nie wiem, jak się przy niej zachowywać; dziś byłem wobec niej oschły. Chciałbym, żebyśmy nadal byli przyjaciółmi, ale obawiam się, że nigdy nie będziemy niczym więcej. Chciałbym również się jej podobać, ale żeby nie wyglądało to tak, jakby już nie zależało mi na przyjaźni. No i nie wiem, jak mam to zrobić – zakończył ponuro.

Fairhart zmarszczył brwi.

- Czy próbowałeś opatentowanego tekstu Potterów na podryw?

Albus zamachał rękami.

- Gdzie pan o tym usłyszał?!

- Słyszałem, jak twój ojciec użył tego sformułowania. Dawał wtedy komuś w pracy radę.

Albus zmrużył oczy, ale poczuł, że się uśmiecha. Tak naprawdę uśmiechał się podczas tego szlabanu więcej niż w przeciągu całego ubiegłego tygodnia.

- A tak na poważnie, Al – powiedział Fairhart – nie znam całej sytuacji, ale chyba mogę udzielić ci jednej rady.

- Co powinienem według pana zrobić?

Fairhart pochylił się do przodu.

- Nic. Nadal być jej przyjacielem. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnie kobieta, jest to, żeby jej przyjaciele i chłopak się nie dogadywali. Nie chce, żeby sprawy się komplikowały, no bo po co? Musisz uświadomić jej i sobie, jak ważna jest ta przyjaźń. Nawet nie próbuj się jej teraz przypodobać, po prostu bądź przy niej. Pozwól, żeby uświadomiła sobie, że cokolwiek by się nie działo w jej życiu uczuciowym, zawsze będzie mogła z tobą porozmawiać. Potem... może zacznie widzieć w tobie _tego faceta_. Wyjdziesz ze strefy tylko przyjaciela.

- Myśli pan, że to podziała?

- Nie można być pewnym w stu procentach – powiedział Fairhart. – Ale lepsze to, niż być wobec niej złośliwym. Nie próbuj jej zdobywać. Po prostu upewnij się, że jej nie stracisz.

Albus kiwnął głową. Wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby związek Mirry i Eckleya popsuł ich przyjaźń. Nie mógł jej obwiniać ani próbować jej podrywać. Musiał pokazać, że jest przyjacielem, na którym można polegać.

- Dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co – zapewnił Fairhart.

Siedzieli w ciszy jeszcze przez parę minut, po czym Albus zadał pytanie, które krążyło mu po głowie od dłuższego czasu. Fairhart właśnie opróżniał butelkę, kiedy je z siebie wydusił:

- Czy to normalne? Picie piwa kremowego z profesorem?

Fairhart wzruszył ramionami.

- Jestem pewien, że ktoś już to kiedyś zrobił. – Zerknął na zegarek. – Możesz już iść. Szlaban został odrobiony – dodał z uśmiechem.

- Chyba tak – Albus wstał z miejsca i udał się w stronę wyjścia. – Dziękuję panu za to, że mnie pan wysłuchał.

- Żaden problem. Widzimy się na lekcjach. I, Albusie, jeszcze jedna prośba, zanim pójdziesz.

Albus odwrócił się od półotwartych drzwi.

- Tak?

- Mógłbyś to wyrzucić? – powiedział Fairhart, rzucając w jego stronę pustą butelkę. Albus złapał ją i wrzucił do kosza na śmieci stojącego w klasie.

- Dziękuję. Sto punktów dla Slytherinu.

Albus wyszczerzył zęby i wyszedł. Jak tylko zamknął drzwi, uświadomił sobie, że nie wraca do pokoju wspólnego. Jeszcze nie. Musi znaleźć Mirrę i ją przeprosić. Zaczął wspinać się po schodach. Pokój Gryfonów był na siódmym piętrze i Albus miał dziwne przeczucie, że brat znowu przyłapie go poza łóżkiem po godzinie policyjnej. Ale miał to w nosie.

Doszedł na siódme piętro i skręcił za róg korytarza, a potem zdziwił się własnym szczęściem. Mirra właśnie wychodziła z łazienki i, chwała niebiosom, nie było w pobliżu ani Rose, ani Eckleya! Zdumiony tym fortunnym zbiegiem okoliczności prawie zapomniał, że trzeba się jeszcze do niej odezwać. Zawołał ją w tej samej chwili, w której skręcił w korytarz prowadzący do portretu Grubej Damy:

- Mirra!

Odwróciła się i zobaczyła go. Ze zdziwienia przechyliła głowę, po czym zaczęła iść w jego kierunku. Spotkali się w połowie korytarza.

- Cześć – powiedział Albus.

- Cześć – odpowiedziała lekko niepewnie. – Co tutaj robisz?

Po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni zerknął w jej szare oczy.

- Muszę po prostu z tobą pogadać. Chciałem przeprosić... za wcześniej. Byłem dla ciebie niemiły.

- Och! – powiedziała Mirra, wyglądając na zdumioną. – Och, w porządku. O co w ogóle chodziło?

- To nie miało nic wspólnego z tobą, miałem okropny dzień. Odrabiałem dziś szlaban i jakoś tak... nie czułem się na siłach rozmawiać. Przepraszam, że się na tobie wyżyłem.

- W porządku – powtórzyła Mirra. – Słyszałam, że miałeś szlaban. Nie ma sprawy. I jeszcze raz przepraszam za Hogmeade.

- Nie ma sprawy – powiedział teraz Albus. Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza. – Uhm... eee... w każdym razie, umawiasz się z Eckle... Charlesem, tak?

Mirra kiwnęła głową.

- Tak... wyszliśmy razem do Hogsmeade, a potem on zaprosił mnie na randkę. Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałam. Pomyślałam, że będzie dziwnie.

- Co? Dlaczego? – zapytał, nagle przerażony. Czyżby Mirra się czegoś domyślała?

- Jesteś jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół – wyjaśniła Mirra. – A wiem, że się nie dogadujecie. Żaden z was... niepotrzebnie mówiłam Scorpiusowi i Morrisonowi... Przepraszam, że tak dziwnie wyszło.

- Nie szkodzi – wykrztusił Albus. – To stara sprawa, jeszcze z zeszłego roku. Teraz już wszystko okej – skłamał.

Mirra rozpromieniła się.

- To świetnie! W każdym razie, tak sobie myślałam, że skoro i tak spędzam z Charliem tyle czasu, to mogę się spotkać w Hogsmeade tylko z tobą i chłopakami. Nie chcę, żeby mój chłopak zniszczył naszą przyjaźń.

- Wszyscy możemy się umówić – powiedział Albus, nie za bardzo myśląc, co mówi. – Żaden problem.

- Jesteś pewien? – Wyglądała na uradowaną.

- Tak, jestem. Charlie wydaje się spoko facetem – wydusił przez zaciśnięte zęby. Znienawidził siebie za to kłamstwo, ale nie miało ono znaczenia. Najważniejsze było to, że nigdy nie widział Mirry szczęśliwszej.

- Świetnie! Donny też może przyjść?

- No pewnie.

Przytuliła go mocno i długo. Próbował powstrzymać się przed wdychaniem zapachu jej włosów, po prostu czekając, aż go puści, chociaż tak naprawdę wcale tego nie chciał.

- Muszę już spadać – powiedział. – Zanim James znowu mnie przyłapie. Może spotkamy się jutro w bibliotece?

- Byłoby super – powiedziała na bezdechu Mirra. Ponownie krótko go przytuliła.

- Cześć – pożegnał się Albus, udając się w stronę pokoju wspólnego i uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, kiedy usłyszał jej pożegnanie.

Kilkanaście schodków przebiegł dumnym krokiem. Wyjaśnił dzisiaj tak wiele spraw. On i Mirra byli przyjaciółmi – niczym więcej, ale i niczym mniej. Utrzymanie tego stanu rzeczy będzie wymagało od niego nieco wysiłku, ale nie będzie jej utrudniał życia. Z Jamesem poradzi sobie kiedy indziej. Nie, dziś był na to zbyt dobry dzień.

Wrócił do pokoju wspólnego i zobaczył Scorpiusa i Morrisona, siedzących w tłumie ludzi i grających w szachy.

- Jak tam szlaban z tym „idiotą"? – zapytał Morrison.

- Hej, przymknij jadaczkę. – Albus się uśmiechnął. – Fairhart to spoko facet.

I z tymi słowami udał się do sypialni na dobrze zasłużony wypoczynek, chichocząc na widok zdumionych min przyjaciół.


	10. Nieoczekiwane pojawienie się

_Nie wiem, czy ktoś jeszcze na to czeka, ale załączam kolejny rozdział. Z pewnym poślizgiem, więc nie męczyłam już mojej bety ;). Niestety nie miałam czasu na tłumaczenie, pochłonęły mnie sprawy prywatne, postaram się jednak skończyć to tłumaczenie, tak więc dodajcie się do alertów e-mailowych, jeśli jesteście zainteresowani dalszą lekturą (ciężko mi przewidzieć, kiedy pojawi się następny rozdział)._

_Ahoj! _

* * *

**Rozdział 10. Nieoczekiwane pojawienie się**

W trakcie tygodni po swoim szlabanie z Fairhartem Albus przeżywał swojego rodzaju przeciążenie informacjami. Nie było to związane z lekcjami (chociaż w rzeczy samej były one coraz bardziej wymagające), lecz wynikało z nowej sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł, a której wcześniej zdawał się nie dostrzegać. Po pierwsze i najważniejsze, Albus zauważył, że lekcje Fairharta były w gruncie rzeczy całkiem interesujące. Teraz, kiedy był na nich skupiony, odkrył, że słucha profesora z najwyższą uwagą, a pod koniec lekcji był nawet bardziej podekscytowany od swoich przyjaciół.

- Czy wszystkie poprzednie lekcje też tak wyglądały? – zapytał Albus po pewnym pasjonującym wykładzie obrony.

Jego przyjaciele przytaknęli.

- Trochę cię ominęło, stary – wyszczerzył zęby Scorpius.

Drugą rzeczą, jaką zauważył Albus, był fakt, że sympatia pozostałych Ślizgonów i jego wynikająca z niej popularność była czymś kruchym i zmiennym. Wieść o tym, że odzyskał dla nich sto punktów podczas szlabanu z Fairhartem rozniosła się tak samo szybko, jak wcześniej informacja o ich utracie, co poskutkowało znacznie mniejszą liczbą rzucanych w stronę Albusa krzywych spojrzeń.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką odkrył Albus, było coś, co już od dawna podejrzewał. Charles Eckley był największym durniem we wszechświecie.

Wyglądało na to, że Mirra wzięła sobie jego słowa do serca i teraz Albus przez prawie cały czas musiał znosić obecność swojego największego wroga. Na lekcjach, w bibliotece, a nawet na wycieczkach do Hogsmeade, Albus siedział w pobliżu Eckleya, w myślach wyzywając go od najgorszych. Eckley był nie tylko niespotykanie arogancki, miał też zwyczaj opowiadania niestworzonych historii. Rozwodził się na temat przeróżnych zabawnych, lecz nadzwyczaj niebezpiecznych przygód, w jakich brał udział razem ze swoimi trzema starszymi braćmi (wszyscy trzej już dawno ukończyli Hogwart). Miał też dużo do powiedzenia na temat odkryć, jakich dokonał w samym zamku. Jakby tego było mało, wyglądało na to, że z Charlesem Eckleyem wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, co powiedział Albus, było swoistym żartem, jaki rozumiał tylko on i pozostali Gryfoni. Kilkakrotnie zdarzyło się, że Albus dopiero rozpoczął zdanie, a Eckley, Mirra, Rose i Hosnrbrook wybuchali rżącym śmiechem, a Eckley komentował to tylko niewiele mówiącym: „Och, musiałbyś wtedy z nami być, żeby to zrozumieć".

Najgorsze ze wszystkiego było jednak jego słownictwo. Albus miał trudności ze zniesieniem samego tonu jego głosu, a jakby tego było mało, Eckley miał ponadto denerwujący nawyk obnoszenia się ze słówkiem „klawo", kiedy tylko chciał powiedzieć, że coś mu się podoba. Jeszcze bardziej irytujący był fakt, że sam Eckley nie był w stanie zrozumieć, że komuś może to przeszkadzać.

Albus wolał jednak użerać się z Eckleyem od tego, jak postępował wcześniej. Fairhart miał w gruncie rzeczy rację. Najważniejsze było zademonstrowanie Mirze, jaki z niego dobry przyjaciel. Dziewczyna wydawała się uradowana faktem, że jej przyjaciele się ze sobą „dogadują". Kiedyś, kiedy była z Albusem sam na sam, powiedziała mu nawet, że jest mu bardzo wdzięczna nawet za to, że w ogóle wyciągnął do Eckleya i Hornsbrooka rękę na zgodę, a co dopiero mowa o spędzaniu z nimi czasu. W ten sposób Albus czuł się zmuszony do siedzenia z Gryfonami prawie codziennie, uśmiechając się nieszczerze, kiedy Eckley zaczynał kolejną wyssaną z palca historyjkę, i zastanawiając się w głębi duszy, jakim cudem taki dureń spodobał się Mirze.

Spędzanie czasu z Gryfonami miało jednak również swoje plusy. Teraz, kiedy prawie cały wolny czas przebywał w towarzystwie Rose, zrozumiał, że kuzynka już się na niego nie dąsa, i chyba dotyczyło to również pozostałych kuzynów. Znowu machali do niego na korytarzach, a Fred nawet kiedyś zaczepił go na korytarzu, mówiąc, że upuścił pióro. Wyglądało na to, że tylko z Jamesem założyli się bez słów, kto kogo jest w stanie dłużej ignorować.

Z sytuacji z Charlesem Eckleyem wynikało jednak sporo problemów. Ani Morrison, ani Scorpius nie kochali się potajemnie w Mirze, więc nawet nie próbowali być dla niego mili. Scorpius mógł mówić, co chciał, ale w zeszłym roku Eckley go ośmieszył, więc kiedy spędzali wspólnie czas z Gryfonami, tylko mamrotał coś pod nosem. Morrison natomiast, o którym nigdy nie można było powiedzieć, że siedzi cicho, niejednokrotnie nabijał się z historyjek Eckleya, a parę razy zdarzyło mu się „przypadkiem" kopnąć go pod stołem w bibliotece. A że przez wakacje zrobił się wyższy od Hornsbrooka, Gryfoni nie mieli wyjścia, musieli ignorować jego zaczepki.

- I tak właśnie będzie, nie są w stanie zrobić nic więcej – wypalił Morrison, kiedy Albus zwrócił mu na to uwagę.

Siedzieli właśnie na eliksirach, pracując indywidualnie, więc nie było szans, że usłyszą ich Gryfoni stłoczeni w drugim kącie sali.

- Może i tak, ale czy mógłbyś się trochę opanować? Ja też go nie lubię, ale Mirra jest zadowolona, że „jakoś się dogadujemy".

W tym momencie wtrącił się Scorpius.

- Hej, stary, przecież my ci wcale nie mówimy, co masz zrobić z Mirrą, prawda? Więc ty także nam nie mów, jak mamy postępować z chłopakami. Wcale nie prosiliśmy się o to, żeby nagle się z nimi kumplować...

- Wiem – przyznał Albus. – Po prostu... no, starajcie się rozegrać to na spokojnie.

- Przynajmniej tej niedzieli od nich odpoczniemy – powiedział Morrison, rozpalając ogień pod swoim kociołkiem.

Albus lekko się wyprostował.

- Tak, a właśnie... W zasadzie to powiedziałem Mirze, że z chęcią wybierzemy się z nimi...

Scorpius i Morrison jęknęli głośno.

W niedzielę, kiedy czekał ich kolejny wypad do Hosgmeade, błonia Hogwartu powitały ich nie tylko podekscytowanymi głosami kolegów i koleżanek. Do kompletu z mroźnym powietrzem i chłodnym listopadowym deszczem, czekała na nich na zewnątrz jeszcze gęsta pokrywa śniegu. Wiele głów spoglądało w górę, na zaczarowany sufit Wielkiej Sali, z którego delikatnie prószyły płatki śniegu, rozpływając się w powietrzu, zanim dotarły do stołów. Albus jednak nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie.

- Kurczę, wcale nie mam ochoty na spacerki w taką pogodę – wzdrygnął się Morrison z buzią pełną jajek, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od sufitu. – Myślicie, że pozwolą nam pojechać powozami?

- Nie mogę rozmawiać – powiedzieli jednocześnie Albus i Scorpius, poruszając dłońmi z prędkością światła i zapisując gęsto cokolwiek przyszło im do głowy na kawałkach pergaminu. Następnego dnia rano mieli mugoloznawstwo, stwierdzili więc, że skoro spędzą cały dzień w Hosgmeade, wypadałoby skończyć pracę domową przed śniadaniem.

Morrison pochylił się nad stołem, starając się przeczytać, co piszą.

- _Historia i różnorodność mugolskich walut_ – przeczytał. – I nad tym tak się męczycie? – zapytał Scorpiusa, który w zasadzie miał pusty pergamin.

- To trudniejsze, niż ci się wydaje – wycedził Scorpius przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Mugole wymieniali praktycznie wszystko... czekoladę, przyprawy, a nawet ludzi! Całe szczęście, że w końcu przyszli po rozum do głowy i używają monet...

- I tych kawałków papieru z cyframi – dodał Albus. Jego tata wychowywał się wśród mugoli, wiedział więc odrobinę więcej niż Scorpius. Ale dosłownie odrobinę.

- Więc co w tym takiego trudnego, skoro już to wiecie?

- Ponieważ musimy wydedukować, skąd się to wszystko wzięło! – wykrzyknął Scorpius, przekartkowując swój podręcznik mugoloznawstwa. – A ty, nie możesz po prostu nam powiedzieć? Przecież wychowywałeś się wśród mugoli!

Morrison wzruszył ramionami i odchylił się w krześle.

- Stary, ja wiem jak używać pieniędzy, nie mam natomiast pojęcia, skąd się wzięły. Jestem jednak całkiem pewien, że ich początki są gdzieś w Europie. Mój tata podpisywał takie papiery, chyba nazywały się „czechy".

Albus właśnie miał zapisać tę informację, ale w tym momencie nadeszła poczta. Podniósł głowę w oczekiwaniu. Od kilku tygodni miał nadzieję, że rodzice napiszą do niego, żeby porozmawiać o jego kłótni z Jamesem. Wynikałoby z tego przynajmniej, że James im się poskarżył. Po raz kolejny jednak się rozczarował. Wyglądało na to, że rodzice nie mają pojęcia, że ich jedyni synowie się do siebie nie odzywają... co znaczyło, że Jamesa nie obchodziło to na tyle, żeby do nich napisać...

- A może po prostu James im powiedział, ale poprosił, żeby zostawili to wam – pocieszył go Scorpius, kiedy ustalili się w kolejce w Wielkiej Sali, na wycieczkę do Hogsmeade. Neville znowu stał w drzwiach, sprawdzając, czy każdy ma podpisany formularz.

- Nawet jeśli tak było, to nie ma znaczenia – zmarszczył brwi Albus. – Rodzice i tak by się przejęli. Jestem tylko zdziwiony, że Rose nic do tej pory nie wygadała...

Musiał w tym momencie przerwać, ponieważ właśnie podeszła do nich Rose, razem z trójką pozostałych Gryfonów. Hornsbrook ubrał się zwyczajnie, mimo tego, że było zimno. Eckley natomiast był od stóp do głów spowity w szkarłat i złoto, wliczając w to parę złotych nauszników z lwami. Morrison roześmiał się głośno, kiedy go zobaczył.

- Z czego się śmiejesz? – zapytał zdezorientowany Eckley.

- Och, nic takiego – powiedział Morrison, chowając jedną rękę w kieszeń, a drugą wciąż wskazując na niego. – Po prostu... wyglądasz kretyńsko.

Eckley już miał się odciąć, ale wtrąciła się Mirra.

- Jesteście gotowi? Tak myślałam, że trzeba iść prosto do Trzech Mioteł, na zewnątrz chyba jest strasznie zimno...

Przeszli obok Neville'a, pokazując mu formularze, i po jego akceptacji zaczęli brnąć przez śnieg w kierunku wioski. Eckley i Hornsbrook natychmiast rozpoczęli rozmowę o tym, jak w zeszłym roku używali sekretnego przejścia do Miodowego Królestwa. Albus szedł w ciszy, nie zawracając sobie głowy słuchaniem, ale Rose wydawała się spijać z ich ust każde słowo.

- Twoja siostra powiedziała mi, że wasz wujek ma sklep w Hosgmeade, czy to prawda? – zagaiła Mirra, wyrywając go z milczenia.

- Och, tak. Mój wujek George kupił sklep, który kiedyś należał do Zonka. Teraz prowadzi w nim filię Magicznych Niespodzianek Weasleyów...

Albus rozmawiał z Mirrą przez prawie całą drogę, nie zwracając uwagi, czym znowu przechwalają się Eckley z Hornsbrookiem. Morrison i Scorpius trzymali się razem, o czymś rozmawiając, ale Albus wiedział, że robią to tylko dlatego, żeby miał szansę pogadać z Mirrą sam na sam. Wszystko szło świetnie do czasu, kiedy znaleźli się przez bramami wioski.

- Jest tak zimno... – wzdrygnęła się Mirra, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Szkoda, że nie wzięłam cieplejszej kurtki...

Eckley, który chyba usłyszał jedynie to zdanie ze wszystkich, jakie wypowiedziała przez całą drogę jego dziewczyna, natychmiast przerwał rozmowę i objął ją ramieniem, mocno przytulając.

- Cieplej? – zapytał, uśmiechając się.

Albus odwrócił głowę, żeby nie patrzeć na ten „uroczy" moment. Jego przyjaciele chyba zauważyli, że poczuł się niekomfortowo, ponieważ Scorpius natychmiast poruszył temat, który miał odciągnąć uwagę Eckleya od Mirry.

- Sezon quidditcha zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Jak tam trzyma się drużyna Gryfonów?

Hornsbrook wyszczerzył zęby.

- Ha, mają w tym roku świetnego pałkarza, co nie? – powiedział, przybijając Eckleyowi piątkę.

- Czekajcie! Kogo? – zapytał Albus.

- Twój sługa uniżony – wypiął pierś Eckley.

Serce Albusa na chwilę stanęło. Poczuł nagłe ukłucie lodowatego zimna. Teraz przypomniał sobie, co powiedział Atticus na temat pałkarzy Gryfonów... _jeden z nich chodzi z tobą do klasy_... A więc będzie musiał grać przeciwko Eckleyowi?

Jego przyjaciele wydawali się równie zaskoczeni, jednak Morrison najszybciej przyszedł do siebie.

- Pozwolili ci wystartować w kwalifikacjach? – zapytał zdumiony. – Po tym, jak w zeszłym roku o mało nie połamałeś sobie kręgosłupa?

Twarz Eckleya przybrała delikatny odcień różu. Albus domyślił się, dlaczego – Eckley podejrzewał (w sumie słusznie), że to właśnie Morrison miał coś wspólnego z jego zeszłorocznym wypadkiem, chociaż najwidoczniej bał się oskarżyć go o to wprost, skoro stał razem z dziewczyną.

- Tak, pozwolili – odparł nieco urażonym tonem. – Powiedzieli, że mam do tego wrodzony talent.

Z nagłym ukłuciem bólu Albus uświadomił sobie, że James również gra w drużynie Gryfonów. Czy on też wychwalał talenty jego najgorszego wroga?

- Nie martw się, Al – dodał o wiele przyjemniejszym tonem Eckley, klepiąc go po plecach. Albus wykrzywił z odrazą wargi. – Dam ci fory. Musisz tylko uważać, żeby nie podlatywać za blisko znicza, inaczej będę zmuszony zrzucić cię z miotły!

Eckley roześmiał się rubasznie. Szybko dołączył do niego Hornsbrook, i, co Albusa najbardziej wytrąciło z równowagi, Rose. Oszczędził sobie jednak trudu obmyślania riposty, ponieważ chwilę później przekroczyli granice wioski.

Hogsmeade zawsze wyglądało świetnie, z uliczkami pełnymi kolorowych witryn sklepowych i klientami, którzy rozmawiając cicho włóczyli się między nimi, ale dziś przedstawiało sobą wyjątkowo udany widok. Świeża pokrywa śniegu sprawiła, że wioska wyglądała jak na urokliwym obrazie, i idąc głównym traktem Albus wytężał wzrok, starając się dostrzec przez zamrożone okna, kto i co gdzie kupuje. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że było bardzo zimno, dlatego cała grupka w ciągu kilku minut doszła do Trzech Mioteł.

Szybko zajęli dla siebie miejsca (Morrison i Scorpius musieli wziąć dodatkowe krzesła ze stolika obok) i nie minęło wiele czasu, kiedy Eckley zaczął rozwodzić się w dość nieuporządkowany sposób na temat swojej kolejnej nieprawdopodobnej wycieczki. Szybko ktoś mu jednak przerwał – i co dziwne, była to jego dziewczyna.

- Czy mógłbyś przynieść kilka butelek kremowego?

- Jasne – odpowiedział Eckley, wstając z miejsca. – Chcecie coś? – dodał w kierunku Ślizgonów.

- Tak, piwo kremowe – odparł Morrison. – Nie słyszałeś, co powiedziała Mirra?

- Słyszałem – rzekł Eckley, starając się przywołać na twarz wymuszony uśmiech, i natychmiast ruszając w stronę lady.

- Dzięki, stary! – zawołał za nim Morrison. – To naprawdę klawo z twojej strony!

Scorpius aż się zatrząsł od stłumionego śmiechu, ale na szczęście była to jedyna reakcja na uwagę Morrisona. Mirra nie poświęcała im uwagi, a Hornsbrook uważnie słuchał historii, jaką opowiadała mu Rose.

Skoro jej przyjaciele byli zajęci, Mirra uśmiechnęła się do niego przelotnie ponad stołem, najwidoczniej po raz kolejny niemo mu dziękując, że dogaduje się z jej chłopakiem. Albus spalił buraka i miał właśnie powiedzieć coś błyskotliwego, ale w tym momencie drzwi do pubu otworzyły się.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego tym razem się obejrzał – przecież z Trzech Mioteł ciągle ktoś wchodził i wychodził. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu poczuł jednak zimny dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa i w momencie, kiedy się odwrócił, natychmiast zrozumiał dlaczego. W drzwiach stał jego brat, otoczony sporą grupą przyjaciół. Na piersi, przyczepiona do kurtki, błyszczała mu wypolerowana odznaka prefekta.

Gryfoni zaczęli rozglądać się za krzesłami, żeby mogli usiąść wspólnie na tyłach sali, ale James najpierw spojrzał dokładnie w kierunku Albusa i pomachał.

Serce Albusa na chwilę stanęło... czyżby James, po tylu tygodniach, w końcu wyciągał do niego rękę na zgodę? Uniósł dłoń na parę centymetrów, gotowy, aby odmachać, ale wtedy kątem oka zobaczył Rose i zrozumiał... James wcale nie machał do niego, machał do swojej kuzynki... pospiesznie wsunął dłoń z powrotem do kieszeni i odwrócił się twarzą w stronę stołu, gdzie Rose nadal dywagowała nad czymś z Hornsbrookiem.

- ...więc powiedziałam Flitwickowi, że pamiętałam, że praca miała być tylko na dziesięć cali pergaminu, ale naprawdę nie można było napisać mniej niż dwanaście, chyba że kosztem ominięcia ważnych szczegółów albo skrócenia istotnych partii tekstu. Jestem przekonana, że zrozumiał; mama zawsze mówiła mi, że nie robi problemów i często nawet daje za to dodatkowe punkty...

Czując, że chyba wolałby słuchać, jak rośnie trawa, niż paplaniny Rose na temat dodatkowych punktów, Albus zwrócił się w stronę Mirry, której uśmiech właśnie spływał z twarzy, zastąpiony przez zmartwiony grymas.

- Wydaje mi się, że twój brat przed chwilą do ciebie machał – powiedziała cicho, kiwając głową w stronę stolika, który zajmował James.

- Wcale nie – odparł Albus. – Machał do Rose...

- A nawet jeśli, Albus ma to w nosie – wtrącił się Scorpius, klepiąc go po plecach. – Będzie czekał tak długo, jak trzeba, aż James go przeprosi.

Rose przestała paplać i zaczęła słuchać ich rozmowy.

- Nie wydaje mi się, żebyście potrzebowali się wzajemnie przepraszać. – powiedziała Mirra. – James nie ma nawet pojęcia, co zrobił nie tak.

Albus roześmiał się kpiąco.

- Dał mi szlaban za przeklinanie i próbował dać mi szlaban przedtem, czy to nie wystarczy? – zapytał, uważając, żeby nie pisnąć słówkiem o pelerynie.

- Ale on był skołowany, Al – ujęła się za Jamesem Mirra. – Nie wiedział, jak powinien postąpić.

- Wiedział... chciał po prostu wykorzystać swoje przywileje – wycedził Albus przez zaciśnięte zęby, starając się mówić normalnym tonem. Nie chciał kłócić się z Mirrą... zwłaszcza na ten temat.

- Nieprawda, wcale tak nie było – odpowiedziała Mirra. – Słuchaj, przecież ciebie nie było w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów w pierwszy dzień nowego semestru. Ludzie się z niego nabijali... nie przy nim, oczywiście, zaraz by dał im popalić... ale do niego te pogłoski i tak docierały.

Albus spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Nabijali się z niego?

- Nikt nie uważał, że James zasłużył na tę odznakę. Każdy żartował, że wcześniej był skrajnie nieodpowiedzialny i że przecież nie mógł się zmienić z dnia na dzień. Uważali, że profesor McGonagall zwariowała, wybierając właśnie jego. Rozlegały się też głosy, że dostał odznakę tylko z uwagi na sławnego tatę...

- I wcale nie pomogło to – wtrąciła się Rose – że ktoś oskarżył go, że ją ukradł! – dodała z urazą w stronę Morrisona, który tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Mirra kontynuowała wypowiedź przy niemej aprobacie Rose:

- James chciał po prostu udowodnić, że jest naprawdę odpowiedzialny i dojrzały, i że jest w stanie podejmować właściwe decyzje. Kiedy więc złapał cię poza łóżkiem w nocy, zrobił to, co zwykle robią prefekci. Nie miał wyboru, musiał cię ukarać, albo udowodnić sobie i wszystkim pozostałym, że naprawdę nie dorósł jeszcze do bycia prefektem.

- Ale nie słyszałaś, jakim tonem się odzywał! – bronił się Albus.

- Jego ton nie miał żadnego znaczenia – powiedziała spokojnie Mirra. – James myślał, że jego brat powinien zrozumieć, w jakiej sytuacji się znalazł, i że on tylko wykonywał swoje obowiązki. Jakby potraktował cię inaczej niż kogokolwiek innego, wszyscy mieliby rację, nie zasługiwałby na bycie prefektem.

Albus nachmurzył się. Zawsze myślał, że brat postąpił po prostu złośliwie.

- A o co chodziło z tym szlabanem za przeklinanie? – zapytał.

- Był urażony twoimi słowami, że nie uważasz go już za brata – wtrąciła Rose. – Naprawdę go to zabolało.

Albus westchnął i spojrzał na przyjaciół, chociaż pożałował tego w tym samym momencie – Scorpius miał minę w stylu: „a nie mówiłem?".

- Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś spróbować z nim porozmawiać – doradziła Mirra.

Albus patrzył się na nią przez kilka sekund, po czym przemówił:

- Tak, chyba masz rację...

- Och, rozmawiacie o Jamesie? – zapytał Eckley, wracając z ramionami pełnymi butelek kremowego. Obszedł Ślizgonów i zajął miejsce przy stole. – Gadaliśmy o tym parę dni temu, prawda? – dodał w stronę Mirry, obejmując ja ramieniem. – Powinieneś z nim pogadać, Al.

- No co ty, sam na to wpadłeś? Jak inteligentnie – mruknął Morrison. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nikt wcześniej tego nie proponował. Umawiasz się z prawdziwym geniuszem, Mirra.

Mirra roześmiała się głośno, chociaż Eckley najwidoczniej nie uznał tej uwagi za zabawną. Hornsbrook otworzył usta, pewnie chcąc obronić przyjaciela, ale Eckley pokręcił przecząco głową i roześmiał się sztucznie, najwidoczniej chcąc zademonstrować swojej dziewczynie, jak dobrze przyjmuje krytykę.

Może spowodowała to wiadomość o przyjęciu Eckleya do gryfońskiej drużyny quidditcha (Morrison kochał ten sport), a może co innego – fakt pozostawał faktem, że Morrison zachowywał się dziś o wiele bardziej złośliwie niż zwykle. Albus miał nadzieję, że z czasem kolega przystopuje. On i Scorpius w razie bójki mogli liczyć jedynie na niego. Gdyby zdarzyło się, że Gryfoni uznają, iż przegięli z docinkami, a Morrisona akurat przy nich nie będzie, Albus i Scorpius nie mieliby szans z potężnie zbudowanymi wrogami. Na samą myśl o powtórce z zeszłego roku Albus aż się wzdrygnął.

Albus jednak również zwrócił uwagę na komentarz Eckleya. _Gadaliśmy o tym parę dni temu, prawda?_ Rozmawiali więc o nim bez niego samego w pobliżu, jak uroczo. Poczuł, jak w żyłach buzuje mu krew, a wszystkie myśli o pogodzeniu się z Jamesem wyparowały pod wpływem nagłego ataku złości.

Musiał siedzieć cicho przez kilka minut, żeby się uspokoić, słuchając jedynie prowadzonych przy stole rozmów, które znowu powróciły do przerwanych tematów. Eckley i Mirra rozmawiali razem z Gryfonami o lekcjach, a Scorpius i Morrison drwiąco komentowali Eckleya i Hornsbrooka, chociaż na szczęście robili to cicho między sobą.

Z przyjemnością zauważył, że nikt nie wymagał od niego aktywnego udziału w konwersacji. Myśl, że Mirra obgadywała go za plecami była jednocześnie ekscytująca i przerażająca, więc potrzebował kilku chwil, żeby się uspokoić. W końcu zrozumie, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi...

Drzwi do Trzech Mioteł otworzyły się ponownie i tym razem nie tylko Albus się odwrócił. Trzasnęły tak głośno, że nawet barman zerknął zaciekawiony. Do środka wszedł Carter Montgomery, wysoki, ciemnoskóry Krukon. Wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

- Wszyscy uczniowie Hogwartu, na zewnątrz! – krzyknął głośno.

W środku rozległy się wściekłe wrzaski, w takiej liczbie, że Albus aż rozejrzał się zdumiony. Nie spodziewał się, że w pubie siedzi aż tylu uczniów.

- Przecież jesteśmy w Hogsmeade dopiero godzinę! – warknął ktoś.

- To pilne! – krzyknął Carter. – Wszyscy uczniowie niech ustawią się gęsiego i idą za mną! Przed bramami wioski czekają na nas powozy! Jeśli są tu jacyś prefekci, proszę, niech mi pomogą!

James natychmiast podniósł się z miejsca i z szybkością światła zbliżył się do Cartera.

- Proszę, zbierz wszystkich uczniów z Czarodziejskich Dowcipów Weasleyów – poprosił go Carter.

- Już lecę – odparł James i faktycznie, chwilę później już go nie było.

- Moja przyjaciółka jest w Miodowym Królestwie! – krzyknął ktoś na tyłach sali.

- Prefekci i prefekt naczelna są też w innych sklepach – odpowiedział Carter. – Proszę ustawić się gęsiego i iść za mną, nie mam czasu na wyjaśnienia!

Uczniowie posłusznie ustawili się w rzędzie. Albus razem ze swoją grupką tak jak pozostali zbliżyli się do drzwi, co spowodowało ogromny zator. Ludzie przepychali się z jego lewej i prawej strony, próbując wyjść ze sklepu albo przynajmniej ustawić się na czele kolejki. Albus cudem uniknął zmiażdżenia przez jakiegoś barczystego piątoklasistę; uratował go Morrison, stając między nimi i popychając ludzi za pomocą swojej masywnej sylwetki.

W tłumie uczniów cały czas rozlegały się przyciszone rozmowy.

- Co się dzieje?

- Myślicie, że nic nam nie będzie?

- Przepuście mnie, przepuście!

Albus, mimo panującego wokół hałasu, zdołał jakoś usłyszeć spanikowaną Rose.

- Myślicie, że grozi nam jakieś niebezpieczeństwo? – zapiszczała.

- Nie martw się, nic nam nie grozi, dopóki mam przy sobie różdżkę! – napuszył się Eckley.

Albus stał na czele grupki i nie był w stanie się odwrócić, ale usłyszał za sobą gorzki śmiech Scorpiusa. W końcu udało im się wydostać na zewnątrz. Zaśnieżona uliczka Hogsmeade była jeszcze bardziej zatłoczona, niż zwykle, ponieważ ze wszystkich sklepów wychodzili uczniowie, ale Albus miał przynajmniej więcej miejsca niż w pubie.

Prefekci i prefekci naczelni starali się wykrzyczeć w stronę uczniów jakieś wskazówki, ale było tak głośno, że ledwo było ich słychać. Po kilku minutach ktoś wpadł jednak na pomysł, żeby magicznie wzmocnić ich głosy.

- Proszę zachować spokój! – zagrzmiał czyjś głos. Albus uświadomił sobie, że należał do jego brata. – Ustawcie się w rzędy i kierujcie się w stronę iskier!

Jak tylko skończył wypowiedź, wystrzelił w niebo snop czerwonych iskier. Tłumek wzburzonych uczniów skierował się w ich kierunku, jednak wcale nie wyglądali na spokojniejszych.

- Jak sądzisz, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? – zapytał Albusa Morrison. Ślizgon obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył, że cała jego paczka stoi ledwie krok za nim.

- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Albus.

- Wydawało mi się, że ktoś powiedział „Ares"... – odezwał się Scorpius.

- Ares? – zainteresował się Eckley. – To przecież imię naszego byłego dyrektora?

- A jak myślisz? Nie znasz chyba wielu innych Aresów, prawda? – zapytał pogardliwie Morrison.

- Ktoś go tu widział – wtrącił Hornsbrook. – Przed chwilą pytałem prefekta.

Albus odwrócił się w stronę Gryfona. Jego ciekawość przezwyciężyła niechęć.

- Tutaj, w Hogsmeade? Jak dawno temu?

- Nie wiem, ale prefekt powiedział, że już skontaktowano się z aurorami. Myślę, że jeszcze go nie złapali, skoro każą nam wracać do zamku...

Cała grupa maszerowała w stronę zamku i w końcu zbliżyli się do granic wioski, gdzie faktycznie czekały na nich powozy. Obok nich stał Neville, trzymając w dłoni rolkę pergaminu i pióro.

- Proszę zameldować się u mnie, zanim wsiądziecie! – zawołał. – Muszę się upewnić, że każdy uczeń opuścił wioskę!

- Profesorze Longbottom, co się tutaj dzieje? – zapytała jakaś dziewczynka.

- Czy to prawda, że ktoś widział Aresa? – zapytał inny głos, który Albus zidentyfikował jako głos Coopera Lanely'ego z Gryffindoru.

- Pani dyrektor wszystko wam wyjaśni, kiedy zajedziecie do zamku – odparł niecierpliwie Neville. – Proszę się u mnie zameldować!

Wszyscy potwierdzili swoją obecność u Neville'a i w końcu wsiedli do czekających powozów. W jednym powozie mogło jechać jedynie czterech uczniów, rozdzielili się więc z Gryfonami. Albus nie pożegnał się nawet z Mirrą i Rose – tak szybko on, Scorpius i Morrison zostali wepchnięci do powozu w towarzystwie jakiegoś Ślizgona z szóstej klasy.

- Kurczę, Ares nie mógł sobie wybrać gorszego dnia na wyjście z ukrycia, co nie? – zagaił Morrison, kiedy powóz zaczął się toczyć.

- Chyba... – odpowiedział pogrążony w myślach Albus.

W gruncie rzeczy nie zgadzał się z przyjacielem. Czy Ares nie był dyrektorem Hogwartu? Chyba musiał wiedzieć, w jakie weekendy odbywają się wycieczki do Hosgmeade? Nie, wcale nie wybrał dnia na chybił trafił... Wiedział, że zamek będzie prawie całkowicie opustoszały. Nie mógł jednak zaaportować się bezpośrednio do niego; musiał wylądować w Hogsmeade. Z tej sytuacji wynikały jednak następne pytania: dlaczego powrócił? Co w zamku było dla niego tak ważne, że ryzykował nakrycie i przeprowadzkę do Azkabanu?

Tok rozmyślań przerwał mu Scorpius, nachylając się i szepcząc coś do Morrisona:

- Przynajmniej miałeś rację co do powozów – wykrzywił się.

Reszta podróży do Hogwartu upłynęła w milczeniu. Powozy zatrzymały się dopiero na terenie zamku i uczniowie zaczęli wysiadać, wciąż rozmawiając między sobą – jedni podekscytowani, inni przestraszeni. Podążyli za Nevillem i prefektami do wrót Hogwartu. Dopiero wtedy Albus rozejrzał się przytomnie dookoła i coś sobie uświadomił – nie tylko Neville podążył aż do Hogsmeade, żeby chronić uczniów, dookoła aż roiło się od nauczycieli. Próbował dostrzec między nimi Fairharta, ale wyglądało na to, że profesor obrony został w zamku.

Przekroczyli bramy zamku i szli dalej korytarzami za nauczycielami i prefektami. Albus podejrzewał, że odeślą ich do pokojów wspólnych, ale poprowadzono ich do Wielkiej Sali.

Uczniowie zajęli swoje zwykłe miejsca, z oczekiwaniem wpatrując się w stół nauczycielski. Siedziała tam już profesor McGonagall, uważnie przypatrując się przybyłym i czekając, aż zajmą miejsca. Albus zerknął na dyrektorkę i zauważył, że wyglądała na przeraźliwie zmęczoną. Nie przyglądał się jej zbyt uważnie od początku roku, zakładając z góry, że jest kompetentną i silną osobą na to stanowisko, ale teraz wyraźnie rzucił mu się w oczy jej stan. Miała na twarzy wyraz wyczerpania bardzo podobny do tego, jaki nosił w zeszłym roku tata Albusa, co bardzo go zmartwiło. Po kilku minutach, kiedy miejsca zajęli również nauczyciele, profesor poprosiła o ciszę.

- Czy mogę prosić o uwagę? – zapytała wyraźnym, czystym głosem, powodując natychmiastowe przerwanie rozmów.

- Pewnie się zastanawiacie, dlaczego wasza wycieczka do Hosgmeade skończyła się przedwcześnie. Bardzo was przepraszam za tę niedogodność, ale było to konieczne. Mieliśmy powody, by sądzić, że znaleźliście się w niebezpieczeństwie. Kilku cywilów zauważyło Aresa w Hogsmeade.

Przy stołach rozległy się szepty – ci, którzy nie słyszeli tej informacji, w podnieceniu ją powtarzali, ale była też cała grupka chwalących się, że usłyszeli o tym jako pierwsi.

- Czy udało się go złapać? – zapytała jakaś Krukonka.

Profesor McGonagall popatrzyła na nich karcąco, po czym odpowiedziała:

- Nie, nie udało się. Aurorzy zjawili się o parę sekund za późno i Ares zdążył się ulotnić.

Kilkoro uczniów głośno jęknęło. Profesor McGonagall chciała odezwać się ponownie, ale przerwały jej kolejne pytania, tym razem od Puchonki.

- Czy wiadomo, czego Ares tam szukał?

Dyrektorka głośno odkaszlnęła.

- Niestety nie.

- Czy jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie? – zapytał chłopiec obok Puchonki.

- Nie. Zapewniam was, że szkoła jest bardzo dobrze chroniona...

- Czy wycieczki do Hogsmeade będą odwołane? – zapytał ktoś ze stołu Ślizgonów, parę miejsc od Albusa.

- Proszę państwa! – zirytowała się profesor McGonagall. – Próbuję właśnie przemówić, żeby wszystko wam wyjaśnić. Nie, wycieczki do Hogsmeade nie są, przynajmniej na razie, odwołane. Ministerstwo nie ma pojęcia, czego Ares szukał w Hogsmeade, ani nie wiedzą, co się dzieje z jego wspólnikami, z których jeden również pracował w Hogwarcie. Wszyscy jednak robią to, co w ich mocy, a my w Hogwarcie będziemy robić co w naszej mocy, aby upewnić się, że szkoła nadal będzie bezpiecznym i przyjaznym środowiskiem do nauki!

Wyglądało na to, że ta wypowiedź uciszyła wszystkich. Profesor McGonagall była czerwona na twarzy i oddychała głęboko. Nie wyglądała jednak na zezłoszczoną, po prostu w jej głosie rozbrzmiał stalowy ton i dla wszystkich stało się jasne, że to niewłaściwy czas na pytania. Kiedy wszyscy siedzieli cicho, profesor kontynuowała wypowiedź:

- Jeszcze raz przepraszam, że wasz wypad został skrócony. Tak się składa, że mamy porę obiadową... – na stołach pojawiły się pełne półmiski i czarki - ...dlatego proszę, częstujcie się.

Uczniowie natychmiast zabrali się za jedzenie. Wszystkie pytania o Aresa czy bezpieczeństwo szkoły wyparowały im z umysłów przyćmionych wspaniałą ucztą, jaką przygotowały skrzaty domowe. Albus jednak jadł niewiele, wciąż myślał o Aresie. Jakaś mała cząstka jego mózgu zastanawiała się również, dlaczego Eckley i Mirra rozmawiali o nim za jego plecami.

- Wszystko w porządku, stary? – zapytał Morrison parę chwil później, z buzią wypełnioną stekiem i zapiekanką.

- Hę?

- Prawie nie tknąłeś jedzenia – wtrącił się Scorpius.

Albus zagapił się na swój pełny talerz.

- Po prostu myślałem... – odpowiedział. – O Jamesie... i innych sprawach. No i o tym, żeby się jakoś z nim pogodzić...

Morrison przełknął i głośno odkaszlnął.

- Tak, to dobry pomysł. Tyle że najpierw musisz go zwyciężyć w meczu quidditcha.

Sama myśl, że życie toczy się normalnym trybem i czeka go coś tak prozaicznego, jak quidditch, była dla Albusa zdumiewająca – ostatnio miał na głowie wiele innych rzeczy. Mirra umawiająca się z Eckleyem, przerażenie, że już nigdy nie będzie rozmawiał normalnie z Jamesem i strach, że jego tata mógł zrobić coś złego, zmieniły liczne treningi Albusa w coś, co robił automatycznie. I chociaż szło mu całkiem nieźle i był często chwalony, w dzień meczu wstał o wiele bardziej zdenerwowany, niż zwykle.

- Nie jestem gotowy – wymamrotał do swoich przyjaciół przy śniadaniu. Jego koledzy z drużyny gawędzili wesoło na drugim krańcu stołu, nieświadomi faktu, że ich szukający nie jest w stanie nic przełknąć.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewnił go Scorpius z oczami utkwionymi w Proroku. – Masz po prostu tremę. Kiedy zacznie się mecz wszystko wróci do normy.

- Nie sądzę – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Albus. – Trenowałem, ale... zawsze myślałem w trakcie o czymś innym.

- Zapomnij o tym, co masz w głowie! – ryknął Morrison, strasząc swoim tubalnym głosem kilku pierwszoroczniaków siedzących obok. – Będziesz unosił się tysiąc stóp nad ziemią, więc lepiej skup się na grze. To ważny mecz, zwłaszcza ze względu na fakt, że chcesz później spróbować pogadać z Jamesem.

Albus wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Jeśli zwyciężysz, będziesz miał swego rodzaju przewagę nad bratem. Nie będzie wyglądało to tak, jakbyś za nim tęsknił, po prostu będzie to coś w stylu: „Trochę mi głupio, że zmiotłem cię z boiska, więc po prostu wyciągam do ciebie przyjazną dłoń".

Scorpius spokojnie zwinął gazetę w rulon, pochylił się przez stół i trzepnął Morrisona po głowie.

- To niedorzeczne – powiedział. – Jak już, Al powinien przegrać z premedytacją, żeby jego brat nie był na niego zły.

- Nie zamierzam przegrać – wydusił Albus przez zaciśnięte zęby. – I nie zamierzam też udawać, że współczuję bratu – dodał w stronę Morrisona.

- Twoja strata – wzruszył ramionami Morrison.

- Są tylko dwie opcje, Al, albo wygrywasz, albo nie – dodał Scorpius.

Albus zmrużył oczy.

- Wiecie, że wcale mi nie pomagacie, prawda? Jakbym, no nie wiem...

- Idziemy na mecz, Potter! – potoczył się wzdłuż stołu głos Atticusa.

- Przecież zaczyna się za godzinę! – odwrzasnął Albus.

- Musimy sprawdzić warunki pogodowe!

Albus zerknął z tęsknotą na swój talerz jajek, nagle żałując, że nic nie zjadł, ale dwadzieścia minut później był już w szatni Ślizgonów. Atticus jak zwykle zamierzał wygłosić swoją przedmeczową przemowę i Albus wyjątkowo słuchał go uważnie. Przecież to ostatni rok Atticusa... Albus poczuł, że kapitanowi należy się uwaga całej drużyny.

- Siedem lat – powiedział Atticus, spacerując przed nimi i spoglądając uważnie swoimi brązowymi oczami. – Spędziłem w tej szkole już siedem lat. Ponad połowę tego czasu grałem w drużynie quidditcha. Ślizgoni nigdy nie mieli tak mocnego składu, jak w tym roku.

Albus starał się skupić na wypowiedzi Atticusa i nie pozwalać swoim myślom błądzić wokół sytuacji z Jamesem, ale było to trudne. W końcu poświęcił połowę uwagi kapitanowi, a połowę swoim osobistym problemom.

- A teraz Gryfoni myślą, że są w stanie nas ośmieszyć! – powiedział z mocą. – Myślą, że zwycięstwo w zeszłym roku ustawiło nas do pionu. Myślą, że nie mamy żadnych szans.

Członkowie drużyny wydali z siebie rozzłoszczone okrzyki. Atticus uciszył ich, unosząc do góry dłoń.

- Nie ma co udawać, że jest inaczej. Nie jesteśmy faworytami w tym meczu, a co gorsza, to my jesteśmy „tymi złymi". To Gryfoni są bohaterami i to oni według opinii większości mają nas pokonać. Ale ja widzę to w inny sposób. Nie jesteśmy tylko tłem dla bohaterów. Jesteśmy ludźmi, którzy ciężko pracowali, aby osiągnąć swoją obecną pozycję. Jesteśmy uczniami, tak samo jak oni, i jesteśmy zdeterminowani! Może to i pierwszy mecz w sezonie, ale zagramy, jakby był ostatnim! My, ostatnie łajdaki ze Slytherinu! Po dzisiejszym meczu cały Hogwart będzie wiedział, że Ślizgoni nie żartują!

Drużyna uniosła ręce w powietrze i wydała z siebie pomruki aprobaty. Albus musiał przyznać, że poczuł się zmotywowany. Atticus ciągle wierzył w swoją drużynę... podobnie jak on.

- A teraz przebierać się! – warknął Atticus, odgarniając z twarzy falowane włosy, które opadły po intensywnym wiwatowaniu z drużyną. – Musimy sprawdzić, jakie warunki panują na boisku.

Okazało się, że warunki były dalekie od ideału. Co prawda nie padał śnieg, ale, jak w trakcie ostatniej wizyty w Hogsmeade, na boisku leżała jego gruba warstwa. Mroźne powietrze uderzyło go w twarz nawet mocniej niż poprzednio, ponieważ nie był tak ciepło ubrany; i uświadomił sobie z nieprzyjemnym ukłuciem, że na miotle uczucie chłodu tylko przybierze na intensywności, a przenikliwy wiatr zaatakuje go ze wszystkich stron. Nie odstraszyło go to jednak; przemowa Atticusa rozgrzała go i zmotywowała, a perspektywa pokonania Jamesa dodała mu jeszcze animuszu.

Dwadzieścia minut później ponownie wyszli na boisko, tym razem w akompaniamencie wszechobecnych gwizdów, ponieważ aplauz od strony Ślizgonów był ledwo słyszalny. Chłopak, który komentował w zeszłym roku, skończył szkołę (ku uldze Albusa) i dziś mecz komentował prefekt naczelny, Carter, którego głos rozbrzmiewał po boisku.

- Czeka nas dzisiaj ciekawy rewanż, moi drodzy! Oczywiście między domami panują pewne napięcia związane z zeszłorocznym finałem quidditcha! Mamy dziś na boisku obu Potterów, którzy byli wtedy nieobecni, i wszystko wskazuje na to, że tegoroczny sezon rozpocznie się mocnym akcentem!

W tym momencie na boisko wkroczyli Gryfoni i Albus nie był w stanie słyszeć dalszych słów Cartera. Przez aplauz dla „bohaterów", jak nazwał ich Atticus, omal nie popękały mu bębenki w uszach.

Obie drużyny zajęły swoje pozycje. W międzyczasie na boisku pojawił się pan Wood, gotowy, aby wypuścić znicza i obwieścić gwizdkiem początek meczu. Albus zajął pozycję na tyłach drużyny, ale wyraźnie widział Eckleya, który nawet się do niego nie uśmiechnął. Albus wiedział dlaczego – Eckley był dla niego miły tylko ze względu na Mirrę, tak samo jak i Albus udając sympatię. Kiedy Mirry nie było, znowu stali się najgorszymi wrogami. Na nieszczęście Albusa, tylko jeden z nich miał w grze pałkę.

Atticus krótko uścisnął dłoń kapitanowi Gryfonów i rozległ się dźwięk gwizdka, po którym obie drużyny wystartowały. James wzniósł się w powietrze najszybciej ze wszystkich graczy, co natychmiast zmusiło Albusa do większej koncentracji.

Tak jak podejrzewał, pogoda sprawiała duże trudności w grze. Na twarzy czuł ostre podmuchy wiatru a palce miał tak zmarznięte, że drętwiały mu na trzonku miotły. Inni gracze zmagali się jednak z tym samym – po dziesięciu minutach gry wciąż było zero do zera.

- Obrońcy dzisiaj spisują się wyśmienicie – ogłosił Carter. – To już dwunasty strzał zablokowany przez Lanely'ego, Sanders po prostu nie może trafić w środkową obręcz! A teraz ładne zagranie pałkarza, Rawna, po którym Slytherin odzyskuje kafla!

Albus zauważył, że nowy komentator był o wiele bardziej sprawiedliwy, niż poprzedni. Zamiast oskarżać jedną z drużyn o oszukiwanie, nazywał rzeczy po imieniu, dyskutując z decyzją sędziego tylko w jednej sytuacji, i to na korzyść Ślizgonów. Wychwalał też pod niebiosa obu obrońców. To była dobra informacja dla Albusa, przynajmniej nie będą rozpraszały go obelgi w jego kierunku. Po dwudziestu minutach gry nadal nie zauważył jednak ani śladu znicza.

Kręcił się w kółko przy obręczach po swojej stronie boiska, oddychając ciężko i starając się jednocześnie rozgrzać i nie spuszczać oka z gry. Jego brat szybował nisko ponad murawą boiska, po przeciwległej jego stronie, za obręczami Gryfonów. Albus zrozumiał, że jest to bardzo przemyślana strategia. Żaden ścigający nie zapuszczał się za obręcze, co z kolei oznaczało, że żaden pałkarz nie pośle w tym kierunku tłuczka. James mógł rozglądać się za zniczem bez żadnych przeszkód.

Albusa zmartwiła inteligentna taktyka brata i zdecydował się coś z tym zrobić. Przypomniał sobie, jak w zeszłym roku James udawał, że zobaczył znicza, próbując go wmanewrować w podążanie za nim. Może już czas, żeby skosztował swojego własnego lekarstwa?

Podleciał w kierunku środka boiska, uśmiechając się lekko, ponieważ Atticusowi udało się właśnie staranować obronę Gryfonów i zdobyć pierwsze punkty w meczu. Kiedy znalazł się na samym środku, gwałtownie zanurkował.

- Szukający Ślizgonów właśnie zanurkował – skomentował Carter. – Szybuje w dół z niesamowitą szybkością!

Albus rzeczywiście leciał bardzo szybko. Zerknął na bok, żeby sprawdzić, czy brat dał się wyciągnąć na środek, ale niestety nie udało mu się. James nadal szybował w okolicach swoich obręczy, zadzierając głowę do góry w poszukiwaniu złotego błysku.

Albus jeszcze bardziej się zmartwił i zadarł miotłę do góry, ale w tym samym czasie usłyszał świst i przed oczami zobaczył tłuczek. Miał jedynie kilka sekund na reakcję, ale jakimś cudem udało mu się stoczyć pod miotłę. Trzymając się jej koniuszkami palców, zauważył, że tłuczek pędzi przez miejsce, w którym jeszcze chwilę temu znajdowała się jego głowa. Zręcznie zabujał się na miotle, wspiął się na nią i leciał dalej.

- Piękne zagranie Pottera! Uniknął zabójczego strzału od Charlesa Eckleya jedynie dzięki całkiem niezłemu lotowi!

Albus odkręcił głowę i rzeczywiście zobaczył Eckleya, który unosił się kilka stóp za nim. Sądząc po tym, jak komfortowo trzymał się miotły, obracając jednocześnie w palcach pałkę, musiał być dość utalentowanym graczem. Albus czuł jednak, że jest od niego mocniejszy, i miał na to dowód w postaci uniknięcia fatalnego tłuczka.

- Mówiłem ci, żebyś nawet nie próbował szukać znicza – zaszydził Eckley.

Albus swobodnie odleciał kawałek, po czym odpowiedział z pogardliwym uśmiechem:

- Udawałem, kretynie. Czyżby twoi bohaterscy bracia nie nauczyli cię, jak się używa oczu?

Eckley chciał coś odparować, ale przerwała im wrzawa na trybunach. Ścigający Gryfonów właśnie trafił do obręczy Notta. Albus i Eckley zrozumieli, że prawie zapomnieli o toczącym się wokół nich meczu i szybko odlecieli, każdy w swoją stronę.

Ich rozdzielenie nie trwało jednak długo, o czym szybko przekonał się Albus. Dwadzieścia minut później wydawało się, że i obrońcy poczuli negatywny wpływ panującego chłodu, ponieważ wynik wynosił już sześćdziesiąt do sześćdziesięciu. Eckley, chcąc się upewnić, że Albus przypadkiem nie zakończy meczu, unosił się ciągle w jego pobliżu, czekając na zabłąkane tłuczki, żeby skierować je w jego kierunku.

- I mamy następne świetne zagranie gryfońskiego pałkarza! – zagrzmiał Carter. – Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem Potter robi takie uniki...

W rzeczy samej, Albus zmuszony był do kilku naprawdę widowiskowych zagrań, ale wiedział, że nie będzie to miało znaczenia, jeśli przegrają. Wiedząc, że do zauważenia znicza potrzebuje mieć szerszy widok na całe boisko, wystrzelił w górę tak szybko, że Eckley nawet go nie spostrzegł, nie mówiąc o podążeniu za nim.

Dopiero, kiedy miał już widok na całą grę, usłyszał komentarz Cartera, który zwrócił jego uwagę.

- Pałkarze Gryffindoru otrzymują zasłużony aplauz. Patrzcie, Charles Eckley kłania się widzom na trybunach! Chyba już zdobył fanów, którzy chcieliby, żeby zrzucił Pottera z miotły!

Albus zamarł, rozważając informację. Fanów? Czyli kogo? Kto chciałby, żeby spadł z miotły? Chyba nie Mirra?

Przeleciał kawałek w powietrzu, pogrążony w myślach, nie zwracając uwagi na pozostałych graczy ani na sam mecz. Komu kibicowała Mirra? Rzecz jasna, Gryfonom, ale czy miała swoich ulubionych graczy? Chciała, żeby jej chłopak wypadł nieźle w meczu, ale jakim kosztem? Chyba nie chciałaby, żeby Eckley otrzymał aplauz za to, że kogoś zranił... zwłaszcza, jeśli tym kimś miałby być jej najlepszy przyjaciel?

- POTTER ŁAPIE ZNICZ!

Albus zerknął w dół i zobaczył wyglądającego na wściekłego Atticusa, pędzącego kilkanaście stóp pod nim. Automatycznie poszukał wzrokiem Jamesa na drugim krańcu boiska, który właśnie wzbijał się w powietrze, mając przed sobą błyszczącą na złoto kulkę. Myślenie o Mirze rozproszyło Albusa... a James cierpliwie wykorzystywał swoją taktykę wyczekiwania.

Albus pochylił się na miotle i przyspieszył do maksymalnej prędkości. Przy tym tempie nie słyszał ani widowni, ani komentarza. Czuł wiatr smagający go zimno po twarzy, było mu chłodniej, niż kiedykolwiek... ale musiał dogonić Jamesa.

Jego świetna miotła dawała z siebie wszystko, rozwijając wyżyny swoich możliwości, ale James był świetnym graczem. Nadzwyczaj utalentowany, był również w lepszej pozycji do chwytu, dlatego złapał znicza, zanim Albus zbliżył się na odległość wyciągniętego ramienia.

Nagle powrócił mu słuch, ale usłyszał bardzo nieprzyjemny dla swoich uszu dźwięk – trzy czwarte widowni wybuchło gromkimi oklaskami, podczas gdy Ślizgoni gapili się w milczeniu na boisko; tylko niektórzy przeklinali pod nosem.

- Gryffindor wygrywa mecz z przewagą pełnych stu pięćdziesięciu punktów! Manewry ślizgońskiego szukającego raczej mu się nie opłaciły!

Albus zniżył się do murawy i zsiadł z miotły tak jak reszta drużyny. Nikt się nie odzywał. Gryfoni z trybun dołączyli do swojej drużyny i zaczynali świętować. Albus zauważył, że na ramionach Jamesa wiszą dwie ładne dziewczyny, które obejmował ramionami, przyjmując gratulacje kolegów i koleżanek. Albus chyba nigdy nie był na niego aż tak zły... James grał nie fair... widział, że Albus nie jest w stanie zwracać uwagi na grę i bezczelnie to wykorzystał. Nie potrafił nawet zwyciężyć uczciwie...

Reszta Ślizgonów w milczeniu udała się do szatni i Albus chciał do nich dołączyć, ale jego uwagę przykuł jeszcze jeden ruch w grupie Gryfonów. Mirra właśnie gratulowała Eckleyowi zwycięstwa i czyniła to w bardzo niewerbalny sposób. Albus z niesmakiem odwrócił głowę od ich pocałunku i pobiegł za drużyną, ciągnąc za sobą swój urodzinowy prezent od brata, najnowocześniejszą miotłę.


	11. Czerwona wojna

**Rozdział 11. Czerwona wojna**

Dni po przegranej Ślizgonów były dla Albusa chyba najgorszymi, jakie pamiętał w Hogwarcie. Kiedy stracił punkty na rzecz Slytherinu, zawsze mógł spróbować je odrobić, ale teraz nie mógł zmienić przeszłości; nie mógł cofnąć się w czasie i spróbować wygrać.

Beznadziejny nastrój nie opuszczał Albusa przez cały koniec listopada i większość grudnia. Co kilka minut niespostrzeżenie wkradały mu się do głowy myśli o tym, jak zawiódł swoją drużynę,. Musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że jeśli by uważał na meczu, rezultat rozgrywki mógłby być zupełnie inny. Koledzy z drużyny próbowali go pocieszać, mówiąc, że to dopiero pierwszy mecz w sezonie, ale w gruncie rzeczy odgrywali taką samą szopkę, jak pozostali Ślizgoni. Szczególnie przykro było patrzeć na Atticusa – Albusa aż skręcało poczucie winy, kiedy tylko kapitan się do niego uśmiechnął. Może i sezon dopiero się rozpoczął, ale niewielu drużynom udawało się zdobyć puchar po przegraniu pierwszego meczu pełnymi stoma pięćdziesięcioma punktami.

Przepraszające spojrzenia, jakie rzucał członkom drużyny, w połączeniu z docinkami, jakie otrzymywał od pozostałych Ślizgonów, sprawiły, że Albus kompletnie załamał się emocjonalnie. Mimo wesołego okresu oczekiwania na święta, Albus coraz częściej zostawał w pokoju wspólnym, odrabiając prace domowe, a raz nawet odmówił Mirze spotkania w bibliotece razem z resztą Gryfonów, żeby się pouczyć. Bliskie towarzystwo Eckleya było chyba ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał w tym momencie ochotę.

Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, nic dziwnego, że Albus z utęsknieniem wyczekiwał na święta, kiedy w końcu będzie mógł pojechać do domu, uciekając od spojrzeń Ślizgonów albo treningów quidditcha i będzie mógł przypomnieć sobie ten wspaniały, radosny nastrój, który towarzyszył mu od szlabanu u Fairharta aż po dzień pierwszego meczu. Tylko jedna rzecz dotycząca powrotu do domu nieco go przerażała...

- A jak będzie z Jamesem? – zapytał go na zielarstwie Morrison, tydzień przed przerwą świąteczną. Neville przydzielił im zadanie opieki nad jakąś rośliną w grupkach po trzy osoby i na sali panował taki hałas, że mogli swobodnie rozmawiać; bez obawy, że usłyszy ich nauczyciel.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc „co będzie z Jamesem"? – zapytał go oschle Albus, polewając swoją roślinę obfitą ilością wody, dzięki czemu wydała z siebie jęk aprobaty.

- No na przykład to, czy twoi rodzice nie będą się zastanawiać, dlaczego ze sobą nie rozmawiacie?

- Jeszcze o tym nie myślałem – skłamał Albus. Smutna prawda wyglądała tak, że jego rozczarowanie po przegranej z bratem w quidditcha zniechęciło go do jakichkolwiek prób wyciągnięcia do niego ręki na zgodę, i zgadzał się, że w święta z pewnością będzie niezręcznie. Właśnie dlatego przestał spędzać tyle czasu z Mirrą i Rose; bał się, że będą na niego naciskać, żeby zrobił coś, na co zdecydowanie nie ma ochoty.

- To bardzo ważne – krzyknął Neville – żeby dobrze zrozumieć wydawane przez nie dźwięki, które mogą oznaczać zarówno przyjemność, jak i irytację. Wysoki, piskliwy dźwięk oznacza, że roślina za bardzo cierpi.

- Wydaje mi się, że ją wykańczamy – zauważył posępnie Morrison, kiedy Scorpius wylał na ich żonkila cały słoik wody. Roślina wydała złowieszczy i głośny pisk.

- Co mnie to obchodzi, to tylko roślina – wrzasnął Scorpius, przekrzykując wysoki dźwięk.

- Mnie obchodzi! To pewnie jeden z nielicznych przedmiotów, jakie mam szanse zaliczyć!

Albus zignorował sprzeczkę przyjaciół i rozmyślał intensywnie na temat problemu z Jamesem. Kilka sekund później jednak wyleciało mu to z głowy, bo Neville zaczął udzielać im reprymendy za próbę utopienia swojej rośliny.

Ostatnią lekcją przed feriami świątecznymi była obrona przed czarną magią, z czego Albus był bardzo zadowolony. Lekcje z Fairhartem były jedną z nielicznych rzeczy, jakie utrzymywały go obecnymi czasy w dobrym nastroju, i ta ostatnia nie była pod tym względem wyjątkiem. Przeprowadzili wspólnie nietypową sesję improwizacji – uczniowie rzucali piłką po sali, a kto ją złapał, musiał dołożyć swoje zdanie do historii, którą rozpoczął profesor słowami: „Czarodziej wszedł do sali i usłyszał, że ktoś się za nim skrada".

Wielu uczniów miało tak nietypowe pomysły na rozwój historii, że Milton Parish zakończył ją zdaniem, w którym dwóch czarodziejów (którzy w końcu okazali się być bliźniaczymi braćmi wampirami, którzy kłócili się o to, który z nich wypije krew ich matki, wili) zdecydowało się zaprzestać procederu picia ludzkiej krwi i otworzyło zakład fryzjerski.

Po tym, jak uczniowie przestali się śmiać, Fairhart poprosił o ciszę i szeroko się do nich uśmiechnął. Wciąż siedząc na biurku, zwrócił się do wszystkich rozentuzjazmowanym tonem:

- Bardzo dobrze! – pochwalił wszystkich. – Wasza wyobraźnia znakomicie się rozwinęła. Pamiętajcie, że w każdej sytuacji walki obronnej najważniejsze jest, żeby być dobrze przygotowanym, ale w przypadku ofensywy, waszą najlepszą bronią jest wyobraźnia! A pod tym względem zrobiliście tak znaczne postępy, że dochodzę do wniosku, iż warto przenieść naszą edukację na nieco wyższy poziom.

Uczniowie uśmiechnęli się i wymienili podekscytowane spojrzenia. Albus siedział teraz w pierwszym rzędzie, ale słyszał podniecone szepty za swoimi plecami.

Fairhart radośnie kontynuował:

- Macie w sobie potencjał, to znaczy wiedzę, którą można przełożyć na potężne moce magiczne. Swego rodzaju rozżarzony ogień, który, dzięki odrobinie praktyki, macie szansę kontrolować!

- Po przerwie zimowej zaczniemy się uczyć właściwej magii obronnej. Macie już doskonałe podstawy i znacie teorię, która stoi za zaklęciami defensywnymi. Wasze emocje i umysł są równie groźne, jak i wasze magiczne umiejętności! Niedługo zaczniemy się uczyć, jak efektywnie wykorzystywać te trzy czynniki jednocześnie.

Dzwonek zadzwonił zaraz po tym, jak profesor życzył im wesołych świąt, i wszyscy uczniowie żywiołowo opuścili klasę, również życząc Fairhartowi udanego wypoczynku.

Podróż pociągiem na dworzec King's Cross upłynęła w ciszy. Albus nie chciał oglądać czułych pożegnań Mirry i Eckleya przed feriami, dlatego przekonał przyjaciół, żeby usiedli na samym końcu pociągu. Miał też nadzieję, że uniknie w ten sposób spotkania z Rose, która na pewno zaczęłaby go przekonywać, jak ważne jest pogodzenie się z Jamesem. Okazało się to skuteczną taktyką, ale wciąż pozostawała obawa przed podróżą autem do domu, do którego miał ich zabrać wujek Ron.

- Po prostu trzymaj się od niego z daleka przez całe święta, w czym problem? – powiedział nagle Morrison w jakiejś połowie podróży. W przedziale od dawna panowała cisza.

- Przecież będzie mieszkał po drugiej stronie korytarza – zmarszczył brwi Albus. Poczuł, że nieco zaniedbywał rozmowę, więc zdecydował się kontynuować, zmieniając temat:

- Jakie macie plany na święta?

Morrison już otwierał usta, ale przerwał mu Scorpius:

- U mnie będzie to samo, co w zeszłym roku... no, poza tym, że ty nie przyjeżdżasz. Chyba jeden z moich wujków, ten, który pracuje ze smokami, nas odwiedzi...

- Świetnie – powiedział bezbarwnym głosem Albus.

- Ta... całkiem klawo – odezwał się Morrison, w udany sposób naśladując Eckleya. Albus roześmiał się po raz pierwszy od początku podróży. Jego przyjaciele byli wspaniali, potrafili go rozśmieszyć nawet jeśli miał najgorszy nastrój z możliwych. Myślał o tym przez pozostałą część podróży i kiedy wysiedli i zaczęli wychodzić na peron, pożałował, że nie może po prostu z nimi wrócić tą samą drogą do szkoły.

- No, to ja spadam – powiedział nagle Morrison, kiedy przechodzili obok jakiejś pary Gryfonów, którzy wyglądali, jakby nie mogli się od siebie odkleić. Wskazał na swoją matkę, która uprzejmie machała im dłonią. Była znacznie niższa od swojego syna i kiedy zauważyła, że jej odmachał, rzuciła mu niedowierzające spojrzenie. Potem wskazała swoją górną wargę, śmiesznie przekrzywiając głowę.

- Dlaczego tak dziwnie się zachowuje? – zapytał Albus.

- A tak, bez powodu – powiedział szybko Morrison, nagle zarumieniony. Zaczął szybko pchać swój kufer w kierunku mamy. – Udanych ferii!

Albus i Scorpius życzyli mu wesołych świąt i poszli dalej. Kilka minut później zauważyli tatę Scorpiusa, który czekał na niego pośrodku grupki głośno plotkujących dziewczyn. Wyglądał na zniesmaczonego tym towarzystwem i usłyszanymi uwagami, ale uśmiechnął się do nich, kiedy ich zauważył. Scorpius przybił mu piątkę i życzył mu wesołych świąt, po czym udał się w kierunku ojca. Albus ucieszył się, że pan Malfoy skinął mu głową na pożegnanie, kiedy odchodzili. Radośnie mu pomachał.

Niemal w tej samej chwili, kiedy opuścił dłoń, usłyszał wołanie wujka Rona.

- Ahoj! Al, tutaj jesteśmy!

Albus obrócił się i zauważył wujka, kiwającego mu dłonią. Towarzyszyli mu już James, Lily, Rose i Hugo. Albus przyłączył się do nich i w ciszy podążył w kierunku czarnego samochodu Ministerstwa, który wypożyczył wujek. Wujek Ron zapakował ich wszystkich do samochodu, a Albus z przykrością skonstatował, że musi siedzieć obok Jamesa, który wydawał się nie zauważać jego obecności.

Wujek poprawił lusterka i odpalił samochód, po czym się odezwał:

- Wujek Bill zabrał do siebie wszystkie pozostałe dzieciaki – powiedział. – Dlatego będziemy tylko my!

Na początku nikt się nie odzywał, ale Rose, która siedziała na krześle pasażera, długo nie wytrzymała i zaczęła się przechwalać niemal natychmiast po tym, jak znaleźli się na drodze.

- Tatusiu, dostałam „W" z ostatniego sprawdzianu z numerologii – oznajmiła. – Profesor powiedziała, że moja praca była najlepsza w klasie.

Tata uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

- To trudny przedmiot. Oby tak dalej, Różyczko. A ty Hugo, jak sobie radzisz? Mam nadzieję, że nie narobiłeś sobie zaległości?

Zarówno Hugo, jak i Lily zaczęli opowiadać o swoich zajęciach i lekcjach; niektóre zadania Albus pamiętał z czasów, kiedy sam był w pierwszej klasie. Ze zdziwieniem dowiedział się, że jego siostra jako pierwsza w klasie przetransmitowała zapałkę w igłę, a jeszcze bardziej się zdumiał, kiedy oznajmiła, że również jako pierwsza wylewitowała pióro w powietrze. W gruncie rzeczy czuł się trochę wykluczony z rozmowy – jako jedyny nie był w Gryffindorze, dlatego nie mógł pogrążyć się w dyskusjach na ten temat. Co dziwne, James również siedział w ciszy, co było dla niego tak nietypowe, że szybko zwróciło uwagę wujka Rona.

- Wszystko w porządku, Jamesie? – zapytał, spoglądając w lusterko. – Jesteś jakiś cichy. Czy to jakiś nowy kodeks milczenia obowiązujący prefektów?

- Nie, jestem po prostu zmęczony – odburknął Ron.

- I jak tam podoba ci się bycie prefektem? Super, kiedy wszyscy się ciebie boją, co nie? – zauważył wujek Ron z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

James właśnie coś odpowiadał, ale wujek przerwał mu w pół słowa.

- Poczekaj sekundkę – powiedział zirytowany, opuszczając szybę w oknie. – NAUCZ SIĘ JEŹDZIĆ, KOLEGO! – wrzasnął na kierowcę samochodu jadącego przed nim. – Czasami się zastanawiam, w jaki sposób przydzielają mugolom to prawo jaz... TAK, MÓWIĘ DO CIEBIE! JEST TAKA RZECZ, KTÓRA SIĘ NAZYWA KIERUNKOWSKAZ! Och tak, teraz sobie o nim przypomniał...

Wszyscy gapili się na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale wujek zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Zasunął szybę i swoim zwykłym, spokojnym głosem zwrócił się do Jamesa:

- Więc mówiłeś, że...

Przez całą podróż wujek Ron zachowywał się podobnie, co kilka minut przerywał miłą rozmowę i wrzeszczał na innych kierowców. Raz Albus aż zakrył Lily uszy, żeby nie słyszała wulgaryzmów, jakimi obrzucił kogoś, kto zatrzymał się przed nimi zbyt gwałtownie. Albusowi jednak nawet się to podobało; przynajmniej miał się z czego pośmiać, a i podróż mijała szybciej.

Dotarli do domu Potterów w okolicach południa, a Albus z ulgą zauważył, że rodzice się do niego uśmiechnęli, kiedy wszedł do kuchni. Państwo Potter siedzieli obok siebie i wspólnie czytali gazetę. Jego tata wyglądał na zmęczonego, sądząc po tym, jak stłumił ziewnięcie, zanim przemówił:

- I jak tam mija trzecia klasa?

- W porządku – skłamał Albus. Nie mógł powiedzieć nic więcej, bo zaraz za nim weszli James i Lily, i niedługo potem siedzieli wszyscy wspólnie przy krześle, podczas gdy rodzice bombardowali ich pytaniami. Cała pozostała trójka nie uczyniła żadnej uwagi na temat tego, że Albus i James się do siebie nie odzywają. Albus zastanowił się, czy brat przykazał Lily, żeby nie poruszała tego tematu przy rodzicach.

Wujek Ron wszedł do kuchni w momencie, kiedy Lily opowiadała rodzicom, jak po raz pierwszy utknęła w znikającym schodku na korytarzu. Rzucił klucze od auta w kierunku szwagra, który wykazał się znakomitym refleksem, chwytając je.

- Co ci tak długo zeszło? – zapytał rozbawiony tata Albusa.

- Zaparkowanie tej kupy złomu zajmuje wieki – powiedział wujek Ron. – Przy okazji: Al, Rose czeka na ciebie na górze, wspominała coś o tym, że potrzebuje pomocy w jakiejś pracy domowej?

Albus rzucił wujkowi pytające spojrzenie – nie był pewien, czy mówi serio, czy też znowu żartuje. Kiedy wujek wzruszył ramionami, opuścił kuchnię i poszedł na górę, gdzie zobaczył Rose, która siedziała na łóżku w pokoju gościnnym. Bywała tam tak często, że w zasadzie powinna go nazywać swoim pokojem.

- A więc o co chodzi? – zapytał, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Nie bądź głupi, powiedziałam tak tylko po to, żeby cię tutaj ściągnąć – powiedziała wyniosłym tonem Rose. Albus zmarszczył brwi, ale czekał na dalszy ciąg. – Wciąż nie rozmawiałeś z Jamesem.

Albus chciał się odezwać, ale Rose brutalnie mu przerwała.

- Nic nie mów... przecież wiem, że tego nie zrobiłeś. James by mi powiedział, gdybyś choć spróbował... Dajcie spokój, nie rozmawialiście od miesięcy, przez was te święta będą okropne!

- Dokładnie tak, Rosie – odezwał się ironicznie Albus – fakt, że nie rozmawiam z bratem, zrujnuje święta milionów dzieciaków na całym świecie...

- Przecież wiesz, co mam na myśli!

Albus patrzył się na nią w przez chwilę.

- Słuchaj, teraz, kiedy obaj jesteśmy w domu, jakoś się ułoży, jestem tego pewien. Nie musimy robić z tego jakiejś afery na cały dom, prawda?

- A więc pójdziesz i porozmawiasz z nim? A przynajmniej spróbujesz?

Albus rzucił kuzynce pogardliwe spojrzenie. Bardzo kochał Rose, ale zdecydowanie za bardzo lubiła się rządzić i wtrącać nie w swoje sprawy.

- Tak, spróbuję jakoś to wyjaśnić, jesteś zadowolona? Tylko przestań mnie już nękać...

Jak tylko wymówił te słowa, poczuł w piersi niepokojące uczucie, jakie zawsze towarzyszyło mu, kiedy kłamał. Przez kolejne kilka dni Albus nawet nie spróbował porozmawiać z bratem, ani też James nie odezwał się do niego. Jedli śniadania w ciszy, nie brali udział w tych samych rozmowach, nie życzyli sobie wzajemnie dobranoc. Albus nagle pożałował, że tak mało osób zostawało u nich na święta. Cała rodzina przyjęła za pewnik, że w tym roku święta będą obchodzić w mniejszym gronie, w wyniku czego została u nich tylko Rose z rodziną. W normalnej sytuacji cieszyłby się, że w domu jest spokojniej, ale mniejsza liczba kuzynów oznaczała również więcej szans na pobyt z bratem sam na sam.

Miał cichą nadzieję, że sytuacja ulegnie zmianie w Boże Narodzenie, ale się mylił. Nawet kiedy otworzyli prezenty, a rodzice uśmiechali się do nich uprzejmie, nie życzyli sobie wzajemnie wesołych świąt. Na szczęście Hugo dostał pod choinkę miotłę, dzięki czemu większość uwagi skupiono na nim i nikt nie zawracał sobie głowy tym, że jego brat i on, chociaż przebywali w jednym domu, nie świętowali wspólnie.

Wieczór zyskał na wartości dzięki wspaniałej uczcie (porównywalnej do tych w Hogwarcie), która była zasługą jego mamy i cioci Hermiony. Po jedzeniu dorośli udali się do kuchni, aby przedyskutować „swoje sprawy" – wszyscy, poza wujkiem Ronem, który uznał „te sprawy" za mało istotne i został w salonie, zabawiając dzieci.

Albus siedział cicho w kącie, słuchając jednym uchem opowiastek wujka. Pozostałe dzieci (wszystkie poza Jamesem, który dołączył do dorosłych w kuchni) siedziały wokół wujka, słuchając z uwagą jego opowieści, przerywanej od czasu do czasu łykiem ognistej whisky.

- No i znaleźliśmy się tam! – powiedział dramatycznym tonem wujek, który był już trochę podcięty, ale wciąż mówił wyraźnie. – Staliśmy na ogromnej szachownicy, a olbrzymie figury blokowały nam drogę! Od razu wiedziałem, że musimy z nimi zagrać. Wiedziałem od razu, że jedyną szansą na uratowanie świata jest użycie moich znakomitych umiejętności strategicznych w celu przechytrzenia kompletu szachów, który został tam ustawiony, żeby uniemożliwić nam zrealizowanie celu... przy okazji, była to sprawka waszej obecnej dyrektorki!

Albus przestał słuchać wujka i zaczął roztrząsać w duchu swoje rozterki, a robił to w tym roku dość często. Jego relacje z bratem praktycznie nie istniały. Nawet świąteczny nastrój nie pomógł w ich naprawieniu. Jak długo będzie trwać ta sytuacja? Do następnych świąt? Albo może do czasu, kiedy James skończy szkołę i będzie musiał mu oddać pelerynę? A może będzie tak już zawsze?

Zastanawiał się właśnie, czy Eckley kupił coś Mirze pod choinkę, kiedy coś, co powiedział wujek przyciągnęło jego uwagę.

- Był poszukiwanym mordercą. Musieli wstrzymać działanie szkoły i spróbować go znaleźć.

- Ktoś próbował cię zabić, tato? – zapytała wstrząśnięta Rose. – Ten morderca włamał się do szkoły, żeby cię dopaść?

- Hm... cóż... nie do końca, w tym czasie uważano, że próbował dopaść twojego wujka Harry'ego...

Lily wydała z siebie cichy pisk, a wujek Ron spanikował:

- Ale wcale nie było tak! To trudno wyjaśnić. Okazało się, że on wcale nie próbował nikogo zabić! Cóż, on był... moim szczurem... to znaczy, moim człowiekiem domowym... to znaczy, wcale nie był moim zwierzątkiem domowym. Ujmując wszystko w skrócie, okazało się, że był świetnym gościem...

- Zamknęli szkołę, żeby kogoś dopaść? – zapytał Albus ze swojego kąta. Wstał i podszedł w kierunku kółeczka na podłodze. – Tak, jak w tym roku, z Aresem?

Wujek Ron podrapał się po głowie.

- Cóż, nie do końca... widzicie, tamtego człowieka szukali strażnicy z Azkabanu, a on sam był widziany w zamku, nie w Hogsmeade. W każdym razie, okazało się, że był niewinny. Cała sprawa była jednym, wielkim nieporozumieniem...

- To może Ares też jest niewinny? – zapytał Hugo. – Może to też jest jakieś nieporozumienie?

- Nie! – odpowiedział mu ojciec, chyba nieco ostrzej, niż zamierzał. – Znaczy się... to zupełnie inna sytuacja. Ares z całą pewnością jest winny. Nie chcę, żebyście dzieciaki myśleli, że...

- A dlaczego każdy tak się go boi? – zapytała Rose. Wujek Ron się zarumienił.

- Kogo? Aresa? O czym ty mówisz?

Ale odpowiedział mu Albus:

- Każdy boi się Aresa. Kiedy usłyszano, że zjawił się w Hogsmeade, wybuchła panika. Wszystkim uczniom nakazano trzymać się razem i wracać do zamku, a potem pojawiły się plotki, że odwołają te wypady...

- To nie wszystko – wtrąciła Lily. – Mnóstwo ludzi wkurza się na mojego tatę, że jeszcze go nie złapał. Ci ludzie z transparentami i w ogóle...

- Widzę, że słyszeliście o tym – powiedział wujek Ron, który wyraźnie poczuł się niekomfortowo. Zerknął na wejście do jadalni, tak jakby miał nadzieję, że ktoś wyłoni się z kuchni i go poratuje, ale niestety tak się nie stało. Z ociąganiem odwrócił głowę w stronę dzieci.

- Co dokładnie chcecie wiedzieć? – zapytał.

- Dlaczego każdy tak się go obawia – powiedział Albus. – Dlaczego za jego złapanie oferują aż osiemset galeonów. Mamy chyba prawo wiedzieć...

Wujek Ron westchnął ciężko. Widać było, że jest jeszcze bardziej niespokojny niż wcześniej.

Odezwała się Rose:

- Tatusiu, prosimy...

Wujek Ron westchnął jeszcze raz i wziął spory łyk whisky. Wujek Ron może i był podatny na wpływy ukochanej Rose, ale Albus pomyślał, że trafił im się inny szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności. Szklanka wujka była opróżniona już więcej niż w połowie; wypił już sporo alkoholu.

- No dobrze, powiem wam – powiedział. – A przynajmniej to, co mogę...

Cała czwórka przysunęła się do niego jeszcze bliżej. To będzie najbardziej interesująca z jego opowieści, przynajmniej w opinii Albusa. Jego tata wypuścił z Azkabanu niebezpiecznego człowieka, w nadziei, że pomoże mu on znaleźć Aresa. Potrzebował wiedzieć, co w nim było takiego, że jego tata zdecydował się na tak drastyczne rozwiązanie.

- Wydaje mi się, że wszystko zaczęło się od... – zaczął wujek Ron, ale przerwał. – Źle mówię... naprawdę zaczęło się od renegatów. Nie wiecie, kim są renegaci, co nie?

Cała czwórka pokręciła głowami, ale Albus wiedział, że nie tylko on kłamie. Lily i Hugo może byli zbyt młodzi, żeby Fairhart im to powiedział na którejś lekcji, ale Rose, mimo tego, że była w Gryffindorze, była w tej samej klasie co Albus i z pewnością o nich słyszała. Nie chcieli po prostu uronić ani kropli historii.

- Upraszczając, renegat to osoba, która walczy ze złymi ludźmi. Czarnoksiężnikami. Ale, w gruncie rzeczy nie ma prawa, żeby to robić. Renegaci nie są aurorami, jak ja. Po upadku Voldemorta pojawiło się wielu takich ludzi... renegatów... którzy kręcili się po kraju i walczyli, co powodowało duży kłopot dla Ministerstwa.

- Ale dlaczego? – zapytał Hugo. – Przecież Ministerstwo też walczyło ze złymi ludźmi...

- Tak, walczyliśmy – powiedział wujek Ron, kiwając głową. – Ale czasami po prostu nie było dowodów, że ci ludzie byli źli... To zadanie Ministerstwa, decydować, kto zasługuje na karę, a kto nie... a skoro ci renegaci brali sprawy w swoje ręce, łamali prawo, rozumiecie? To, co robili, było w tym samym stopniu nielegalne, co czarnoksięska działalność.

- Jedną z rzeczy, jakie musicie wiedzieć o aurorach, to to, że pracują oni w „jednostkach zadaniowych". Jednostkę zadaniową tworzy trzech aurorów, którzy wspólnie pracują nad pewną sprawą. Na przykład, wasz tata i ja – kiwnął głową w kierunku Albusa – jesteśmy w tej samej jednostce zadaniowej. Każda jednostka ma inne zadanie. Jedna zajmuje się zlokalizowaniem miejsc, w których spotykają się czarnoksiężnicy. Inna może zajmować się sprzedażą produktów zakazanych. Ale wtedy, zaraz po wojnie z Voldemortem, wszystkie jednostki zadaniowe dostały to samo zadanie – schwytanie pozostałych na wolności czarnoksiężników i renegatów.

- Problem polegał na tym, że wielu ludziom się to nie podobało. Ruch renegatów miał za sobą silne poparcie społeczne, więc Ministerstwo spotykało się z wieloma atakami. Wtedy też Ministerstwo potrzebowało wielu nowych aurorów, ponieważ niestety spora część z nich zginęła w czasie wojny.

- Zdesperowani pracownicy Ministerstwa, poszukując ochotników, którzy gotowi byli zaryzykować swoje życie, zaczęli rekrutować bardzo młodych czarodziejów, zaraz po szkole, albo nawet w trakcie nauki. Każdy, kto osiągnął pełnoletniość i wyraził taką chęć, mógł dołączyć. Widzicie, każdy auror ma swojego protegowanego – młodego rekruta, który wszędzie za tobą łazi i czasem towarzyszy ci na misjach. W gruncie rzeczy, jednostka zadaniowa ma więc sześcioro członków. Trzech w pełni wykwalifikowanych aurorów, i trzech rekrutów. Zgadnijcie, kto stał się praktykantem?

- Ares – odpowiedzieli chórem.

- Dokładnie tak. Mi trafił się jakiś debil o nazwisku Motley, który po roku odszedł... nie mógł sobie poradzić, biedaczek... Ale Aresowi się poszczęściło, trafił mu się Harry „Chłopiec, Który Przeżył" Potter, i w rzeczy samej tworzyli świetną drużynę. Ares był niezwykle uzdolniony, tego nie można mu odmówić. No, a skoro uczył się praktycznie rzecz biorąc od najlepszego, wkrótce znalazł się na dobrej drodze, żeby samemu zostać w pełni wykwalifikowanym aurorem.

- Ale skąd Ares tam się wziął? – zapytał Albus. – Co się z nim działo w czasie wojny?

- Pewnie gdzieś się ukrywał –wzruszył ramionami wujek Ron. – Dużo ludzi wtedy tak robiło. Połowa nowych rekrutów Ministerstwa dołączyła dopiero po upadku Voldemorta... Chyba wydawało im się, że w ten sposób nadrobią to, że wcześniej byli tak tchórzliwi... Ale Ministerstwa nie obchodziło, co robił wcześniej Ares. No i co z tego, że nigdy nie chodził do szkoły? No i co z tego, że nie miał żadnej rodziny, która mogłaby za niego poświadczyć? Chciał walczyć z czarnoksiężnikami, dano mu test, zdał go śpiewająco – no to przydzielono mu aurora, żeby się uczył.

- Więc był dobrym aurorem? – zapytała Rose.

- Cóż, dobry to chyba złe słowo – przyznał jej tata. – Ale na pewno był skuteczny.

Wujek pochylił się do nich bliżej, i Albus poczuł, że teraz usłyszy coś, czego z pewnością nie powiedziałby mu jego tata. Wujek cicho kontynuował:

- Ares był potężny, to fakt, ale ludzie lubili go za jego metody. Był złowrogi. Nie zabijał – a przynajmniej ja nic o tym nie wiem – ale chętnie torturował. Pod wieloma względami przypominał renegatów. Robił to, co uważał za konieczne. Ministerstwo ma taki przepis, że nie możesz udać się za granicę, o ile nie uzyskasz pozwolenia Ministra Magii w danym kraju, ale on na to gwizdał. Potrafił śledzić czarnoksiężnika przez pół globu. Znajdował go. Przywoził go z powrotem i upewniał się, że go zapuszkowano. Ludzie go kochali. Media okrzyknęły go „czerwoną wojną". Chyba miało to coś wspólnego z grecką mitologią. W każdym razie, z pewnością przykuwał uwagę.

- Rozumiecie chyba, dlaczego. Był facetem – aurorem – który walczył jak renegat. Kimś, kto robił wiele rzeczy podobnie jak oni, ale w przeciwieństwie do nich, miał do tego pełne prawo. Kimś, kto działał na pograniczu prawa, ale go nie przekraczał, więc nie mógł być uznanym za renegata, chociaż był tak samo jak on efektywny. Mówiąc szczerze, chyba żaden auror w historii nie miał tylu sukcesów, co on... Kiedyś mówiono, że Szalonooki Moody zapełnił samodzielnie połowę cel w Azkabanie, a on był świetnym aurorem, i przy okazji moim dobrym przyjacielem. Skoro tak, to chyba Ares zapełnił drugą połowę. Albo przynajmniej dorwał tych, którzy uciekli, i zapuszkował ich ponownie.

- Nie ma co ukrywać, popularności przydawał mu także duet z waszym tatą. Gdybyście tylko widzieli te nagłówki... Ares „Czerwona Wojna" i „Chłopiec, Który Przeżył" aresztują dwudziestu złoczyńców... Ares zamyka pięciu, podczas gdy Potter ułaskawia dziesięciu podczas procesu... nie ma co, byli bardzo znani.

Albus poczuł, jak coś opadło mu we wnętrznościach.

- A więc... byli przyjaciółmi? Mój tata i Ares?

Jego wujek nieco poprawił się w fotelu, starając się ostrożnie dobierać słowa.

- Chyba nie... przynajmniej ja tak nie uważam. Widzisz, ja i twój tata jesteśmy prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi. No, teraz rodziną. Twój tata i Ares nigdy nie chodzili sobie po pracy na kręgle. Utrzymywali czysto zawodowe kontakty. Byli mniej więcej w tym samym wieku i uczyli się od siebie nawzajem. Stanowili dobry zespół, a ludzie uważali ich za przełomowy duet. Ruch renegatów ucichł dopiero po tym, jak Ares z Harrym pozamykali tak wielu czarnoksiężników. Ale, ludzie pamiętają i to dlatego Ares ma obecnie opinię tak niebezpiecznego. Wiadomo, że może być groźny. Dziwne, jak to się czasami układa, prawda? Ci sami ludzie, którzy obecnie pikietują, żeby aresztować Aresa, popierali go dwadzieścia lat temu... Są przerażeni, ponieważ wiedzą, że Ares jest tak złowrogi, jak kiedyś byli renegaci. Dodajcie do tego informację, że teraz zadawał się z czarnoksiężnikami... i już rozumiecie te wybuchy paniki...

Albusowi jednak jeszcze było mało. Rose, Lily i Hugo już zaspokoili ciekawość, ale Albus potrzebował jeszcze jednej informacji.

- A nie boją się też dlatego, że on sam siedział w Azkabanie? Co tak właściwie zrobił, że go zamknęli?

Wujek rzucił mu kamienne spojrzenie. Przy tym pytaniu najwidoczniej poczuł się bardziej zakłopotany niż podczas poprzednich. Po raz kolejny odwrócił chwiejącą się już głową w kierunku drzwi, ale teraz wydawało się, że nie szuka pomocy, ale upewnia się, czy nikt go nie podsłucha.

- Nie powinienem ci tego mówić, Al. Twój tata nie będzie zachwycony.

Cała czwórka jęknęła. Rose uderzyła ponownie:

- Tatusiu, naprawdę _prosimy_!

- Nie – odpowiedział, brzmiąc bardziej stanowczo, niż kiedykolwiek. Albus jednak nie zamierzał tak łatwo się poddać.

- Ale jeśli nam tego nie powiesz, nie będę wiedział, co o tym wszystkim sądzić! – zajęczał. – Ares mógł kogoś zabić... a mój tata mógł mu w tym pomóc, skoro byli partnerami – dodał nagle, sparaliżowany tą możliwością.

- Nie, nie! Nic z tych rzeczy...

- A więc o co chodzi?

Wujek Ron skulił się nieco i zerknął na dzieci. Najwidoczniej żałował, że cokolwiek im powiedział.

- Nie chcę... nie chcę, żebyście myśleli, że chodziło o coś takiego. Wasz tata nie miał z tym nic wspólnego, Aresa po prostu przyłapano na kradzieży.

- Kradzieży czego? – zapytała Lily.

- Kradzieży własności Ministerstwa.

- Można trafić do Azkabanu za kradzież? – zapytał Albus, wyraźnie zszokowany.

- Można, jeśli kradnie się z Departamentu Tajemnic.

- Departament Tajemnic – westchnął Albus, jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie będąc tak zaciekawionym. – A co próbował ukraść?

- To nieważne – powiedział stanowczo wujek. – I tak udało się go złapać, zanim do czegokolwiek doszło.

- Kto go złapał? – zapytały jednocześnie Lily i Rose.

- Ja.

Rose nagle zakryła dłońmi usta, a Albus uniósł brwi ze zdumienia.

- Ty, wujku?

Wujek Ron przytaknął. Po raz pierwszy w ciągu całej rozmowy wyglądał na zadowolonego, a nawet odrobinę dumnego.

- Pracowałem wtedy po godzinach i usłyszałem hałas. Okazało się, że Ares z dwójką innych aurorów próbował dostać się do Departamentu Tajemnic. Odnieśli się do mnie bardzo wrogo, ale udało mi się ich przetrzymać do czasu, kiedy nadeszło wsparcie. Och, wielu trzeba było ludzi, żeby go obezwładnić, uwierzcie... Ares nie jest ułomkiem, jeśli chodzi o pojedynkowanie się... Ale nad ranem był już w Azkabanie. Był to przełomowy moment w mojej karierze – dodał odrobinę zarozumiale.

- Jak udało mu się wydostać? – zapytał Albus. – Skoro kradzież z Departamentu Tajemnic jest tak poważnym przestępstwem, jak wyszedł na wolność, i to po zaledwie sześciu miesiącach?

Jego wujek nachmurzył się ponownie, podczas gdy cała czwórka czekała z zapartym tchem.

- Naprawdę nie powinienem o tym mówić, Al.

- Dlaczego? – naciskał Al. – Dlaczego nie...?

- Wydaje mi się, że usłyszeliście już dość – odezwał się głos od strony drzwi. Jego ojciec opierał się o futrynę z posępnym wyrazem twarzy. James stał obok niego i również wyglądał na przygnębionego.

- Ale tato... – zaczęła Lily.

- Nie ma mowy – zakończył stanowczo ich tata.

Wujek Ron odwrócił spojrzenie, najwidoczniej zawstydzony, że przyłapano go na wyjawianiu sekretów. Sytuacja uległa pogorszeniu, kiedy w drzwiach pojawiła się jego żona, wyglądając niezwykle srogo.

- Zgadzam się, najwyższy czas iść do łóżek – oznajmiła.

Teraz zamarudziła Rose:

- Ale wcale nie chce nam się spać!

- Jeśli będziecie kłaść się późno, zupełnie stracicie szkolny rytm – powiedziała jej matka. – Ty również mógłbyś iść spać, Ronaldzie! Do łóżka!

- Tak, moja droga – powiedział zrezygnowanym tonem wujek Ron.

Albus i reszta dzieci udał się razem z wujkiem Ronem schodami na górę do sypialni, mijając po drodze dorosłych. Słyszał po drodze rozmowę jego taty z ciocią, ale mówili zbyt cicho, żeby cokolwiek zrozumieć.

Wpełzł do łóżka i zagapił się na sufit, doskonale wiedząc, że jeszcze długo nie poczuje się senny. Zapomniał w gruncie rzeczy o Jamesie i Mirze, myśli wypełniały mu przed chwilą uzyskane informacje.

Co próbował ukraść Ares tyle lat temu? Czyżby Smoczą Różdżkę? Ale nie, to nie mogło być to... wtedy różdżką opiekował się kto inny... cokolwiek jednak próbował ukraść, musiało to być coś, co było doskonale strzeżone w Departamencie Tajemnic... więc musiało być też niebezpieczne.

Jednocześnie wpadła mu do głowy inna myśl. Gdzie znajdował się obecnie ten przedmiot? Czy wciąż był w tym samym miejscu? A może Ares nadal chciał go zdobyć? A jeśli tak... jak zamierza tego spróbować?

No i to dziwne zwolnienie go z Azkabanu... Jeśli to, co zrobił, było naprawdę takie złe, dlaczego go wypuszczono? Jak zdołał się wykpić? Czy podawał nazwiska, jak Fango Wilde? No i kto mógł być na tyle głupi, żeby mu uwierzyć? Kimkolwiek była ta osoba, musiała teraz z pewnością tego żałować...

Chociaż sądził, że nie będzie w stanie spać, nagły natłok myśli uczynił go bardziej zmęczonym, niż przypuszczał. Nie był pewien, czy już zasnął, czy nie, ale był pewien, co mu się przyśniło – sen, w którym jego brat zakradł się do jego sypialni, żeby życzyć mu wesołych świąt.


End file.
